For Always
by Midsummer Afterglow
Summary: When Hinata is formally received by the Hyuga as the future head of the clan, she finds herself caught in a tangled web of politics. Caught as well is her far more dependable cousin, Neji: a member of the Branch family and her newly appointed protector. [This story takes place in an AU where it differs from canon and focuses singularly on the Hyuga clan. (Includes OC's)]
1. Prologue

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hello everyone! I have started on my new NejixHina story! Yayyy! :D I have decided to go with a couple ideas that just began to influence me as I started writing this story. As it is a work in progress I may make updates here and there. I wanted to try something a little darker this time around so if you are looking for a more sappy romantic story then this is not the one for you. Although, there will definitely be romance so don't count it out completely. As I have chapters one and two both completed I will be posting them soon. The story and characters are very loosely based on Naruto besides for the purpose of better storytelling. If I have made any errors as to things in the story which are based off of Naruto, then please send me a message and I will do my best to get back to this story and correct them. For now, here is the introduction to my new story! Remember to review if you can because every review will give me the courage to continue this! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I MUST ADMIT TO YOU READERS AND MYSELF THAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN WAY... T_T LOL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The branch house, those cursed by the Hyuga clan. This is where I come from.

Marked eternally by a fate I cannot escape. A destiny meant to be fulfilled the moment I was born.

This is neither the beginning nor the end of my story.

* * *

><p><em>Neji looked down into his open palm. His forehead protector, the symbol of the leaf stained with her blood, felt heavier than ever before. The skin of his hands was torn and his body was trembling from head to toe. Marked by the cursed seal adorning his forehead, Neji could not bring himself to turn away from the scene before him. Hinata's body lay unmoving on the ground before his feet. Her pale eyes, staring up into his similar ones, were no longer seeing. Shortly cropped indigo hair spread like a crown around her lifeless face. If only he had come sooner, if only his pride had not gotten in the way; perhaps he could have seen her smiling once more. Neji shakily fell to his knees. Outside the Hyuga compound, shouts could be heard coming from all directions. Night had fallen and had brought great tragedy with it. A single kunai was stuck in the grip of Hinata's pale hand. Neji reached over and uncurled her cold fingers, releasing her tight grip on the familiar weapon. The steel tip of the kunai was sharp. The moonlight streaming through the open window caused its flat metal surface to gleam brightly. Neji lifted the weapon to his neck, the edge of the blade resting against his skin sent shivers down his spine. Was this what it had been like for her? Had she felt the same terror as the cool blade met with her soft skin? There was no more time to think. She was still, the life drained from her violet eyes. There was nothing more he could do now but follow her to the place she had chosen to flee to. Death was so final and yet it had been the last act of love she had chosen to perform. Neji knew why. It was simply her way. The innocence surrounding their forbidden relationship had been stripped away. Though they had made the decision to leave and defy their destinies, things were just not meant to end the way they had hoped they would. Fate had once again played its hand and once again it had won. With one last look at the girl's slain form, Neji sucked in his breath as he quickly drew the kunai across his throat.<em>


	2. Preparing for the Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN NARUTO...OR NEJI OR HINATA T_T **

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello all! I am back with the second part of my new story! YAY! Pardon my enthusiasm... but it has taken me a while to get this written and edited among all the other crazy things going on in my life and I am super relieved that most everything is going according to plan so far with this story. I am really excited about this and I hope you are too! :D So now without further ado, I proudly present chapter One!

To any new readers, I want to let you know that this chapter and the following ones have recently been updated and re-edited. I hope this makes the story more enjoyable to read!

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing for the Ceremony<strong>

Hinata awoke to the sound of her maid coming through her bedroom door. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She could not believe that morning had come so quickly.

"Hinata-Sama I'm so glad you're awake. You must start preparing for the Hyuga clan ceremony today."

Hinata smiled and sat up slowly. "I know Emiko-chan. Today is my birthday after all and father has promised to introduce me to some important members of the main house at the gathering."

Hinata rubbed her eyes and stood up, leaving the glorious warmth of her futon. She watched as Emiko began to quickly remake her untidy bed. All her life she had been preparing for this day.

Not only was she turning seventeen, but she was finally old enough to be formally presented to the branch house as well as the clan elders. As she was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, she was required to stand by her father's side as he publicly named her his successor and chose a suitable shinobi from the branch family to take on the position as her protector.

Having grown up training to be a kunoichi, Hinata had always wondered why having a protector was necessary. After asking her father, Hiashi, he had simply stated that it was traditional for the branch family to serve the main family and that although she had to endure her own training in order to protect herself, she still was required to obtain a protector as she was the heiress and an important asset to the Hyuga clan.

She had not been as apt a pupil during training as her father had expected and for a while now, Hinata had struggled with this fact. Trying to please her father was important to her.

After her younger sister Hanabi was born, she lost her mother; and it was something that had greatly affected her life. As a young child, losing a mother like she had, brought about so many changes in herself. She was stuck having to perform all her duties under the guidance of her father, her one remaining parent. This was not only hard on her physically but also mentally.

Without the affection of her mother, the main house had become a strict place and her father had lost his smile. It seemed he lived only to see his daughters excel in being great shinobi as children of the Hyuga clan were meant to.

Hanabi had always been better at this than she had but Hinata never gave up hope that one day she too could make her father proud of her. In everything she did she wanted to try her best and retain two very important qualities: the strength of her father and the gentleness of her mother.

Today at the ceremony was another chance to prove to Hiashi that she was capable of being an heiress. If he could see this, only then would her hard work be justified.

Emiko had finished fixing her futon and now came up to inspect Hinata. With her chocolate brown hair and pale Hyuga eyes, Emiko was truly beautiful, even for an older maid.

Hinata had noted this fact time after time as a little girl and she remembered wishing that she too could look just as beautiful one day. Back then, her hair had been cropped short and her figure more childish and innocent.

Now that she was seventeen, she had grown her hair long and her figure had changed into that of a woman's.

Emiko smiled up at her then and Hinata stood silently waiting for her to speak. "You have changed so much Hinata-Sama. To think that in only a few years you have blossomed into a lovely woman very similar to your mother."

A warm smile graced Hinata's lips as Emiko said this. Just to hear those words brought her joy. It was hard for her sometimes to remember her mother's face and although Emiko use to tell her that she had the makings to one day become just like her, she had never believed the maid.

Now on this morning, her seventeenth birthday, she did.

Perhaps it was the excitement that filled her with such confidence; or maybe it was the fact that she was being given another chance to prove her worth to her father that made her, for the moment, forget her past failures.

Either way though, she could not afford to waste her courage and make any mistakes tonight. If she did, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Hinata sighed, stood up straight, and squared her shoulders. "Emiko-Chan, I don't care how long it takes. I must look perfect for tonight, okay?" The maid smiled and bowed. "Yes Hinata-Sama!"

* * *

><p>Neji dug in the pouch at the side of his waist and took hold of a single kunai. His hiding spot had not yet been revealed as he had been masking his chakra expertly.<p>

It was mid-afternoon and his father, Hizashi, had once again challenged him to a sparring session.

Neji activated his byakugan and he sensed the presence of his father's chakra nearby. Currently hidden atop one of the branches of a tall tree, Neji had hoped to attack from above while his father, who's current position he sensed was below his, was distracted searching for him.

Neji threw his kunai straight at Hizashi's back and suddenly jumped down from the branch as a kunai was hurled up, in response, towards him.

Hizashi, byakugan activated, took the Hyuga stance as Neji landed in front of him. "Neji, you unmasked your chakra too soon. Remember, the moment your byakugan is activated is when your advantage in battle heightens but if your chakra is no longer hidden from your enemy then with or without the byakugan, your chances of taking your enemy by surprise decreases."

Neji nodded and took the same stance as his father. If he didn't win this match, Hizashi would force him to continue sparring until he did.

These father and son sparring sessions had been routine ever since Neji was a child at the ninja academy.

His father, Hizashi, was the twin brother of Hiashi, the Hyuga's head of the main house. For years Neji knew this day was coming and now that it was here, his father was making sure that he was completely prepared for it.

Since his father had been born after Hiashi, he had been forced to become part of the Hyuga's branch house which constituted in him and his family serving the main house or simply his elder brother's family.

It was tradition for the Hyuga clan to operate as so, but this fact had always bothered Neji. As it had been made clear that he had no choice in the matter, he was one out of 15 other exceptional shinobi in the Hyuga branch family going to be presented tonight at a clan ceremony for Hiashi to choose a protector to serve his family or mainly his successor.

All his past effort had to be focused on the way he conducted himself in front of not only Hiashi but the clan elders as well. As for Hiashi's successor, he would decide how to act before her once he met her.

Neji gathered a balanced amount of chakra in both hands and kept his byakugan activated. Veins protruding from the corners of both eyes made his face seem stern and the way his byakugan caused the line of his vision to change, made him more confident.

The byakugan is the Hyuga clan's treasured kekkei genkai, blood limit, eye technique. With this unique ability, both Neji and his father could see the network of chakra flowing through each other's bodies.

Stepping closer Neji prepared to attack.

Hizashi did the same but managed to get his attack in before Neji could his.

Attacking and blocking, Neji began a fluid dance, with his father, employing the Hyuga main style of fighting: gentle fist.

He thrust his arm forward attempting to hit one of his father's chakra points but he failed when Hizashi suddenly blocked his arm with one of his own. "Remember Neji this technique of yours is forbidden unless necessary. If any of the elders from the main house or even Hiashi saw you employing it in battle, the end result would not be good. Tonight you will be presented and perhaps chosen by Hiashi and if so, you will be marked with the branch family cursed seal. Once the seal is placed on your forehead you will no longer have the freedom to do as you please. Your skills and your life belong to the main house, just as mine do."

As his father spoke Neji attacked one the chakra vessels running along his arm and Hiashi, having been distracted when making his small speech, hissed when Neji's hand came into contact, briefly but directly, with his forearm.

"I understand father, but since we are still sparring, you should remember to be on your guard at all times." Neji smirked and Hiashi's eyes widened, shock written all over his father's usually composed features.

* * *

><p>Neji walked inside to wash up. His father and he had continued sparring for another hour before he finally was able to beat him by stopping his normal flow of chakra in both arms.<p>

The afternoon had faded to evening and although Neji enjoyed his sparring sessions with his father, he knew that it was all in preparation for serving the main house.

He hated the thought of losing his freedom to become the protector of one of the two clan heiresses, but since his worth and pride were on the line he had no choice but to act accordingly and provide whatever services he was chosen for.

If he was not chosen, it would mean that his strength lessened in comparison to that of another Hyuga shinobi and he would not be able to face his father on equal ground unless he proved that his abilities were the strongest and most well trained inside the Hyuga clan.

Neji sighed and looked around the small compound his father and he shared. If he was chosen, tonight would be the last night he slept in this place.

Being the protector of an heiress meant being by her side at all times, ready to defend her from enemy attacks at any moment.

Neji was not sure how he felt about being so close to a woman. Since his mother had died when he was born, he had never grown up close to anyone but his father.

If only tradition in the Hyuga clan was fair then his father would have had a chance to become head of the clan but as fate had it, his father was stuck serving his elder brother.

It disgusted Neji, the fact that a brother had to serve his brother simply because a difference in birth and clan tradition forced him to. If Hiashi had been born first then Neji's training would have been put to better use as he would be his father's only heir.

From another room in the compound, Neji heard his father calling out for him. He looked out the window and watched as the sun began to sink. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. All he had to do now was dress appropriately for it. He would not let years of preparation go to waste. He was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hello everyone! I have been working hard to get the chapters for this story completed in a timely manner. I am posting this in the hopes that the prologue has got my readers wanting more. I am really hoping that by the time I finish, this story will have taken off with a blast! hehe Thanks for any and all those who reviewed the first part to the story, I am truly grateful and hope to hear your take on this piece as well! :D


	3. And So It Begins

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello my fellow readers! So here is the new edition to the story! I really hope you enjoy it and continue to keep reading! :D As for an entire story update I can tell you now that the next chapter has been completed but may not be posted so soon due to the fact that this story has become a bigger project than I expected it to be. As some already know I have been writing future chapters and because of that I have had to go back and fill in the middle and add and change things from how they were before. Also as I have added three of my own characters to the story for the purpose of better storytelling, the story has gone in directions that differed from my original outline. In the end I just hope that it all comes together nicely and that you readers enjoy what becomes of it. :D

I want to give a quick shout out to those who have been kind enough to not only read my story but review it as well! I love you all so much!

**Ms. RomanceFan**

**nina**

**Zorobin Nejhin**

Oh and to **HinawithLove** who decided to give this story a chance and add it to her subscription alerts! I truly appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID NEJI AND HINA WOULD HAVE SOME STEAMY SCENES FOR US FANS TO SQUEAL AT! LOL XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And So It Begins<strong>

Hinata had just finished prepping for the ceremony when her younger sister Hanabi walked into her room. Hanabi, like Hinata, shared the same violet blue eyes, but her hair was the fine brown that her father had not the indigo color Hinata had inherited from their mother. Hanabi was also shorter than Hinata but the two were fairly close in age, Hanabi being only two years younger than her.

Hinata gazed at her reflection in the long mirror beside her closet. Emiko had chosen a crimson kimono with a dark purple sash for her attire for the evening ceremony. It was simple for it did not have lavish patterns stitched into the smooth fabric but the royal contrasting colors were befitting of a Hyuga heiress. Hinata wanted to present herself before the elders and the branch family without wearing too much that would distract them from the fact that she was not just a woman tonight but the next successor to the Hyuga clan.

Hinata smiled at the woman staring back at her in the mirror as Hanabi came to stand by her side. Her sister was wearing a lavender kimono with a pink sash and her chocolate brown hair had been tied at the nape of her neck with a beautiful dark pink ribbon.

Hanabi smiled at her elder sister. "Emiko-Chan chose the perfect kimono for tonight. I'm sure father will be pleased."

Hinata had noticed recently how much Hanabi was changing and maturing. Not so long ago Hinata had been the one paying her compliments to boost her confidence, and now it was Hanabi who was doing it for her sake. She was grateful that she had her sister, although the two were very different and seen as opposites in their father's eyes.

Hanabi was the one Hiashi invested most of his time in while Hinata was of less concern to him nowadays. It was hard for Hinata to ever feel any hatred towards her sister. It was not Hanabi's fault that their father no longer believed that his eldest daughter was a reliable pupil it was her own fault for time and time again failing to prove that she was. Tonight Hanabi looked beautiful and she deserved whatever respects the elders and branch family would give her.

Hanabi came up to the back of Hinata and began to gather her sister's loose long hair behind her neck. Leaving two equally sized strands to fall and frame each side of her sister's face, Hanabi opened her hand to reveal a matching crimson ribbon, and she gracefully tied back Hinata's hair.

It was a simple gesture but Hinata understood its meaning. Her younger sister had just acknowledged her as their father's successor and the Hyuga clan's rightful heiress.

Hinata had always wondered if Hanabi had ever resented the fact that she would not be the one to succeed their father, since she was the closest to him; but now it seemed that she held no regrets considering her position in the main house.

"Hanabi, is father ready yet?"

Hanabi backed away from the mirror and made her way to the door. "Emiko-Chan is waiting for you outside. Father is as well."

Hanabi paused in the doorway and turned back to face her sister. "You do know that Hizashi-Sama will be there tonight; as will Neji. I have no doubt that father will want to choose him to be your protector."

Hinata sighed and with one last look in the mirror, walked over to Hanabi. "Neji; It has been so long since we've seen him. Do you suppose he has changed much?"

Hanabi and Hinata began to walk out into the hall and then towards the compounds sliding doors and outside where their father and Emiko were waiting for them. "I'll be surprised if he has not changed."

* * *

><p>Outside the compound stood Hiashi, his back to Emiko, facing the two girls emerging from the house.<p>

Hinata and Hanabi came to stand before him. He looked over the two and Hinata calmed her breathing as her father assessed Hanabi and her.

She was a bit nervous whenever she had to present herself professionally before her father. She had the sudden urge to lace her fingers together and place her two hands before her but she held back her desire to do so by clenching both hands at her sides.

Hiashi nodded his approval in Hanabi's direction and a small smile graced her sister's lips. He then turned his attention to his eldest daughter. "Hinata, unclench your fists. You do not want to appear nervous or unsure of yourself before the elders."

With that as his only advice given to her, Hiashi turned expecting his daughters to follow him as he led them to the Hyuga clan gathering.

Hinata bit her lip in frustration as she realized that already she had started off the night badly without her father's approval.

Emiko waited until the two girls reached her side and then she fell into line beside Hinata. She wore a bright smile and in her eyes Hinata could tell that Emiko was wishing her the best of luck while at the same time telling her not to worry.

Hinata felt a bit better with her maid by her side and Hinabi on the other. She unclenched her fists and willed her nerves to disperse. Hiashi was right. She could not allow herself to lose confidence in herself so early on. Tonight was her night and she had to take the bull by the horns and prove to her father that she could deal with any set of challenges the elders threw her way.

The party of four continued to make their way to the gathering and Hinata could not help but focus her concentration on what Hanabi had said to her earlier about Neji and Hizashi.

She had always known that the two would attend but this time she would be seeing them as a mature lady not a young girl. What she remembered of Neji was very little. She had met him at a gathering some years ago and back then he was so small and innocent looking. He shared the same traits her father and his twin brother shared.

She dearly hoped that he would not be too different. She was not sure what other members of the branch family were being presented as candidates to be her protector but she had to admit that having someone she was not at all familiar with was worse than someone she had at least met once before. Besides, Neji was her cousin and having family around would be less discomforting than a complete stranger.

Whoever her protector would be, she was going to have to tolerate having him by her side practically 24/7. It would definitely be different having someone close to her besides Emiko but perhaps the experience would be good for her. Once she was truly the head of the clan she would need to be learned in dealing with people and having them worry about her more than usual.

If she could accomplish both these tasks earlier on it would be better for her in the long run.

* * *

><p>Hinata could see a bunch of people gathering in a compound just up ahead of them. There were lanterns hanging outside around the house and two members of the Hyuga main house stood greeting people as they made their way to the door.<p>

Hanabi was standing silent beside her and Hinata could tell that the young girl was ten times more confident and composed than she was. Hiashi greeted the two members of the Hyuga clan properly and Hinata and Hanabi followed his lead.

Once they were inside Hinata saw many people she conceded were a part of the branch family as their faces were not all too familiar to her. Mixed in with these people were a group of finely dressed men and women; two women and three men to be exact.

One she recognized as being the clan's main elder and the other's she assumed made up the rest of the elders. Gatherings like this one were not entirely new to her but the excitement she could feel welling up inside her was.

Usually she would be wanting to hide behind her father and mother while they conversed with members of the clan but this time she could not help but look around her and smile as people acknowledged her presence. Some grew wide eyed as her family approached, walking by them; and others simply nodded and turned to the person beside them and began whispering their thoughts.

Hinata knew that she and Hanabi would be the main reason so many had showed up tonight but as she scanned the room, she felt disappointed when she failed to see Neji or her uncle Hizashi anywhere. She had been hoping to see them before the ceremony began but it seemed that it was not to be so.

Hiashi ushered both girls to a long table which stood at the back of the room and two servants came out to direct them to the place they would be sitting.

Hinata was seated next to her sister and Emiko was stationed behind them, out of the view of others. This bothered Hinata just a bit but she understood that it was all a part of making sure that she and her sister stood out as they were the important guests of the evening.

Many of the other members of the clan began to take their seats at several different tables. Once everyone had arrived and was seated, it would begin. The five clan elders Hinata had noticed earlier made their way towards the girl's table and each one took a seat, the younger of the two female elders sat directly beside her.

"So you must be Hiashi's eldest, Hinata."

Hinata turned to look at the woman sitting beside her. She had shoulder length black hair, which she had left loose, and was wearing a simple white kimono.

A warm smile played on the woman's lips as Hinata took in the rest of her features. "Yes Elder-Sama."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Ah, Hinata-San, please, call me Kazuko. I am an elder but I am not yet past my prime."

Hinata's eyes widened as the woman spoke her name. She was _the_ Kazuko, sister of the main Elder!

"I see you have heard of me Hinata-San. I presume from your mother?"

Hinata smiled at Kazuko and nodded her head. "My mother was very fond of you Kazuko-Sama. She spoke only good things about you to my father."

Kazuko lifted her hands to her chin and regarded the young girl before her. "You look so much like her Hinata-San. I feel as if I am looking at a face from a memory."

A blush rose into Hinata's pale cheeks and her heart fluttered with happiness. "I've been told that I resemble her. I only hope that I can make her proud as well as father, especially tonight."

Kazuko smiled softly and placed a hand on Hinata's cheek. "You will make them both proud Hinata-San, of that I am sure."

Hinata was happy that Kazuko had introduced herself. It was a comfort to know that she would have a friend in at least one of the clan elders. "Kazuko-Sama, how exactly does the ceremony work? Does father choose who my protector will be or do the elders decide?"

Kazuko waited as a servant came by and handed them both cups of warm green tea. "The elders will accept 15 different candidates to stand before them and the two out of the bunch who are the most apt for the job will be selected to stand before your father. He will make the final decision as to who it will be."

Hinata nodded in understanding and took a sip of her tea.

Hanabi sat silently, listening to the inquiries of her sister, for she too was unsure of how the ceremony worked.

"My son is among the candidates Hinata-San. If he is chosen, you have my word that he will be the perfect protector."

Hinata set her cup down and her shock at the elder's statement was clearly written all over her face. "You have a son Kazuko-Sama?"

The elder smiled and pointed across the room to a young man sitting silently at a table with several other men. "His name is Seiichi. Your mother was the one who came up with that name when she first was told that she was going to have a boy. Then when you were born Hinata-San she was forced to think of another name on the spot and the name Seiichi was given to my son who, conveniently enough, was born two months later."

Hinata, still staring at the guy across the room, contemplated on what Kazuko had just told her. She had known that her mother and Kazuko had been close but to think that Kazuko had named her son after a name her mother had come up with, made Hinata feel a strange sort of attachment to Seiichi already even though she had never met him.

Perhaps it was the fact that her mother was involved that drew her to him but either way she could not help but feel curious about him.

From where she sat she could see that his eyes were very similar to his mothers. His hair, the same dark color as Kazuko's, was cropped short and she could tell just by the way he sat, holding his back perfectly upright, that he deserved the utmost respect.

Hinata turned back to Kazuko but noticed that the woman had engaged herself in a new conversation with the elder sitting on her other side, so Hinata turned towards Hanabi, who had not yet said a word to her.

"Hanabi, where did father go?"

Hanabi looked over at her sister. "He got up and left just a moment ago. He must have seen someone he wanted to speak to before the ceremony starts."

Hinata began to scan the room as her sister spoke until she finally caught sight of her father. Hiashi was standing near the entrance, where they had come in, and next to him stood a man who looked almost exactly like him.

Hinata instantly knew that it was her uncle Hizashi. Her father's lips were moving and every now and then Hizashi would respond with a slight nod of the head. Suddenly Hinata felt her sister tugging on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Hinata, there he is!"

Hinata looked confused until Hanabi's arm stretched before her, and she pointed at the place directly behind Hizashi and her father.

Standing there was a tall man with long chocolate brown hair and violet pale eyes. His face held a stern, almost reproachful expression and a black forehead protector covered the place where he would eventually be receiving the cursed seal mark.

Just by the look in his eyes Hinata knew who this man was. He was none other than an older and very different version of her cousin Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well everyone you have now been introduced to one of my newly added, original characters: Kazuko Hyuga. She will be playing a supporting role in this story but her influence will be felt throughout it to the very end. Please remember to review if you can! :D I know so many authors say it but it is very true that good reviews and demands for more keep us determined to stick it out with a story to the end for all of you!


	4. And So It Ends

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello all! I must say that the consistency of this story has really impressed me. I've never been the type to stick to one thing for too long. . Having now completed the third chapter I've realized that this is going to be a longer story most definitely, but I am happy for it! :D I'm becoming more comfortable with the characters and it's becoming easier to write what they would say and what they would think about. I also have noticed that there has yet to be any NejixHina action, but please bear with me readers for it will be coming soon! This long wait for their meeting, I hope, will be repaid in full by the next chapter! :D Yay! hehe

Anyhow on to the next note of business. I have received a comment that has disturbed me greatly. It has been brought to my attention that the way I have the paragraphs situated is a little confusing and hard to read. Believe me, if I had known earlier, I would have gone and fixed the problem immediately! As it was such convenient timing, I was able to go through and re-edit this chapter and change the way the sentences are grouped. I hope that this overall suits my readers and in the future look forward to chapters being posted in the same manner. :D Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

><p><strong>And So It Ends<strong>

Neji, who had appeared from out of the shadow of his father, stepped forward into the brightly lit room. Hinata instantly noticed every little thing that had changed about him down to the very last detail. His chocolate brown hair was longer and tied together at the ends. He was tall and upon first sight he seemed a bit daunting; not the type of guy you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

The way he held himself was as if he belonged as a member of the main house and not the branch house. It was obvious that he had a lot of pride and was not afraid to show it. Hinata turned to her sister and noticed that, just as she had done, her sister was also taking in all of Neji's striking features.

Though in Hanabi's case, the young girl seemed to be inspecting him like she would inspect a kimono she was one day hoping to wear. Hinata sighed to herself and looked back at Neji. She had to admit that he was pretty handsome as far as men went. Not many of the men in the Hyuga clan came out looking like they had been created by the gods but Neji seemed to have been blessed with a face that simply drew the eyes.

Neji and his father were taken by Hiashi to sit in the right corner in the back of the room. From where she sat, Hinata could see him perfectly. Afraid to get caught watching him she looked down at her tea and began to play with her fingers. Hanabi's hand suddenly came to rest atop Hinata's moving fingers and she quickly ceased her nervous habit.

"Remember what father said, you don't want to appear nervous Hinata. Sit up straight and try not to let your eyes wander so casually around the room. There are many people who have come just to see you tonight. You don't want to give them something awful to talk about when they return home."

Hinata's jaw almost dropped by the time her sister had finished speaking. It was as if she had received a slap in the face. How was it that Hanabi could appear to be so calm? Every time she thought about all the people who had come to see her, her stomach began to twist on the inside. She had had so much confidence earlier, but now, after seeing Seiichi and Neji and all the elders that confidence seemed to be dangling from the edge of a great cliff.

It was then that the face of her mother came to mind. The warm smile always gracing her lips and the eyes filled with gentleness and honesty. If only Hinata could appear that way now. She looked up at her sister once more and noticed just how similar the girl was to their father. She had the same serious, almost stern look upon her face which masked her true feelings and her eyes, shinning like white pearls in the light, gave nothing away.

Hinata felt somehow betrayed by the fact that no matter how hard she tried she was unlike either of her parents in manner. She only had the long hair of her mother's which she could relate to but when it had been short there was not one thing which remarkably stood about her.

As Hinata was lost in thought she felt a pair of eyes on her suddenly. How she could feel this, she was unsure. She looked up into the crowd of people and from across the room, the back right hand corner specifically, Neji Hyuga was staring right at her. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Hinata drew hers quickly away from his as her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Hanabi noticed her sister fidgeting in her seat again and looked up to see what had happened. She gazed in the direction Hinata had been turned towards and she was not surprised to see Neji looking straight at both of them. Though she could not tell what he was thinking, it seemed to her that he was assessing them like her father usually did every now and then.<p>

There was a puzzled look on his face, as if he had miscalculated something and for the life of him could not figure out what it was. Hanabi smiled. It was a rare sight to see Neji Hyuga so intrigued by his own thoughts.

She turned back to Hinata and keeping her voice low, warned her sister to sit still. The girl was a complete wreck tonight. It had been a while since Hinata was acknowledged by so many people and Hinabi guessed that her sister was very happy for it.

If it had not been for the guidance of their father, Hanabi had to admit that all this attention would most likely be getting to her as well. Hinata was a lot stronger then she took credit for. Although she was not completely comfortable sitting still for so long under pressure, she somehow was managing pretty well.

Hanabi wondered if it was really true that Hinata resembled their mother. Having lost her right after she was born, Hanabi had never known her. She sometimes felt jealous that Hinata had gotten to be with her for three years before losing her.

Hanabi looked back into the crowd and saw her father and his brother conversing with one another. It was strange to see them sitting together and acting so natural but then again her father had years of experience, knowing how to perfectly conduct himself at these types of events, under his belt. She sighed in contentment and as the remaining people who had been standing began to finally take their seats. Calmly reaching for her cup, she brought it carefully to her lips, and took a sip of warm green tea.

* * *

><p>Neji watched as the main elder stood up and the entire room fell silent under his gaze. "We will now begin the ceremony. Hiashi come forward."<p>

Hizashi's elder brother stood up from his spot next to them and headed towards the Elders long table.

Neji knew how the ceremony was conducted. It was not a special event really, merely two men coming to an agreement and the council of the Elders approving of that agreement. In reality the entire thing could have been done without all this fuss but tonight there was one thing different than what usually would occur during this type of ceremony.

This time around, Hiashi was going to formally present his eldest daughter, in front of the main house and branch house, as his successor. Neji cast a glance in the direction of Hiashi's two daughters who were conveniently sitting next to one another. From a distance you really could not tell they were related at all.

The eldest, who he knew from his childhood, was Hinata. The last time he had seen her, she had been a shy and nervous girl but even then, with just her short hair, he remembered having been drawn to her.

There was something about her that left an impression on those who met her. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was nothing at all like many of the main house members. She was simple and even a bit clumsy at times, almost as if she was not completely sure of herself.

Neji stopped his mind from wandering further as Hiashi was beginning his speech. Even though Hiashi was attempting to appear composed, Neji could tell that the man was not completely confident in the decision he was about to make.

Poor girl, if her own father doubted her then it's no wonder she doubted herself. In Neji's opinion, if one was not strong enough to stand up for themselves and prove their worth then they must be weak and insignificant people naturally.

The girl, Hinata, stood up from her seat. The colors she wore were just what people would expect from someone from the main house. She certainly was not trying to gain anyone's attention, but just by dressing so simply as opposed to her sister and the rest of the Hyuga clan women, she already had.

Under the scrutiny of so many people she was doing well. She came around the table to stand by her father's side and as Hiashi introduced her as his heiress to the clan, a small genuinely joyous smile flickered on her lips, lingering for only a moment. Everyone in the room had turned towards the girl, smiling as they did so and the Elders simply nodded their ascent.

Now that Neji had seen her after so many years, he wondered what it would be like to serve under her. No doubt she would be more disturbed by his presence than he by hers.

He had no intention of not being chosen tonight and since he was being honest with himself, if he had had a choice as to which girl he would rather serve as protector for, it would have been Hinata. Hanabi was younger and more unpredictable. He had seen the girl staring at him earlier and unlike Hinata, whose curiosity shown clearly in her face, Hanabi had been sizing him up from the moment he had walked in.

The young girl had probably noticed details about him that Hinata had not but Neji preferred it that way. As long as Hinata's curiosity was spiked and still unsatisfied, it would be easier for them to interact and get to know each other.

He thought back on her timid personality and the way she always appeared to be so fragile. If that had not changed now then protecting her would be on an even more imminent scale than he first had thought necessary.

The main Elder called for the candidates from the branch house to come forward. As several men stood up from their seats and made their way to Hiashi and the main Elder, Neji stood up and noticed that across the room, another man, similar height and build to his own, stood up at the same time.

The man had dark black hair which was cropped short and his eyes were the slightest bit paler than Neji's. Out of all the other guys, this one seemed to Neji, a worthy opponent.

Neji walked up and stood beside a shorter shinobi than him. As the candidates were being inspected one by one among the Elders, Neji noticed a couple of them nodding and cautiously pointing in the direction of the dark haired man. One of the elders, the younger of the two women, stood up then and walked over to the side of the main elder.

He recognized her as Kazuko Hyuga. His father had warned him about her before they had made their way here. Kazuko appeared to be the nicest of the elders but one had to be careful to trust to her. She too had her own intentions to which she shrewdly played her hand for or against.

Being the sister of the main Elder, Neji assumed that the old man would be easily persuaded by her. He only hoped that the woman was as intelligent as his father made her out to be.

Just from one look at all the candidates; Neji knew that the most formidable were the dark haired man and him. If the Elders chose another two to stand before Hiashi then they truly were a bunch of senile old members of the Hyuga clan.

The main elder held his hand up and the Elders behind him and those in the room who had been talking, quit their individual chatter.

"The elders have come to a decision regarding which two of these noble shinobi will stand before the head of the clan tonight. We also have decided that this time around, the heiress, Hinata-Sama, will too have a say in which of these men will be her faithful and loyal protector."

Everyone in the room gasped and Hinata's eyes widened. Neji smirked. It was just like the old woman to influence her brother in this matter. Oh well, it hardly mattered to him. In fact, this turn of events gave him a higher chance of attaining the position.

Neji glanced at Hiashi who seemed shocked beyond normal. He quickly turned to his eldest daughter and murmured something in her ear. She nodded obediently and turned back to face the line of men standing before her as the main Elder spoke again.

"The council has come to a unanimous agreement that the two shinobi who have been chosen are both the top of their class. Their standing records are proof of this and their skills are exceptional. Hiashi, tonight you will choose between two of the Hyuga clan's finest shinobi: Hyuga Seiichi, and Hyuga Neji!"

* * *

><p>Hinata gulped as both names were called. It was just her luck that the choice would be between those two.<p>

Her father had told her from the start to go with Neji but she had also promised to Kazuko-Sama that she would consider her son if he was also chosen.

Neji was a closer relation to them but she felt a sense of loyalty to Seiichi for some strange reason. Hinata was unsure what to do. She could not let her father decide alone though. The head elder had said that she too would have a say and if her choice differed from her father's she would not just be betraying him but betraying herself.

She had come here tonight wanting to make him proud but as fate would have it, she would just have to disappoint him once again.

Hinata, her decision already made, turned to the main elder when suddenly her eyes locked with those of Neji Hyuga. Her heart began to race as he gazed at her intently. It was as if he was silently trying to convey some sort of message to her with his eyes; but what? What did the great Neji Hyuga want of her?

Hinata stepped back and decided to rethink her decision. She glanced over at Kazuko's son and noticed how he had not even flinched when his name had been called. It was like he had already known that he would be one among the two choice shinobi.

Hinata thought back on what had happened during the ceremony. Hiashi had introduced her, the head Elder had presented the candidates and then they had begun to converse among themselves.

It was then that she remembered. Kazuko-Sama had gone up to her brother and said something to him privately, and away from the rest of the elders and that was when the main elder decided that she too would have a choice in the matter at hand.

Could it have been possible that she had whispered to him that she wanted her son to be one of the final candidates? It seemed unlikely but since Hinata could not know for sure, she settled on the logic that there was a chance that the woman had influenced her brother and maybe even the rest of the elders to choose her son.

Hinata did want to choose him but if she set her own feelings aside then all that was left was the fact that Seiichi had someone rooting for him on the inside while Neji had no one.

Hinata sighed and turned to look at her father. His eyes were on her as well as Hanabi's eyes. She knew who they wanted her to pick. Hinata clenched her fist and made her way to the head elder. She spoke quietly into his ear and then calmly stepped back into her place.

The head Elder paused and surveyed the two shinobi before him. He walked over to Hiashi then and asked him a question. Hinata's father responded with a brief nod of the head and the decision was made. Turning back to the crowd the head Elder spoke.

"A decision has been made. The protector of our new heiress, Hinata-Sama, will step forward as I call his name." Hinata licked her lips and watched as everyone in the on looking crowd turned their attention to the main Elder. "Neji Hyuga!"

* * *

><p>Seiichi stepped back as Neji went to stand by Hiashi and the main Elder. From the corner of his eye, Seiichi glanced in his mother's direction. There was a scowl on her face and the way she was gripping her tea cup told him that she was genuinely upset by Hinata and Hiashi's decision.<p>

Seiichi sighed and watched as Neji Hyuga, escorted by Hiashi, the main elder, and his father, walked silently out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well it has now come to the point in the story where my second original character has come into play! Seiichi Hyuga. He will have a very important role in this story and if you have not already picked up on it then my advice is to read on and find out exactly why this is. :D haha Yes I suppose that it a bit evil of me but it's all for your benefit as well since spoiling the surprise would hardly add to this stories value right?

Thanks to those who took the time to review the last chapter and I want to address any of my new readers here: I hope you are enjoying this story and I appreciate you giving it a chance. If you happen to stick with me to the end, then thanks as well!:D... If not, I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time.

Remmeber to review! All the reviews help me improve my writing and keep this story going! :D


	5. Getting to Know You

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello once again my dear readers! Let's start off with a small introduction to this new chapter. First off, I hope you are prepared for some NejixHina action because its finally here! This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far. I am finding it hard to squeeze all the events I have planned out into a single chapter which is why I separated most of them in the first place, but in this case, the one event in this chapter required a lot more writing than the rest. Though I have once again ended this chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger, it will pick up where it left off in the next chapter. This is also the first chapter where I have decided to introduce two flashback settings which merge with the present. I hope it overall is not too confusing as I am intending to use a similar set up for the next installment of the story.

On a side note, I hope people are reading these rants of mine because it would make me feel better to know that I did not just write them out for nothing. haha Wow that sounded selfish. Anyhow, I want to give a quick and overdue shout out to **river** who was the first to review my first NejixHina story, **_Makings of an Heiress_**. Thanks so much for being the first to cheer me on and give me the courage to keep up my writing! If you read this story, which I'm hoping you do then, I am dedicating this chapter to you! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...but I do own my original characters: Kazuko, Emiko, and Seiichi**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting To Know You<strong>

The morning after the ceremony came all too quickly and Hinata realized, as she went to wash her face, that she had not gotten enough sleep. She cupped her hands under the faucet and running water began to spill into them. Lifting her hands carefully to her face, she felt more awake as the cool water splashed over it.

Today she would be able to finally speak with Neji. She was both excited and a bit scared. She wondered how much he had remembered her and the way he had gazed at her last night still bothered her.

Hinata was drawn from her thoughts when her sister walked into the washroom. "I see you're up early Hinata. Can't wait to speak to Neji can you?"

Hinata, a white towel pressed against her cheeks, paused drying her face. "I just couldn't sleep well Hanabi. It's nothing to get excited about."

Hanabi gave her an appraising look and then turned to the sink to wash her face. "And, I suppose you aren't happy with father's decision then?"

Hinata sighed and finished drying her face. She placed the wet towel on a small rack jutting out from the wall. "I'm not unhappy. I just never prepared myself for the part after the ceremony."

Hanabi sighed and splashed two handfuls of warm water onto her face. "Oh, Hinata quit complaining. Don't you know how many girls are wishing they were in your shoes right now?"

Hinata walked out of the washroom and began searching for a clean kimono. It seemed that Emiko was either busy or perhaps even sick for the maid had not already laid one out for her. "Well Hanabi they can wish all they want but for the moment I'm the only one stuck in my shoes right now and I'm not sure how to go about this."

Hanabi stepped away from the sink and leaned on the side of the open doorway. "He's going to be here for a long time Hinata, so you might as well break the ice."

"That's easier said than done. I've not spoken to Neji in years. How do I go about approaching him?" Hinata pulled out a midnight blue kimono from her closet and began to undress from her night clothes.

"You are the heiress of the Hyuga clan now. You can approach him however you like." Hanabi gave Hinata an exasperated look.

Hinata brought the kimono around her body and began to situate it on to her small frame perfectly. "I may have been able to fool the people at the ceremony, but I won't be able to fool Neji Hyuga."

Hanabi came forward and helped her sister put on her kimono. "Why do you need to fool anyone Hinata? There's really no need to make a fuss. He's your protector not your suitor. You don't need to go to any lengths to try and impress him."

Hinata turned to look at her sister who was at the moment wrapping her violet sash around her waist. "It's not that I want to impress him Hanabi. I simply want him to acknowledge me, even if that means he has to know how I truly feel."

After finishing her dressing, Hanabi turned her sister to look at her and nodded her head as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Just be yourself Hinata. I don't think Neji will judge you for that."

Hinata smoothed down her loose hair and walked over to her long mirror. She slowly began to comb through her locks, dismembering any tangles which appeared. She could not stop herself from thinking that, although she had told the main elder that her choice was Neji, she should have picked Seiichi instead.

Not wanting to talk any more about Neji Hyuga, she decided to change the subject. "Do you think Kazuko-Sama is unhappy with my decision?"

Hanabi laughed aloud sarcastically. "Are you honestly worried about that? It hardly makes a difference now that all has been said and done."

Hinata finished combing through her hair and after inspecting her appearance in the long mirror she decided to leave her hair loose for the day. "You're right but, I keep feeling that every decision I make from now on will be weighed heavily."

Hanabi began looking through the closet for one of her own kimonos. "That's because they will. You cannot trust people so easily, the way you use to Hinata. Everything is different now."

Hinata walked towards the sliding door which led to the hallway. She sighed and began to feel in her heart that she would not be able to hide her true feelings from Neji when they spoke. "I'm beginning to realize that." Sliding the door open slowly, Hinata walked out.

* * *

><p>A moment later Hanabi was left staring at her sister's retreating back. She sighed to herself and clenched her fist around the fabric of a light brown kimono she had found. Hinata was just too simple minded and always took the time to care about others. If she could only show that she appreciated everything she was getting, Hanabi might not feel this way about her.<p>

Hanabi gazed at the floor and a single transparent tear slid down her cheek. It was all just too unfair.

* * *

><p>Neji sat on the floor in the room he had been shown to the night before. Right before the ceremony had ended, he was escorted out by his father, Hiashi, and the main elder. In front of a long mirror, which stood at the back of the room, he had removed his forehead protector to inspect the cursed seal mark which adorned his forehead.<p>

As he looked on at the dark green symbol, a dark fury welled up inside him. Although he could not let the others know how he truly felt, in his own company he could resent the cursed seal mark openly and without judgment.

The branch family, those cursed by the Hyuga clan; this was the burden they were forced to bear. As if in a daze Neji recalled what had happened to him after he had left the gathering hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Night Before: Neji's Flashback)<strong>

_The main Elder and Hiashi led Neji and his father into a spare room towards the back of the compound. The night air was chill and a mist had begun to rise subtly around them. _

_Stepping through the sliding door, Neji found himself staring at a simple room like many others he had seen in the Hyuga clan homes. It was an empty room which was accustomed to be used as a training room for members of the main house._

_Hiashi turned and waited for Neji and his father to walk past him and stand before the main Elder who had stopped in the middle of the room. Neji bit his lip prepared for what he knew was about to occur._

"_Hyuga Neji. Do you understand what becoming the protector of the clan's heiress entails?" The main elder spoke with authority stitched into every word._

_Neji stopped before the older man and made sure to keep his voice steady and his features composed. The ceremony had ended but the real test had just begun. All his life he had trained for this moment and all his life he had come to detest its coming._

"_Yes Elder-Sama." The Elder closed his eyes and his breathing became shallower and a set of wrinkles appeared accentuated at the corner of his tightly shut eyes. _

_Neji stood still as a statue. Hiding his discomfort he clenched both fists. He could feel his father's pitying gaze on his back and he knew that Hiashi was watching him intently for any signs of uncertainty he might let slip from under his guard. _

_The main elder activated his byakugan and in several smoothly executed motions, his hands formed the seals which would forever change Neji's life. _

_Neji began to feel a burning sensation in his forehead. His head ached and his vision blurred as he felt something being etched into his skin. He fell down on one knee, the pain he felt gaining the upper hand though he had tried to ignore it, and he gripped the sides of his head. _

_The main Elder spoke again and Hizashi came forward and put both hands on top of his son's shoulders. Neji, understanding the gesture's meaning, brought one hand from his temple and used it to push himself up and off the floor._

_Staring at the ground, he slowly lifted his pale eyes to meet the elders'._

"_Neji Hyuga. From this day forward you will eternally be at the service of the Hyuga clan's main house. All your skills belong to Hiashi Hyuga, head of the clan along with his daughter, Hinata Hyuga, the clan's heiress. May you use them to protect her and should death come to her while she is in your care this curse embedded within your skin shall take full effect and vanquish the existence of your byakugan forever!"_

_The pain in his forehead began to dissipate as the elder spoke and Neji was grateful for it. He needed to be strong for this moment. He was losing his right to everything he possessed and at the same time becoming the very thing he had grown to detest: a servant of the main house. He had not done it for himself or for his clan, but for his father._

_If there was one person he respected without a doubt it was Hizashi. Neji brought his hand up to his forehead and gently ran his fingers across the symbol now upon it. It stung to have his fingers apply even the slightest bit of pressure but to him it was necessary._

_By running his fingers across the seal he was not only feeling the results of his fate but acknowledging the elder's words. The cursed seal was more than just a finely signed treaty between two households. It was the barrier which protected the Hyuga clan from enemy shinobi. _

_If anything were to happen to Neji outside of the Hyuga clan's reach, the seal would activate and destroy any traces of his Byakugan from enemy hands. _

_At the same time, the seal served as an instrument to protect the main house from members of the branch house. If Neji ever attempted to betray them, those of the main house, who knew the seals appropriate for activating the curse mark, could easily halt his attempt and if worse came to worse, kill him for it. _

_Neji dropped his hand to his side and stood up straight before the main elder. The old man nodded and deactivated his Byakugan. "You may take it from here Hiashi. What happens next is between Hizashi and yourself."_

_With that, the main elder stepped past Neji and walked out of the room leaving Hiashi and elder brother face to face._

"_Your choice honors me brother. Hinata will be the bridge to the peace you and I once spoke about and Neji will be that peace's protector." Hizashi smiled but his eyes gave away the guilt he was trying to hide from his older brother._

_Neji noticed this and came to stand by his father's side. If Hizashi once again had to face his brother on unequal ground, he would not have to do it alone._

_Hiashi's eyed widened as Neji, curse seal standing out upon his pale skin, took his place beside his father. "All these years you have served me well Hizashi. Your son's sacrifice will not go to waste." _

_Neji felt his father step back from his side and all at once the tables had turned. It was now he who faced Hiashi and he was going to have to do it alone._

_Hiashi took a step forward and stretched forth his hand before Neji. He turned his hand palm side up and held out an offering. _

_Neji's eyes widened and he felt, for the first time tonight, as if his fate was not as dark as he had always made it out to be. On Hiashi's open palm lay his black forehead protector, the symbol of the leaf engraved in the middle of the metal plate. _

_Neji placed his hand above the offering and looked up at Hiashi. "Thank you, Hiashi-Sama."_

_Hiashi nodded and though the expression on his face had not changed, his eyes shown in a manner of respect for the one they were beholding. _

_Neji took the forehead protector from Hiashi and placed it over the cursed seal mark, hiding it from view._

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

><p>After having recalled most of the night's events, Neji noticed that he was no longer alone in the room. Hiashi's eldest daughter, Hinata was standing in the doorway, gazing at him with a curious look on her face. It was very similar to the look she had given him the night before when she had first laid eyes on him after so many years.<p>

He stood up and turned to the young woman before him. She was wearing a kimono that matched the color of her hair, which she had left loose. Neji had to admit that the midnight blue was quite becoming against her pale skin. "It has been a while since we last saw each other Hinata-Sama."

Hinata nodded and her gaze fell upon the curse seal mark. "Does it bother you?"

It was such a simple question and yet Neji found that he was not completely prepared to answer honestly so he chose to respond in a nonchalant sort of way. "I've been dealt worse."

Hinata frowned at his answer slightly and stepped out from underneath the shadow of the doorway and into the sunlit room. She looked around for a moment before walking over to the sliding door, which Neji had left partly open, in order to look out at the gardens. "My sister believes that my father made the right choice."

She said it as a statement, leaving Neji with the assumption that she had come to a different conclusion than Hinabi had. "Do you believe that _you _made the right decision Hinata?"

The girl's cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink as she noticed the way he had informally addressed her. She calmly turned back to face him and Neji smirked when the glare in her eyes was directed towards his person.

Hinata composed herself and the look in her eyes changed from one of undeniable fury to one of doubt and confusion. "I want to believe that I made the right decision but so far I find that I am regretting it already."

The smile on Neji's lips faded and with it, his moment of inward amusement. Hinata was not trying to get under his skin but instead she was speaking her true feelings. Neji could not help but be bothered by the fact. Why did she of all people believe that she owed the truth to him?

He cared nothing for the fact if she liked or disliked him. He was here to preserve his father's honor and his own pride, nothing more, nothing less. If Hinata thought that she could approach him by playing the innocent victim, then she was sadly mistaken. "What is it you want from me Hinata?"

Neji waited as Hinata failed to respond. She was staring at him as if he had asked her a question she did not understand. In his exasperation to get a rise out of her, he decided to rephrase what he had asked.

"You know what it is I'm here to do and yet on our first meeting in years you come before me and tell me that you regret that I am the one who was chosen to be by your side and protect you?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the anger which had crept into his voice as he had asked his question. Neji had not meant it to sound harsh but he could not stand that fact that she was trying to skirt around the bush and leave him with a couple of half answers which betrayed the way she was truly feeling.

"You're here to be my protector, but, were it by choice would you still be here?" A pained expression rose into her face.

Neji now understood what the girl was getting at. She was wondering why he had given her that look during the ceremony; if perhaps he was hiding something from her. Hinata was wondering if he was here to really protect her or to simply make a fool of the main house.

He sighed and walked over to her and stood before her, his guard on his emotions completely dropped. Her head reached to about his shoulders and the tension between them felt like a band waiting to snap.

"If I was not here by choice, I would not be here at all Hinata. You must have sensed the way I truly feel about this seal when you walked in and I don't blame you for questioning my sense of loyalty, but you must understand that no matter what happened back then, I will not go back on my words."

Hinata's eyes softened and calm came over her racing heart. For a moment she was sure that Neji was intending to snap at her for catching her prying the night before but instead he had put an end to her doubts with an honest and genuine vow of trust.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Night Before: Hinata's Flashback)<strong>

_Hinata, still unsure if she had made the right decision, watched closely as Neji left the room along with her father, her uncle, and the main elder. She knew where they were headed to and she mentally scolded herself for having fallen for the underdog once again. It was a bad habit of hers which she must have gotten from her mother. _

_Hinata knew that soon the crowd would either linger for the purposes of catching up with others or they would begin to make their way home as there was no other reason to stay any longer. _

_Although there had been no official announcement, it had been inferred the moment the main elder had existed the room that the ceremony was over. Her father had left instructions, on their way to the ceremony that once it had ended Emiko was to escort the girls back home._

_Not surprisingly enough, her curiosity for the night was starting to get the better of her, and Hinata was planning to use her father's absence to her advantage. She looked around the room and off in one of the corners, she noticed Kazuko's son sitting alone._

_Realizing that she still had some time before Emiko was supposed to see her sister and her off home, she decided that now was as best a time as ever to go and introduce herself to him._

_Hinata got up from her seat and cautiously walked over to where Seiichi was sitting. She moved through the crowd of people and hoped fervently that no one would stop her and start up a conversation with her. _

_There was still something she was planning on doing tonight and if she had calculated the timing perfectly she would still have a chance to have a decent talk with Kazuko's son._

_She wondered how he was feeling since he was not chosen and she was eager to find out if the connection she was feeling towards him was more than just a feeling._

_Seiichi noticed her as she made her way over to his side. He looked up and his pale eyes shone like stars amidst a dark sky as ebony strands of hair fell into his face._

_A blush rose into Hinata's cheeks as she made to sit beside him at the table. He was indeed good looking, if not perhaps completely a rival to Neji in the same department. _

_Seiichi lips curled into a warm smile. "Hello there, Hinata-Sama. It seems I have not been completely cast aside after all."_

_Hinata returned his smile, still feeling nervous inside. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way but to be honest, I've been eager to meet you."_

_Seiichi leaned back in his chair and the dark strands of hair fell away from his face and his eyes gave off the tiniest of glints in the light of the compound. "The Hyuga clan's great Heiress, eager to meet me? I really am flattered now." _

_A small giggle escaped Hinata's lips. "Why is that so surprising Seiichi-San?"_

_Seiichi leaned forward again and gazed into Hinata's smiling face. "I suppose because it was Neji Hyuga who just walked off with the position I was hoping to procure." _

_Hinata's smile dropped and without thinking, she reached over and took Seiichi's hands in her own. "Please don't be upset by that Seiichi-San. I know that it was my cousin who was chosen to be my protector, but I was hoping that perhaps you and I could become better aquainted nonetheless."_

_Seiichi let his hands linger in Hinata's until she gently released them. "It would be an honor to get to know you better Hinata-Sama."_

_Hinata's mood rose and just when she was hoping to ask Seiichi why it was that he was not sitting closer to his mother, Emiko appeared before the two._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt Hinata-Sama but I should escort you and Hinabi-Sama back home now."_

_Hinata nodded and turned to Seiichi as she stood up, preparing to leave. "Will you come and pay me a visit at the main house compound?"_

_Seiichi stood to see Hinata off and walked her and Emiko to the sliding door, where Hanabi was waiting for them. Just before the three stepped out into the dark night Seiichi called out softly, "Certainly Hinata-Sama."_

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

><p>Hinata looked up at Neji and realized that even before prying she had already written her cousin off by having asked Seiichi to visit her. Neji, seeming to have noticed her sudden change in mood, looked back with a question hinting in his eyes.<p>

Hinata was about to confess to him that she was expecting Seiichi to come by sometime soon when Emiko walked into the room.

"Hinata-Sama, you have a visitor waiting for you in the front room."

Hinata's heart about leapt right out of her chest at Emiko's announcement. Had Seiichi really come so soon? "Tell him to wait Emiko-Chan, I'll be there in a moment."

As Emiko bowed and left the room, Neji took the opportunity to voice his question. "Him, Hinata? Perhaps I should accompany you."

Unsure of how to respond Hinata retorted with an arrogant remark. "I am required to have you as my protector Neji, not my watchdog."

Neji smirked at his cousins words. "The two are one in the same aren't they?"

Hinata sighed nervously and turned to leave when Neji placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "How can I protect you if you hide things from me Hinata?"

As he had just turned her previous argument on her, Hinata glared at Neji, and without answering, she quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay readers so you have now reached the end of one of my longer chapters. From the start I was unsure how this was going to turn out and in my opinion it happened to be pretty good! The only bad news I have for you guys is that I have not yet started work on the next chapter. I don't exactly have writers block but for the moment the next chapter is on hold. I will be busy tomorrow and tonight so I do not have any time to brainstorm, but by Monday I can begin working on it! :D

Um for any of my readers who are wondering: I know that in Naruto, Neji had already recieved the curse seal when he was a lot younger but the way it happens in my story just worked better with the overall plot. The overall ceremony of how he receives the cursed seal in this chapter was my own original idea and is not at all related to what happens in Naruto. I tried to make it as reasonable as possible without drifting from the plot of this story.

The drama has begun to take place and I hope that this signals, for you all, that a bit of foreshadowing regarding future events has also begun to take place! :D What do you think about the current interaction with Hinata and Neji? Any opinions as to what direction you think the story may be going in? I'd love to hear what you guys think may happen. :D Please Review!


	6. Getting to Know all about You

**Midsummer Afterglow: **I am back from my mini vacation readers! :D I hope you have all been anxiously awaiting the next installment of the story! I know I mention that this would be a full continuation of the previous chapter but I decided that it was best to split it into three chapters therefore this will be a continuation but another will follow this one. I hope you don't mind another short chapter but this was simply the best way to go for what I have in mind with the next chapter. Anyways. I have seen my number of reviews decreasing and I only hope that those who had been reviewing are still reading. . hehe I'd hate to lose the interest of my readers without knowing why, you know? Any nicely written critiques are always welcome so don't be afraid to speak up and tell me your opinions! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: KAZUKO, EMIKO, AND SEIICHI**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting To Know All About You<strong>

Seiichi was sitting alone on the steps of the Hyuga main compound as he patiently waited for his host to arrive. He had not intended to visit her so soon but Hinata's former invitation had caused him to change his original plans.

The sun was beating down more than usual and a wave of intensely warm air blew through the Hyuga compound as it rode on the heels of the wind. Seiichi's dark hair was heating up the back of his neck and he was relieved when sweat began to form at his temples, cooling him slightly.

There was not much he was expecting from today's visit but if he could see her even for a short while, then suffering the heat a little longer was what he would do in order to be able to.

He had avoided his mother at the ceremony and was glad for it. The look in her eyes, from across the room, told him that her spirits had dropped and though he too had hoped to be the one to walk away with the main Elder and Hiashi by his side, he had to admit that seeing her suffer even a little had been worth the annoying turn of events.

Seiichi sighed and brought his hand above his eyes to shield them from the light of the sun. Hinata's maid had asked him to wait inside the house but the prospect of lingering inside a stuffy compound during the heat of the morning was not at all alluring.

It was strange for him to be so close to the main house. After all he had never seen the place but from afar. His father had warned him of the danger it would bring if he attempted to keep to his plans but now that his father was gone, the danger seemed less and less threatening.

The sound of light footsteps on wooden planks brought Seiichi from his personal thoughts and he turned his body to the side to see the Hyuga Heiress stepping out from the hall. She was just as beautiful as when he had first laid eyes on her. Her pale skin accentuated the hue of her long indigo hair and the violet eyes she had inherited shone like light colored amethysts in the sun.

Seiichi wondered how it was that she could so effortlessly adorn her midnight blue kimono on a day such as it was but the more he looked her over the more he was able to notice the little signs her body gave off of the uncomfortable heat it was putting up with.

She was indeed suffering from the heat as much as he was and her cheeks held a natural shade of red in them as an after effect of the morning warmth. Despite this fact though, the color gave her skin more life than usual and overall her appearance was charming as ever.

"I'm sorry to have come on such short notice Hinata-Sama. I hope I'm not intruding on your morning affairs." Seiichi stood up from his place on the steps and made his way into the sunlit room.

Hinata shook her head and smiled acceptingly of the situation. "Not all Seiichi-San. Your intrusion is actually most welcomed."

Seiichi smiled back at the girl and came to stand before her. Now that he was closer, he noticed that she seemed a bit tense and irritated, as if something had just occurred and was now bothering her. He decided not to ask her flat out what it was and instead asked her another question which was at the forefront of his mind.

"Is your father not home Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata sighed and wiped one of her sweaty palms against the fabric of her kimono. The sun was really doing its job justice this day by warming the entire section the Hyuga clan resided in. Even the shadows of the trees had hardly done much to relieve the compounds from the worst of the suns adamant rays.

"My father left early this morning to attend the elder's council. He will not be back for some time." Hinata noticed Seiichi bite his lower lip at her statement.

"Have you come here in hopes to see my father, Seiichi-San?"

Seiichi released his grip on his lip and smiled in a light, almost playful way at the young heiress. "Not at all Hinata-San. My reason for coming sits entirely with getting to see you once again."

The girl blushed and Seiichi brushed back a couple sweat streaked strands of his ebony locks away from his face. Although he had not said it aloud, it seemed that the elders had been holding a lot more secret councils than were normally necessary.

Usually the meetings could be on account of the heiress gaining her new protector and the preparations needed to fit the two into a more comfortable setting. After all it was not common for an heiress and her protector to be housed in the same compound but this time around an exception had been made since Neji was family, technically speaking.

The truth was that Seiichi was sure that a new sort of political problem had arisen and though he did not have the luxury of gleaning information from his pampered mother, he did have his ways of finding things out.

It was why had decided to arrive so early in the first place. If Hiashi had been around, he would have left this trip for another such occasion.

He decided against prying further as to what Hinata knew of these meetings and figured that as long as she was kept safe then it really did not matter, for now.

"Will you walk outside with me Hinata-San? I would really like to make good use of this time and take you up on that offer you made the other night."

Hinata smiled and composed herself to the best of her abilities. She liked the new way Seiichi had decided to address her in. It was not so formal as before and she felt that slowly they were beginning to understand each other.

She accepted the man's invitation and as he helped her down the steps, she wondered briefly if Neji would be watching them.

* * *

><p>Neji looked around for his forehead protector and found it lying on the floor in the spot he had been earlier when Hinata had first walked in.<p>

She was very different from what he had expected. She seemed timid and fragile from afar but a single conversation with the girl would prove to anyone that she was every bit the heiress the clan needed her to be.

On one hand Hinata was simply the cousin he had known from childhood and nothing more but on the other hand, she was now the cousin he had sworn to protect. Somehow it did not sit right with him.

Had anybody told him years ago, when they had first met, that he would be in her service, playing the role of faithful watchdog, as she called it, he would have thought they were spitting a bunch of nonsense but now that all the pieces of his fated life were falling into place, one by one he noticed how much he was beginning to change his view of them.

There was nothing that could have really prepared him for this position and besides for days of training, the only skills of his that he could safely put his complete trust in had been of no use to him so far.

Women, they were certainly not to be trusted. He had given her exactly what she sought but the moment the elder's son had been mentioned, she immediately reverted back to being wary of him.

He supposed it was natural, after all they still required time to get use to one another. So why was it that he felt irritated just knowing that she was with the guy?

Just as Neji began to tie the forehead protector over the green mark, a mass of perfectly balanced chakra infiltrated his thoughts.

He turned away from the sliding door which he left ajar, and for the second time this morning, he mused at the sight of one of Hiashi's daughters.

Hanabi, donning a simple, but exquisitely made, light brown kimono, stepped into the small room. Her feet were silent against the wooden planks and had she been masking her chakra, she would have easily snuck inside without him noticing.

This fact unnerved Neji just a bit but he tried to ignore it. Hinabi was the better of the two in the ways of a kunoichi when it came down to it, but she was missing something which her sister was not. Hanabi was overly confident but not because she deserved to be, but because she needed to be.

She was not the one her father had chosen to succeed him and though she did not show it, Neji could tell that she was hurt by this fact. He decided it was best to stay silent and wait for her to speak rather than initiate a conversation himself.

Her gaze traveled over his person and up towards the visible side of the compounds gardens. "They look good together. Even from here you can see that he respects and acknowledges her."

Neji followed her gaze and he clenched his fist as he spotted Hinata crossing the gardens with Seiichi Hyuga. The man had her full attention and he was speaking with the heiress while guiding her along the narrow path. From a distance Neji was unable to read his lips and not wanting Hinabi to notice his unusual sudden interest in the two, thought it best not to activate his byakugan to get a better look.

"Don't hold it against her Hanabi. Your anger will do you no good now."

Hanabi's eyes widened at his bland choice of words. If she had expected to find comfort here then she had come to the wrong person.

Hanabi shifted her body away from the clear view of her elder sister and settled on gazing up at her cousin and smiling at him.

"Tell me Neji, why is it that she is out there and you are in here? I was so sure this morning that she had intended to break the ice with you."

Neji smirked. Hanabi was not at all hiding the fact that she wanted to get under his skin. "The ice has been more than broken cousin, it's practically melted."

The girl's smile disappeared and was replaced by a thin lipped grimace. "You sure are confident Neji. Though I know you have every right to be. It's been a while since father has placed his full trust in anyone."

Neji sighed and though he was already beginning to dislike where the conversation was heading, he knew better than to ignore the girl. "Hiashi's trust in me has nothing to do with my confidence."

Hanabi walked past him and to the sliding door. She took one last look at her sister and the man she walked with, before sliding it close and shutting out the morning light and the warm breeze.

"Seiichi Hyuga. I wonder what it is that makes him tick." In the darkness of the small room, Hanabi's pale eyes turned on Neji and the amused curiosity in her voice held his attention.

Neji felt like a fly caught inside a spider's web. Hinabi was even more unpredictable it seemed than Hinata was.

"What do you know about him Hanabi?"

Hiashi's daughter moved away from the door and closer to Neji's side of the room. "I know as much as anyone else. Thought I must admit that his presence does complicate things. It is best for now that father is kept unaware of Hinata having visits from a member of the branch house."

Neji nodded and understood what Hanabi meant. Seiichi was a member of the branch house but from what they all knew, he was also the son of Kazuko Hyuga and she was not at all affiliated with anyone from the branch family.

Now he was beginning to realize why he had disliked the man so much. With his ebony hair and pale eyes, he was an enigma through and through.

Hanabi moved to stand beside him and she gently placed a hand on his cheek. Neji felt his pulse quicken at the suddenness of contact but his eyes looked confidently into her own. When she spoke, her words were calm and soothing.

"You are one of us now Neji. You can leave that past behind you."

Even as she said it, Neji knew she was wrong. No matter what position he took on, he did not belong here. He would never be _one of them_. He belonged at his father's side, but instead he was stuck in this dark room, his only comfort, the cool hand of his cousin's, resting against his warm face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>First off I want to end by giving a shout out to my loyal reviewer **Z**_**orobin NejHin**_, her insight and enthusiasm has greatly added to my determination to keep this story going! Thanks so much for everything! :D

On a second note, I want to warn you that my updates may be less prompt this week because of the fact that I am going to be busy registering for my senior year and also because I just bought a new book from the bookstore and have been extremely absorbed in it. Between taking care of business, reading, and trying to write the chapters which will fill in the middle of this story, I will be feeling stressed and I do not want to over exert myself so pleas be patient with me.

Thirdly I want to address something about my story which has come up in one of my reviews: Hinata's personality. In fact it may be not just her's but Hanabi's as well. Like I've mentioned before, the events and characters in this story will be loosely based off Naruto for the purpose of better storytelling. I know how annoying it can be to read about them when they are too OOC, and I do not want to drift into those waters but I certainly want to write them the way I feel and the way they seem to come on as I tell the story. In Hinata's case, I realized that having her completely the same as she was in Naruto was only going to hold back her role in this story and I decided it was better to portray her in a different light for my story. In her sister's case this discovery was pretty much the same.


	7. The One Misfortune Follows

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello my sweet readers! I finally found the time to complete this chapter and update for your enjoyment! I have been working on so many things lately that my internal clock has gone a bit haywire but at least in the end things are getting done yes? hehe Anyway I have just a couple things to touch on before letting you read and I'm sorry to have to go on but it is important that I do.

I recieved a review which said the following:

**I like your story, but please. Hinata's sister's name is Hanabi, not Hinabi..**  
><strong>It's very aggravating when authors (both good and bad) get this wrong.<strong>

I am embarrassed to admit that all this time I have been spelling Hinata's sister's name incorrectly and I want to apologize to any who have noticed and been bothered by it. I should have checked to make sure all the names were being spelled correctly but laziness does tend to be a bit of a habit of mine and I failed to notice this error. Thanks to the honest reviewer above I have gone back and fixed the chapters where this error occurs in, which is quit a few, but now that it has been taken care of, I feel better and I hope that you will all too! As you can see this is why authors need reviewers because although it may hurt their pride when they realize they have made a mistake, in the end it is well worth the hurt so that they can go back and not only fix that mistake but learn from it as well. :D So yay for happy ending yes? lol

On to the next thing I must attend to.

To my lovely reviewer **nina**: I recieved your review and hope that this chapter answers most of your questions. As to what Seiichi's plans are, I regret to say that any clues given to that inquiry are not going to appear until later on. Thanks so much for taking the time to review the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: KAZUKO, SEIICHI, AND EMIKO.**

* * *

><p><strong>The One Misfortune Follows<strong>

The council of elders gathered in a dimly lit room situated towards the back of the Elders main compound. The morning sun had soon faded and along with it the dreary remains of the day's heat.

They had been at each other's throats for the last two hours and yet they still had not reached a final solution.

The main elder had a frown adorning his wrinkled face and his pale eyes seemed to be gazing off in a distant direction as if the place he sat was not a simple chair at the head of round table but instead a floating cloud nestled between the sky and the moon.

The council had received an urgent message from the feudal lord of Lightning country and it revealed a set of demands that were hard to come to terms with.

Hiashi was seated between two of the older elders who each had their heads resting atop their hands. Across the table, in Hiashi's line of view, sat Kazuko Hyuga, a thin lipped grimace on her face.

Hiashi wondered who would be the first to break the unnerving silence. It was not surprising when the stubborn woman was the first to fall prey to the ensuing quiet.

"What could Lightning want after all these bloody years? The contract has been dormant ever since my brother took over the council and the debt the clan owed was earnestly repaid in full!"

The main elder turned his cold eyes on his sister as she finished speaking but when he spoke, he addressed the entire council. "We all knew this day would come. Lightning has never been the type to forget a grudge and so far we have been lucky that this is all they have asked of the Hyuga."

Hiashi rhythmically tapped his fingers against the fabric covering his knee and memories of the past began to flash before his pale eyes. The room seemed to grow darker with each passing memory.

Turning to the main elder he addressed the old man reluctantly. "Do they still want the head of the Hyuga clan to appear before them, or have their demands changed?"

The main Elder licked his lips and motioned for the elder sitting next to him to present the scrap of paper with Lightning's demands written on it.

The weary elder passed the document over to Hiashi and the head of the clan accepted it gratefully.

"They have requested a meeting with the new successor of the clan. It seems word of Hinata's title has spread outside the village like wildfire." The main elder pursed his lips and sighed hesitantly.

Hiashi scanned the letter with expressionless eyes. The main Elder had been right. The feudal lord had received news of a new head to the Hyuga clan and seemed to be interested in the identity of untried successor.

Hiashi set the paper onto the table and he folded his hands above it. "It seems strange that all he would want is to talk with the clan's new successor. His true reason for this urgent call has yet to be known."

The circle of elders nodded their assent while Kazuko shifted in her wooden seat.

"Well", she began with an edge in her voice. "They won't be getting their filthy rotten hands on Hinata so easily. Hiashi should go in her stead."

The group of elders turned to face said man and sat silent under Hiashi's unchanged gaze.

"It will be best if Hinata goes along with Hanabi. The feudal lord will be forced to remain less threatening when he realizes that he must deal with a woman. After all, his only major request was that we send him the clan's successor."

The main elder nodded silently in Hiashi's direction, then waited for the objection from his sister to sound.

"You mean to send your daughter to Lightning when the danger is still unknown! What sense is there in that Hiashi?"

Kazuko's demanding voice rang throughout the small room. Hiashi sat impervious to the glares she shot his way.

"What Hiashi says is true. The only way to deal with the feudal lord is to give him exactly what he's asked for. Once Hinata leaves Konoha, the issue will be out of our hands."

Kazuko turned her glare on her older brother and the anger which had seized her, crept into her piercing voice.

"The issue! You're talking about sending a young girl and her sister out beyond the walls of Konoha on a mission that would be better left in the hands of an experienced leader! What if something happens to them on the way there, will it still stand among us that _the issue_ was out of our hands?"

She paused and took a breath before bellowing the final blow. "What then when Hiashi loses his only kin!"

Hiashi immediately stood up and slammed his fist against the wooden table. "Damn you Kazuko! Have you no sense yourself? My brother's son will go with her as he has sworn to protect Hinata with his life!"

One of the closest elders put his hand on Hiashi's arm and the man slowly settled back into his seat.

Kazuko eyed him curiously from across the table. His reaction had proven that even he was uncomfortable with where the solution was aimed.

When she dared to speak again, her voice was calm and collected. "You say that with such ignorant confidence Hiashi. I will not sit by and let this council make another grievous mistake while I still have breath in my body!"

It was then that Kazuko had gained a rise from the main Elder. "Then what do you suppose we do Kazuko? We cannot send Hiashi himself and none of the elders present are permitted to leave the village for any reason!"

A small smile made its way onto Kazuko's thin lips. "If they run into Hunter Nins, things could get ugly. Send my son along with them brother."

The circle of elders each in turn widened their eyes as Kazuko addressed the main Elder so informally.

The main Elder was seething with anger, which he happily turned on his younger sister. "Your son had his chance Kazuko! He failed and now he must fall back into the shadows where his existence has been kept all these damn years!"

Kazuko, voice rising in protest, challenged the Elder's words. "He is the second most able shinobi from the branch house brother. This is not a mere escort we are debating but the escort of the clan's Heiress! Her safety should be handled as efficiently as possible! I will not approve of this rouse unless Seiichi goes with them."

The irritation fleeting from the Elder's eyes signaled that the challenge was over. Hiashi sighed as the old man prepared to give in to his sister's stubbornness.

"For years you have been waiting to get your way Kazuko and I admit that I cannot bring myself to deny you your request, but I warn you now; if anything should happen to the boy, you will be responsible for cleaning up the mess."

The authority in his voice seemed to settle the matter and the group of elders accepted it.

"Bring Seiichi to me before the day is out and I will debrief him. I want Hinata and Hanabi ready to leave in a week's time."

It was then that the main Elder turned to Hiashi and addressed him.

"I will leave Neji's debriefing to you Hiashi and I will have one of the messenger Nins send word to Hokage-Sama before they leave."

Hiashi nodded wordlessly and from across the table he noticed an amused smile playing on Kazuko's closed lips.

* * *

><p>It had gone from a heat filled morning to a miraculously cooler afternoon. Hinata was sitting with Seiichi on a small wooden bench made for two, in a more secluded part of the compounds gardens.<p>

They had been talking for a while now and Hinata found herself quit comfortable in the presence of Seiichi where as she always felt like she had to be on her toes when she was around her cousin.

Though the conversation had started almost awkwardly with Seiichi asking questions about her father, it had taken a turn towards a less personal sort of approach, where they were both now conversing about the little things that made them who they were.

Seiichi was now telling Hinata about how the heat reminded him of the summers he would spend with his father training through the warmest part of the afternoons, and how he used to hate the sparring sessions until his father would encourage him to keep going at it.

"You know ever since that time, I've felt like I have a bit of my father's stubbornness inside me now. I've gone from a reckless undetermined boy to a man who finds it hard to give up."

Seiichi paused and the rays of the sun, which shone through the leaves of the trees surrounding them, lit up his features. There was a small smile gracing his thin lips and Hinata felt that it was genuine.

He continued. "Even the tiniest bit of encouragement can go a long way. My father taught me that."

There were so many things that she liked about Seiichi and the more they talked the more she was finding to like about him.

He was honest and not afraid to speak his mind. His eyes, so full of life, would soften as he spoke about his childhood and then harden whenever his line of thought darkened.

When she placed him next to Neji in her mind, the two were so different and yet there was one thing that they seemed to share.

Just like Neji cared nothing for the main house, Seiichi seemed to hold some sort of grudge against them as well.

Hinata wondered why this was but decided she would not press the man for answers so soon. If she thought about it logically then she could admit, though it hurt to do so, that those from the branch house did not exactly feel all that friendly towards the members of the main house.

It was simply how tradition had worked it out. Though the members of the clan could fake their respect for the elders and the members of the main house, the fact was that many of them resented the way the clan operated.

As the wheels in her head began to turn, a certain thought hit her. How was it possible that Seiichi was part of the branch house at all when his mother was one of the elders? Kazuko's position alone contradicted this fact.

Hinata looked up at Seiichi, his eyes were on her and his face was dangerously close to hers. She felt heat rising into her cheeks as his breath tickled her nose and she slid back towards the edge of the small wooden bench.

Seiichi smiled at her amusedly then. "Am I boring you Hinata-San?"

Hinata shook her head nervously. The side of the bench she had retreated to was being hit by direct sunlight and she was already missing her spot under the shade of the trees.

"No, I..I just was wondering something Seiichi."

Seiichi slid closer to her side of the bench and for a moment Hinata was glad for it. Since the man was obviously taller than her, his body blocked a part of the sun from her face.

His voice, tender and controlled filled the remaining space between them. "You seem to wonder a lot Hinata-San. I have to say, it is one of the things I love about you."

Hinata blushed and nervously hoping to increase the gap between them, she slid just a bit further when suddenly she felt herself sliding off the edge of the bench.

She gasped as the suddenness of the fall took her off guard and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she waited to hit the ground.

When the ground never came, Hinata slowly opened one eye, then the other.

In one supple movement Seiichi had wrapped his arm around her waist and had pulled her safely back and up onto the shaded portion of the bench.

Hinata looked up at the man sitting next to her. His arm, still around her waist, was holding her securely.

"That was too close for comfort Hinata-San. You should be more careful."

Unsure of what to say Hinata simply nodded. She was still a bit in shock at how the whole scenario had played out. For Seiichi to just say that she should be more careful was a complete understatement.

She realized then that he was saving her the embarrassment of what he was most likely thinking. She had almost fallen on account of wanting to move away from him after all.

Though his words had been kind, she felt foolish nonetheless. After having told off Neji about not needing a watch dog, she sensed that she may have needed one after all.

_Neji! _Hinata turned her head and looked back towards the compound. All this time she had forgotten to check if her protector was watching her from his room.

As she glanced over, she noted, somewhat to her disappointment, that the sliding door to his room was closed.

"Is there something wrong Hinata-San?"

Hinata turned back and noticed that Seiichi was now also looking in the direction of the compound.

"No. I was just thinking that we should go in and get something to drink. I think the heat may be getting to me."

Seiichi nodded and helped her to her feet. Hinata felt the loss of the warmth on her lower back as his arm was withdrawn from around her waist.

As the two began to walk back towards the house, Hinata thought it was a good time to voice one of her questions.

"Seiichi, I was wondering, how was it that you were part of the candidates last night at the ceremony when your mother is on the council of the elders?"

Seiichi stopped walking after she spoke and Hinata had to stop herself as well.

His tone of voice, which had been so confident before, lost its life. "I am not my mother's first born son Hinata-San. When Kazuko was pregnant, it was two babies she carried within her womb, not one."

Hinata felt her skin go cold and what was left of the day's heat did not help to warm the chill she felt all over her body.

"When it came time for my brother and me to be born, he was taken out into the world before I was which naturally meant that I was born second. My brother would have been the one to inherit a place in the main house but because he died a couple months after birth, the elders decided that I should still take my place in the branch house despite the fact that I was her only remaining son."

Seiichi eyes became more and more distant as he spoke. It was as if he was seeing the past flash before him despite his will to forget the truth which he had confessed so openly to her.

Hinata knew it was wrong to ask any more of him but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Your father; is that why you're closer to him than Kazuko?"

Almost robotically, Seiichi began to walk again and Hinata quickly fell into step beside him. He was silent for a while before responding.

"My father was left with the task of raising me while my mother went on to become a part of the very council which had torn her from her only son. In life, we cannot always get what we want Hinata-San."

Hinata felt as if a sword had pierced her heart. Seiichi, though she was not sure if he had done it purposely, had directed those words straight at her and there was no mistaking their meaning.

The rest of the way back to the compound was silent and unnerving. When they reached the sliding door, Seiichi quickly said his goodbye and turned to leave.

Hinata said nothing but as he began to walk away from her, she suddenly reached out for him but he was already a step too far from her grasp.

Hinata stood at the edge of the sliding door with her arm outstretched before her and the figure of Seiichi's retreating back stuck in her head long after he had disappeared from her view.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The next update for this story may again take some time so please be patient readers. :D My goal is to complete this story before my school starts so despite everything going on, I am still in a race against the clock so as long as I know people want more it will be easier for me to get myself to write! :D

On a second note, I had this dream the other night where I was drawing exactly what Seiichi and Kazuko looked like and I have to say that Seiichi was super good looking hehe too bad I'm not good a drawing otherwise I would definitely provide illustrations for these characters. .

Please Review! :D


	8. The Breaking Dawn

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hello Everyone! The next chapter has been completed but this time around it is a bit different from the timeline of the story. This chapter is set at a time skip pace 5 days after the last chapter. I set it this way because it seemed to fit despite the confusion factor. The next chapter, under the working title **_Night Falls_** will go back to the present as the sequel to chapter 6 and the one after may or may not stay in the present as well. (I still want to address why it is that Hinata was "caught" prying on Neji), but the time for that part to come up just has not seemed to fit in so well during the last chapters like I hoped it would so I'll have to write it in at a different time. I really hope this story does not become too confusing with the way I'm writing. Once I finish with the whole flash back between the present and the future, the story will stay in the present until the very end. Please bear with me until then if you can. :D If it gets too confusing then don't be afraid to ask me questions about what you don't understand and I will explain it to the best of my ability. :D

Thanks to those who reviewed and to any new readers, thanks for adding my story to your subscription alerts! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: SEIICHI, KAZUKO AND EMIKO!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Breaking Dawn<strong>

Seiichi shot up violently in his futon. The room was utterly dark and the air was chill. He could not remember what it was that had woken him so suddenly but whatever it was had his body drenched in a nervous sweat.

His ebony hair was sticking to his face and he reached up and roughly brushed it back with his hand. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness as he began to recall the beginning of the dream.

It was always the same:

_Two hands reaching out towards one another in slow motion; it was painful to see them grasping air as they struggled, inching closer and still closer. Then, once the waiting was coming to an end, just as they were about to touch, to meet one another in that place that was neither above nor below, the hands began to crumble. Tiny pieces of flesh broke off each of the hands, as if they had been clay sculptures, until all that was left were two skeletal forms facing each other. The bones were not white but instead a deep black, the deepest black he had ever set eyes on. Then they too began to crumble and thin as paper, pieces of black bone turned to ash, floated through the surrounding empty space. Down and down the ash fell until each hand no longer was tangible._

That was as much as he could remember and he had been having the same dream for sometime but he could never make any sense of it. Why were two hands reaching out for each other so significant?

Was it something he had forgotten or simply knew nothing of?

It was unnerving but Seiichi knew that in the end a dream was only a dream no matter how terrible the nighttime seemed to warp it.

Seiichi sighed and fell back onto his futon and stared up into the darkness above him. There was nothing he needed to worry about this far into the game, yet he still felt an ounce of doubt creeping into his thoughts.

His plan was flawless; he had made sure of it. Then why the dream; why the doubts? Could it be that he was beginning to lose sight of his goals?

It was impossible. Never before had this happened. He never gave up and he always stuck by his own beliefs and nothing had happened to make him think so otherwise.

Or had it?

The Hyuga clan Heiress came to his mind then, her milk white skin and long indigo hair framing pale violet eyes. Why? Why was she suddenly so important? There was nothing he needed from her; nothing she could give him; and yet there she was, so clear he could almost touch her.

Seiichi stretched one arm up into the dark and clenched his fist. His hand, suspended in the air above his head, fell back down slowly to his side. The chill in the room had gone and the blanket covering his body felt uncomfortably heavy on top of him.

Seiichi kicked the blanket towards his feet and closed his eyes. The night of his debriefing began to play itself out behind the darkness of his sealed lids.

**(Two Nights Ago)**

_Seiichi focused on the circle of trees surrounding him. He held three shuriken in each one of his hands. The heat which he had felt so clearly earlier when he had been at the Hyuga's main compound, had now dispersed with the arrival of a cool breeze and the pale full moon._

_He shut his eyes and suddenly his other senses began to tingle and awaken. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet forest air, and then he pushed up from the ground and jumped. The area was noiseless except for the swift sound of the wind circling him as he spun. In one graceful movement, his body turned and met with each of the targets._

_Without looking he knew where they were and the moment when his front was face to face with one, he flung a single shuriken towards the center of it and a loud thunk was heard as his weapon met with the wooden trunk of the tree._

_As his body completed the 360 degree spin, his arms stretched out to either side, he began to descend back towards the ground and five more thunks were heard, almost simultaneously, and then he landed smoothly down into the spot he had started in._

_Seiichi opened his eyes and gazed at the moonlit blades buried into the six trees and a smile made it way to his lips. It was one of the first things his father had taught him to do when he had first begun his training._

_His father would drill him to practice hitting targets using his byakugan and then practice hitting them without it to increase the ability of his other senses. At the time it had seemed trivial and completely nonsensical but in time he came to appreciate the lesson._

_It showed him the difference between not seeing and being able to see more than one imagined. That was the precious gift of the Hyuga clan byakugan. That immediate change in ones peripheral vision; if one had to rely on it and shoulder all the work, they were considered powerless, but if one could learn to tune it so that their body and eyes became one with it, then having the byakugan was liking sharing the load of work with another team member._

_It was a part of a person but they could not limit themselves to trusting in it alone._

_It was then that he sensed it, the strength, but in his eyes, weakness of her chakra. He turned and faced the woman who he had to acknowledge was his mother. Kazuko Hyuga. The moon bathed her form in a ghostly light as she stepped out of the darkness of the trees and into his view._

"_I was wondering if you were ever going to come for me. Is it done then?"_

_Kazuko stood silent and still. She gazed at Seiichi with eyes that were reproachful of his person and he gazed back, unflinching._

"_It is. Do you think that this will solve all your problems or is this just some way to get back at me?" Kazuko folded her arms before her chest against the biting cold of the night._

_Seiichi sighed and walked towards the woman before him. He licked his lips and moved close enough to feel the small warmth her body was emitting. She was shorter than he remembered and towering over her made him feel superior. _

_He decided to award her with soft spoken words of appreciation. "You've done your part well Kazuko. The rest I will handle myself."_

_Kazuko shivered under the shadow of Seiichi's height and though the cold was not as bad as it could have been, looking up into her son's expressionless eyes, made her feel it all the way to her bones. When she spoke again, Seiichi noted that her lips were trembling with each word. _

"_Promise me that this will be the end of it. I can't bear to see you like this."_

_The sorrow and pity in his mother's voice surprised him and for a moment he almost believed her tender words but for the nagging voice in the back of his head which reminded him of what needed to be done._

"_Save your words of love Kazuko, this is only the beginning." Seiichi paused and pursed his lips. His mother looked like a freightened child waiting to be scolded though she was unaware of what she had done. Seiichi smiled at this. A woman's weakness lay in the amount of her fragility which she allowed herself to expose._

"_Are you afraid of me Kazuko?"_

_The women squared her shoulders and a look of scorn and resentment passed over her face. She was attempting to be strong but her shivering betrayed her determination to do so. When she spoke, her voice faltered as what was meant to be a whispered suggestion left her lips as an undeniable threat. "I think you are afraid of yourself Seiichi."_

_Seiichi laughed at the small woman then. He could hold his amusement back no longer. Did she think that her motherly atonement could soften his heart?_

"_Your job is not to think Kazuko but to do as you are told. Now, take me to him."_

_Kazuko's breath stuck in her throat. Her son had asked nothing of her before and now that he had finally come to her, she found it hard to resist him. _

_Seiichi stood over her, waiting for her to move first._

_Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she fought back her desire to let them fall. She had to be strong for him this time; she had to be strong for both of them. Kazuko let her breath out slowly as she replied. "Come Seiichi, the main elder is waiting for you."_

_With that she turned away from his piercing gaze and began to walk towards the compound of the elders. Her body urged her to turn back but she would not let it do so. She had done her part, just as Seiichi had said so. It was time for him to do his part and no matter what she said or what she did, she would not, no, she could not stop him._

_Seiichi followed silently behind her and because now he could not see her, Kazuko reluctantly allowed a single tear to slide down her pale cold cheek._

**(Flashback End)**

Seiichi's eyes shot open in the darkness. The air in the room had changed. Though he could have just imagined it, it had gotten colder. He reached for the blanket down by his feet and pulled it over his body securely.

Now that he was sure the temperature had dropped, he needed the weight of the white sheet on top of him; he desperately needed the warmth it would provide.

As he lay against his futon, he earnestly hoped that the blankets warmth would be enough to halt the attempt the cold had made to sneak its way under his skin and into his bones. Was this a fit of the nerves he was feeling?

Seiichi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The darkness was unchanged and silent. He wanted to see the light of dawn breaking through the trees but outside was pitch black night. He would not wait here for the day to come, he needed to be away from the cold; but where could he go? Who would have him in the middle of a dark night?

He stood up and let the blanket fall to his feet. The cold came over him but he did his best to ignore the affects it had on his body. He needed to see himself. He needed to know that nothing had changed while he was trapped here inside his memories.

He walked over to the sliding door of his room and opened it up to the outside. He heard a voice rising with the gentle flow of the wind.

"_I think you are afraid of yourself Seiichi."_

She had said it to him with a qualm, resting on the edge of her lips, as to what would become of him if he went on as planned. She had no right! Damn the woman and her compassion! He wanted none of it and none of it wanted him; but then why?

Why did he still see the hands reaching out and never touching? They were always close enough but they would crumble. Was it the darkness keeping the hands a part or was it a touch of forbidden contact which tore them from one another?

It stung at Seiichi's mind and he could take it no longer. Even if dawn would not come, he would never stop searching for it! Even when the hand on the other end began to crumble he would continue to reach out and grab it! That had to be the answer. If he stopped now, at the beginning, he would not be able to live with himself. He could not stop it, there was only one end and only one means to justify that end. In two more days his plans would begin to take full effect and it was not his place to fight battles which were never meant to be won.

Seiichi stretched forth both his hands and grasped at the darkness before him. It was air he caught between his fingers but the air was no longer cold, it was warm and pleasant against his skin.

Seiichi looked up towards the tops of the trees and suddenly a smile found its way to his chapped lips. The sun was climbing out of the placid darkness and the dawn was beginning to break.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata looked up at the sky and noticed that it had gone from midnight black to a pale morning blue. The sun was about to raise its head out from underneath the sky and she smiled and turned to her side and nudged Neji's arm, gently arousing him from his thoughts. <em>

_They had been sitting on the porch outside her bedroom door for most of the night and since neither one could find it in themselves to get to sleep, Neji had offered to stay up and watch the sunrise with her. It was not like him to offer it up as freely as he had but Hinata refused to decline his offer if it meant she could spend even the smallest amount of time with him alone. Despite her efforts to keep him at a distance she was forced to acknowledge that they had grown closer._

"_Look Neji the dawn is breaking." Hinata's voice was only a little higher than a whisper but she knew he was listening to her just by the way he shifted slightly in his spot next to her. She loved how easy it was becoming to read his body language. Perhaps she understood the man better than he understood himself._

_Neji turned his pale eyes on the girl and her eyes locked with his. She was as beautiful as ever and when a small smile graced her lips, Neji found it hard not to stare. He wondered why a simple thing like the sunrise could suddenly brighten her mood from the way it had been before but then she was a woman and most everything she did surprised him. He was still getting used to being drawn in closer and closer to her. _

_He turned back and looked up at the sun, which was beginning to break through the tallest of the trees. It was a nice sight he had to admit but it was nothing compared to the woman who sat beside him. Her eyes sparkled in the light and her skin looked smooth and inviting. He felt the pull again and did his best not to get carried away by petty emotions, but it was harder than usual._

_It was then that he felt something warm come over one of his cold hands and he knew that he would not be able to hold back for much longer._

_He looked down and noticed that Hinata's hand was carefully placed to rest over his. He looked up and wanted to say something to her but when he saw that she was intently watching the ascent of the golden ball of flame in the sky, he decided against it. It felt nice to be close to her and yet dangerous as well._

_Somehow he knew that whatever it was she was thinking of, as she watched it float higher and higher, was something he would never be able to comprehend just by gazing at her. He had come to notice that with Hinata everything felt different. _

"_I wonder if my father used to watch the sunrise with my mother, before she died." Hinata sighed and looked over at Neji after she had said this. She was disappointed to see that the guarded expression on his face had not changed at all. She had yet to see the man smile genuinely at anything._

"_I know your only duty is to watch over and protect me Neji, but if once in a while there could be times like this, I think that duty would be less of a burden to you."_

_Neji's eyes widened as he was taken aback by Hinata's confession. Why was it that she was still worrying about him? He had told her before that he had made the decision to be her protector willingly, so why was it that she still did not seem to trust him?_

_Hinata kept her hand over Neji's and wondered if maybe she had struck a nerve for he suddenly seemed to be deep in thought again. Oh well. Perhaps this was the way it was always going to be between them. She had wanted more but then she knew she was just being selfish._

_He hated to open up and he was usually so sure of himself but for some reason he had withdrawn the trust, she was hoping, he had placed in her and now they were both stuck in the same unnerving silence which had plagued most of their meetings. Would she ever get him to change?_

_Hinata started to think back on her talk Seiichi and how sad he had looked just speaking about his past. She wondered now if it would be the same for Neji. When he was concentrated so deeply on his own thoughts, was he struggling with holding back memories he wanted to forget as well? Could it be that his hate for the main house was what caused him to act so nonchalant? _

_Would he ever tell her what lay behind those troubled eyes of his or would he leave her in the darkness always trying to catch up to him and figure him out alone?_

_Hinata was silently pleading, to whatever force would listen, to find a way to crack Neji's outer shell so she could warm her way into his walled up heart, when suddenly her cousin's cool voice broke through her thoughts._

"_Hinata, protecting you is not what's burdening me. I think it's your constant distrust of me that bothers me."_

_Hinata blinked in surprise. Did he really think she had stopped trusting him? This was not what she had expected to find. If he was not going to break under the intense pressure first then she was left with no other choice._

_She squeezed his hand cautiously and her violet eyes met his pale ones. "I know you meant what you said back then and I trust you with my life Neji. I always will." _

_Neji stared back at her and she did her best not to look away. His gaze was something she could never hold without feeling nervous inside. She felt as if he was reading her like a book as he looked on silently, absorbing her every feature. _

_He did something so unexpected then that Hinata was unsure if she was sitting with Neji or Seiichi._

_Lifting his free hand up towards her, Neji gently brushed away the long strands of her hair which had fallen over her shoulder and into her face. His voice was deep and resounded within her as he spoke._

"_When you look at me like that, I can't seem to stop myself." Neji leaned closer and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and Hinata closed her eyes in response._

_Her lips began to tingle as the simple gesture was felt in every corner of her body. The words must have come out before he could think of taking them back. Was this really happening or was she in a dream?_

_Neji's hand cupped the side of her face and she felt warm all over. She whispered to him softly. "Don't stop, Neji."_

_Neji pulled Hinata closer and she could feel the warmth of his body against her own. She felt small in his arms and yet unlike with Seiichi, this time she did not feel like moving away. If anything, she wanted to be closer. She had wanted to be closer for so long but was always afraid of being rejected and now she knew she needed him just as much as he needed her._

_Hinata's hand held on tight to Neji's and her heart began to race and her head spun with unspoken feelings. She could feel his breath on her face and she was sure he could feel hers. She kept her eyes closed afraid of what expression she would see on his face. _

_Neji placed on hand on the back of Hinata's neck and knew that if he moved an inch closer, the boundary between Heiress and Protector would no longer stand between them. He wondered if what he was doing was right or wrong. His body wanted him to move forward and close the gap but his mind ragingly held him back._

_When he realized that their lips were touching, it was when Hinata gently pressed his lips against her soft ones. Neji firmly grasped the girl around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She was light and easy to hold. She fit perfectly in his arms and as her lips moved delicately against his, like tasting a forbidden fruit for the first time, Neji took the initiative and responded eagerly as he began to stroke the back of her neck with his thumb. _

_The sunrise, old and forgotten, faded from her view as Hinata felt Neji's hand grasping her waist. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and willingly surrendered to passion as gloomy night became glorious day._

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped as her body shot up from the futon. It took a moment for to focus in on the room around her. It was cool and the rays of the sun had barely begun to filter into the darkness of her room.<p>

She had been having another dream, but unlike other dreams, this one had been so vivid and life like that for a second, as she awoke, it never entered her mind that it could be anything but real.

She took a deep breath in and released it slowly in an attempt to stay her racing heart. Her hands were clammy with sweat and every inch of her body felt tingled with excitement.

She brought the back of her hand to her forehead and felt for a fever but she did not have one. She sighed and fell back onto the cushioned futon. If dreams like this one became a natural routine every night, she might have to go to extra lengths to explain her own sanity.

There was no way Neji Hyuga would ever say those things to her let alone look at her the way he had, so tender and lovingly. A faint blush had risen into her pale cheeks and Hinata shook her head hoping to snap out of her dazed state.

She needed to get herself together. The day after tomorrow they would be leaving to Lightning country to visit the feudal lord. The last thing she needed to be doing right now was to be fantasizing about Neji. Though why she had dreamt of him the first place was a mystery.

There past few encounters had been brief and not unkind exactly, but not friendly either. Neji seemed to have some sort of problem with Seiichi and since Hinata preferred him over her cousin, the man always seemed to have a pained look on his face.

Perhaps she was being unfair by judging him so quickly but really, was it necessary to walk around with such a serious look everywhere he went? The only one who could handle Neji was her sister Hanabi and she was glad that her father and the elders had allowed the girl to go with them on their journey. She was sure to smooth things over if anything happened between Seiichi and Neji or gods forbid, Neji and her.

Hinata had been stunned when she first found out that they were going to Lightning alone. It seemed like once she had become the Heiress, everything was moving quickly and much too fast for her tastes. She wanted to enjoy the process of learning how to become the head of the Hyuga clan but it seemed that fate wanted her to learn without enjoyment and instead with intellectual poise and discipline.

It was disappointing but she would just have to contend with the will of the elders and do the best she could to follow through with their demands. She supposed the same went for Neji and Seiichi who were only going along because of the elders demands as well. The only free on was Hanabi. She had no reason to dread the close of next couple days. By the time they got to the feudal Lord's home, no doubt this week would be long over and a new one just begun.

If only she could be excited about going, the whole tripe would be less of a burden to her but like Seiichi had once told her, _we can't always get what we want_. It dawned on Hinata then that Emiko had not come and woke her up like she usually did. It was strange for the maid to be missing but then again, it was strange for Hinata to be dreaming of Neji. She decided that she would get up and dress herself, leaving the fact of the maid's absence out of her mind for the moment.

She sighed to herself and sat back up in her futon. She needed to calm down and compose herself. The long day awaiting her and her other three companions was drawing near. She needed to have a good attitude and prepare for whatever challenges might be set to test her; but it was safe to say that if the the next two days had this same effect on her, she might not make it to lightning country in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay everyone as you noticed...this chapter had a bit of a dream sequence going on and I hope that tips you off to the foreshadowing of future events! If not then you will just have to wait to be surprised! hehe :D Pleas review and let me know what you think! :D Oh and for those who are eagerly awaiting some actual NejixHina action then I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting so long. The plot for this story needed a lot of building up in order to make it work. Once I'm back writing in the present, the NejixHina action will be flowing through the words like crazy haha .


	9. Dusk Falls

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I have been so busy with so many things so here is a small update of my scheduel recently: First off a tragedy has occured in my life two days ago. Two of my four dogs escaped and ran away from home and though my mom and I have searched for them in the neighborhood and at pounds, they are still nowhere to be found and we both have a feeling that once they got out, they were most likely stolen; so that incident has been cause for some major heartbreak at home. Secondly, I have noticed that my attention to this story has been taking me away from some other business I have been needing to take care of and I tended to those things during the last four days as well. It consisted of working on my latest photography projects and another writing project which I had been intending to complete for a while now. If anyone is interested in reading my own original short story then tell me so in a review and I will send you a link to the page I have it posted on. Lastly I must inform you now that my senior year begins next week on September 6th and updates may begin to lag due to school work and whatnot. I will try my best to get at least one more chapter out by the end of this week because I noticed that this story is still pretty far from being completed. hehe ^_^

Any-who, I apologize if this chapter does not consist of my best work. I am a bit out of sorts after what has been happening to me recently and I am writing it late at night so if there are mistakes please nicely point them out and I will go back and fix them when I can. Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **©KAZUKO, **©SEIICHI, **©EMIKO********

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Falls<strong>

Hiashi stood with his back facing his younger brother. A wary silence filled the four corners of the small room and so far not one of them dared to be the first to break it.

It was true that Hiashi had waited far too long before telling him of his son's mission to go to lightning country and escort the heiress to the home of the feudal lord, but Hiashi made no excuses as to why he had come so late with the news.

The elders wanted to keep the entire situation on the down low as to not raise any suspicion among the members of the Hyuga clan. It was the council's intention to keep the issue maintained until the last possible moment.

Hiashi understood the way the council operated far more than his twin ever would and because of this he would not be the one to apologize to the man. If Hizashi was seeking that from him, he would never get it. Neji was no longer the son who was by his side day and night.

The boy's life belonged to the main house and his job was to be of service to the clan's heiress as well as be at the elder's beck and call day and night. Mission's such as the one Neji had been assigned were rather common for men who served in the branch family and whether Hizashi liked it or not, Neji would not nor could he refuse the main elder in this task.

Hiashi was rather dumbstruck when his younger brother ventured to speak first, his voice, an angered whisper piercing the empty silence. "None of the elders can vouch for Neji's safety can they?"

Hiashi replied to his brother's question with a curt nod of the head. Dusk was beginning to settle upon the compounds and soon night would fall, and with it, the infamous cold wind.

"The feudal lord must want something Hiashi. Even you are not fool enough to believe that he desires a trivial meeting with the new successor of the clan." Hizashi paused and his eyes bore into his elder brother's back for answers. "It's bothering you as well, isn't it?"

Hiashi did not turn or even acknowledge his brother in any way. In his heart he knew what Hiashi said was true. From the moment the main elder had passed on the note to him, he had been not entirely sure what to make of it.

The Hyuga had dealt with lightning before and their infamous feudal lord. It was unlike him to send a note without a set of finer and more accustomed demands. Hiashi had suspected that the main elder knew as well; but for some reason the old man had stayed quiet on that issue.

Hiashi sighed and turned to face his twin. Every time he looked at Hizashi, it was as if he was staring into a life size reflection of himself except every now and then his reflection would not mirror his expression but instead a set of its own.

"Dealings with the feudal lord in the past, was always a problem for the Hyuga. I don't agree that he wants nothing more than to meet the future head of the clan. It is safe to assume that he is hoping to influence the Hyuga once more to bend to his will but this time he has decided to go about it more subtly."

Hizashi clenched his fists as Hiashi continued to speak. His tone was kept business like and under firm control. It was hard to tell that he too was worried about the future.

"I sent Hinata because in truth, she needs to experience the ninja world for herself. She has never been the prized daughter of my family but nonetheless she was the best choice for the position since Hanabi is far too young."

Hizashi glared at his brother and Hiashi knew the man was waiting to snap. His resolve did not waver nor did he turn away from Hizashi.

"So that's it? You're allowing this because you believe Hinata needs experience? What of Hanabi; why have you allowed her to go as well? Neji may be strong but having to protect two unpredictable children is not the job he signed on for!"

Hiashi had no idea why he was suddenly feeling the need to yell in response to his brother's inquiries. Did the man truly not realize why he was sending his two daughters instead of just one? It took all his will and what was left of his patience to steady his voice as he explained his reasons.

"Hizashi, Neji is not going alone. Kazuko's son will be going as well. It was an order given by the main elder. Hanabi goes because with two women in the party, they will seem more like guests in the country of lightning and less like officials sent by the Hyuga clan to generate uneasiness."

Hiashi could see by the look in his brother's pale eyes that Hizashi was beginning to understand, but this fact did no less to sooth his impending anger.

"Kazuko's son you say? Wasn't that boy meant to remain inconspicuous among the branch family? Why is the main elder suddenly giving him permission to show his face?"

Hiashi understood and shared his brother's concern. Seiichi Hyuga; his entire past was muddled. No one knew much about him. Those who did know things were able to recognize him as Kazuko's son. To the rest of the clan he was just an orphan boy who lived among the members of the branch family.

"Kazuko has not yet revealed who the boy really is, to anyone, and I don't expect her to do so anytime soon. The woman has been bidding her time and I'm guessing she now has the resources capable of fighting her brother on equal terms so to say."

This was true. Hiashi knew it to be so but he never understood the relationship between Kazuko and the main elder. There were events buried in their pasts which neither seemed to like to admit to. At every council, they sat at odds with one another. Now that the woman was dragging her son into the private affairs of the clan, she must feel as though she were sitting on a golden throne of power, but the only thing she was really sitting on was a worn out wooden chair.

Hizashi rubbed his hands together as he thought about what to say next. Hiashi had noticed that the gesture had become a habit of his lately whenever he seemed to be lost in though. It dawned on him that Neji was a lot like his father. The boy also took his time in answering when he was spoken to.

Hizashi sighed and his hands dropped casually down to his sides. "Tell Neji to keep an eye on that boy. If he is at all like Kazuko, he may do something reckless and cause trouble for the group."

Hiashi's eyes widened. His brother's acceptance of the situation was surprising. He knew the man would not just go along with the elder's decision without expressing his opposition first but for him to give up the matter so easily meant that he was too fed up to care any longer.

Hiashi wondered now if his twin was really alright with it or if he was setting his feelings aside because he knew that he was powerless against the main family. The unease of this came to rest on Hiashi's shoulders and he shuddered at the unwelcome thought.

To be powerless was a scary thing among shinobi. It was the sole reason they tested the limits of their endurance time and time again. Though in this case, the members of the Hyuga clan could only rebuke enemy or village shinobi. To go against one's clan had never been heard of.

"I will debrief Neji on this mission tomorrow night. He is still settling in at the main compound."

Hizashi nodded and to Hiashi's luck left the issue of his son alone. Just as Hiashi sensed that he could take his leave of his brother, Hizashi voiced one last question, his eyes holding a tinge of distrust in them.

"What of the boy; who will be debriefing him?"

Hiashi should have known this was coming. It was not at all an unreasonable question and he figured sooner or later his brother would have asked it.

"The main elder is debriefing him tonight. He may have given his sister a chance to play her piece, but as is it just as well, he does not trust her to move on the board fairly when it concerns her son."

Hizashi rubbed his hands together once more and the look in his eyes changed. He suddenly appeared to be composed but Hiashi knew that he was worried.

His twin sighed and his hands fell back to his sides. His tone was serious but his voice shook with unease. "With that move Hiashi, it is safe to assume that Kazuko has already predicted the outcome of this game."

Hiashi grit his teeth. His brother was right; Kazuko was never known to act without a reason. The fact that she volunteered her son for the mission meant that she was confident from that start that her brother would let him go.

* * *

><p>Kazuko arrived with her son at the main elder's compound. There was a bright light on inside the small building and though the night time air was chill, there was a welcoming warmth emanating from the compound.<p>

Seiichi was silent in front of her but she could tell that he was a tad bit nervous by the way he was breathing. He may have had full control over her but the main elder would be another story entirely. Seiichi was a smart man, he knew which of his battles to pick and which were better left alone.

She entered the sliding door of the compound behind her son and took in the familiar surroundings. There was a low table situated in the middle of the room and at one side of the table sat her brother, a cup of tea in his wrinkled hands.

"Kazuko, Seiichi, come sit."

Kazuko shivered as the she shut the sliding door behind her and moved to take a seat on the floor. Her brother had a weary look on his face but his eyes were stone cold and emotionless. She hoped dearly that this would go well for Seiichi.

Seiichi took a seat next to her and he surprisingly held the elder's gaze with equal intensity. Kazuko knew that her brother was going to show a pretense of friendliness for Seiichi but she did not care as long as the result pleased her son.

"Elder-Sama, what have I been summoned here for? Is there something you require my services for?"

Kazuko held her breath. Seiichi was being very forward with her brother. Perhaps he had picked it up from her. She clenched one fist into a tight ball and a drop of cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck. The air in the room felt heavy and seemed to be weighing her down. She wondered briefly if she would have preferred the cold.

"The clan is in need of a strong shinobi to take on a classified mission for them Seiichi. I know of your achievements as a shinobi and I want to ask that you agree to carry out this job for the Elders."

It was subtle but Kazuko caught it; the small sly smile that appeared on her sons face. Seiichi would be more than happy to take this job from the Elder. She did not know why Seiichi had wanted it but she had guessed that he intended to prove to the elders that he was worthy of their respect.

She had no idea if this trip would heal him but she was glad that Hiashi's daughter would be able to now spend more time around her son. She had seen the girl approach him during the night of the ceremony and for the first time, in a very long time, she had seen Seiichi genuinely smile.

"I would be honored Elder-Sama. What does the mission consist of?"

The elder smiled and set his cup back on the table gently as his fingers shook in the process. He was getting older everyday and yet he still managed the clan without losing any of his natural authority. Kazuko had to be honest with her own self and acknowledge that there was no one else in the clan who could do half as a good a job as her brother did every time he sat at the head of the council. Even Hiashi, who took on the position as head of the clan, could not do what her brother did with such confidence and control.

Seiichi came from the same blood, and that was why, no matter how far apart they were, she would always be on his side. Her son had the potential to become one of the most respected in the Hyuga clan and he deserved it more than anyone else did. Listening to the conversation between her brother and her son had first made her feel uneasy but now she felt a motherly confidence in Seiichi and she knew that she needed to believe in him.

"I need you to accompany Hinata-Sama and her sister Hanabi to the lightning country along with Hinata-Sama's protector Neji. The feudal lord is awaiting the arrival of the clan's successor and I believe that you will be an asset to the mission Seiichi."

Seiichi nodded his head, accepting the elder's mission. "I will not give you any reason to be disappointed in me Elder-Sama. Consider the clan's heiress's safety no longer something to be worried about. I will protect Hinata-Sama with my life."

Kazuko smiled and her brother did as well, though she knew that as siblings, they were smiling for opposite reasons; it had always been in their nature to contradict each other. She did not fret for Seiichi though because she knew that he was perfectly confident in what he was doing, but then again, he always had been.

"Neji will be there to protect Hinata-Sama Seiichi. You will be there to be his back up. I expect you to do your part without fail."

Seiichi shifted in his seat and he smiled at the elder's blunt choice of words.

"I will do whatever it is the clan asks of me Elder-Sama, without any chance of failing."

Kazuko took the chance to speak up then. The peace was being firmly kept on both sides but Seiichi, having the same unpredictable nature as her brother, might just take the chance to snap if her brother pestered him any more than he needed to.

"Elder-Sama, has Hiashi informed Neji of Seiichi's part in this or is the boy still unaware?"

This was the wrong question to ask for her brother snapped at her then. His voice resounded in the room and the echo made her flinch slightly.

"Neji is none of your concern Kazuko, if you are so interested in playing your trivial games here, then get out! Seiichi can meet with you later if he so chooses."

Kazuko sighed and rested her hands gracefully on the table before her. She knew her brother well and it seemed that he was in no mood to give her anymore then he already had.

"Seiichi can send me away if he chooses Elder-Sama but you may not."

Kazuko smiled in her son's direction but the boy had his eyes respectfully on the elder's stoic face. As usual he ignored her to the very end. Seiichi was always honest, it was one of his best traits but it was also his worst because it was his honesty that cut her down time and time again.

"I think the boy has made his choice Kazuko. Your work here is done. Goodnight."

Kazuko stood defeated. She quietly got up from her seat on the floor and whispered a goodnight to both her brother and her son as she made her way over to the sliding door and back out into the pitch black cold. She was not angry, not even disappointed. Her brother never gave her more than she deserved and her son was becoming just like him.

* * *

><p>Seiichi heard the sliding door close behind his mother's retreating figure. He was not surprised that she had left without a fight. She was placing her trust in him and in return he had given her none of his.<p>

"Seiichi, Kazuko may be on the council of the elders but I prefer if you keep any information I tell you between us for the time being. My sister has ever been a master player of games she herself creates. You should be careful around her."

Seiichi smiled. The elder's concern was touching, even if it meant nothing at all to him personally. He had been waiting for this moment, to be alone with the real head of the Hyuga clan.

"Thank you for the warning Elder-Sama but you'll find that it is useless as I hardly ever spend time around my mother. She keeps herself busy with her scheming and I with mine."

The elder wrapped a shaky hand around his tea cup and tilt his head in question to Seiichi's confession. With Kazuko gone, it was easier for the boy to speak freely.

"I mean no offense by saying that Elder-Sama but you see I too have my reasons for accepting this job so willingly. Though you need not worry for my intention will not get in the way of my duty."

The elder licked his thin lips, the same lips he shared with his sister Kazuko. It gave Seiichi a faint memory of his childhood which he had hoped to forget.

"You are young Seiichi. Do not fall into the same web Kazuko had been tangled in all these years. I see in you a spark that I have not yet seen in any of the Shinobi in the clan. You are blood of my blood and every time I see your face, I see my father and my own reflected in it."

Seiichi grit his teeth in frustration. He had not come here to talk about the past or about himself. He wanted to know the details of the mission and that would be enough to satisfy him.

"I beg your pardon Elder-Sama but what does this have to do with the mission to lightning country. Are you implying perhaps that the feudal lord will recognize my face?"

The elder glared at Seiichi and he could tell that the old man was holding back the anger which was building up inside him. Seiichi smiled inside and knew that he had hit home. He waited patiently for the elder to admit the truth to him.

"I have no doubt that he will recognize your face. You are a replica of me in my youth and the feudal lord is as old as I am. Do not take him lightly Seiichi. You are a Hyuga not a conniving tool for him to use."

Seiichi had already known that the Hyuga had been in business with lightning years ago but the treaties cease to exist once the main elder took over his father's position. If lightning was calling for a meeting this soon, it was because they wanted to get their hands on the new generation and begin to plant their influence in whomever they could.

"I don't think Hiashi is aware of why you decided to allow me to go Elder-Sama. It is because I share your features that you relented at my mother's suggestion isn't that right?"

The elder sighed and although his hand was still gripping the sides of his cup, he had yet to take a sip of its contents. Beads of sweat trickled down the elder's temples and Seiichi also felt his body perspiring underneath his thin black shirt. The room was a lot warmer than was necessary but then again the elder was old and the elderly tended to catch cold easily when the weather was not as fair.

"You must understand Seiichi. The feudal lord has been waiting for an opportunity to set his hands upon our clan once more. Sending you was the only choice I had in making him think twice about what actions he intends to take."

The elder sighed and set his cup down. It seemed he was very worried underneath the composed mask he always wore. His voice was cold as he continued.

"Hinata-Sama is a woman and not a very capable one at that. Neji is nothing but a member of the branch family and though you are too, the feudal lord will not be expecting another shinobi to go along. Your presence could be the exact thing that could either brew trouble or instigate peace."

Seiichi smiled. Despite his effort to remain a stranger to this man, his uncle, he was beginning to like him. He knew what the elder was saying made sense and yet it was hard to believe that he was making such a reckless decision.

"So you are taking a risk by sending me in hopes that the sight of my face will be the downfall of the feudal lord's plan? Would you not have had a better chance at retaining peace by sending Hiashi instead? His face is widely known in lightning where as I am just a figment of the past."

The elder reached out towards Seiichi and unexpectedly places a warm hand on his shoulder. Seiichi did not flinch away but the gesture unnerved him greatly. To be too close was dangerous.

"That you are Seiichi. Yet sometimes the past is more haunting than the present."

The air in the room became dense and uncomfortable and Seiichi felt as if he needed to go outside just to breath properly. He would not let his unease show on his face but inside he was seething with unsettled anger and mixed emotions.

"That's where I must disagree with you Elder-Sama. For some your theory may take precedence but for other's it will remain just that, a theory. The past is long gone, it is the present that instills the most fear in people, it is the present that dictates who will sink and drown in their past and who will grow wings and fly away from their past."

The elder let his hand linger on his nephews shoulder and he smiled; his eyes shining like two iridescent full moons. Seiichi held his uncle's gaze and though he was confident in his own beliefs, he was unsure if his uncle was in his own. The elder's final words struck him like a kunai to the heart.

"I will not hold your present against you Seiichi but your past will always give me cause to worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please review if you can readers. I really need the courage to continue this story as it stands right now and I did my best to make this chapter longer than my previous ones since I have been MIA for a while now. The next Chapter will have NejixHina action so if you want it to come faster then I'll need a little push in order to get it started asap and finished asap. :D

Thanks to any new readers who have added this story to their favorites or alerts and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! :D


	10. All I Ask of You

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hello dearest readers! I apologize once again for such a late update! . Today was the very first day of my senior year and due to taking classes online, I had to do a lot with completing assignments and emailing teachers and whatnot. It's been so hectic considering that my last day of summer was spent at the San Diego Wild Animal Park. As you all know I love photography so I went and photographed some lions and stuff and had tons of fun! My legs were pretty sore though afterwards. Anywho, I am also juggling a couple other writing projects on top of this one so in completing those, I seem to have fallen behind here. As another little update, for those who read my last rant, hehe, since my dogs were lost, my mom and I are looking into getting a new puppy and I have been set to finding and contacting breeders during this last week so that has kept me busy as well. Onto now a story update!

I want to thank all those who are new to this Fic: **Aeon Aurora**, **chick with a gun**, and **RoseSecretsTC,** and hopefully I can get some reviews from you guys since I really appreciate you favoriting this story and adding it to your alert subscriptions! I would love to hear how you're enjoying it so far! :D

It has also come to my attention that I made a mistake in the last story update. When I said that the chapter _**Breaking Dawn**_ is set 5 days after the ceremony, I was incorrect. That chapter is actually set 4 days after the ceremony and so this chapter's events would then appear the day before that one. The next chapter will include the flashback Hinata keeps mentioning about seeing Neji after the ceremony and will as well be taking place on the same day **_Breaking Dawn_** did although it is obviously a different set of events happening on the same day. If this seems at all confusing, please don't hesitate to message me and I can explain in detail the complete timing of each chapter and that will hopefully make it easier for you to understand! :D Thanks and Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **©KAZUKO, **©SEIICHI, **©EMIKO.********

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask Of You<strong>

The sun was beginning to set and the main compound stood out prominently before the orange tinted light fading behind it. It had been two days ago that Hinata had been named the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She disliked the fact that her new title made her feel as if she carried a heavier burden on her shoulders when life, so far, had been playing out as routinely as it had been before that night.

Emiko had been kind enough to set some tea out for her to drink and because it was still hot to the touch, she had left the cup on the low table before her, waiting for it to cool down. The maid had been spending less and less time at the compound recently due to the fact that her sister was pregnant and the baby was soon due to be born.

Hinata missed having Emiko around, especially when she needed that simple motherly advice she would crave whenever she felt tangled in a web of stress or frustration. Hanabi had become somewhat estranged over the past few days as well and it made Hinata wonder if her sister felt the same way she did.

It seemed that despite gaining the official title of heiress and future head to the Hyuga clan, her father still took very little interest in her. Hanabi had always been his favorite and Hinata knew that would most likely never change.

It hurt once in a while to think about it but then she could not help but feel happy for her sister. Hanabi was still young and to see her growing up so fast was not what their mother would have wanted for her. The more time her sister got to spend with their father, the more Hinata felt it was necessary for her to keep her personal feelings under control, so that the girl could retain those precious moment between parent and child before she too had to give it up in exchange for loads of clan responsibilities.

Hinata gazed out into the golden retreating light and took in the beauty of the compound gardens and in her heart she felt peaceful. With all that had been happening, it was becoming rarer and rarer for her to find a moment to herself. She had so many things on her mind. There was Seiichi and his recent visit and then there was Neji.

She would never be able to escape from him. She smiled to herself.

He had been living at the compound for four days in a sense and yet they had only exchanged words once. Their relationship was rocky to say the least and because she was not confident in her ability to smooth things over with him, she had purposely set to avoiding the man as much as possible.

Her luck would come to an end sooner or later and she should not attempt to push it that far anyway. He was her protector and he had a right to be by her side just as much as anyone else did.

_Be by her side?_

Was this why she had been avoiding him? For some reason, it had been easier to think about approaching him when he was a stranger, than it had been now that he was so much more.

_So much more?_

She could never get it right. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt as if he was looking down on her. Though strangely it was a different sort of disappointed look than the one her father would give her when she failed to please him. It was a disappointed look that seemed to be asking her _"what are you afraid of?"_

Since she had no answer to give, she had decided it was better to forget the question entirely. No matter how she tried though, one glance at his handsome face would bring the words right back into her mind. The man was so inescapable it terrified her.

How was it that he could have such power over her? From the moment they had locked eyes that night at the ceremony, he had already had control over her and now, without realizing it, he was exploiting that control over her again and again.

It was both irritating and unnerving. Even as she sat here avoiding him, he was on her mind. When she had woken up earlier that morning and looked into the mirror, she was seeing his face, not her own. Maybe her guilt for avoiding him was beginning to center in on her.

Hinata reached for the ceramic, brown, cup and wrapped her slender fingers around its smooth middle. The warmth of the beverage emanated from the material and her hand instantly began to heat up. The sun was reaching the tops of the trees now and the orange sun was appearing in random bursts of light that filtered through the thick branches and myriad bushels of green leaves.

Hinata sighed. It was a beautiful sight and she was seeing it alone. Neji had gone to help Hanabi train and Hiashi was gone at another council meeting; or so that's what she had been told.

The elders had been meeting quit frequently of late and there was no guessing as to why that might be. Perhaps in the next couple of days, she would find out.

Two long and dark shadows shot through the open sliding door and across the floor; then rose higher and higher until two complete black figures stood side by side on the wall.

Hinata gasped and set down her cup. She had yet to take a sip of the heavenly tea before her sister, accompanied by her protector, sauntered inside the small room, blocking out the orange sun.

Hanabi was smiling and tiny beads of sweat covered her pale brow. Her chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders and a small halo of golden light lit up the strands of hair framing her face. She looked tired but her eyes gave off a hint of pleasure at seeing the inside of home again. A small smile tugged at her lips but Hanabi kept it from showing.

Neji looked the same as ever except for the way his chest rose and fell as his breath was shallower than normal. Hanabi must have given Neji a good run if he had come back even the slightest out of sorts. No wonder the small girl had been trying not to smile. It would have offended Neji's pride if Hinata found out.

Hinata felt a smile creeping its way onto her face and now she too struggled to keep it from surfacing. She wrapped both hands around the cup sitting before her and looked down into the green liquid, avoiding the gaze of Neji. He was obviously not in the best of moods, and yet she had figured he would not come back acting so high and mighty after sparring with Hanabi. Her sister was Hiashi's apprentice after all and her father was an even more talented shinobi then Neji's father had been.

Hinata heard one pair of footsteps softly make their way across the wooden flooring and past her sitting form. The sound faded into the hallway and it was then that Hinata was left alone with Neji. She could feel her nerves reacting to the situation almost immediately and she was afraid to look up, her eyes reflecting in the green liquid in her cup.

Neji took a seat on the floor across the table from her. His presence filled the room and Hinata was aware of his natural somber aura more than ever. It felt like it had been quite a while since they had last been alone together but it had really only been two days ago. She wondered if she should speak first and what to say to him if she did.

Hinata cleared her mind and looked up into her cousin's pale eyes. "Hanabi seemed content when she walked in."

She had broken the silence with a statement and an obvious one at that. Hinata felt a bit of nervous heat rising to her cheeks. She knew the heat on her face had not resulted from the tea, since she had not taken a sip of it. She was drawn out of her flustered state when Neji's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I don't like the look in his eyes Hinata. You should be more careful whom you trust."

Hinata felt a chill slide down her spine. Neji's words were cold as ever but somehow, she sensed that underneath his cold exterior, resided worry and frustration. She knew he was talking about Seiichi and though she wanted to play dumb and act as if she had misunderstood him, she knew she couldn't. Neji was too sharp and would notice her farce.

"You don't really like anybody do you Neji? What…what is it you have against Seiichi?"

Neji averted his gaze and sighed. Hinata could tell that he was curious about the man but just what he wanted to know about him was a mystery to her. Seiichi had been Neji's rival to be her protector but they had never even spoken to each other as far as she knew.

"This has nothing to do with my personal feelings Hinata."

Hinata released her grip on the ceramic tea cup and folded her hands in her lap. Neji was going to make it difficult, once again, to talk about himself. She had no choice but to confront him.

"It does though Neji; doesn't it? You…you have been on edge ever since I met with Seiichi two days ago!"

Neji scowled and turned back to face Hinata. His stare was hard and even a bit fierce. Hinata's stomach felt queasy and her head ached. She wanted to be anywhere but here; anywhere but near Neji. No matter how hard she tried to relent and put her trust in him, the truth was that he was too much for her to handle.

She felt safer alone than she did with Neji. He had sworn to protect her the night of the ceremony. She had heard his words of loyalty and still she found it hard to cooperate with him. He was not settling in here at the main compound and perhaps he never would.

"If it seems like I have been on edge it is because I am trying to keep you from making a grave mistake. Hinata you know as the heiress you have no business accepting visits from that guy. If Hiashi knew, he would want to know why you are; just like I want to know why."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Her fingers intertwined in her lap as Neji gazed at her. He was telling the truth and perhaps he deserved more kindness than she was giving him, but then why was he always so humorless? One instant he was judging her and the next, he was concerned?

"Mistake?"

"...Was it really a mistake to get to know him because he is part of the branch house?"

Neji's gaze softened and the fluid tone of his voice calmed Hinata's nerves slightly. The heavy atmosphere dissipated for a time and Hinata too had control of herself.

"It is not for that reason that I'm telling you this. I just want to know what you see in him."

Hinata sighed and her hands relaxed. Her stomach settled and she felt that she could talk to her cousin normally now. She was less afraid.

What was it that she saw in Seiichi? It was simple. She had felt drawn to him the night of the ceremony and the more she learned about him, the more she wanted to know. He was different and whenever she was around him, she felt some sort of strange link to her past pulling her in his direction. It was hard to explain in words but Neji wanted an answer and this queer truth was all she could give him.

"I see honesty and gentleness. I just want to understand him. All my life I have been cooped up here at the main compound; living and preparing to be the clan's heiress. My life has been so predictable all this time, but seeing Seiichi, and meeting with him breaks that routine."

Hinata paused and smiled. She wanted to tell Neji the truth because in this moment he was really listening to her. He was acknowledging her and little by little he was earning her trust.

"It is not something I can explain well but he's made me realize that I don't just want to succeed and please my father but I want to really do my best to fulfill my role as the heiress. I want to know the people in the clan and hear their stories."

Neji nodded his understanding and looked away. The room was silent. Hinata could hear birds chirping from outside in the gardens. The sun had gone down further and the last of the light was falling away from the trees.

For a moment, she wondered if he was not going to say anymore on the subject, but then he spoke. His voice was soft but the words that came from his mouth were judgmental.

"Is this the same way you have tried to get to know me? I did not come here to help you achieve your trivial goals Hinata. I have a job I was assigned to do and that's as far as my services will reach."

Again he his expression was stern and his words ugly. Every time he seemed as if he was accepting her and perhaps even willing to be open to any sort of relationship with her, he quickly reverted back to his former serious self. Neji was still prone to fall back into this state; after all, the cursed seal behind his forehead protector would never let him escape it.

"I want to get to know you…Neji. I just…I can never approach you without losing my confidence."

Hinata heard the volume of her voice shrink to a whisper as she finished speaking; confessing the disappointing truth. Another silence fell over Neji and her. She willed him to speak before her shame made her feel guilty for ever having opened her mouth in the first place.

"You have no reason to fear me Hinata. I'm sworn to serve you and the elders at the cost of my own life."

Hinata clenched her free fingers into tight balls and the color of her knuckles grew white when her fists tightened. Would Neji never understand how she was trying to make this work? He was still refusing to be anything to her but a protector. He was family and yet whenever they spoke, he felt stranger to her than the elders did.

Hinata could not stand it any longer. His entire demeanor screamed for her anger and retaliation. The warm moment they had shared earlier was long gone and there was no reason for her to stay in the room with him. She had mistaken his curiosity, for a reason to talk on common ground with her, but instead all he really had wanted was curt answers to his questions!

"If I have no reason to fear you, then all I ask is that you stop looking at me as if I was the one who put that cursed mark on your forehead Neji!"

Without waiting for the man to respond to her defiant remark, Hinata excused herself from the conversation, stood up, and left the room.

Neji looked on at Hinata's retreating figure and moment later, he could not help but notice that a small ceramic cup, filled to the top with mild green tea, sat between him and the girl he had promised to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I hope everyone liked this chapter. I am still stressing the tension between these two and it's honestly quite fun to do so. The story is still far from finished but I will warn now that my updates will be a bit shaky due to all the things I have going on at the moment. Please be patient and remember to review! Also if you are ever inetrested in reading any of my original works please message me and I will send you a link to the Deviant Art page of my entire collection of written works! :D


	11. Day by Day

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello readers! I must apologize for updating so late! My senior year has been very hectic and I am never lacking homework, mainly essays and tests. . Anyway I hope those who were reading continue to stick with my story. ^_^ Slight warning but updates may lag for a while now until the story is complete unless a I get a break in my work load. Also I'm uber happy to report that I have finally gotten to the part in the story where you all get to find out why Hinata was caught spying on Neji...OOOOhhhhh! XD

I want to thank: **Little Benzai-Ten**, **hecate0808**, and **mistatephoenix **for reading and adding this story to their alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it lots! ^.^

Please Enjoy the next installment of the story! I promise that the next chapter will be longer guys! This was the best I could do in the short free time that I have!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I OWN:EMIKO, SEIICHI, AND KAZUKO**

* * *

><p><strong>Day by Day<strong>

The light of the morning light began to stream heavily through the open door. Hanabi looked up from her spot on the floor and basked in the warmth of the sun. Today was another day of being so close yet so far from Neji. She had not been counting or anything but it seemed to her that no matter how many days it had been, Neji hardly spent any time with her at all.

It was normal for him to be near Hinata most of the time but she would have liked to have seen more of her cousin than only during the times they trained together; not that she did not love those times for what they were. Training with Neji was like a dream. He was more apt to suit her combat style than her father was. Neji was patient with her and though he too expected things from her, he never expected more than he knew she could give at the moment.

There was nothing wrong with pushing herself the way she did when she trained with Hiashi but lately. Her father had immersed himself in council meetings with the elders and with him unavailable, she had grown somewhat comfortable in her routine to train with Neji every other morning.

Today Neji would be training alone and like she had for the past couple off-days, she would go and watch him. She loved to observe the way his body moved expertly and the way his eyes were set so determinedly that he never seemed to notice anything else in the world.

Watching him was like watching a dancer. His movements were fluid yet solid. He never made mistakes, but then again he was the best shinobi in the clan and she should not have expected any less than to see absolute perfection dripping off him the way rain drops drip slowly down the petals of a flower.

Hanabi sighed and stood up. Though the sun had begun to warm the remains of the chill night air, she still felt a slight tingle as goose bumps rose on her arms. Donning a simple purple kimono, Hanabi walked out of her room and made her way past the gardens to the secluded training spot for the main house. As usual, from a distance, it seemed empty at first but as she moved closer, past a group of tall trees, the person she was looking for came into view.

Long chocolate brown hair, very similar to hers, was loose against his pale back. Neji stood in the middle of the clearing, his eyes closed and his back straight. He seemed to be silently meditating but Hanabi knew better. His left arm was stretched out, palm facing out, before him and his legs were bent slightly at the knee. The pose was familiar and comforting to see.

Hanabi moved silently over to hide herself behind the trunk of a nearby tree. Though she could easily assume that Neji had already noticed her presence, there was no reason to interrupt him at the moment. Neji turned his head slightly in her direction acknowledging her and Hanabi's eyes widened. Neji's forehead protector was absent from view.

A dark green marking stood out plainly against his skin and whether he seemed to care if she noticed it or not, Hanabi never found out. Neji was too concentrated on his breathing and his own training to pay her any more heed than he needed to and Hanabi accepted his approval by nodding her head gently.

It was not the very first time she had seen the marking, in fact she had seen it many times on different people belonging to the branch house. It was strange though to see it on Neji. Since he had been living with them all this time, she no longer thought of him as being a part of the branch house. He was Hinata's protector but their cousin as well and no matter what title the elders gave him, he was simply Neji, the most apt shinobi and the only person aside from her father whom she admired with all her heart.

He was different from all the other guys in the clan; not only because his skills outshone the rest but because she felt that his presence among the main house changed everything. All her life her world revolved around preparing to support Hinata as the clan's heiress and progress in the Hyuga fighting style but she never really had a normal childhood because the Hyuga clan was not a normal clan. Being a part of the main house meant having certain responsibilities and having a father like Hiashi meant carrying out those responsibilities with dignity and without question.

Ever since the thought of having Neji become Hinata's protector came up, Hanabi had been thinking only of him. She was far too young to remember if she had ever seen him as a child and so having the chance to meet him after hearing how exceptional he was, was more than she could have ever asked for. In her heart of hearts, she envied Hinata's position for one reason alone: the fact that Hinata had Neji all to herself and she never even took advantage of it.

The last couple days Hanabi had allowed Hinata to bond with their cousin and all Hinata could do was keep herself walled up inside her shell and push him away every chance she got. If she could have a shuriken for every time Hinata yelled some sort of ridiculous retort at Neji, she would be rich on the metal throwing stars! Hanabi hated how someone like Hinata could have it all and not be able to appreciate it.

If she had become heiress and had Neji as her protector she would never want to leave his side. There was so much she wanted to know about him and so much she knew she could learn just by having him near. And yet, the sad reality was that no matter how close she got, even to be just steps away from him as she was now, she was always just too far.

Hanabi looked on as Neji began moving his hands in consistency as he trained, but she no longer saw anything but the dark green mark adorning his forehead. It stuck out so prominently and no matter how she tried, she could not tear her eyes away from it. She had, after all, been there the night he had received the cruel fate he would never be able to escape from.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Night's Ago: Hanabi's Flashback)<strong>

_Hanabi smiled to herself as Hinata and Emiko entered the compound before her. She had enjoyed the ceremony for what it was but the entire time she had been planning a little night escapade that she was eager to put into play as soon as possible._

_Seeing Neji for the first time had been more than magical. He was everything she had expected and more. The things people had told her about him hardly did him justice. He was an enigma inside and out. Seeing him in person somehow made him more mysterious than simply knowing so little about him in the first place. He was somewhat akin to a problem that she was unsure how to go about solving. _

_Though she could not admit it to Hinata, Neji had caught her interest the moment he had stepped into the room. His pale eyes and dark hair only added to the aura surrounding him. Hanabi wanted to know everything about him. He was family in name and blood but could someone like Neji really become a family to her; and what of Hinata? He was her protector now and although their father and the main elder seemed pleased, her sister had come home looking sheepish and giddy but not for the same reason._

_Hinata had had her eyes set on another man during the ceremony, not Neji. It was a complex matter. Hanabi had told her sister to choose Neji and she had, but why then did she not appear at all thrilled about it? Whatever the case, tonight they would both find out just what sort of man they were allowing into their lives and what secrets he carried with him, would hopefully unfold as well as time goes by._

_Hanabi went to the room she shared with her sister, prepared to change out of her formal clothes and get herself into a plain and comfortable brown kimono. When she reached the room, she spied Hinata sitting on the floor in one of the corners of the room, her eyes were downcast and she had her fingers laced together in her lap. She had not yet changed. Hanabi sighed and walked over to her sister's side and sat beside her. _

"_I could have sworn you were smiling to yourself a moment ago…What's got you so down all of a sudden?" _

_Hinata, surprised by her sister's concern, looked up at Hanabi and smiled. "Nothing is wrong Hanabi. I was just lost in thought."_

"_Lost in thought?" Hanabi stood up and began to fumble out of her clothes. "If your thoughts happen to be focused on a certain cousin of ours, I think I can put your mind at ease."_

_Without waiting for Hinata's reply, Hanabi continued. "Tonight he will receive the cursed seal mark binding him to the main house forever."_

_Hanabi's purple kimono fell to the floor and her arms broke out in goose bumps as she stepped over it and went in search of her plain clothes. She never felt shy or embarrassed to change with her sister in the room, and though they both were older now, she hardly ever felt insecure about the way she looked. On the other hand though, she knew, even without looking, that Hinata was averting her eyes from looking in her direction. _

_Hinata was not bold or confident for the most part but Hanabi always felt that her sister was being ridiculous. Hinata never seemed to mind being vulnerable before Emiko but perhaps that was because the maid was somewhat of a mother like figure in Hinata's life. Hanabi liked the woman but had never been that close to her. _

_Hinata's small voice broke the awkward silence. "Honor can be found in serving the main house, yet why does it seem so wrong to place such a tight control over the branch family?" _

_Hanabi wrapped her brown kimono around her petite form and the smooth cloth instantly made her shivering lessen. "It only seems wrong when you question clan tradition, otherwise you simply learn to accept it as it is and in time it will hardly make much of a difference."_

"_That's not true Hanabi. It makes all the difference; and that is why my thoughts go out to Neji."_

_Hanabi walked back to her sister and once again sat beside her on the floor. "You're really one of a kind sweet sister." As she complemented Hinata, a smirk found its way to Hanabi's soft lips. Slowly but surely she was reeling her sister right into her hands._

"_You know, it might help settle your mind if your present when Neji receives the cursed seal mark Hinata. In fact I'm pretty curious to see the ritual enacted for myself."_

_Hinata's head shot up and two pale violet eyes looked on longingly at Hanabi's mischievous expression. She had her now for sure, and because Hinata was so naive, getting her to agree to sneak out to see Neji again would be a cinch. _

"_We really shouldn't Hanabi. If we're found out…"_

_Hanabi quickly grabbed her sister's hands. "You know we won't be if we conceal our chakra and besides it would be a really sweet gesture to make, to be at Neji's side and witness as he makes the vow to protect you with his life; don't you think?"_

_Hinata turned away from Hanabi's pleading stare and looked down at the floor. An indecisive sigh escaped her lips and for a moment Hanabi wondered if Hinata had noticed, even a little bit, of her sudden interest in Neji. _

"_I wonder how many more unpredictable decisions I will make before I truly become head of the clan."_

_Hanabi's face lit up and a weary smile graced her sister's face. If she had been at all honest with Hinata, there was no way she would have ever consented and although she had gotten what she wanted, Hanabi felt just a slight twinge of guilt fall over her. She knew that she was acting on immature feelings but she would have time enough to regret it later if it came to that. _

_Taking advantage of Hinata's misgivings was cruel since technically she had already gotten her wish to have Neji closer, but perhaps, this one last desperate act would cause the wheel of fate to turn once more and then she would no longer need to hide behind Hinata as she attempted to unravel the mystery of her cousin. _

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The next chapter will pick up where this one left off and once again be from Hanabi's point of view. :D I hope people don't dislike the role I am giving Hanabi in this story. I could have just used another OC to fill this role but I did think about it a lot and Hanabi was really the best choice. If you have no idea exactly what role Hanabi is playing then I won't spoil it but if you have somewhat picked up on it then good for you! :D

Please Review if you can because I was a bit unsure about how this chapter was going to come out and how well it fits with the story line so far. Since it has been a while since I continued this story I am doing my best to keep it interesting and exciting and dramatic! hehe. :)


	12. When It Rains, It Pours

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hey readers! You will all be happy now that I have finished the next chapter so as to make up for not updating for so long! Anyway This was a really fun chapter to write and the next one will be just as fun since I have the ideas all written out on paper...alls I have to do now is make some time in my busy schedule to get it all written in story form. ^_^ I hope that maybe I can have it done sometimes this week or the next weekend. I hope everything in the flashbacks is begining to connect for you guys and if not then send me a message and I will clear things up as best I can. I think I promised something about no longer using flashbacks once the story is completely back in the present so look forward to that as it will be coming up soon enough. Certain min flashbacks may occur but nothing as confusing as the ones I am writing now. .By the way on a sidenote: Emiko the maid will be MIA for a while until after the mission to lightning country. She is only a side character and her role is not as of yet as necessary as my other original characters.

Please Enjoy the next installment of For Always and thanks for everyone who is supporting me and giving me the will to finish! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: KAZUKO, SEIICHI, AND EMIKO!**

* * *

><p><strong>When It Rains, It Pours<strong>

Hanabi came back from her thoughts and noticed that Neji was walking towards her. Had she really been so immersed in her memory of that night that she failed to realize he had finished training? She gingerly stepped out from behind the trees trunk and made her way to Neji's spot in the clearing.

"Do you plan to watch me train every chance you get Hanabi?"

Neji's tone was not judgmental but his eyes gave away the fact that her presence had somewhat disturbed him despite his former approval. She had always known that he was aware of her but since he had always kept his thoughts to himself she figured he did not mind. How could she be so foolish? Neji was expert at concealing his true feelings. She would need to be careful next time around.

Hanabi smiled and a slight blush rose into her cheeks. "Is it so wrong to observe perfection when it's so rare a thing?"

Neji began to walk past her to a tree just beside the one she had previously been hiding behind. Leaning against the dark wood trunk was a white shirt and a black forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf engraved on it. "You'd do better to spend your time attempting to reach perfection rather than just observing it Hanabi."

Again the heat rose into her cheeks but this time around it was from embarrassment. Neji was always so honest with her even when she wished he wouldn't be. Though perhaps, if she wanted him to quit being so upfront with his words, she should have steered away from conversing with him in the first place.

"You're a cruel man Neji Hyuga; but I have to surrender to the truth no matter how harshly it comes."

Although his back was facing her, Hanabi had a feeling that a smile, small as it was, had appeared on Neji's face. Maybe she was getting somewhere after all. As Neji picked up his shirt and forehead protector, Hanabi moved around him to get one last look at his cursed seal mark.

When they were face to face, she cautiously reached a hand out towards his face. Neji, surprised by the sudden movement, tilted his head in question to her actions.

Focused only on the dark green symbol, Hanabi failed to notice his discomfort and once her fingers brushed lightly over the seal, a small gasp escaped her lips and she quickly withdrew her arm. The marking had no specific texture to the touch. Except for its unique coloring, it was simply a design made to blend with the feel of one's skin.

"It so different from what I imagined it to be; for some reason I always thought it was a sort of weight made to remind you constantly of its presence", Hanabi said, a note of concern in her voice.

A moment of timeless silence stretched out before he replied to her, and Hanabi had begun to feel that she had said something wrong in suggesting this to him. When Neji did reply though, his voice had regained its cold and indifferent tone.

"No matter what you or I may have believed of it, I am always reminded of its presence. Just being in this place reminds me of this chain holding me back."

Neji's words struck her heart like a deadly bolt of silver lightning. Was being here really so painful for him? Was this mark so hard to break free from? Could it never be ignored even with a great amount of will?

Hanabi felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, but before Neji, she dare not let them fall. All this time she had never thought about his feelings because the way he held himself made it appear as if he had none. Had she been wrong in wanting to figure this man out?

Is there more to the puzzle than only this fragmented piece?

The words came out sounding as cruel as she could make them. "I never took you to be so weak a man Neji; that you would fall under the weight of something as trivial as a marking on your skin."

Not a single expression passed Neji's stoic face. If he had taken any offense from her words, he showed no signs of it.

There was no anger, no sense at all of irritation that could be read in his eyes. Only the clenching of his fists and the tight grip on his forehead protector made Hanabi realize that her words, harsh as they were made to be, had affected Neji. She had not meant for this to happen but she could not give him the sympathy he deserved because if she had, she would be disgracing everything that Neji was to her.

But then, he had already disgraced himself by admitting this weakness to her. So then why did her heart feel as if it had stopped? Was it because he was looking at her with no emotion in his eyes, or was it because she was afraid of what emotion he could read in her own eyes?

The tears pricking the back of her eyes made Hanabi blink and the moment she did so, a single drop of salty water slid down her rose colored cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Night's Ago: Hanabi's Flashback)<strong>

_Hanabi and Hinata had indeed gone to see the enactment of the ritual and neither one knew what to say once it was over. They had their chakra's still masked and were currently hiding outside, on the side of the compounds wall. _

_During the entire thing, Hanabi had been holding her breath. Her full attention had been focused on every word spoken by the main elder and Neji. One thing that the main elder had mentioned stuck out in her memory._

'_Neji Hyuga. From this day forward you will eternally be at the service of the Hyuga clan's main house. All your skills belong to Hiashi Hyuga, head of the clan, along with his daughter, Hinata Hyuga, the clan's heiress. May you use them to protect her and should death come to her while she is in your care this curse embedded within your skin shall take full effect and vanquish the existence of your byakugan.'_

_It was certainly a high price to pay to serve the main house but then Neji hadn't had much of a choice. Within the Hyuga clan it was always natural to obey and never question orders. Neji had been chosen by Hinata and by their father. Hanabi wondered if this was what he would have chosen for himself. _

_It was said to be an honor to serve as the protector of the heiress of the clan but could honor make up for the loss of something as precious as the ability to see with the byakugan? Hanabi could not even imagine any sort of life without hers. A hyuga was nothing without the bloodline limit. In fact, without the byakugan, you would not even be considered a Hyuga. _

_Crouching beside her sister, Hanabi wondered if Hinata would feel the same. Hinata had never been very good at honing the skill of the bykugan and yet everyday her sister struggled to make their father proud and improve her abilities. What was her reason for trying so hard? It could hardly be her pride in the clan and in their unique kekkai genkai. _

_Whatever her reasons, they were definitely obsolete compared to her own, let alone their cousins. Neji was praised as the greatest shinobi in the clan and yet he was the one chosen to be stripped of this treasure without a single word of protest from anyone. Was fate really so cruel?_

_It was true that she had wanted him to be chosen but had she known the sacrifice necessary to become the protector of someone like her sister, she would never have suggested that…_

"_I expect your loyalty to my family Neji in return for my respect. Can you give this to me willingly?"_

_From inside the room, their father, Hiashi had spoken; his voice almost sensitive and somewhat pleading. Hanabi closed her eyes and kept a tight control over her suppressed chakra as she nuzzled closer to the wall to listen for Neji's reply. Next to her, Hinata did the same._

"_I am grateful for your respect Hiashi-Sama. My loyalty is yours without question."_

_Neji's reply was businesslike in tone but genuine in meaning. Hanabi had no doubt that he had practiced keeping his voice composed and neutral so as to avoid screwing up any awkward situation such as the one at hand. Their father was not one to be argued with and his patience was very limited. One slip up and Neji would be at his mercy whether his father, Hizashi, liked it or not. _

"_The fate of the clan's next leader is in your hands Neji, do not take your position lightly."_

_Hanabi strained to listen as the voices from within the room became lower each time something was spoken. From the side of her she was also distracted from hearing clearly because Hinata's breathing had become more frequent due to the cold night air. Reaching over catiously, Hanabi gently placed her arm around her elder sister and the two moved closer together and then there was silence again._

_Neji's voice was light and smooth, his words a vow of trust that could not be taken back or broken. "You have my word Hiashi-Sama that I will protect Hinata-Sama with all the strength in my body and at the cost of my own life. You have no reason to fear for her."_

_The sudden shock of Neji's words caused Hanabi to lose her firm control over her chakra and without really noticing she let just a little bit of it slip out as small gasp escaped her lips. Next to her, Hinata was silent, her heavy breathing hardly noticeable at all._

_Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes glaring at them from the other side of the wall. Knowing who it was by the cold feel of his chakra, Hanabi quickly stood up and pulled her sister to her feet. Hinata seemed completely dazed and was useless in the situation at hand. Hanabi gripped her sister's thin arm and dragged her away from the wall and back towards the main compound._

_As they ran, she quickly re-suppressed her chakra and Neji's honest vow of loyalty ran constantly through her muddled thoughts._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>The memory of Neji's vow to protect Hinata pained Hanabi but she would never say so allowed, let alone in front of the man himself. It was enough to have just remembered it, bringing it up after having been so cruel to him would only anger Neji more.<p>

The silence was hovering over them like grey clouds signaling rain. The morning light seemed to have faded over the spot in the clearing and it was not from any lack of the sun. Hanabi decided that it was best she broke the unnerving silence.

"If you had expected me to pity you then I'm afraid you set yourself up for disappointment. I am not my sister Neji."

A flash of realization seemed to pass over Neji's face but it was gone as soon as it had come. Again his voice was distant and cold as winter snow.

"Your pity would be wasted on me Hanabi; I care nothing for yours or Hinata's consolation. "

The grey cloud of discomfort began to move over them but Hanabi knew that the conversation was far from over yet. If Neji believed that his insults get help him escape from her resolve to get her point across then he had better come up with a new plan because this one would never work for him.

"If that is true then why tell me this?" Hanabi's tone was not cruel but serious. "Do you really mean to protect Hinata with your life; were your words true or were they as empty as your emotions?"

A distant sound of voices coming from the compound gardens floated through the air around them. Someone was arriving home at an early hour, for mid-day was still far off. Hanabi had a feeling who the two people might be and the look on Neji's face meant that he knew as well.

If she thought back to when she had awoken earlier, and if she had not been so focused on going to see Neji, she might have taken a clearer notice of the fact that her sister was not in the room with her. Hinata had never been hard to read though and now that it dawned on her, there was no doubt in her mind as to whom her sister was arriving home with.

It was not the first time they had witnessed Seiichi and her sister walking side by side and yet it seemed as if it was. From a distance Hinata and Seiichi appeared content in each other's company while up close Neji and herself appeared withdrawn and at odds with one another. The contradicting scenarios were discomforting to think about.

Hinata, followed by Seiichi, made her way to the compound stairs. She waited a moment as Seiichi held his hand, palm facing up, before her. His mouth was moving but from afar, Hanabi was unable to hear the words he was speaking to her sister.

Not to her surprise, Hanabi continued to look on as Hinata, accepting his help, gently placed her atop his empty one. Seiichi slowly helped Hinata up the stairs and to the compound's sliding wooden doors. Beside her, Neji gazed on as well, taking in the scene of the Hyuga heiress taking advantage of his ex-rival's gracious manners.

Hanabi stared at Neji's back, rigid and not relaxed, hating the way the atmosphere had changed between them. The gery clouds had settled above them once more and the shade of the mass of unnerving energy, along with the mix of the penetrating rays of the sun, cast dark shadows under both of her cousin's eyes.

Neji had not yet gotten the chance to reply to her question due to the arrival of Kazuko's son and Hinata. In fact, though her sister was now standing at the door of the compound and Seiichi making his way out of the gardens, Neji had never taken his eyes off her. Those beautiful pale eyes that should have had full attention on her, were gazing far away at another woman.

Hanabi inched closer to Neji when suddenly he gripped the metal forehead protector in his hand once again. Without ever taking his eyes off her sister, his voice low and deep, Neji spit out a singular reply to her unanswered question, "My words are only as true as I need them to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I wonder if anyone has picked up on why Neji was training without his forehead protector on...hmmm . Let me know if you have or not in a review! ^_^


	13. Private Affairs

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello All! It has sure been a while but at least I am back for right now right? I know it is taking forever for me to keep up with this story but it has been really hard to find the time to get it all done but I hope this chapter will make up for my M.I.A. status the last two weeks! :D I am happy to say that the story is now taking a new turn and hopefully one that will improve its potential! :D I am honestly really excited to see how this new change fairs with the readers as a new character is introduced! I do want to ask one thing you all though. If you can, after reading this chapter, let me know what you think about me writing some events from the new characters point of view! I can say that in the upcoming chapters the new character will be a main character but I am unsure how much I want to develop him as a character as of yet so I need some feedback on him! :D

A quick shout out to **cheh** who just recently began following this story! :D Thanks I really appreciate it and all those who give this a chance and for those who review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS! KAZUKO, SEIICHI, SHIN, EMIKO**

* * *

><p><strong>Private Affairs<strong>

The pre-dawn air was chill with the remains of the cold front that had swept through Konoha during the night. It was still and quiet in the clearing and even the lingering breeze seemed hushed. Kazuko stood alone on the outskirts of the village where she was waiting patiently for Shin to arrive. She had told the man to come alone and on time the last they had communicated, but she knew that she could not help but be careful around him, no matter how sincere his words had come across on paper.

All this hiding and secrecy was just beginning to take its toll on her and the longer she waited, the more she wished that she had gone about hiring someone who was less of an oaf than Shin was known to be. It hardly mattered now though because in the end, she needed the job done and if there was one thing the stubborn fool was good at, it was executing his missions without fail.

Kazuko sighed impatiently and the fog of her breath appeared before her like a wisp of smoke drifting out and up into the atmosphere. Her kimono was pulled tightly around her but the thin fabric it was made of made it hard to escape the biting cold. So much had happened since Hiashi's daughter had become the clan's heiress; so much indeed, that Kazuko was finding it hard to bite her tongue every time the man crossed her path.

It was never enough for him to just be content with being the head of the clan. Oh no, he had to once again bask in the light of leadership, using his children as pawns to gain more power and recognition. Hiashi had always been a selfish and impudent man. He tended to handle the big issues so calmly without a qualm and then the small issues so rashly without a single considerate thought about the others involved. Who was he to determine the outcome of the mission to lightning country?

What the man needed was a harsh smack of reality. Or perhaps since he had never been given a male heir, he had already had one. To think that the Hyuga clan would fall to him and his children when by rights of age and birth, it should have gone to someone more suitable, like her son. Was there any point in being on the council of the elders if all she could do was sit among the old diplomats and watch as the Hyuga clan fell into a deeper hole of total embaressment?

Men like Hiashi and her brother could not be relied upon. Men, by nature, were known to be reckless; and after they had had their fun playing their parts, they never failed to leave the real mess for the women to clean up after them. Not that she minded in this case. With the way the council had been deciding to handle things, Kazuko felt even more empowered to straighten them out; Hiashi especially. Nothing brought her more joy than to see that man pushed of his pedestal every now and then.

And then there was her son. Seiichi was no fonder of Hiashi then she was, but it was the girl who was the more immenent problem. Seiichi had not seemed to notice her as much but Kazuko had. Hinata was an obedient child no doubt, but she was worth scraps of dust in the overall outcome of things. Kazuko could only guess as to what her son needed the girl for. If there was anyone that needed his attention it would have been the son of Hiashi's younger brother. Neji Hyuga was simply another obstacle to overcome, but one that would be handled by her since Seiichi failed to see the actual threat the boy posed.

Kazuko heard a slight rustling in the bushes behind her and she instantly found herself on guard, her byakugan coming to life in a flash. She turned her head slowly, trying to register the feel of the area surrounding her. The trees seemed lifeless and the ground felt balanced beneath her feet. If Shin thought he could play his game of hide and seek with her, then he was sorely mistaken. She kept her anger at bay for the moment and continued to assess the perimeter around her person and that of the area outside her peripheral vision. The noises from the bush had quieted and there seemed to be no immediate disturbance but still Kazuko felt the need to keep her byakugan activated.

Kazuko shifted her balance from the right side of her body to her left when suddenly the noise began again. It was then that she felt it; the slightest slip of a chakra less harmonized than her own. She sighed in irritation and spun around to meet the vagrant who had disturbed her train of thought.

"It's been far too long Kazuko", a shrewd voice spat out, breaking the silence.

The man stood a good foot taller than Kazuko and his dark eyes slid down her figure, sizing her up. His dark choppy hair stopped at his shoulders and his lips were twisted in an amused smirk. Shin was clothed all in black except for the long burgundy scarf which was tied around his neck; one side of it falling neatly down his back, shielding the thin deadly blade, on the back of his person, from view.

"Has it really been so long Shin? I suppose I hadn't noticed", Kazuko retorted with a hint of disgust in her thin voice.

Kazuko stood perfectly still before the daunting man as he slowly brought one of his gloved hands up to rest beneath her chin. Shin took a step toward her, closing the small distance between them and he gracefully lowered his face to her level. "Those pearl colored eyes never change do they? Even then I was at their mercy as I am now."

"You speak of mercy as if it is something to be apprehensive about."

Kazuko shivered under Shin's glare. If there was any man she could admit to being in fear of, it was him. He was unpredictable and the slightest touch of his hot breath against her pale face made her skin crawl. Everything about Shin was familiar, his smell, his eyes, his sardonic smile, and yet he was more a stranger to her than Hiashi was.

"You are not a woman to be reckoned with Kazuko; I know this well, and yet here I've come to you once again."

Shin removed his hand and stepped away from his interrogation spot before Kazuko, and suddenly she felt as if she could breathe normally once more. She silently brought a hand up to wipe a newly formed line of cool liquid from her damp forehead. Even in the most frigid of weather, Shin's presence made her sweat nervously.

His back was turned to her and gingerly, Kazuko made to stand beside him. The quiet seemed filled by the sound of the overwhelming flow of chakra swerving through Shin's body. The turbulent flow of his chakra was making Kazuko uneasy. When she stood beside him, deactivating her byakugan, she handed him a small scroll.

"All the information you need is in there, you will have no reason to meet with me until the job is done."

Shin smiled and took hold of the proffered scroll. "And what makes you think I don't intend to make a mess of this job of yours to get back at you Kazuko. I'm sure you know how my actions change with my moods."

Kazuko looked up at the dark haired man, he did seem older on second glance but his features were as unreadable as ever. It mattered not who it was he dealt with Shin never let his guard down, not even for a woman. "If I had any doubts in your ability to see this through Shin, I would not have come to you. Though I warn you now; until this is over, you had best keep your moods in check."

Shin nodded silently, a sly smile tugged at his lips. He turned as if to leave but something stopped him as he took a step back and faced her again. "Your cunning has changed you Kazuko. What is it you stand to lose if I fail?"

Kazuko's eyes widened at his blunt comment. Shin would never doubt himself; but why did she get the feeling that he doubted her? Was it because of her brother or did Hiashi have something to do with this?

"I would lose everything", Kazuko replied, doing her best to keep her uncertainties from reaching the tone of her voice. The air seemed thicker and Kazuko looked up to see that the darkened sky was lightning. She had truly waited for him far longer than she had expected to.

"And what of the boy", Shin replied curiously. "Is he a part of this?"

"He is none of your concern nor should he be mentioned again."

Shin lingered silently at the edge of the cover of woods around them. He did not say anything more on the subject but his silence told Kazuko that he was regarding her words carefully. She was unsure how much he knew of her present situation, or if he knew anything at all. She had not liked seeing the look on his face when he had been so close to her, but now she found herself desperate to see the expressions he was wearing as he contemplated what she had said.

The last of the darkness was being erased by the light of dawn. He turned away from her again and casually tucked the scroll into the pack at his hip and as he moved out of the clearing, his burgundy scarf swayed back and forth, giving Kazuko a better look at the blade stuck to his back. Its black surface gleamed whenever the sun's rays spotted it through the break in the shield of the tree tops.

The hurts of the past had been festering for years inside her heart, and now that she had seen it again, her hands balled into tight fists as the memory of that black blade against her skin settled in her mind. Subconciously, Kazuko reached up and gently placed both hands around her neck. She was sweating again, but this time she let the liquid run down the sides of her face. She had only ever had to fear that blade once in her life, but now, as she came face to face with it again, the fear she had felt, so alive and present inside herself, back then, rekindled itself deep within her bones.

* * *

><p>Hinata moved through the gardens quickly but quietly. Her chakra was masked and she had made sure to leave before anyone woke up. It was still dark outside but dawn would come soon. She knew it was wrong to be sneaking out so soon after having done so to spy on Neji, her father, and the main elder after the ceremony, but right now she did not care. Something was clearly going on, and by whatever means necessary, she was going to find out.<p>

Hiashi had been missing every evening and almost every morning during the past couple days. If she had thought it suspicious then, it was even more suspicious now. Neji was just finally beginning to settle in and yet her father was never around at all to monitor him. The last time she had spoken to Seiichi about her father, he too had seemed rather uneasy about his absence from her home.

It would have been disastrous for her to ask Hiashi outright what was going on and even she had, she knew for certain that he would disregard her worries and keep the information to himself. Her father was never one to talk openly about political issues, but more importantly, he had never talked openly about anything with her unless it was to comment on her progress.

Although, Hanabi could be considered closer to Hiashi, Hinata doubted the girl knew of what was going on and was sure that she probably didn't care anyway. Lately, Hanabi had been spending her morning with Neji and somehow that did not surprise her. Hanabi had been after Neji the moment she had seen him, the night of the ceremony. Hinata supposed it was only natural for her sister to want to be beside him. Neji was the best of the Hyuga clan shinobi. Hanabi placed her training before anything else, even more so than herself. It was no wonder the girl was father's favorite.

In truth, Hinata had been left with no other choice than to seek out information from the only other person she could trust: Seiichi. He would probably not be surprised to see her and most likely would know what she had come in search of, but despite all that, Hinata hoped that he would understand her concern and tell her at least some of what he knew in order to quell her curiosity. Had he not once said that her curious spirit was one of the things he loved about her?

"_Loved?"_

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground. There were crumpled leaves lying close to her feet. This was really no time to be thinking about her feelings towards him or anyone else for that matter but it was somehow hard not to dwell on the fact that Seiichi was overly kind to her. Did he want something from her more than friendship? It was obvious that she would never find even that with Neji but with Seiichi, things were always different.

If she were honest with herself she would be able to admit that she had no feelings romantically for him as of yet but she was not going to go against letting herself feel free to keep them if one day she did have them.

Hinata smoothed down the sides of her blue kimono and knelt down beside the dead leaves. Just gazing down at them reminded her of Neji. He was so much like these poor leaves; dry and brittle. Anything she ever said to him seemed to set of his worst of tempers. Would they ever be able to find some middle ground?

Slowly reaching out a hand, Hinata gathered the withered leaves up and was shocked by how light they were in color. Usually the dried leaves at this time of year would turn a darker and less fair color but these ones still held on to the last bit of green in them. She smiled as she gently placed them back onto the ground.

Hinata looked up from where she knelt and noticed the dark sky beginning to lighten with the slow rising of the sun. She quickly stood up and moved on towards her destination, all the while thinking of Neji and the effort she would need to put into the next time they talked in order to get on his good side.

"There is still some hope then," Hinata thought aloud as the clouds began to withdraw and make room for the sun to break through.

* * *

><p>Seiichi sat silently underneath the canopy of the trees' leaves. He could not say what, but something had awoken him earlier than he was use to. He wondered how Hinata was doing and if she had finally managed to spark some sort of decent relationship with her guard dog. He smiled at the thought of the complacent man defending her. Neji was always so withdrawn that it would be a surprise to see him open up once in a while.<p>

Seiichi could honestly say that he hated him, but the truth was that he never really factored into any of his plans, so for the moment he was not a force worth recognizing. He placed his hand beside his thigh, ready to push himself up off the ground, when his hand landed on a dry leaf; its small form breaking a part with a small crunch. He lifted his hand and shook it, watching as tiny dry leaf particles fell back onto the ground.

As he sat there watching them fall and hit the ground noiselessly, a thought occurred to him. If there was anyone akin to be related to a withered leaf, it was the timid heiress. She was so fragile and easily persuaded by her sense of right and wrong. If only she had been anyone else, he would never had to have included her in his plans; but sadly she was the daughter of Hiashi and apparently known by his mother as well.

Seiichi sighed and stood up. Leaning casually against the tough bark of the tree behind him, he heard a noise of rushing feet in the distance. Instantly he activated his byakugan and when a familiar presence of chakra began to make itself known to him, a smile of unexpected pretense, made its way to his closed lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Please take a second to let me know how this chapter was and what your thoughts are on the new character! :D I hope to have the the next chapter out as soon as possible! I'm truly sorry for all the lagging with my writing! .


	14. Mission Revealed

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Well I have successfully managed to complete another chapter! I am really happy with the way things are progressing with the story but I have had the general itch to go back and re-write a lot of it. For now though I shall refrain from doing so as my main goal is to dish out the entire story so as to get it finished with a solid ending! :D Things are finally being put into motion and although it has been slow, I hope everything will pick up when the major conflicts begin to reveal themselves over the time during the "Mission" chapters, which are still a little ways to go. I promise that next chapter will have Neji face time so be looking forward to that! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Revealed<strong>

Hinata ran gracefully towards her destination, slowing her speed as her feet moved across the ground. Even before activating her byakugan, she had sensed him. There was a familiar, or more of an overly prominent aura which she could remember him by. Her feet skidded to a halt before a tall tree. Underneath its canopy of branches and green foliage, stood Seiichi, his back straight as the trunk which he stood in front of.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Hinata-San?" Seiichi asked, a pleasant smile gracing his thin lips.

It was not going to be easy to admit what she wanted but she had come with to him with a purpose of finding out information and she could not back down now. Hinata heaved a weary sigh and looked up at Seiichi, her eyes filled with determination. "I believe you know why I've come seeking you Seiichi."

The man moved close to her and gently placed one hand upon her shoulder. Hinata could feel a strong heat emanating from Seiichi's hand and though she had warmed up from her run to reach him, the warmth was no less unwelcome than the information she intended to glean from him.

"I have no reason to deny you anything you wish to know Hinata-San", Seiichi said in a no nonsense tone. His hand lingered upon her shoulder and the distance between them was a little too close for comfort; but seeing as Seiichi was not going to dismiss her authority, Hinata decided it was best to disregard his actions for the time being.

Seiichi began to guide her to a more secluded spot close to the compound he resided in and Hinata did not argue but instead allowed him to lead her to an enclosed part of the compound, where a grouping of shortened tree trunks, used for training purposes, stood dead center before them. She understood that it was best that no one from the branch family took any notice of her being there or else word would reach her father and then things would become more complicated for her then they already were.

Gathering some pent up courage Hinata spoke again, hoping eagerly that Seiichi would not withhold any of what he knew about the councils her father had been attending. "The last time we talked, you took notice of my father's absence. Do you know anything about…"

Hinata had no time to finish forming her question when a loud noise of a door sliding, cut through the early morning silence. Seiichi took hold of her arm and without warning, pulled her behind one of the walls of the compound, hiding her from the view of an old man making his way out of the compound and across the training area. Hinata held her breath and put a guard up over her chakra.

The old man made his way past them and away from the compound. Seiichi was holding on to her arm still and because he was standing so close behind her, Hinata could feel his breath upon the back of her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine as they waited for a right time to move from their spots.

Hinata was suddenly more aware of Seiichi's use of chakra when he activated his byakugan, scanning the immediate area. When he had made sure that the coast was clear, he kept a hold of her slim arm and ushered her further away from the compound. No matter how tight his hold on her was, Hinata made no sound of her discomfort because she knew that moving away was necessary. The unexpected timing of the old man had interrupted her train of thought and her bewilderment of the whole situation kept her from speaking out against Seiichi's quicker assessment of how to correct their problem.

They walked a good distance from the branch family compounds before Seiichi finally released his grip on her arm. His pale eyes turned on her and for a brief moment, a look of guilt passed over his face when she lifted her hand and began to rub her arm, which was now red from where he had kept such a tight hold on her. The surrounding area was a densely rich wood with a tall outcrop of boulders on either side of the trees, obscuring their presence from the rest of the woods.

Hinata looked up at Seiichi and dropped her hand back to her side, acutely aware of how awkward the situation had become. She moved away to lean against one of the, smoother looking, rocky surfaces and crossed her arms before her chest. In truth it had been her fault for rushing to speak with him without thinking of where they were and she was ashamed for not wanting to admit it. Despite this, Hinata made ready to apologize for being so careless but refrained from doing so when Seiichi suddenly spoke.

"It seems that I've become more lax whenever we're together Hinata-San, I should have brought you here before letting you ask your questions."

A slight heat began to make her cheeks go red at Seiichi's confession. He was a far better shinobi than she would ever be and yet it seemed that even Seiichi could forget to think before acting and she was surprised to find that his pride did not keep him from saying so.

Rather than focusing on her immediate concerns, Hinata found that she appreciated him being so truthful with her. It made her feel a bit more confident in herself than she had before. She could do no less than reciprocate his effort at an apology by giving him one of her own.

"To be honest, I never even bothered to greet you because my mind was so set on forcing you to hear me out. If I had been discovered, it would have been my fault entirely."

Seiichi smiled then and he came over to stand beside her. "I was actually wondering what it was that has kept that you from seeking me out earlier. I was afraid that your guard dog had put a leash of his own making around you", he said, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips as he turned his head to gaze at Hinata.

The sun was beginning to break through the half formed clouds above them and Hinata lowered her head and stared down at her feet, her nerves having just finished settling completely. She was grateful that they had not been caught together because if he had allowed her to finish speaking back there, Seiichi would most likely be paying the price for her rashness at the moment. His referral to her _guard dog_ did not go unnoticed however, and Hinata shuffled her feet, unsure of how to respond to Seiichi's comment.

"It seems my words have affected you Hinata-San. I hope you won't take any offense on behalf of your cousin; he's made it quite plain that he dislikes me and I can't help but return the feeling as it happens to be mutual."

Hinata stiffened and lifted her eyes to Seiichi's. Up close she could take note of some subtle changes in his features. His dark hair had grown a little since she had last seen him and his bangs fell in front of his eyes, which had the slightest remains of dark circles beneath them. Hinata cleared her throat and quickly looked away so that he would not assume that she had been staring for any other reason than the fact that it was so hard not to when they were standing side by side.

"Neji and I are not on the best of speaking terms right now. We're both still getting use to our new positions. He's seemed to have taken a greater liking to Hanabi than to me", Hinata confessed, a hint of regret in her soft voice.

Hinata did not really like where the conversation was heading but after answering, she left it up to Seiichi to either change or continue it. From a ways further into the wood, she could hear the sound of running water and in response to this knowledge; she momentarily realized how dry her throat was. In her rush to meet with Seiichi before the sun rose, Hinata had not taken a drink or bite of anything and the empty pit in her stomach was also beginning to feel the result of this.

"The elders have been meeting to discuss an issue having to do with the current feudal lord of lightning country. It appears that word has reached his ears of Konohas' new Hyuga clan heiress."

Her hunger immediately forgotten, Hinata straightened up at Seiichi's words.

So then, she had been right about something going on. Why had she been kept in the dark about this? It was common knowledge that the Hyuga clan did not get along well with the Lightning country and if their new feudal lord was posing a threat concerning this old feud, then wasn't it only natural that she begin learning how to address his demands properly with the help of the elders and her father?

"Do the elders know what it is he wants?"

Seiichi's gaze shifted from her face to the space between the closely packed trees. More than anything, he seemed to be deep in thought, but he answered her question nonetheless. "Unfortunately they don't; but whatever it is, the elders mean to find out."

"Who are they planning on sending Seiichi", Hinata asked with a feeling of worry lacing her voice. If the feudal lord was up to something then it made every sense to find out what that was; but if the elders wanted to keep the issue as far from becoming serious as was possible, then they would have no other choice but to go about finding out information in a roundabout way that would not arouse any suspicion. This meant that sending in any anbu spies for them was far out of consideration. They would most likely need to send someone who was not exactly a diplomat but rather a figure of authority to meet with the feudal lord.

"Do you even need to ask Hinata-San? There is really only one likely candidate for this mission and since the time for departure is looming closer and the decision already made, there is no point in keeping the identity of that person a secret any longer", Seiichi replied matter-of-factly.

The truth behind his words buried itself in her mind but Hinata still felt compelled to oppose the fact. "My father would never allow it. I have no experience in dealing with outside forces other than Konoha's officials."

Seiichi took a breath and exhaled deeply, annoyed by the notion Hinata was insinuating. Why would the girl even bother to try and change the inevitable? Whether she liked it or not, her father had made this decision for her and the only way she would ever learn anything about what it meant to be the head of the clan, depended on how reliable she could be when dealing with the lords and heads of other clans and territories.

"Try not to be discouraged by their choice Hinata-San. This is a chance for you to prove your worth to your father and to the clan. When they present it to you, you should accept the challenge willingly."

A terrible ache began to plague her head and Hinata could feel her palms sweating. The elders had kept the mission a secret for so long on purpose. They had wanted no refusal on her part whatsoever and even if she did have the means necessary to persuade them otherwise, it truly would be a mistake to put the mission off when it needed to be completed. It was all for the good of the clan but even so, her inexperience and the lack of trust her father placed in her, kept Hinata from wanting anything to do with the mission.

Her thoughts turned to Neji as he was her protector; the only real lifeline keeping her afloat when all other means of rushing danger dared to plunge her beneath inescapable waters. Knowing the elders and her father, this mission was not only about proving her worth to them. It would be a test for Neji as well. Hinata had no doubt that he would keep her safe but she needed to trust him unconditionally in order to be at peace before accepting the mission.

If she had only known of this sooner then she would not have been wasting her time relaxing but instead working harder towards bridging the wide gap between Neji and herself. There were so many secrets being kept in the clan and it always happened that she was somehow the last to discover the truth behind them. She would need to use whatever time she had left to make her peace with Neji and get on his good side if she wanted to have any chance at all of completing this mission soundly.

Hinata sighed wearily and wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her kimono. The sun was already towering in the sky above them, signaling that she had better not linger around near the branch family compounds much longer. There would be so much to think about when she returned and though the thought of approaching Neji seemed almost impossible after their last encounter, she would force herself to do it for the sake of duty.

"Tell me Seiichi, how long until the departure?"

Seiichi moved away from Hinata's side, his eagerness to be off apparent on his face. He gently took hold of her hand and began to lead her back towards the main compounds. It would be a long walk back to Hiashi's home but despite this fact, it was best he escorted Hinata just in case anyone else happened to be early risers.

He glanced at the shorter girl beside him and noticed that, for once, she seemed quite capable of handling herself under pressure. Her small hand was warm inside his larger one and though the prospect of going to lightning country alone had become her new reality, it did not seem to faze her. Only time would predict the outcome of their journey and perhaps his plans as well.

"We leave at dawn in three days", he informed the heiress, a total lack of interest in her concerns hidden behind his placid expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>A big thanks to **gamabunta** who reviewed the last chapter for me! I am so glad to know that you are seeing Seiichi in a well written light! To be honest, I always have tons of fun writing his parts in this story. As to your question about Neji, I believe I answered that at the top. He will finally be coming into play more and more as the story continues, I was just trying to get down the major parts necessary for the upcoming craziness which will tie up all the confusion and plotting going on with each of the characters! ^.^

Please remember to review readers! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am!


	15. Forehead Protector

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hello readers! The good news is that I think with this chapter I have finally made up for not updating for so long, the bad news is that I may have to go back to slow updating with this upcoming week of school! I have been neglecting my studies this weekend and will need to catch up a lot but I will do my best to do this quickly so that I can back to the story! It was really going to take a couple new interesting turns as it progresses! I hope you all are enjoying it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forehead Protector<strong>

The afternoon sun was hovering over the main compound, a perfectly round ball of heat and flame, giving light to everything below it. Neji sat in his room alone, reflecting on what he had seen after finishing his training. He was lucky to have escaped Hanabi's interrogation but he had a feeling that she would come to him again on the morrow. It was so like her to watch him and then question his every action. Hanabi had no qualms about keeping her thoughts to herself. She was expressive and honest about whatever she was feeling. On the other hand, Hinata was the type to have a few secrets of her own, and from the way she had arrived home with Seiichi, in the early hours of the morning, she was not all too keen in keeping them.

Perhaps because it was not what he had expected to see, it was bothering him; or maybe the fact that Hinata had gone sneaking around without his knowing it was the reason behind his current frustration. There was really no end to her consistency to surprise him. No matter what she did, the situation always happened to complicate itself more than was necessary. Neji could only wonder why Hinata had been escorted home by Kauko's son.

It had crossed his mind several times that she had gone in search of him first; but to then come back practically leaning on the guy was not at all attuned to her usual actions. If there was anyone to blame for the mornings scene, it was Seiichi. He was weaseling his way into everything having to do with Hinata and the main family, and for what reason remained a mystery. There was something out of place about the guy and Neji had felt it the moment he had laid eyes on him.

It was hardly due to the fact that he was Kauko's son, although that did factor in to it somewhat. The woman was not to be trusted, his father had made that clear to him on several occasions and even without Hizashi's warnings, Neji had taken notice of her shrewd manner of conducting herself. Her pale eyes reflected the cold feelings she held for her own brother and Hinata's father. It was only a matter of time until she decided to make her move; or perhaps she already had and that was why Seiichi had been hanging around so much lately.

Back when he had been debriefed about the mission to lightning country, Hiashi had warned him to be wary of Seiichi's presence during the trip, but he had never mentioned Kazuko at all. On the surface she posed as much a threat as any bystander but Kazuko was not the type to sit back and watch while being told what to do by the council. She had most likely interfered in some way and influenced her brother to allow Seiichi to accompany them on the mission in the first place; otherwise, why else would the guy be going?

If he had heard correctly, Seiichi's mother was indeed a member of the main family but despite this, the fact still remained that he was not at all welcome into this part of the clan. The question was why? What was it that separated him from his Kazuko? It was obvious that whatever was going on now had to be in some way linked to past events but Neji knew nothing of what went on back when Kazuko's father had been the main elder. In fact, Neji could not attest to knowing really anything at all about the history of the elders.

His knowledge stretched as far as his fathers. What Hizashi had known, had already been told to him and though he was now living in the main compound with Hiashi being his guardian in a sense, the man never shared anything with him. As far as Hiashi was concerned, Neji was simply a servant, sent to him by the branch family, to protect his eldest daughter. When Hiashi had debriefed him, the night after the ceremony had taken place, he had gotten straight to the point, making sure to inform him of the main details of what the mission entailed. As far as what was to be done when they arrived in lightning country was still somewhat of a mystery to him. It was easy to suspect that the visit the elders were making Hinata pay to the feudal lord was not exactly a formal one, but more along the lines of doing what would be considered normal by indulging the demands of a territorial leader.

On top of this, Hiashi's mentioning about the journey there had been brief, simple instructions: be on the lookout for enemy nins and keep Hinata and Hanabi safe. The warning about Seiichi was also vaguely made. Hiashi had not intended to make clear what it was Neji should be looking for while he kept an eye on the untrustworthy shinobi. Regardless of Hiashi's warnings though, Neji planned to find out what the essence of Seiichi's constant appearances around Hinata was.

Neji sighed, his irritation just beginning to calm down, and made ready to leave his room for a cooler area of the compound when a soft knock sounded from the door. He did not need to even activate his byakugan to know who it was standing on the other side of the sliding door. The knock alone gave away the girls identity. He had been expecting her to show up sooner or later but in truth, he still was uneasy about meeting her face to face after the last time they had talked.

He had not meant to be rude but openly discussing his concern for her welfare had seemed to ignite her anger and as usual, she had left him sitting alone like a fool, wishing he had kept his mouth shut on the entire matter. This time though, he would have no problem voicing his opinions of the man she was so taken with. Seiichi wanted to believe that he was one step ahead of them all but in truth, he was one step too many behind Neji.

The wooden door slid open then and Hinata entered the warm room, dressed in her training clothes, her hands behind her back. Her long hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and she had a strange, almost dissatisfied on her face. Neji was aware of the fact that she felt at odds with him ever since they had last spoken to each other but this sudden alter in her attitude towards him was clearly out of the ordinary.

"What did you come here for Hinata?", he asked, a genuinely curious note enhancing his usually impassive voice.

Hinata stepped toward him sheepishly and brought her arms around from behind her back, stretching them out in front of him. On her open palms lay a blue colored forehead protector, engraved with the symbol of the leaf in the center of it. Neji blinked at the object in her hands, confused as to why she was holding it out before him. He thought of saying something but stopped when Hinata suddenly bowed in his direction, her midnight blue hair falling over the side of one of her shoulders.

"Please spar with me Neji! I will not be able to wear this forehead protector confidently unless I improve my skills!"

Neji was taken aback by Hinata's request, a look of bewilderment and shock painted on his face. It never even entered his mind that she would ask him to train with her. Hinata was timid without a doubt but she had come to show him that she had her pride just as he did. As she kept her head lowered, the metal of the forehead protector gleamed as it lay flat against her outstretched hands. Her dark hair was concealing one half of her face, but her eyes were set serenely as she gazed down at the floor awaiting his answer.

An unnerving silence drew out between them and Neji stood inert, before the girl he had sworn to protect. He felt the urge to reach out and lift her head so uncomfortable was he with the current position she was in. Never once had he been complacent about having to serve the main family; in fact he detested every part of the tradition the clan adhered to, but nonetheless, his desire to make amends with Hinata seemed to have been keeping most of his anger on that subject at bay. Instead of focusing so much on the division between their roles in the clan, he had been overly concerned about keeping her from getting involved with Kazuko and her son.

Instead of falling prey to his impulses, Neji reached out and pulled the forehead protector off of Hinata's hands. As he did so, she slowly lifted her head in recognition of his decision, a small smile spreading across her face. "If you truly wish to develop your skills to their full potential, then you cannot allow your gentle nature to keep you from doing so Hinata."

The girl nodded in understanding and straightened back up. She was attempting to appear casually unhindered by his agreeing to train with her, but Neji could tell by the look in her eyes that his answer had made her happy. It was a strange feeling to him, but as he knew the extent of his own abilities, he was rather interested in knowing just how far Hinata had progressed despite not being completely near Hanabi's level. He suppressed his enthusiasm at the notion of instructing her, and clutched her forehead protector in his hand; it was perfectly identical to his own except for the difference in the color of the band to which the metal piece was stuck to. Hinata's was a deep, rich blue while his was subtle black.

The colors somewhat mirrored their personalities. Hinata was kind hearted and compassionate where as he hardly took notice of anyone other than himself. His pride factored out his entire attitude and his inability to forgive without great reason encompassed his lack of a tender heart.

* * *

><p>On her way back from meeting Shin, Kazuko had seen something which had quite disturbed her: her son escorting the clan's heiress back to the main compound. The sight had puzzled her at best and now here she sat on the wooden porch just outside her room, her arms folded over her chest and a cup of cold tea, its liquid glittering in the afternoon light, beside her. There was no helping what went on when there was no one to see it but since she had gotten the slightest glimpse of the two of them together, she knew that she would need to correct the problem at once. Seiichi was being far too negligent in his actions. It had been hard enough to get her brother to allow the boy to go on the mission to lightning country and yet there he was, walking along with Hiashi's daughter, jeopardizing her efforts.<p>

This was never what she would have wanted for him. She had asked him to end his hatred but his stubbornness had kept him from doing so and now she was simply doing as he asked, playing the role of the helpless mother while at the same time looking out for him with the means only she was capable of possessing. She would not let him get involved with those he had no reason to acknowledge; people like Shin or Hinata were of less concern at the moment. They would each play the parts they were assigned and then that would be the end of it. What mattered most now, was Neji and Hiashi. Hiashi and her brother were the last of the old council who knew what had happened in the past. There were so many wrongs they had never paid the price for and now she would make sure that those wrongs would be resurrected all over again. If her son wanted to play the game well, then regardless of his misgivings, he would eventually realize that he would need her help to win.

Neji was as ruthless as his own father, but Hizashi hardly posed a threat when he was stuck behind the title of _branch family member_. Neji would be dealt with by Shin. For now, she needed to make use of the entities in her general surroundings first. Hinata seemed to have bought into the act she had put on for her during the ceremony but now that her foolish son had decided to drag the girl further into the maze of his own plans, she was becoming a hindrance to Kazuko.

Kazuko heaved a sigh of doubt as she remembered the look in Shins eyes as she had handed him the scroll with her instructions. The man had reminded her of his unstable moods and though she had told him to keep them in check, she was honestly not so very confident that he would. Neji needed to be dealt with efficiently and as soon as possible. He was the best of the clan's shinobi but Kazuko knew that Shin was better. She cared not how he was dealt with as long as his death remained a mystery from Hiashi and her brother. Somehow Neji had become her brother's favorite although her son was worth less than maggots in his eyes.

Seiichi, it was always him she worried for, him she would sacrifice everything for and yet he would turn to others for comfort, failing to see the ultimate form of comfort which was always right before him. She would wait for him then and allow him to pull the strings until he was content with his control over her and the rest of the Hyuga clan. In the meantime, she would be the one setting up the obstacles, allowing for each player to keep progressing further on the board until each one passed the point of no return.

* * *

><p>They had been training for over an hour now and still she was falling short of what he wanted her to do. Neji had demonstrated the speed at which Hinata needed to move her arms and gather her chakra into her hands in order to deflect enemy attacks and in time, move way before they ever could. Training to master the gentle fist was never simple. Because it was the main style of fighting the Hyuga clan excelled in, it was something that needed to be mastered and used without any doubts.<p>

Hinata was expert in viewing an opponent's chakra pathway system but in order for her to effectively use this skill against an enemy, she needed to combine the technique of the gentle fist and the perspective she gained from her byakugan and move her body fluidly at the same speed her arms moved in for an attack. Against him, she was average at best but Neji could see that no matter how much he forcefully tried to attack her, she was doing her very best to defend against his blows.

Hanabi was better attuned to using the gentle fist but Hinata seemed far more determined during sparring than her sister. Hanabi knew that she was good and thus never really tried to improve on what was already perfect in her eyes but Hinata was building her strengths by determining her weaknesses and overall, training was doing far more for her than it did for Hanabi.

Hinata stood across from him, her legs slightly bent at the knee and her arms stretched defensively before her body. White veins protruded from the corner of her eyes, giving her a fiercer look than normal. Her clothes were stained with dirt and drops of sweat ran down the sides of her neck and face. Her long hair had come loose from its tie and even from a distance Neji could tell that she was tiring. He would not force her to keep going for much longer but he could at least get her to pick up on mimicking his movements.

He rushed towards her without warning, sending a kick aimed for her middle. Hinata stepped back and quickly brought one arm up blocking his foot from making contact with her stomach. Neji slapped her defending arm away, gathering more chakra into his fists as he did so. Again she brought a hand up before her face, but this time she held her ground, waiting for his attack to clash with her arm.

A loud smack echoed through the trees as their skin met and when Hinata moved back, Neji moved forward, effectively pushing her into a corner towards the nearest tree trunk. As he drew his arm forward once more, Hinata suddenly side stepped away from him and out of the direction of the tree, her face passing mere inches away from his chakra infused hand. She drew a deep breath and once more took her stance, moving one leg behind the other.

Neji smiled inwardly at how she had previously evaded his attack and turned, meeting her serious gaze. He stood still, allowing her to take the offensive role. In an instant she was on him, dashing forward from her spot. She pulled one arm back and thrust the other one out, her hand accelerating towards his chest at a decently kept speed. Neji quickly brought his left arm up to meet hers, but just as their arms were about to touch, Hinata switched sides, withdrawing her arm and now suddenly aiming towards the other side of his chest with her right hand.

She was learning it seemed, though the risk she had taken was far too dangerous against a user with the same technique. Neji halted his hands progress and allowed for Hinata's hand to make slight contact with his chest before moving to defend himself. The impact of her chakra pushed his whole body back and his sandals slid across the dirt floor. A tingling sensation coursed through his chest where Hinata had hit him and although it was annoying to feel, it had not harmed him in the least.

He looked up at the girl standing far across from him now and saw that she was smirking. Hinata then dropped to her knees and settled for sitting upon the ground. She was panting and as Neji noticed her chakra begin to receed from her hands, Hinata ended the training session by deactivating her chakra. Neji accepted the victory and too deactivated his byakugan as he moved to her side. When he reached her, he held out his hand for her to take. When she willingly accepted it, he pulled her back to her feet.

"You did better than I expected you to, though if you had been sparring with anyone else but me, you may have been badly injured due to that surprise move you pulled", he told her seriously.

Hinata began to brush the dirt from her shirt and brought out another band to tie her hair back. When she spoke, her voice was laced with her attempt to slow her heavy breathing."You know about the mission, don't you Neji?"

He nodded in response to her question. There was nothing more to be kept secret if she already knew about it. Hiashi had told him that both the girls would be debriefed when the elders decided it was best but since the day of departure was drawing nearer, it was probably best that they knew, so that they could prepare for it. It was now that he realized why she had asked him to train with her. If anyone was going to need to hone her skills before a mission, it was Hinata. Despite being her protector, Neji felt it best that she learn to take care of herself. If a situation ever arose where he could not be there to defend her, Hinata would need to fight alone and that meant that she needed to be at a level of skill at least pretty close to that of Hanabi's if she wanted to stand on equal ground with formidable ninja.

Kauko's son would be present for defense purposes as well but since Neji had never fought alongside him, it was best to put as little faith in the man as was possible. Neji wondered how much it was that Hinata knew, but refrained from questioning her. If there was something she wished to share with him, she would do so without need of his prying. "I can instruct you to keep yourself level headed with regular enemy nins but if we happen to come across any hunter nins, you had best leave them to me Hinata. Their abilities are usually the most unpredictable."

Neji moved to stand behind Hinata then and took hold of both her arms. With one hand he positioned one arm before her and with his other hand, her other arm. She flexed her fingers once on each hand and then reverted back to holding them straight in front of her. Neji took notice of how much shorter she was than him. Her head came up to about his shoulders and her arms were so slim that his hands could easily wrap around each of her wrists. Even her hands were small in comparison to his. Being so close to Hinata made her seem more delicate than he used to imagine she was. Hovering over her, he felt more like a protector to her than he had ever before.

* * *

><p>Hinata was doing her best not to react to the contact she was sharing with Neji. She had never seen him be so forthcoming with his actions but perhaps that was because he was just starting to feel comfortable around her. The thought of this made her grateful that she had asked him to train with her. Not only had she intended to improve her fighting ability, but her relationship with Neji as well.<p>

It had not been easy to approach him with the request in the first place; she had been so sure that he would deny her and send her away but to her surprise, he hadn't. He had accepted her forehead protector and taken her out to the training grounds outside the compound. He had been patient with her unlike her father but firm as well. He did not let her quit even when she wanted to.

At the moment, he was saying something about how she should position her arms and how to determine the distance between her opponent and herself, but his words were drowned out by her thoughts. The feel of his body shielding hers was awkward at first but she was beginning to feel content with it. She was so warm from training and yet she welcomed the heat his body was emitting. She had never felt this way around Neji but suddenly she was and Hinata had no idea how to halt her train of indecent thoughts.

Just as she began to wonder what it would feel like for him to move in closer and wrap his own arms around her, Neji did so. He moved one leg closer in her direction, his back was now pressed lightly against her own, and she in turn moved her own leg forward. At the same time, he brought one of her arms up and then the other, all the while explaining to her which angle it was best for her to maneuver her arms at when an opponent came in for an attack. Hinata was holding her breath, unsure of how she should respond to his tutelage. Should she nod or maybe give some sort of hint that she understood, or was it better to stay silent and let him continue to speak and demonstrate his opinions for her?

She was about to utter some sort of understanding when Neji withdrew his hands from her arms and pulled away from her. The loss of his warmth made her feel cold and alone. She was troubled by the fact that she missed it. Hinata decided that it was best to steer her thoughts away from the subject when suddenly his arms came around her again; the warmth settling in as if it had never left to begin with. She stood frozen by the sheer shock of his actions and by the fact that if she moved, he might suddenly withdraw again. She closed her eyes, waiting for what Neji might do next.

Hinata felt something cool against her neck then. With her eyes still closed, she could only wonder what it was. Her nerves were peeking with the feel of the mysterious object around her neck and she desperately wanted to know what it was that Neji had done. Slowly she dared to open her eyes, hoping that the warmth she was feeling around her neck was still the encompassing feel of Neji's arms around her; but when her eyes opened completely, she was staring at the trees surrounding the training grounds and from the corner of her eye she could see that Neji was staring right at her with a look of concern on his face.

"You don't look so well Hinata. You should head inside, it's getting late," Neji said.

She looked up then and saw that the sun was indeed sinking and above them the sky was turning a shade of orange and gold. She lifted both hands to her cheeks to hide the embarrassment she was sure was showing on them, when her arm hit a barrier of metal jutting out from her upper chest. Hinata brought her hands down and clutched the metal piece which hung about her neck. Her fingers moved along the smooth surface of the object and then stopped when they came upon a familiar engraving.

"Is this my..", she began indecisively.

"It's your forehead protector Hinata. I believe that your excellence during training has won it back for you. When the day for the mission is upon us, you should wear it with confidence", Neji finished for her with acknowledgment in his voice.

Hinata looked down at the band around her neck to see that it was true. The forehead protector she had offered him in exchange for his instruction had been delicately placed around her neck once more. It was strange that he had known where to place it. Around the compounds, she mostly wore kimonos and left the protector inside, along with the clothes she wore when she went on missions. Had he placed it there randomly or had he seen her wear it like-so before one time? She honestly couldn't remember.

She heard Neji's retreating footsteps behind her and spun around on her feet to see him walking in the direction of the compounds, leaving the training grounds behind him. From a distance he looked the way he always did: tall and somewhat daunting, for the most part unapproachable, but with his back turned to her, she was unfortunately unaware of what expression he wore; and though she had never cared about it before, Hinata found that she was hoping more than anything that he was wearing a smile that mirrored her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>A quick note on this chapter,

I had originally intended to write Neji's debriefing as a flashback but due to the flow of the next half of the story, I want to keep everyone's thoughts in the present tense as much as possible. Eventually, when I do go back and re-edit the entire story, I will most likely change many of the scenes in which the characters have flashbacks of certain events. I am hoping that I can one day rewrite the story so that everything happens in order rather than have a choppy flow vaguely touching on future or past events and instead be concise with writing them as they occur.

Thanks once again to **gamabunta** for reviewing my last chapter! I'm really excited about the upcoimg events as well! I hope that as I write not too much changes from my original plans but if it does then I suppose I will be just as surprised as everyone else is as they read them! This story is probably going to be still pretty long but I'm not too worried about that because all this craziness will overall get us to the end right? ^_^

Please review if you can! I really miss the reviews of all my old readers and I graciously hope that you are all enjoying the story still! ^.^


	16. Reflected Past: Part One

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Oh my readers, It has been far too long since I have updated! . I'm very sorry but as usual school has got backed into a corner, drowning in piles of work, work, work, and more work! Anyway This chapter is indeed a special one for I have the privalege of introducing three brand new characters, as well as revisiting our two favorite ones! We are getting closer and closer to when the craziness begins but till then we should do a little more character, Ahem, (relationship), build up right? ^_^ hehe

Anyways, here is a shoutout to all my new readers, **Champylin**, **paulina101**, **Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon**, **amwick**, and **skydancer792007**! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am!

**Helpful Hint:** There is a link on my FanFic profile to a timeline I created in case some readers are unsure of the exact timing in which each chapter takes place. The pictures do not belong to me, they were found on dear old Google and seemed to fit well with this story, but the poster itself was created by me using Gimp. If you take a look at it and wish to view it closer, just click on it. ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**CLAIMER: **I own my original characters - Seiichi, Kazuko, Shin, Genji, Ryuu, and Mayu

* * *

><p>Reflected Past: Part One<p>

The constant tapping on the roof of the building, was beginning to agitate him. It had been a while since the rain had paid them a visit. Most days the sun would shadow his every move, burning his back as it hovered above him. Now, the ground was muddy and the pelt of rain drops had not ceased once since the early hours of the morning. Stuck inside, Shin thought he might go crazy. His room had never felt so claustrophobic, but then again, he had never had so many people inside it all at once. His gaze shifted to his bed, where a woman with lengthy, ice blue tresses, was uncoiling her silver whip.

The metal coating on the deadly weapon gleamed in the light, which the lamp, above the bed, was providing. The windows had all fogged up, which made the room feel even stuffier than it had before, but Shin continued to observe the woman's movements without complaint. He was content with the silence emanating from his companions, but the conflicting sounds of the storm were causing his head to ache and his ears wanted nothing more, than to burst from their torture. Mayu was deftly studying the onyx links that separated each silver coated, leather strip from the next; running her fingers across the edge of each double jagged piece. The sight was a familiar one to Shin, and he basked in the routine air of it, because at the moment, it was the only thing keeping his mind off the dreadful weather.

Mayu must have sensed him watching her, because she looked up suddenly, and accused him justly with a pair of violet eyes. He never bothered to flinch anymore since he had learned that she was too lazy to go through with her threats; but instead he kept his eyes locked on her face, returning her lilac glare. An unexpected crash from the back of the room ripped them from their concentration, and Shin turned his head to see Genji's pile of assorted rocks strewn across the wooden floor. The boy bit his lip in blatant frustration, reaching out to gather each different colored rock; placing them atop the table as he did so.

"How long do you plan to play with your toys Genji? That's the sixth time you've managed to spill them all over the floor." Ryuu questioned; the grey mask covering his nose and mouth gave his deep voice a musky and furtive tone.

Genji looked up from his spot on the floor, his wavy blonde bangs falling into his eyes. Holding an indigo colored rock up in the air, he replied matter-of-factly, "Just until I can get them to stay in place."

Shin rolled his eyes, exasperated by the group of idiots he was surrounded by. He could hear the sound of the rain, dripping slowly down the window. Genji's green markings on his face made him look older, but inside and out, he was nothing but a selfish child, gifted with special abilities. When Shin had first met Genji, he had to admit that he had been surprised by the emerald tattoos that began on his cheeks, right beneath his slate eyes, and continued to slither down past his neck, like two smothering snakes. In fact, ever since meeting him, Shin always referred to Genji as Snake. The nickname had not been meant to compliment the boy, but somehow, he had taken it without offense and worn it with pride every time Shin said it aloud.

The honest truth was that, Genji was nothing close to a snake; comparing him to one had been a mistake on Shin's part, for the boy was more like a sly weasel, getting into things he had no business dealing with. The green markings covered half his body though; starting on his face and ending at his waist. They encircled his arms, back, and neck as if they were a part of him, one with him. And they were. It had been remarkable to see the boy spar against Ryuu all those years ago. Ryuu, with his flashy blue hair and double bladed staff had seemed so helpless against Genji and his slithery team mates. No amount of white lightning could scorch the wraithlike creatures. In battle, they came alive and for what it was worth, Shin had been relieved that the kid had not been offended by his harsh attitude or else, it might have been him battling the twin serpents. No one really knew where Genji had come from, only that he had shown up one day in lightning country, half starved and tripping on his oversized clothes. When the feudal lord had him taken in, it was to discover that the mere helpless orphan had more to him than met the eyes.

Shin sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, hoping to keep his temper in check. Despite the nostalgic memory of the kid, he was still stuck inside his tiny room, waiting out the rain with his three companions. Mayu stood up across from him, tucking her now coiled whip behind her back. She moved over to where Ryuu was sitting and held out a small hand before him. His eyes moved, but that was all. After digging for a moment in his pockets, Ryuu's hands emerged with three double bladed links. He casually dropped them onto Mayu's outstretched palm and the exchange was over.

"I don't understand why you believe it necessary to keep these from me. You now I'll need them more than ever for this next job." Mayu sighed and leaned against the wall as she brought her whip out again. She began to fasten the largest link first, to the top of the whip, and then the smaller links to the bottom.

"What exactly does this job entail Shin, I'd rather not give those to her if I don't have to", Ryuu spat out, short and honestly.

Next to Ryuu, Mayu did indeed resemble him; and Shin hated how distasteful the sight was. The two were related by blood, but their bond was only as strong as a master's is to his pupil. Shin removed one of the black gloves covering his hands and flexed his fingers, welcoming the cool brush of air that hit his rough hands.

"Kazuko intends to force that brother of hers to repent for his wrongs by appointing her son as rightful head of the Hyuga clan. She's playing a sickly twisted game."

Ryuu's purple eyes stood out over his grey mask as he said, "Your obsession with that woman has nothing to do with us Shin. I said that I would get my hands dirty for this; but not for her sake."

Shin nodded silently. There was no point in arguing with Ryuu. The man was as stubborn as an ox. Even his sister, Mayu, had trouble breaking him. Shin had to concede with whatever decisions Ryuu made regarding himself and Mayu. The only person Shin felt he had any control over was Genji. Although, the kid hardly seemed to notice that he existed from time to time, so stuck was he inside his own world.

"Listen", Shin began as he placed his free hand atop his knee, "we were hired to be observant outsiders; but at the moment we are strangers to what goes on inside the Hyuga clan. If you want to have any chance of being privy to their secrets, you first need a way in; Kazuko is my way in."

"And what of us Shin? How do you plan to get us in?" Mayu asked; her violet eyes filled with doubt.

"I'll be sure to find you a way in", he reassured her gently, hoping to quell the fear from her eyes. No matter how hard she appeared to be, Mayu understood that this job was unlike the others they had tackled in the past. Never before had they been required to go in as a group, but this time it was more than necessary. If anything went wrong, it would mean their lives. The Hyuga were not a clan that would forfeit so easily.

Genji looked up from his spot, trying desperately to hold two rocks, one gold the other red, together, one on top of the other. His stack was almost complete. Shin knew the boy had been listening despite not giving any reference of it. He was always silent unless he either felt the need to voice his thoughts, or was cajoled into saying something in reply to be questioned by Ryuu. The poor kid never escaped the cold man's eyes. Ever since Genji had beaten him that time, Ryuu had never had a soft spot for him like Shin did.

"Your part in this will come Snake, for now stick to playing with those rocks of yours", Shin offered, not unkindly.

Genji looked back down, his twin serpents moving slowly across his skin. It was obvious that the boy was nervous. His inner senses were already screaming in contrast with his outer ones and Shin knew that he was ultimately responsible for him. No matter what, he had to keep Genji under control until the preparations were complete. If anything were to set him off, it would ruin everything they had worked towards all this time. It was not as if they could make the first move either. Kazuko's scroll had revealed this to him. The heiress and her small escort would be departing for Lightning, the day after next and only then, after a day or two, would it be safe enough to move.

* * *

><p>The pouring rain was a relief from the blazing heat they had been experiencing the last few days, Hinata acknowledged happily. She had been eager to train with Neji today though and the fact that they would not be able to do so, had her in a gloomier mood than usual. She was growing fonder of him than she would have liked but there was never anything she could to stop her heart from racing whenever he happened to be near. It was like she coming to see a different side to him; a side he was not all too keen to show outwardly.<p>

It was hard to recognize what it was that Neji particularly disliked about Seiichi, because he had never specifically told her, but Hinata was almost positive that she would find out in time. It had been quite a surprise to find out that Seiichi would be going along with them. Hinata was most surprised by the fact that her father had said it without even a hint of remorse in his deep voice. If she had been anyone else, she might have believed that he had had no misgivings about the situation whatsoever; but because she was his daughter, she could tell by his expression that he was notably unsettled about allowing Kazuko's son on the mission as well. If the decision had been left up to her father, Hinata was confident that he would have been perfectly content with leaving both his daughters in Neji's care alone.

Despite how Neji might feel, Hiashi deeply respected the man and was truly placing his trust in him. Hinata wondered if perhaps that was why Neji had softened some as of late. When he had first arrived, he had harbored such a strong hatred for the main family, but much of that darkness had been fading away day by day. Hinata jumped as the door to her room was opened by none other than said person himself. Neji stepped inside awkwardly, as if he was afraid she might dislike the fact that he had entered without her permission first. Hinata could not hold back the small smile that found its way to her lips. She felt her heart beat begin to quicken. _Why did she have to be affected only by him?_

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow; how are you feeling?" Neji asked her calmly.

Hinata stood up slowly, pushing her hair to her back. It was true that as the day loomed closer, her confidence had been declining but it had not been squashed entirely by the fact that there was a possibility of danger on the way to and back from Lightning country. The reality was that her confidence was shrinking because it would be the first time she would be away from Konoha with both Neji and Seiichi, but she could hardly admit to this in front of her cousin. He might believe her to be foolishly underestimating what the real danger would be.

"I", she began timidly, attempting to keep herself focused on more important matters. "I just wish I understood more of what this mission stems from. Ever since becoming the heiress, I feel ashamed to resent the elders for not providing me with information that I believe myself to have a right to."

"Instead I have to resort to sneaking around and gleaning it from other sources who, though they are of a lower status than I am, know so much more than I do", she finished quickly, knowing that whether she wished it to be or not, this was not a subject she could avoid forever.

"Seiichi has no right to that information any more than you do Hinata. What the elders want kept secret should be kept secret."

It was hard for her to stay calm now. He was comparing her, the clan's heiress, to someone from the branch family! Did Neji have his priorities mixed up or did he really believe that she was better kept in the dark? Hinata drew her anger in on herself then, doing her best to keep from letting it explode on him.

She replied as composed as was possible for her at the moment saying, "I deserve to know what's going on Neji; and if you know something, I would prefer that you would not keep it from me."

Neji sighed and the dark aura, she had thought was pent up, seemed to suddenly manifest itself on his face. His pale eyes turned seriously on her, and without really taking the whole scene in, Hinata felt herself growing afraid; but not of him, rather of the distance she now all of sudden felt, growing between them.

"When you came to me, I said that I would keep you safe; there is nothing you need to know other than that", Neji stated without a qualm. The air shifted around them both and Hinata sensed that his words meant more than he was allowing himself to say openly at present.

She considered this thought before opening her mouth, albeit a little reluctantly, to say, "I trust that you will keep me safe, but I won't let myself be ignorant of this for much longer Neji. You must have recognized my feelings earlier than I did; that's why you really came is it not?"

Hinata reached out and took hold of her cousin's arm. His skin was cool to the touch, while hers was unmistakably warm. She searched his face for an admission of his actions, but regretfully, found none.

"How much do you know?" She asked quietly; silently hoping that he would respond this time.

"Not as much as him", Neji replied coldly.

Hinata closed her eyes, and though she yearned to keep him close, she carefully released his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I will hopefully have the next chapter written and posted by tonight so be ready to look forward to an immediate pick up to wear this chapter leaves off! Neji and Hinata still have some bridges to cross but in the end we all know that they both want nothing more than to be together right? 3

Please Review! =D


	17. Reflected Past: Part Two

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Wow this chapter ended up taking a lot longer to write than I expected it to. My head was full of how many different ways I could write out the three scenes which appear in this chapter and finally this is what happened! I'll keep my rants short this time around, so READ, READ, READ, and of course, Enjoyyyy! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto...

**CLAIMER: **I do own my original characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Reflected Past: Part Two<strong>

"Despite what it was that I found out from Seiichi, I can't be kept mindless about this mission Neji", Hinata said quietly.

In truth, she sounded pitiful as she begged him to be honest with her. He understood her though. It had been bothering him that Hiashi had given him more details concerning the real reason they were so suddenly being rushed off to Lightening country. The whole idea of making a political visit to please the feudal lord was ridiculous. Hinata was only the heiress, not yet the head of the clan. Even if the man wanted to judge her potential for himself, it was common knowledge that the Hyuga and those from Lightening never interfered in each other's affairs any longer.

By sending Hinata, even though it was the safest option available, they would be risking the entire peace treaty that existed between the two fractions. Hinata was a dutiful girl but still too young to deal with the feudal lord. It was far too early for the elders to expect so much from her. Regarding himself, Neji doubted the elders really cared what happened to him. He was Hinata's protector. In the unlikely event, a tragedy did occur, it would be his death they would have on their hands, not hers, and certainly nothing would please them more.

The council of elders was not a group of senile fools; and as far as Neji understood what Hiashi had told him, they already picked up on the hidden message in the feudal lord's gracious invitation. The man wanted something which he could only get by meeting with the clan's heiress. It was this fact that irritated Neji the most. Keeping this fact in mind, was it really okay for him to voice his suspicions to Hinata?

_No, it would be extremely half-witted to admit what he thought to her, when he had no idea how it was she might react to it. It would do him best to stay quiet on the subject._

His mental advice tossed aside, he found himself saying, "Most of what I know is not concrete facts, but, I do have my own theories. That's the most I'm willing to say for now."

Hinata shook her head and sighed. She was aggravated by the answers he was giving her.

"No Neji, that isn't enough. I need you to be able to trust me with whatever it is you know", she pleaded once again.

In truth, her determination to break him for answers was beginning to get on his nerves. He'd had no idea that Hinata could be so stubborn. Was she not the shy and timid one? When she had become so comfortable with him?

He briefly remembered the moment when they had been training and she had caught him off guard, and he wondered fleetingly how it was she could act so carefree before the real danger while with him, she was in constant defense mode with both her actions and words 24/7.

His desire to speak some sense to her was increasing by the moment. Without caring how she might respond, Neji grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of her room. Surprisingly enough, she didn't protest against his action and when he glanced back at her, the expression on her face held a mix of shock and some sort of perplexing acceptance. He pushed this disquieting knowledge to the back of his mind and decided that it was better for them both that she was being so compliant of this. He had at first been shocked by his own reckless action but the fact remained that, if he was going to tell her anything, it would best be done away from where anyone would hear them conversing.

The best place of course would be outside. There was no way they could avoid getting hit by the rain but it was better to deal with the cold than it would be to deal with Hiashi or Hanabi if either one happened to be around. Neji let his mind drift to the fact that Hinata's hand was small inside his own. As they left the compound and stepped into the deluge of rain, Neji picked up his pace and Hinata followed suit.

They made their way past the gardens and past other parts of the compound, all the while making muddy tracks and avoiding deeper puddles. Neji could not help but notice that somewhere along the way, since they had left her room her fingers had found a way to curl around his hand, securing their place in it. A smile tugged at his lips and with his back to her, he relished in the moment of their innocent contact.

When they reached the place he had in mind, he stopped underneath a grouping of giant trees. The rain had really done him in, but it was nothing he couldn't ignore with ease. On the other hand, he noticed that, their little waltz through the rain had caused Hinata to begin shivering. He was suddenly sorry for having forced her into the storm but when she had told him that she wanted him to trust her, he had acted without thinking.

Though he was hesitant to do so, he released her hand and turned back to her. She looked up somewhat confused and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I tell what I know, you have to promise to hear me out, even if you dislike what it is I have to say", He told her firmly.

She nodded silently and allowed him to go on.

Neji looked Hinata in the eyes and began by saying, "I have reason to believe that Seiichi might be up to something; and whatever it is, it's not good."

Her eyes widened after he had spoken and when a look of disbelief passed over her face, Neji knew deep in his gut, that telling her had been the wrong decision.

* * *

><p>She could feel his daunting presence without even needing to activate her byakugan. Even though they had been a part for so long, his entire being easily and utterly infiltrated her senses. It was a captivating moment, one she thought she would never experience again. Deciding to be patient and treat the situation with composure, Kazuko waited silently in the dark, continuing to write on the inked scroll before her, which was not so easy with only a candle shining light in the room. The wooden planks beneath her were creaking, giving away her unease; but nonetheless, she never looked back. She had been writing in the scroll for some time before he had chosen to make an unwelcome appearance. She was lucky that he had come now rather than later.<p>

He moved in closer, watchful and intent on keeping silent as well. A well rehearsed insult was rising in her throat, but Kazuko made sure to swallow it down before it left her mouth. There was no chance that she was willing to lose to one of his games again. Kazuko gently placed her writing tool on the table in front of her; the ink left on the edge of the brush, dripped onto the fine parchment. Someone was nearing them; someone she was afraid to expose to Shin. Outside the overcast sky was a beautiful sight.

The second person hesitated as they edged closer to the complex. Kazuko begged silently for something to distract the person from coming now when she would be safer if they only returned later. She closed her eyes, afraid that Shin might sense the other person if her expression gave it away without her wanting it to. She waited, one, two, three, four, and five.

She must have been holding her breath, for instantly, she heaved a sigh of relief as suddenly, the second presence began to recede from her senses and then, a moment later, there were only him and her, locked in a pointless struggle to retain their silence; hoping that they would not have to be the one to initiate the oncoming conversation.

Kazuko casually picked up her writing tool and resumed constructing her letter to her son. Again, he had requested more information on Lightning country, though for what reason he had wanted it, remained a mystery to her. Seiichi was obviously planning something concerning the upcoming mission, and as long as she kept him off of the one trail she had no intention of leading him to, he would without a doubt follow another and remain innocent of the past.

When the man refused to break his seemingly perpetual silence, Kazuko let go of her pride and spoke first. "You can come out now Shin, there is no one around to see you."

Kazuko's outspoken invitation lingered between them, as Shin took his time in replying only to say, "I could have told you that myself; though I'm not surprised to find that you were expecting me."

His voice sounded the same as the last time they had met. He was neither accusing her of reacting before he had nor was he at all interested in her opinions on the matter. He had come for facts and he was expert at being concise in his mannerisms. No matter how much time had passed, Kazuko could read Shin like a book. There were never any hidden messages in his pages, only ones that gave his secrets away.

"You never were good at following orders", she reminded him sarcastically, as she kept her voice only slightly above a whisper.

Shin made his way to where she was sitting comfortably on the floor. He seemed a bit more lax this time around, but he was certainly keeping his guard up just in case. She loved that about him, his ability to seem so natural even under the direst of circumstances.

"I suppose I might have made that far too obvious over the years", Shin admitted, a hint of sly amusement in his deep voice.

Kazuko glazed her eyes over the burgundy scarf wrapped around his neck. It was the one thing besides for his blade which was accurate in defining him. His dark hair was common, his eyes hard to read, and his expressions never revealed any of his true feelings; but the scarf screamed his defiance of living a normal life. It was the color of dried blood, almost akin to a stain too stubborn to come out. That was exactly what Shin was for her; a stain from the past that would never be removed from her person. It was disturbing and yet, she would not be happy with things having turned out any other way.

"Did you even bother to read the scroll I gave to you?" She asked him curiously. Her patience was thin yes, but never as thin as it was now. If he lingered for too long, there would be a chance of someone discovering him.

Shin smiled and pulled out the scroll she had given him from the pouch at his waist. "I wouldn't be here if I had not read it", he mused lightly.

"Then I can be safe in assuming that you have come to decline the job?" Kazuko asked him, knowing how simple it would be for her to get up and not bother herself by dealing with him.

"Oh no Kazuko, it's a little late for that now," Shin stated calmly. He dropped the scroll onto the wooden table, and it slowly rolled over to her side, stopping when it made contact with her hand.

Shin looked her in the eyes and continued persuasively, "You'll be happy to know that what you need me to do has already been set in motion. I've decided though that I'll be in need of your help in return for my services."

Kazuko clenched her teeth in frustration, eagerly wishing she could grab the blade on his back and turn it on him for a change.

"And what happened to make you come to this conclusion Shin?" Kazuko asked annoyed.

The anger in her voice clearly had not fazed him, for he continued to smile at her; his dark eyes shining like glass in the candlelight. The rain had stopped earlier but as they sat across from one another, each challenging their past opponent, a light drizzle began outside the compound. Kazuko found herself smiling then. Nothing racked Shin's reasoning worse than the rain. After all, it had been the rain which had stopped his hand from so easily sliding his blade across her bare throat all those years ago.

Shin's shoulders twitched in response to the sudden change in weather. "It always falls on me when I least expect it to." Shin tapped one gloved finger against the wooden table.

"That scroll of yours failed to mention something Kazuko, something, which I'm afraid you've been avoiding for too long now", Shin informed her, choosing each word with care.

"And what might that be?" She replied with disdain. The tone in his voice was alarming her. Whatever it was he wanted, it was without a doubt, going to be something she disliked.

The rain began to fall in heavier sheets, bathing the earth in its purity. The sky was fully darkened by the mass of grey clouds looming above the complex. Shin had both hands on the table now, each of his index fingers moved softly against the wooden surface. "You gave flawless instruction regarding the child heiress and her protector but I don't recall seeing any instructions detailing how I should go about dealing with Hiashi and your brother."

Kazuko sighed and grabbed the scroll off the table. She turned her back on Shin, reaching for the low shelf behind her, as she stuck the scroll he had returned to her, between a pile of smaller and secret scrolls which were kept hidden amongst the larger scrolls.

"Leave Hiashi and my brother to me. There is no reason for you to come in contact with them", Kazuko answered bluntly, without turning back to face him. She made note of the place in which the scroll was securely stored and only then did she return to locking her gaze on Shin.

"Do you honestly believe that Hiashi and your brother will sit back quietly when they realize that the heiress and her precious protector have been murdered, at your command no less?" Shin questioned her sternly.

Kazuko waited a moment before replying. Shin's nervous behavior was foreign to her now and it caused her to regard him intently as she said, "As long as neither Hiashi nor my brother ever find out about your existence, things should end smoothly for me."

Shin ceased his tapping and considered her words, while Kazuko continued. "Once Seiichi takes Hinata's place, I will put this all behind me and when your part in this is over, I expect you to do the same."

The room grew darker, and an ominous shadow flickered across the wall, as the flame of the candle rose and then dropped. The complex had grown so cold in so little time, and Kazuko was beginning to shiver from it. She disliked cold weather in general but the cold she was experiencing now was far more piercing than ones she had bared with before.

Unexpectedly, Shin leaned over the table in the dark and he tenderly cupped her face between his hands. His leather gloves felt warm against her cold cheeks.

"Do you trust me Kazuko?" Shin asked, with an air of lust hinged on each word.

His dark eyes were mesmerizing under the light of the candles flame. Falling prey to the truth had left her a helpless woman once, but this time around, she was sure it would serve her well.

"No, I do not Shin; I did not then and I will not now."

Shin's mouth twisted in a hideous smirk as he asked amusedly, "The why is that your words betray your actions?"

Before she could discover what it was that Shin had meant by that, her eyes widened in absolute horror when she felt his cold lips pressed against her own.

* * *

><p>A heavy silence had drawn out between them. After successfully getting Neji to be open with her, he had taken Hinata away from the main compound and out to where they had trained the day before. There was a group of trees that were tall enough to shelter most of their bodies from the rain, but other than that small reprise from the storm, the downpour was all around them. Hinata was shivering beneath her kimono but she didn't dare complain. Neji had brought her outside to discuss what he knew for a reason and she applauded him for being tactful where she was not.<p>

On the way over, they had passed under the blanket of drenched trees, becoming soaked as they did so. A good portion of her hair was stuck to her back and her moist bangs felt cold against her forehead. Neji looked as bad as she felt. His long brown hair was sticking to his face, covering his eyes just slightly; and his white top was plastered against his torso. The sight itself was distracting on so many different levels, that she found it hard to keep her eyes from; but Hinata was doing her best to give his shocking words her undivided attention.

"To be blunt, I have been suspecting for some time now that something is going on inside this clan without us knowing it", Neji continued, his voice just barely audible over the storm.

His voice was all business now. It was like his previous hatred for Seiichi had blown over the moment she had gotten him to voice what it was he had been keeping from her. She had already been concerned that something far greater was going on than the elders were being honest about; but she had had no idea that Neji had been suspicious of the same thing, on an even deeper level.

"Is that why you don't trust Seiichi?" Hinata inquired curiously. It was only fair that Neji give her the sincere truth regarding his blatant disdain for the man.

"That, and because the interest he has shown in you bothers me," Neji admitted grudgingly.

Hinata was taken aback by his words. She had never thought anything about Seiichi's interest in her. She had assumed it was as innocent as her enthusiasm in him was. She had never sensed anything off about Seiichi. He was friendly enough and always perfectly courteous. In fact, she had been so wary of her relationship with Neji that she was hardly ever giving thought to Seiichi at all anymore. It was as if he had become a thing of the past.

She liked him well enough to admit that she was on good terms with him, but truthfully, she had grown more attentive of the fact that he knew so much. She had not even bothered to inquire how it was he had gained such knowledge of the things which were secretly going on behind closed doors. In fact, she had begun to gratefully think of him as someone she could go to, just so she could get her hands on information when no one else would give her any.

It was hard to admit but, Hinata was finding herself too much changed. It had only been about a little more than a week since she had become the heiress. Why all these complications happened to take place around the same time, was still puzzling her. Neji had had barely any free time to actually settle in considering what he was confessing to her. It was without wonder now that he had been acting so cold before when around her. Whenever he had taken notice of her and Seiichi, rather than being upset for personal reasons, he was put off by the fact that to him, Seiichi was most certainly hiding something behind his charming smiles and eloquent gestures of friendship.

As the wheels in her head were turning, Hinata realized that there was one other strange thing to take note of. Since her talk with Kazuko at the ceremony, the woman had completely forgotten about her. Hinata had hoped to discuss more with her and even figured that she could learn or thing or two from her; but so far, Kazuko had made no attempts to approach her.

_But Seiichi had gone and willingly pursued her friendship._ Had she discerned the motive behind his actions incorrectly all this time? Surely that had to be impossible. Seiichi was nothing more than a friendly acquaintance, not someone she should have been keeping tabs on right?

"I have no reason to trust Seiichi, nor does he have any reason to trust me." "Even Hiashi has warned me about him", Neji informed her honestly.

There were no signs of lying in his eyes. She had asked him to tell her the truth and he was only giving her what she had begged of him, so earnestly, only moments ago. Hinata thought that she might have felt guilty after hearing the truth, but she did not, and she was beginning to understand that her feelings were insignificant. Even if she had felt unconcerned for having befriended Seiichi, the fact remained that a day from now, she would be, in a sense, his companion on the journey to and from Lightning country.

If she suddenly started to act differently around him and treat him as if he had become a stranger to her, things might not go so smoothly; and according to what she knew so far, things needed to be played out as naturally as was possible.

"If the elders have knowledge that there is something going on, then why haven't they made it clear to us yet; aren't they being too careless in this kind of situation?" Hinata asked Neji, not completely understanding why it was that she should suddenly be suspecting Seiichi of doing something wrong when it was the elders who were the ones not being honest.

"I decided earlier on that the elders were keeping everything hushed to not arouse unwanted panic but, since it seems we're all being kept in the dark, so I doubt they know much either", Neji admitted.

"If it becomes apparent that Seiichi is indeed a cause for suspicion, then they will act immediately but he's made it appear as if he is simply, another innocent member of the branch family."

Hinata took a moment to look around then. The storm had begun to subside somewhat but the rain was still coming down at an alarming pace. Her shivering had only become worse, and across from her, Neji seemed to be experiencing the same bodily irks.

"This is all so much to take in", Hinata declared sadly. She felt so weighed down by everything Neji was bringing to light. All his ideas were contradicting everything she believed, and although he realized this, he did not seem concerned about it. Hinata concluded that Neji felt he was doing her a favor by shattering her illusions.

"You may think me cruel to tell you all this now, but you did promise to hear me out, no matter what it would be that I decided to tell you."

"But it was just two days ago that I saw him; it's just not possible, or rather I want believe that it isn't", she spat out angrily.

Neji sighed and said calmly, "His inclusion in the mission to Lightening country was not a coincidence Hinata."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, positive that she was going to dislike his answer to this particular question most of all.

"Ever since you were appointed to succeed Hiashi, everything has become a mess", Neji began hesitantly.

"You can't let yourself trust so easily Hinata, especially now that your existence means so much to the clan."

"You are accusing Seiichi of having his own private agenda and yet you have no absolute proof of it Neji; how can you expect me to be okay with that?" Hinata spat out coldly.

Her head was spinning with unpleasant thoughts. She had expected to hear that perhaps the feudal lord had been plotting against the Hyuga but for Neji to suggest that it was Seiichi who might be doing so, was ludicrous. If danger was really so close to home, there was no way that Neji would be the only one to notice it. Although, he had said that her father had warned him about Seiichi.

_Was it really a possibility?_

"I can't think straight like this Neji; we should go back", Hinata tried.

She turned to leave when Neji grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her back around to face him.

"You really can't be this naive Hinata, can you?" Neji asked annoyed. His eyes were burning holes into her face and Hinata flinched when his grip on her shoulders tightened.

He scoffed after she refused to answer his question and to her relief, he released her.

"Go back; it was wrong of me to bring you hear and say this to you."

All she could hear now was the sound of the rain and she stood motionless and Neji began to walk away from her. She felt sick inside. She knew she was wrong to dismiss his words so quickly but how could she instantly believe that Seiichi was meaning to do something against the clan. He was Kazuko's son; surely, if anyone would have noticed this in him, it would have been her.

No, Neji was right, something was terribly wrong here and no matter how she tried to excuse it in her mind, she could not see it any differently now. Her shivering had increased, and not just because she was cold, but because she was letting Neji walk away. She had been noticing it before, the way he was affecting her. Why hadn't she just admitted to him that she was scared?

She didn't want to believe what he was telling her because believing would make her fears real and she was not at all prepared to face that reality; but more than anything, she was afraid of facing that reality alone.

Hinata quickly got ahold of her senses, and looked up, knowing that it was not too late to go after him. The distance between them had indeed stretched. She could always turn back now and leave, but that option was becoming less and less ideal when all her instincts were warring against it. In truth she was feeling rather ill at the moment, but before she could second guess herself, Hinata pushed her doubts aside and ran to catch up with Neji.

When he heard her quickly approaching him, he turned slowly and waited for her to reach him. She stopped, panting and completely out of breath; and Neji steadied her with his arms. He had walked pretty far while she had been stuck in thought. As she gathered her feelings into coherent words, she instantly became shy all over again and stared up at Neji, with a troubled look on her face.

"I".., She began awkwardly. "I trust you and I.."

Clutching his arms for support, Hinata looked away, unsure of what she was doing and why she so suddenly was too shook up to face him properly. Her heart was racing and she thought that she might be feeling the ground shifting under her feet, but perhaps that was only a figment of her imagination.

Neji towered above her and she cautiously looked up into his eyes again, expecting to see some form of anger gracing his face. Instead, his expression was unreadable and though it wasn't much to be hopeful for, that alone gave her back the courage she had been lacking.

Hinata smiled up at him then she reached up and delicately placed one hand on Neji's cheek. They were both drowned from the storm and the cold had crept under her skin and into her bones, but none of it mattered now. Very slowly, Hinata moved closer to him; but as she did so, she realized that she was gripping Neji's wet shirt a bit too tightly. She felt that if she let go, he might disappear or worse, she would.

_Something was wrong, but what?_

Suddenly his placid expression became distorted and his face was blurring and just as she was beginning to feel him wrapping his arms around her, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Ahh how could I end it like that! Believe me, even I have no idea how this occured but I can promise that it will all be resolved in the next chapter. There is still so much I need to address before the "Mission" chapters. God I feel so far behind with this story it's a bit sad. Also the timing is all a bit whack! Because I'm writing from so many different points of views, and it sort of threw everything off for me. Can you really believe that it's only been a little over a week since the beginning of the story. I know it seems strange but like I said, when writing from different points of view, I'm basically explaining what is going on with different characters on the same day and since so much can occur in a single day, let alone an entire week, I think I've managed to execute this pretty well. This timing factor is also a reason why Neji and Hina's relationship is not all cleared up yet. Realistically, no one falls "in love" in a week, but people can become very attracted to one another during that time so that is what is going on here. I hope the readers are okay with this explanation. .

Please review everyone! I miss all my old reviewers and I can't wait to hear from new ones! :D


	18. Dreamcatcher

**Midsummer Afterglow:** Hey everyone! I somehow managed to get this next chapter written in a timely manner, though because I have not been up to tapping in to my usual writing abilities, I think this might not have come out so well. If you dislike it, I apologize, but considering how I have been in desperate need of inspiration for the next couple chapters, I really did the best I could.

I would love to give a shout out and dedicate the completion of this chapter to **worldreminiscence** because she reviewed each chapter that I wrote for this story and it was a such a joy to get so many review emails in my inbox at one time! Thanks to her good eyes, she even caught a mistake that I must go back and fix in chapter two. Nothing major of course but still very much necessary. Thanks for that! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as you did the other ones! ^_^ I hope to get to hear from you again!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto! -_-

**CLAIMER: **I happily own all of my original characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamcatcher<strong>

The metal forehead protector had been bent for as long as he could remember. Konoha's leaf now looked as if it had been torn in two. Seiichi ran his thumb over the deep engraving, where the metal had now rusted and darkened. This piece served as a memory he never wished to forget. It was because of this metal plate that he had begun his quest for revenge. The leaf, Konoha, the Hyuga, they meant nothing to him. He had branded himself the black sheep so that these trifling ideas of home would never haunt him no matter how far he went, or how deep he would go.

Once again night had come to disturb him. The dream he had desperately tried to ignore was still eating away at every thought. His concentration had been shot the moment he had awoken in the pre-dawn morning. Two hands, broken flesh, black bones crumbling. He had decided that this was not something he had subconsciously dreamt on a whim. No; it was a prophetic vision. A vision that symbolized everything he stood for. The rain had washed away the remaining filth of the week and the midnight air was pure. The trees and the ground held the last breath of the storm, for the smell of it clung to the branches, the leaves, and the rocks beneath his feet.

If only the sins of the past had washed away with the storm as well; he then would have been able to sleep peacefully. But, the past was not in need of cleansing as much as the vermin who had shaped it. They were in dire need of repentance; one from which they could atone justly for their shortcomings. Seiichi walked beneath a canopy of glittering stars that were giving light to his path. He had tried to visit Kazuko during the afternoon, but his confusion had halted him on his way to her. A bleak breeze flitted through the air around him. He would never go to her freely unless he needed something, and it was this fact which had stayed his feet from taking another step earlier. There was no valid reason for him to seek Kazuko, yet, who else was he to go to for comfort when his mother was always so close in reach?

Seiichi clutched the old forehead protector in his hand, letting the edges of the metal plate dig into his flesh. As a child he had found some comfort whenever he held it, but now it was a lifeless object which offered no cloak of relief to wrap his troubled mind in. The mission to lightning was close approaching and this had to be dealt with before then. Whatever it was his mother was still hiding, he needed to know of it. If he even sensed the tiniest bit of a refusal to cooperate from her, Seiichi was determined to rattle her chains. A woman like Kazuko was helpless against him; not even her sharp tongue would help her talk her way out of answering his questions.

Seiichi made his way to the main compound with his hands tucked securely to his sides, and his hair whipped against his face from the harshness of the breeze. The area was deserted just as it should be so late at night, but from a far, Seiichi could see glows of orange light filtering through screen doors. So it would seem that the elders were being kept up late again. No matter, his business with Kazuko could wait until she was free from their meeting. Till then, he would wait for his mother calmly, all the while contemplating whether or not he would mention the dream to her, or simply forget that it had ever come to him so unwelcome.

* * *

><p>"So the heiress has fallen ill; this is indeed unwelcome news Hiashi", her brother said quietly, breaking the unnerving silence.<p>

The soft orange-colored light from the lamp had lit up the dark room dimly. Kazuko was seated at the low table with her legs tucked underneath her and her chin resting delicately against the knuckles of her folded hands. The news of Hinata's inconvenient sickness was troubling. She only hoped that the girl's weak spirit would be overlooked by her brother, so that the mission could be carried out as planned.

Across from her, Kazuko gazed at Hiashi's still form. His pale eyes seemed dead and the expression on his face was indifferent. A small smirk graced Kazuko's lips. Although the news of Hinata falling ill was burdensome, Kazuko found Hiashi's disregard for his daughter quit amusing. Either he was putting on a very heartless act for the sole purpose of remaining composed in the presence of her brother or else he honestly did not feel the need to be worried for the girl. _Which one was it_, Kazuko wondered silently.

"I'm afraid that sending her out in her condition would only hindrance the mission", Hiashi said with a hint of genuine concern, for the clan, in his voice.

"I agree. We should wait until she has recovered and only then should the mission commence without question", her brother stated matter-of-factly, leaving out his personal misgivings.

Kazuko was disappointed by the way the conversation had progressed, but she kept silent for the time being. This meeting was a private one, attended only by Hiashi, her brother, and herself. She had come at her brother's strict request, but she was far more interested in learning some of what was happening in Hiashi's household, and had not come in hopes of pleasing her brother.

Although Hinata's health was the imminent problem, Kazuko could not help but entertain the idea that the girl was attempting to buy herself some more time before having to face a feudal lord. It mattered not for she had been sure to prepare for this. In the likely event that the mission was delayed, she had made sure to inform Shin to keep his distance from Konoha, no matter what. As long as the man could follow through with that much, then whenever the mission resumed itself, things would go swimmingly.

"I dislike being caught between the clan and family matters, and having to keep the feudal lord waiting because of a drop in Hinata's health is not at all ideal at this point, but it seems that I have no other choice", Hiashi admitted regretfully. The woe in his voice was almost believable.

"It's understandable Hiashi; it would surely be foolish to send her when she is simply not up to the task", her brother said, not unkindly.

He had always been a man of few words, most of which hardly expressed emotions beyond anger or authority, but it seemed that even her older brother could show compassion when necessary. That was a definite first, and Kazuko hoped not a definite last. Kazuko tucked her legs in closer to her as she shifted uncomfortably at the low table they were seated around. She wished for nothing more than to get up; she had been stuck sitting inside for most of the day due to the storm, and now come nighttime, free of rain and grey clouds, Kazuko desired to rise, step outside the room, and stretch her legs.

"How has Neji been settling in?" Her brother asked; his pale eyes gleaming like two film covered pearls lodged deep into wrinkled, dry skin.

Hiashi sighed and before answering her brother's question, he retrieved a scroll from beside him and placed it directly before the main elder. The scroll was loosely secured by a scarlet tassel and small in size. As the scroll was set on the wooden table, Kazuko curiosity was instantly piqued. Having decided to come to this meeting was beginning to have its perks.

"I hardly get a chance to talk to the boy but from what I have seen, Neji seems to be doing fine", Hiashi stated unsurprisingly.

It was to be assumed that the son of Hizashi would be treated well in his uncle's household. There was truly no reason for her brother to worry for him. As usual he was simply extending some natural courtesies to the head of the clan. Although it was her brother who sat at the head of the council, it was Hiashi who the Hyuga looked up to. Not many villages were so inclined to worship the man who worked in the shadows; it had always been human nature which caused people to pledge their loyalty to the man whose leadership was made known so clearly to the people.

Kazuko brought her attention back to the matter at hand, the scroll. It was rather strange for Hiashi to be in possession of this type of scroll. The design on the outside of it was ornate and exquisite. It looked like something which had had a lot of work put into it. Kazuko could not help but admire its striking artist. She realized then that if she waited patiently for Hiashi and her brother to move the meeting along, they might never get to point of it.

"And how is it that you came to have a scroll like this one Hiashi?" Kazuko asked snidely.

Hiashi turned a look of disgust on her, one which she relished in, not at all insulted by his lack of manners. It was one of her favorite past times, to so easily become the cause of Hiashi's irritation. Her reckless remarks were hardly anything to be taken seriously but nonetheless, Hiashi could not seem to resist despising her for them.

"It was sent to my brother earlier today. Once the worst of the storm had calmed, he brought it to me", Hiashi said, his expression serious and focused once more.

"What sort of game is the feudal lord playing at", her brother wondered aloud, reaching out for the scroll as it had been offered for him to inspect.

Kazuko watched as her brother undid the binding on the decorative scroll and noticed that one of the corners had been marked by a perfectly round blotting of ink. The marking was so oddly placed that it was obvious that it had been purposely left on the scroll for a reason. Kazuko had always had her doubts about Shin but the more she contemplated his recent actions that had been solely directed at her, she came to the conclusion that this scroll was not his doing.

"I believe that the feudal lord is playing a game which he intends to win through unfair means", Kazuko said, voicing her uneasy thought.

Hiashi nodded in her direction then said, "In the scroll, the feudal lord expressed the honor he had in privately inviting Hinata's protector to his home as well as the finest shinobi in the clan, and I have a feeling that all this treating with Konoha, is happening without the Raikage's consent."

Kazuko's brother read over the scroll silently, never letting an ounce of his trepidation show upon his weary face. Kazuko applauded him for continuing to act so professionally while Hiashi and she were both having trouble keeping their feelings at bay. Ever since they were younger, it seemed that this difference between them would never change. It was a bit disquieting how very similar Hiashi's character was to hers and how sad that her personality was one which never failed to clash with her own flesh and blood's.

"The feudal lord is acting out of character", Kazuko began thoughtfully. "Though it is hard to determine whether he is acting under orders or not."

Her brother looked up slowly, and carefully began to retie the scroll. The expression on his face gave nothing away but the momentary shaking of his fingers as he fumbled with the scarlet tassel, proved that behind his placid exterior, he was just as concerned as they were.

"Hiashi, do not let your brother speak of this to anyone else. I will speak to you alone in the morning; there are a set of instructions I would like you to give to Neji on my behalf."

Hiashi nodded silently and left the scroll in her brother's ancient hands.

Kazuko felt a horrid resentment towards her brother welling up inside her. Once again he was unwilling to share his secrets with her. Whatever message was written within that scroll had been intended for Hiashi's brother alone and it had been enough to cajole a rise from her own brother. Her hands were itching to snatch the forbidden scroll away from her brother but Kazuko reluctantly kept her movements in check.

"Kazuko", her brother started, shaking her from her reflections. "I will leave you in charge of this out of respect for you, but do not attempt to talk me out of this decision."

Kazuko lifted her head, giving her brother her undivided attention, and dropped her folded hands casually into her lap.

_What could he be up to now?_

"If it is still your wish that Seiichi be included in this mission, then it is time he received the cursed seal", her brother said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Kazuko felt her heart stop momentarily after hearing her brother's words. There was no doubt from the tone of his voice how serious he was, but still she felt the need to speak out against it. She could not though; he had made that clear already. She reminded herself that all this had been for Seiichi. He wanted to be a part of this mission more than anything and she had seen it in his eyes when he had first questioned her about it. She could not allow her brother's threats to keep her son from what it was he desired. As he was her only son, he deserved to be treated with more respect than the elders had given him over the years and she had planned for this mission to be the one which would prove his worth to them.

There was only question remaining now, _was this mission, in her son's eyes, worth being defiled for?_

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyelids shot open in the darkness. She shifted her body, which was being kept warm beneath a soft blanket, carefully and turned on to one side. The black space which filled her line of vision began to take shape as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She realized that she was in a room; one which she could sense was unfamiliar to her. It felt somehow strange to have woken so suddenly. As she recollected her memories of what had happened before she had found herself inside this room, her head started to ache with a fierce pain. The last thing she could honestly remember was slipping into someone's capable arms before losing the will to keep her mind orientated.<p>

_Who had that someone been?_

Hinata sighed when the feeling in her legs began to manifest itself as stiff and cramped. Her arms were tucked beneath the warm blanket that had been wrapped securely around her. Surprisingly, the covering, though quit thick, provided only a little warmth, as the temperature in this room was colder than her room would have been. Hinata made herself sit up slowly, as she brought a hand up to rest against her burning forehead. Strands of her long hair fell over her shoulders, and into her face. Her entire body was in pain but this fact was hardly an issue when she could not even remember how it was she gotten to this place.

Hinata got to her knees, pushing the blanket away with her free hand. Very carefully, she ventured to make her way to her feet; but just as she was doing so, a door to the room suddenly slid open and an immensely bright light burst through it, practically blinding her. Instantly she fell backward onto the futon she had woken up on. She was weak but more than that she was thirsty and now her eyes, which had barely become attuned to the darkness, felt strained as they tried to adjust to this new source of light.

"I didn't think you would be awake", a tender voice whispered meekly from across the room.

Hinata forced herself to look back into the light, blinking to block the harsher rays from stinging her pale eyes. She studied the still, silhouetted figure for a moment before it took a step further into the dark room and out of the dazzling stream of light. Long hair tied loosely together hung down the persons back and a white shirt came into view as she continued to gaze intently, very dazed and confused though she was. The person, who she noticed was carrying a tray with a cup and a basin of water on it, moved aside and out of the bright pathway. Making his way to where she sat upon the tousled futon, he kept his characteristic silence.

"Neji, is, is that you?" Hinata croaked uncertainly. Her voice sounded hoarse and pitiful. Dropping one hand over her eyes, she effectively kept the light from irritating her anymore for the time being.

"You're still weak, and your chakra balance is just barely returning to its normal state", Neji said without answering her question.

Hinata was fully determined to stay sitting up when Neji suddenly came forward and gently pushed her back down upon the futon. She complied with his actions as she truly felt too exhausted to protest. Neji gently placed his hand over her heated forehead, then, turned away from her, drawing his hand back as he did so. Hinata waited patiently as she watched Neji submerge a small, dry cloth into the basin of cool water.

As he rung out the excess liquid from the cloth, with two hands, Hinata asked him timidly, "Where am I?"

Neji stayed silent as he turned back to her and neatly placed the damp cloth on top of her forehead. His lips were pursed thinly and now that light had been let into the room, Hinata was able to see his cursed seal mark clearly. For once, the sight of it drew her weary eyes like a fuzzy bee is drawn to the tiny pieces of pollen on a flower. As her chest rose and fell, she drank in the focused look on Neji's face. She knew that it must have been a burden for him to be take care of her, and she felt guilty for not being able to look away and ignore the mark of servitude which stood out so prominently against his pale skin.

He must have noticed her looking then for he said, "When I carried you back, there was no one around to tend to you, so I thought it would be best to bring you to my room for now."

Hinata could tell that he was doing his best to form some sort of apology that he hoped might make her feel more comfortable with her current situation, and she cared about him far too much to admit that his words had consoled her no more than her own thoughts had. She was feeling ill but not completely out of commission. Hinata could still feel the rapid beat of her heart which had begun to take her over the moment she had realized that it was him who had walked into the room. To be so close was still a bit freighting and altogether unnerving for her.

"I don't mind", she settled on saying, quietly. "How long have I..", She began curiously, but Neji cut in with an answer to her half formed question before she could finish voicing it.

"A couple of hours; do you think you can try to sit up again?" He asked, as he turned away once more, to pick up the cup of water, which stood next to the water basin on the tray beside her futon.

At the very sight of the drink, Hinata felt her dry mouth begin to water. She had not noticed till just now, how thirsty she was. It must have been hours since she had last eaten any sustaining food. Neji placed a hand on the middle of her back and helped to ease her languid body into an upright position.

"Drink", he commanded kindly, bringing the clay cup of water to her chapped lips.

Hinata willingly accepted the drink, savoring every bit of the cool, strangely sweet, tasting liquid. Neji held the cup tight inside his hand, tilting it back for her to easily drain the cold liquid from. She drank gratefully for the water had begun to quickly sooth her sore throat as she swallowed it.

"You have been overworking yourself Hinata", Neji stated, a spoonful of unrepressed guilt mixed into his heavy words. "When you asked me to help you train, I should have been more attentive to your lack of physical strength and gone easier on you."

Hinata abruptly reached up, and pushed the cup away from her lips, swatting Neji's hand away successfully in the process. There was no way he could mean what he was saying. She had asked him to oversee her training because she had wanted to push herself; if he had gone easy on her, then her whole reason for wanting to improve her skills would have become pointless. How was it that he could say such hurtful things with such a straight face?

"You don't mean that", she said softly, trying her best to keep the tears that were pricking the back of her eyes so suddenly, from falling.

It was all coming back to her now; Seiichi, the rain, her attempt to confess to Neji, how much she needed him. The damp cloth fell from her forehead then and onto her covered lap. Hinata made no attempt to reach for it, but instead kept her gaze locked on Neji, waiting for an explanation from him.

"You told me that you trusted me", Neji reminded her, keeping one hand around the clay cup, and the other flat on the wooden floor, in order to support his body. "Tell me how I can repay that trust without dragging you into this mess any more than I already have."

There was a concerned expression plaguing Neji's usually composed features and Hinata could literally feel the way the air had shifted around them. She gathered up the fallen cloth into her small hands, looking down now and squeezing it, while hoping that the nervous action might offer her a bit of courage to give her cousin an honest answer that would calm his worry. When she felt drops of water oozing from the cloth, she ignored them and let them run down her dry skin.

Hinata wondered if there was anything she could say that would convince him to take back his earlier words, but the more she pondered it, the more she wished that this whole scene would become a dream that she would soon wake up from.

_A dream; was that why she had said it?_

Hinata supposed that this had to be the reason she had decided to assure Neji that she trusted him. If it had been any other day, if he had been any other man, then it was simple to deduce that she would never have said something like that. The fact that he had needed to confirm the meaning behind her words, meant that she had undoubtedly gone and acted foolishly upon the dream she had envisioned the night before.

With all that had happened during the day, she had completely forgotten what it was she had dreamt. Now that she had remembered it, Hinata wondered at how she had ever come to dismiss a dream like that without any trouble. Just the memory of Neji's deep voice whispering to her in the pre-dawn hours of the morning, and the way his eyes were staring longingly at her as he brushed away the loose strands of her indigo hair, made her heart beat all the faster. Hinata took a deep breath and looked back up at Neji, berating herself for losing herself to such a far-fetched fantasy.

"Neji, I would not be able to bear it, if I was becoming a burden to you!" Hinata spat out without thinking.

Neji raised his eyebrows, confused by her sudden outburst, and Hinata felt her head beginning to ache again. What had she gone and said that for? She had repeated his previous words to him, only in a less intelligent manner.

Hinata glanced silently up at Neji's cursed seal mark, unsure of where else she could look to avoid his gaze, without truly looking away. The damp cloth began to feel warm as it was still clutched in her death like grip. The light from the open door was no longer bothering her since her eyes had already become more than enough adjusted to it.

"You should rest now Hinata", Neji finally said as he covered her closed fist with his bigger, surer hand.

Hinata blushed at the sudden contact and as she had no desire to move away from it, she kept her fingers, which were tightly locked around the cloth, inside Neji's hand.

"Only if you promise to rest as well Neji", Hinata stammered out nervously. She was almost positive that her entire body was shaking like a leaf but if her cousin had noticed, he gave no sign of it.

Neji gently pried her fingers open with his hand and Hinata reluctantly found that her hand was now empty. She closed her eyes, hoping to hide her disappointment and licked her dried lips, feeling very unsatisfied with the way she had handled things thus far. Not only had she failed to be honest, but now she was spoiling her chance to turn her perfectly staged dream into a tangible reality.

She was aroused from her distracting thoughts when all of sudden she felt a new source of warmth surrounding her body, and this was not just from the fact that she still had a clearly unbroken fever. Hinata was afraid to open her eyes. There was only one thing which could feel so utterly soft against her skin, yet if this was not what she hoped it was then she was sure she might faint from too much overthinking.

Slowly her eyelids opened to reveal Neji's body precariously close to her own. His lips were pressed delicately against her forehead and both his hands were resting gently upon her shaking shoulders. Hinata inwardly gasped as she felt her whole body going tense with fear and uncertainty. A single tear slid down her cheek then, and when Neji pulled back and gazed so solemnly at her, her heart skipped a beat, for she realized that the tear had not been her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Only some of the cliffhanger has been resolved in this chapter but the rest of it will either continue in the next chapter or the one after it; I have yet to decide whether to prolong the next scene between Neji and Hinata or to go along and write it immediately. I finally realized why the last chapter somehow ended on a cliffhanger, and it seems that the characters have a better way of showing me that sometimes rushing into things is not the best way to go you know? In trusting their advice, I hope the rest of the story flows a lot better than I had originally planned. ^_^

Please remember to review! You may not realize it but the reviews, helpful suggestions, or simply "can't wait to read more" comments really give me that push I need to not lose confidence in this story. I want to keep putting my all into this and finish it with a satisfied smile on my face. ^.^


	19. Meetings and Partings

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Oh my! I am such a happy author at the moment! The last chapter and others have received quite a number of reviews that it was been even a bit hard to keep up with all the questions, advice, and suggestions the readers are giving me. To be honest, I love it! ^_^ Everyone has been so helpful to me. This chapter was taking me a while to write out due to having no idea where to go next, but after all the encouragement, my idea bubble began to expand like crazy and now I have most everything on track again!

I especially want to thank, **MicaChan89**, **Brassfire, ****gamabunta**, **guerrera221**, and **worldreminiscence**! Thanks so much for all the wonderful and very thoughtful reviews! I was really happy to learn that everyone is enjoying the story so far and keeping up with it. I realize how patient I have made you all with the love aspect of this story but most of it will be coming to fruition over the rest of the upcoming chapters! Also I am really honored that people are enjoying my original characters. It may seem that they were randomly created but believe me they were not. I have a special role for each of them, in regards to the turning point and ending of this story for Neji and Hinata. Without them, I would not be able to throw those two love birds into a chaotic mess or even challenge their love a bit you know? hehe I am a bit of an evil author but all things but go according to plan! Not that I have a concrete one, I happen to be more of a "pantser" kind of author. This just means that most of my ideas come to me as I write and only sometimes beforehand.

Anyway since I have not had the time to reply to all the reviews I will just say thanks so much and keep it up guys! It's all so great to hear from you all! Oh and **worlreminiscence**, mentioned that I have been punctuating incorrectly all this time so I took the liberty of making sure to do it right for this chapter! Thanks so much for catching that, or else I might have been embarassing myself all the way to the end of this. eeekkk! ^.^

Oh and **guerrera221**, pointed out that I wrote somewhere in one of the beginning chapters that Hinata was only barely going to turn 17 and thus that would have made it her birthday, so obviously the timing would mean that the beginning of the story would be taking place in December, meaning the weather should be cold but I wrote later that it was very hot. It was my mistake. What I had meant to write was that at the start of the story, Hinata is already 17 which makes her elegible to become the heiress of the clan. Though the reason the weather has gone from hot to cold suddenly in the recent chapters is because it is getting close to the time around Hina's next bday, and I may or may not make that an issue...should I? hehe I'm not sure if it will fit in well but it might be fun to write in a Hina birthday chapter. Maybe I'll write it as a side special or something. . Anyway if you really wanted to get technical with the timing then I would say that at the start of the story, it is late August and now its September, so the weather is fluctuating. Remember that it has only been about a little over a week since the beginning of the story. Thanks so much for telling me that I made that slip up! I'm so glad I can put faith in my readers to be honest with me. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto!

**CLAIMER: **I do own my original characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Meetings and Partings<strong>

When Kazuko had finally made her way back to her room in the main compound, it was to find her son, waiting ever so patiently, inside. Seiichi was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his head leaning back against the wall. His eyes were closed and his dark hair, so much like his fathers, mirrored his pale face. From a distance, her son seemed so gentle; but looks were always so deceiving of a person's true nature. Kazuko stepped forward and knelt down before Seiichi. As she reached out to shake him from his rest, his arm shot up and his hand grabbed hold of her thin wrist.

"Acting on motherly instincts has never suited you Kazuko," Seiichi said with his eyelids still shut.

Kazuko attempted to draw her arm back but her son kept a tight hold on her. She winced when his finger nails dug into her flesh.

"I noticed when you came earlier," she began, clenching her teeth. "Why did you leave?"

Seiichi slowly opened his colorless eyes; they bore into her, judging her and looking down on her. She glanced down at her arm and noticed that her skin was turning red from her son's harsh grip. Kazuko kept her breath steady and her mind clear. She never seemed to learn that her son was not to be handled lightly.

Seiichi cocked his head and an amused smile graced his dry lips. "You're skill in keeping track of my whereabouts is as astute as ever mother."

Kazuko wrenched her arm free from Seiichi's hold when his grasp began to loosen slightly. She brought her arm close to her chest and examined the ring of reddened flesh which marked it.

"You have proven your dominance over me time and time again Seiichi. When will you come to your senses and learn to trust me?" Kazuko asked, challenging her son's bold attitude with her own.

"Is that a rhetorical question Kazuko?" Seiichi asked, seemingly amused by her defiance of him. "You should know by now that that is something I will never learn to do," he finished matter-of-factly.

Kazuko moved away from her son and over to the shelf where she had placed the scroll which Shin had returned to her. She eyed the specific scroll uneasily. If she shared her plans with Seiichi now, would that be enough to win him over? It was distressing how much she yearned to be acknowledged by her son. It was as if she had instated Seiichi to be a replacement for the one other person in her life whom she had lost. It was true; she was a selfish woman indeed.

Kazuko's gaze lingered over the scroll as her mind warred against the temptation to reach for it. It was time that her son understood all that it was she had done for him over the years. She may not have been around for the younger half of his childhood, but she was always near, watching him grow into the man he had become. Her world had been shattered but she had made sure to protect his, to better it, no matter what the cost.

"Without me Seiichi, you would never have come so far," Kazuko informed him softly.

Seiichi said nothing in reply to her statement, and a peaceful silence hung over the small room. Kazuko held her breath for a moment when she heard her son step closer to where she was. He had the same type of dark, possessing aura which she had come to loath indefinitely. He was standing behind her then and as if he was controlling her, she lifted one arm up halfway, holding her hand in midair, palm facing up.

When the weight of the object fell flat upon her palm, Kazuko suddenly felt the need to drop it. Her hand felt dirty and heavy and a deep, relentless guilt settled over her already troubled heart.

"Why would you bring this here?" She asked, fear and disdain lacing her wan voice.

"To remind you Kazuko that you have not yet finished repenting for your sins," Seiichi said, the tone of his voice growing angrier with every word.

He would never let her escape, not with this. Seiichi had planned this well before paying his nightly visit. Just when she believed herself confident enough to break him, he made her realize that she was simply too weak to do so. Kazuko looked dreadfully at the forehead protector in her hand, despising the very sight of it. She thought the boy had discarded it after the man had died, but he had not. It just might be possible that her son's hatred for the elders far surpassed her own.

Kazuko took a deep breath and released it slowly. With this new addition to her list of worries for her son, she knew that it was best that she tread very carefully here. One misstep and Seiichi might accidentally be cajoled into really hurting her.

"What it is you want of me Seiichi," Kazuko asked calmly. All the while, she was staring bitterly at the rusted metal symbol in the middle of the forehead protector.

"Finish telling me what it was that he had wanted me to hear before he had breathed his last," Seiichi demanded stubbornly.

Kazuko shook her head and said, "You know that I am not at liberty to do that Seiichi."

"When have you ever headed the orders given to you from the elders?" Seiichi asked annoyed.

Kazuko turned to face her son, hurt that he would play such a nasty game with her. He was merely a child still, ignorant of his own past. She did not blame him for being overly curious but she was disappointed that he would waist his life clinging to a dream that would crumble ever before he would see it come to fruition.

"This piece of metal served its short purpose Seiichi, you should have rid yourself of it long ago," Kazuko notified him fiercely.

She had no chance to avoid him as he suddenly pushed her back against the shelf, scrolls dropping from their place as her back came in contact with the blunt, wooden edge of the protruding cupboard. Kazuko gasped when her son's hands circled around her neck and the metal forehead protector clattered to the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as his cold hands began to close dangerously tight around her nape.

Seiichi's eyes were wild with a dark and passionate poison. The venom of his hostility dripped from his voice as he said, "If you speak of him like that again Kazuko, consider yourself as good as dead."

"You are meddling!" Kazuko chocked out in her struggle, trying to ignore the fact that her son was the one who was alarmingly close to stopping air from reaching her burning lungs. Kazuko shakily lifted her arms and tried to pry Seiichi's hands off of her tense throat. His grip only constricted and the cold began to flee from his hands and suddenly they felt warm and her throat was filled with a tingling sensation that made her drop her hands back to her sides.

In her desperation, Kazuko activated her byakugan and attempted to channel some chakra into her hands, but her focus was wavering and her lungs were daring to burst any moment. Her eyes became watery, and her byakugan deactivated on its own as a single salty tear slid down her cheek.

"You will tell me what I want to know Kazuko," Seiichi said imperiously as he slowly began to loosen his forced squeeze on her neck.

Kazuko doubled over when her son released her and she started to cough involuntarily. "Shin," Kazuko rasped as she slumped against the wall, surrounded by the mess of fallen scrolls. "He is the man you're looking for."

Seiichi knelt down before her and planted his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His face was so close to hers now that she could feel his dark bangs brushing against her forehead and feel the warmth of his breath against her face.

"I don't know who he is or how he operates," Kazuko stammered out quickly before her son could say another word.

Seiichi's gaze traveled over her haggard body, such as it was, and his expression lightened as he waited patiently for her to tell him more.

"All that my father had been able to find out was that the man was from the hidden cloud," Kazuko confessed as she regained the air necessary to quit coughing and panting. Her throat was still in pain though and her lungs were aching inside her.

"That much I know," Seiichi said impatiently. "Why do you think I had you convince your brother to let me in on this mission Kazuko?" he asked agitatedly.

"Seiichi, the heiress has fallen ill and the mission delayed. Is she no longer your intended target then?" Kazuko asked; voicing her suspicions after she had enlightened him on the standing of the mission he was obviously still very much set on going on.

Kazuko held her sons gaze and he laughed then, a terrifyingly malicious laugh. There was no humor in it, only feigned amusement and utter conviction.

"Hiashi's daughter is so unpredictable isn't she?" Seiichi asked, not expecting her to answer. "Surprisingly though, she has proved herself more useful than you thus far Kazuko."

Kazuko stayed silent as her son accused her of being worthless, while the weight of his praise for the heiress went unnoticed by him. She could see the girl now; long blue hair ruffling down her back, a pair of familiar pale eyes, the shapely mouth and comely expressions she always wore. Oh yes, Hinata was as beautiful as her mother and just so easily as charming; but to her disadvantage, just as sadly naïve as her as well.

Her son stood then and turned his back on her. With a newborn confidence taking life within her, Kazuko leaned forward and quietly picked up the metal forehead protector she had dropped during her son's psychotic episode. She noticed her reflection in the metal plate and admired the way her features were so similar to her sons. As she gazed into the bent mirror, her face became distorted and suddenly she saw her sons face, then Hinata's, then the face of the man she could never stand, Hiashi; and finally she saw her brother's filmy eyes staring up at her.

Knowing it would be foolish to ask him, Kazuko placed the forehead protector beside her on the floor and closed her eyes. She brought her two hands together and briskly formed the set of hand seals she had been taught by her father. As the last one was formed, Kazuko's hands were shaking and suddenly she saw Hizashi's son's face in her mind and the vile mark which he wore upon his skin. When she heard a loud thump and looked up to see that Seiichi had fallen to his knees and was clutching his temples with both his hands, Kazuko silently cursed her son for ever letting his feelings be in control of him.

* * *

><p>Neji heaved a weary sigh as he gently tugged the sliding door, of his room, shut. After calming Hinata down, he had decided to leave her alone to get some rest. Her fever was still pretty high and if she did not recover soon, the mission to lightning would be delayed longer. Not that it really mattered to him if they prolonged it or not, but it would matter to the elders and most certainly to Hiashi.<p>

Neji paused right outside the door and instinctively brought one hand to his mouth. He brushed his forefinger across his lips, all the while thinking of what had passed between him and the heiress only moments ago. He had never expected to kiss her; somehow, he had just found himself moving without thinking, and holding onto her, wanting to keep her close. From the stunned look on her face, he was sure he must have frightened her at first but then she had not tried to pull away or for that matter, push him away. She had stayed still, and closed her eyes.

Neji wondered why it was that she had been complying with almost everything he said or did. Before, they had constantly been at each other's throats, cutting one another off during heated disagreements, hoping to get a word in edge wise before the other shut them down.

_So what had changed?_

His desire to protect her had more or less remained the same; and perhaps even increased a little when he had realized how close she was becoming with Seiichi. That was it though; there really was nothing else he could attribute to why his feelings had begun to morph into something kinder, and less hostile. Had he not once held an immense grudge for the main family? What had caused him to forget so many years' worth of feelings? He would never consider the possibility that it was Hinata who had changed him; no that would be a deep wound to his pride. Not a single woman had ever been able to faze him before. He would never allow for that kind of relationship to ensue if he suspected it. Then again, he had only been close to one woman before and that was Hinata. In most cases he spent all his free time with his father, training and improving day by day, wishing for nothing more than to be the best.

Neji felt his lips tingle beneath his fingers. It was strange how he could still feel the contact so clearly. He could not deem this foreign sensation as anything else but unacceptable. The moment he had received the cursed seal, he had promised to dedicate his life to preserving his father's honor and his own dignity. There had been no doubt in his mind about this; that was up until a moment ago.

Neji could feel the cursed seal burning against his forehead then and his hand dropped back to his side automatically. He clenched both hands into tight fists and calmly shut his eyes, waiting for the agitating pain in his head to subside. It had not bothered him since Hinata had asked him to stop looking at her as if she was the one who had formed those life altering seals with her own hands, an yet why was it that when he thought of her, the damned thing decided to react again, almost as if it had a mind of its own and wanted to remind him of his true path.

What was he supposed to do if not the proper thing? Walk away; it should be a simple task to accomplish. All he needed to do was move his feet, leave the girl behind and never look back. She was asleep anyhow and would never become aware of the feelings that were warring inside his head, his heart. So then why couldn't he counter the fact that he felt incapable of taking the first step?

"_She trusts me_," Neji thought then, keeping his feet firmly planted on the wooden floor.

As the ache in his head faded and his worries no longer tormented him, Neji felt the need to go back in. He would only be checking on her right? He was her protector and he had the right, if anyone did, to do so. It would not be inappropriate; it was all a part of his duty and for no other reason besides. It was his room after all and it would hardly look suspicious for him to be entering it at night. He had decided then.

Neji turned around slowly and placed one hand back on the sliding door. The wood was cool to the touch and smooth. "Just like her skin,"he murmured silently to himself. He was about to slid the door across and enter when a hand on his shoulder shook him from his trance suddenly.

Neji turned his head and saw that the owner of the hand was Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"Can we talk, Neji?" She asked, an innocent smile playing on her full lips.

* * *

><p>Haruto wrapped the white bandages around both his forearms, covering the massive scars which covered his tan skin. He could clearly remember the man who had given him the scars and every night before getting any sleep, he would see that man's hard, amethyst eyes in his mind. The ice blue hair and grey mask covering his nose and mouth gave him a unique look. The staff he always carried, secured to his back, had given Haruto nightmares for years. In reality, the staff was a mere illusion that gave his enemies no reason to fear him, while making that one mistake is what costs them their lives.<p>

After securing the bandages at his wrists, Haruto looked down and began to strap kunai to both of his hips. His sandy brown bangs fell into his face, making it hard to see well. He had never understood why only one half of his bangs always grew longer than the other but that little slip up in his features hardly mattered when he could no longer be ranked as a skilled shinobi. Ever since the day that man had practically torn both his arms off, he had been put out of commission and now was forced to work as a lowly messenger ninja in the house of the feudal lord. He had never wanted this life, but the choice to make something of himself had been ripped away the moment he had foolishly challenged that relentless man.

And now he had been summoned to meet with a man just as ruthless, if not more so than Ryuu. He had heard the rumors of Shin and his band of hunter Nins but he had never aspired to ever meeting any of them. After his fight with Ryuu, he had hoped for nothing more than to keep away from men like Ryuu. But duty called and since this was all he had left, he had forced himself to go through with this small task no matter what. All he needed to do was make contact with Shin's group and check up on their progress every so often until the final attack commenced. That of course, would only be until Shin deemed it possible.

The feudal lord had given Haruto specific instructions to remind Shin that under no circumstance, was he allowed to let the Hyuga heiress and her party get anywhere near the hidden cloud. The feudal lord would tolerate zero mistakes this time around; there was no exception to this fact.

Haruto double checked that he was carrying all his meager assortment of weapons on his person and then stepped onto the ledge of the window beside his bed. It would be a while before he saw his room again, if things went as the feudal lord hoped they did. There was no doubt in Haruto's mind that Shin would be hunted down if he slipped up even the tiniest bit.

Haruto could not say if he was absolutely happy with what the feudal lord had in mind but he is no position to question the old man's authority. If he so desperately wanted to burn the Hyuga clan to the ground then it would be done. The only thing he had to focus on was getting to Shin before the man decided to make his move. The feudal lord had asked him to report anything that might seem suspicious concerning Shin's behavior or decisions, and foremost, to not come back empty handed. He would be going straight into Konoha to spy on the little heiress and her retainer.

Reaching up to grasp the three smooth, rectangular trinkets which hung from the necklace he always wore about his neck; Haruto took a deep breath and jumped from the windowsill, feeling the many scratches that were now etched into the surface of each sapphire stone.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt restless atop the cushioned futon. After Neji had left, she had tried to forget what he had done and get some rest like he had wanted her to do, but it had proven impossible. There were so many emotions locked inside her heart that she had been so afraid to let show but now she wanted nothing more than to be the given the appropriate chance to express them. Neji had been so close then, closer than ever before. He had let his guard down, in that one beautiful moment which would not allow her to sleep, and yet all she had been able to do was go unnaturally still and wish deep inside that he would never move his lips from her skin.<p>

She still felt very inferior to him but for some reason she becoming okay with this fact. She meant it when she said that she did not want to be a burden for him but when he had kissed her, she had contradicting thoughts about wanting to be weak just so he could protect like he was always reminding her that he would. Was it so wrong to want him to do that? It couldn't be right? He was her protector, that was his duty after all and he seemed adamant on doing it without fail; so then it had to be okay for her to lean on him a little; only a little.

For some incomprehensive reason, Hinata knew that she desired to lean on him indefinitely. She already knew that her feelings for him were becoming stronger the more time that they had spent together but this was different. It was not a girlish fantasy she was having this time, it was something very pure and indescribable. When he touched her, she could feel his presence resounding like a comforting melody within her soul. She felt cold all over whenever they were parted.

_This is all wrong. _

_Wrong for him and more wrong for me. _

_This is not something that can ever be._

Hinata knew all this but despite it all she wanted it all to be real. If it was a dream then she never wanted to wake from it. If she had to sleep forever then so be it. She would forget everything, the mission, Seiichi, making her father proud; that all seemed so completely insignificant when she thought of her ever growing care for Neji. She could not call it love; no that was not what it was. It was something that had begun to flower inside her heart the moment she had laid eyes on him the night of the ceremony. It was some sort of secret bond that she had only recently begun to recognize.

Hinata brought her arms up to her chest and place both hands upon her heart, and lay silently, listening to the rhythmic thump, thump, of it. Indeed, whatever this bond was meant for, there was no mistaking that it was real. If only Neji would feel the same, then they could easily be connected on this exciting, deeper level. But what if he did not feel the same? What would she do then? Allow for this to go on or stop it from progressing?

Hinata shuddered at the thought of losing the things she was feeling at the moment. If she had to keep herself away from Neji, even for a short time, she might lose sight of this path and she did not want that to happen. This was the first time in so long that she had truly felt confident about something. For so long she had wanted to better herself and change everything that she was but with Neji she never needed to do this. She could be herself and know that he would keep her safe from ever losing who she was to the awful things which surrounded them.

Hinata opened her eyes then and sat up quickly. Her head still ached with fever but she ignored this. Pulling the blankets off her legs, she made her way to her feet and brought her kimono tightly around her shoulders. It was still cold and because of the rain earlier, the temperature had remained thus. Hinata took a deep breath and briskly walked over to the sliding door. She would go to him, even if he refused her. This might be the only time they could be together without interruption. The mission was still set for the same time was it not? Even if it had been delayed, surely the elders and her father would be expecting her to recover as soon as was possible.

Hinata placed one hand upon the wooden frame of the door and was about to slide it open when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. A bewildered look settled on her face then and as the owner of the voice spoke, Hinata could clearly feel that Neji was on the other side of the door, his hand placed exactly where hers was; the only thing separating them was the thin wall between their fingers.

"_Is that Hanabi,"_ she asked herself silently, quieting her heavy breathing.

After her sister had spoken, Hinata kept very still, hoping she might hear Neji's voice as well; but when nothing came in answer to her sister's question and only his receding form filled the space between them, her arm reluctantly fell away from the sliding door and away from Neji's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well this ending was again unexpected but important as well and had to be done as frustrating as it was to write it out. O_o Anyways again I have introduced a new character. He will become more important as the story progresses. I was also wondering, should I throw some Hizashi action somewhere in the next couple chapters? Neji's father has only had one scene since the story started and I did want to fit him into this, subtly of course, but still.

Also the next update may not be so prompt since this week I have about 4 tests and 2 projects to do on top of the little pieces of work I have to do. I admit that I have been pretty lazy lately and need to get motivated to get on top of my school work all over again.

Oh an here is a fun fact I thought I would share with you all. While writing this specific chapter, I have been using music to set the mood for each of the 4 scenes. For Seiichi's scene with Kazuko, I listened to "Kyrie II" from, I believe it is the second Death Note soundtrack. And for the last three scenes in this chapter, I listened to an amazing Japanese group called Kalafina! They are my new inspiration for everything! They have such angelic voices and the different melodies for each of their songs really spur me into a writing mood. Look them up if you ever get the chance; specifically the songs: "Oblivious", "Utsukushisa", and "Haru wa Kogane no Yume no Naka".


	20. Flaring Emotions

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Wow I think this has to be the longest chapter I have written for the story so far! It took me three days to write! ^_^ I feel so accomplished having finally completed it! I was sitting on pins and needles the entire time while typing because I kept feeling that it was not good enough and I made so many changes that I was about ready to give up on it completely and save it for a later date but somehow I made it through!

I want to give a regular shout out to my new readers! Thanks **Lyzis**, **keke1208**,** Angel's Garden**, and **LM22102**, for adding this story to their favorites/alerts! You guys are awesome! I hope you do review at least once; I'd love to hear how you're enjoying the story so far! ^.^

Also thanks to **guerrerra221** for reviewing the last chapter for me! I realize that not all my readers have yet had the chance to read the last chapter so I will patiently wait for them to do so, like a good author. . hehe...

There are two questions I have posted at the very end of this chapter in the **"Authors Note****"** section. Please be kind and take the time to answer them if you have it, because it would be a great help to me as I write the next couple chapters! Thanks! =D

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**CLAIMER: **I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

* * *

><p><strong>Flaring Emotions<strong>

Neji withdrew his hand from the sliding door, keeping his eyes on Hanabi's pale ones. The girl was shorter than Hinata and younger. It had always come hard to him to treat her as an adult. She was in actuality surpassing her sister in combat abilities but this reality did not help him overlook the fact that she was indeed still a young girl. She was anxiously attempting to prove to him that her age defied her character but it did not. Hanabi was sheltered, even more so than Hinata and this left Neji in an awkward position whenever he found himself stuck dealing with her. Neji turned his body to face Hanabi and instantly ignored what he had just been about to do.

"I wanted to talk to you about the mission Neji," Hanabi said lightly. Her brown hair was tied back by a white band, except for the few strands which had escaped its grasp.

"Why come to me?" Neji asked to stall for time, truthfully uninterested in the young girl's motives.

Hanabi smiled shyly and Neji noticed that her cheeks were unnaturally pink. Perhaps the bad weather had been affecting her in the same way it had Hinata.

"I understand that it is going to be put off until Hinata is feeling well again," Hanabi said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

She paused and looked down at her feet for a moment. Neji stayed silent, suddenly acutely aware of another presence behind the wooden door behind him. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind and gave his undivided attention to the girl in front of him. There was no way he could let it show that he was honestly quit distracted by the fact that Hinata was on the other side of the door, listening to their exchange.

His heart began to beat rapidly from the tension he was feeling. He was sure that no one else had been at the compound when he had brought Hinata to his room after she had fainted. The only other person who knew that Hinata was ill had been Hiashi because Neji had gone straight to him after he had made sure that the heiress was soundly tucked beneath a warm blanket. Normally he might have tried to solve the problem himself but with Hinata stuck in her wet clothes, and in danger of becoming more ill because of this, he had had no other choice but to contend with the situation at hand and inform Hiashi of her state.

It would have been wrong for him to try and take her out of the clothes himself. That would be unheard of in his mind and since Hiashi would have had to be told eventually if Hinata did not recover right away, which it now seemed that she wouldn't, Neji had made sure to handle things professionally as any servant of the main family should. With Hinata's maid away, Hiashi had called another one of the women in the main compound to assist him; then after departing for a meeting with the main elder and his sister, Hiashi had left Hinata in Neji's reliable care.

Since he could do nothing else but infer from her statement that Hiashi had discussed the current situation with her, the best he could do now was patiently observe Hanabi, and attempt to read past her singular mannerisms. There was something off about the way she had stopped him from entering his room. Even if Hiashi had told Hanabi that her sister had fallen ill, there was no way that Hanabi could know that Hinata had been inside his room.

From the look of her outfit, Hanabi must have just returned from being out. Still in her training clothes and drops of fresh sweat adorning her brow, Neji could tell that she had taken advantage of the break in the storm to practice. That could be one reason why her cheeks were pink but the coloring was off just as much as the girl's timing to stop him had been all too disturbingly perfect.

Neji broke from his concentration when Hanabi took up her speech once again.

"To be honest, I have been feeling a bit overwhelmed by the idea of visiting Lightning alone with only Hinata," Hanabi confessed solemnly.

Neji sighed and thought it best to talk with Hanabi away from where Hinata was supposed to be resting. If Hanabi did indeed know that her sister was inside his room then leading her away could be excused as him not wanting to risk waking the heiress over a discussion that, in truth, he would rather her not hear. Neji glanced over his shoulder, taking one last look at the sliding door. He had been so intensely close. Hinata was only a wall away, in his own room no less; he could go to her anytime later; but to have been caught so unexpectedly by Hanabi gave him a guilty feeling, one he would prefer not to have at a time like this.

"We should talk somewhere else," Neji advised, not unkindly, as he turned back to face her. Hanabi only nodded, unaware of the thoughts going through his overactive mind, and together they made their way down the hall and away from the room Hinata was currently vacating.

* * *

><p>Hinata had planted herself a few feet away from the door after having heard her sister's sweet voice. She was afraid that being so close to them might have brought her presence to their attention. In the last moment before the two had casually walked away, she was so sure Neji had figured out that she had disobeyed his order to rest and was actually awake, eavesdropping in Hanabi and him. The conversation had seemed innocent but Hinata could not shake the feeling that Hanabi had purposely stopped Neji from entering the room.<p>

She had sensed the proximity of his hand to hers the moment she had touched the wooden door. That had not just been her imagination; she was positive that Neji had been about to meet her face to face had he had the chance to slide the door across just as she was intending to the same. Hinata felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her body felt rigid from having been frightened to even breath. She was supposed to be bedridden with fever but there was no way she would be able to force herself to sleep after hearing the nature of her sister's worries. It seemed that she was the cause of worry for more than just one person now and that hurt her deep inside.

She had not wanted to burden Neji but she had failed to think about the fact that she was burdening others as well. The elders must have been in an uproar after finding out that she had fallen ill only two days before the mission. Then there had been her father; Hinata could only hope that the man had not reacted to the news as dreadfully as he probably had. Regardless, it was always best to assume the worst and be prepared for it. There was a time and place for everything, and this was definitely not the time for her to have taken to a fever.

It was true that she was not as physically fit as Hanabi but that did not mean that she could not handle a few days of vigorous training. Neither was this occurrence Neji's fault as he seemed to believe it was. When she had begged him to train with her in the rain, he had been full on against it, though due to certain events, Hinata reluctantly remembered, they had been tossed into the storm nonetheless. The reason behind Hanabi's unrest was odd though and this was truly why Hinata felt the sudden urge to follow after her sister and Neji.

It was very easy to assume that her sister was upset because this mission would be her first official mission for the clan; but was that really something to be so angered about when it was not as if Hinata's sickness had canceled the mission, only deferred it for a day or two at most? Hinata brought the back of her hand up to rest on her forehead. The fever had lessened a bit but was still burning fiercely for the most part. The room was dark all around her, and she felt as if she had been enveloped by the shadow of a lightless creature.

It was too quiet for her to stay in Neji's room all alone. In fact, the silence of the room weighed so heavily upon her, that it made her begin to feel faint all over again. Was she really becoming so weak and helpless without her cousin near? What had happened to that wonderful burst of confidence she had harbored moments ago?

Hinata stepped closer to the door once more, and reached out to place her fingers in the rectangular hollow that was carved into the wood. Only six of her fingers fit perfectly into the small space and carefully, she began to slide the door across, letting a stream of light into the dark chamber. Hinata peeked outside the door for a moment, and then opened it fully to step out into the brightly lit hallway. Keeping the sound of her movements as quiet as was possible, she gently turned and tugged the door once more, sliding it back across into its previous place.

She felt a bit silly, attempting to sneak around as she was. This was the Hyuga compound she was residing in; if anyone thought they could walk around without at least someone picking up on their presence, they were truly foolish. It was easy enough to sense other ninja as a shinobi but with the byakugan, not a single object or person could escape from view. Following after Hanabi and Neji meant that one or the other would soon realize she was there.

Hinata looked down the hall, in the direction the two had gone, fighting the desire to march on in pursuit of them. She had no choice but to leave them be for now. Besides, when Neji picked up on the fact that she had left the room, which she had no doubt that he would eventually, she ought to be in a place he could not freely go to and try to take her away.

Tactfully drawing herself away from the path to absolute discovery, Hinata forced her feet to move in the opposite direction. There was truthfully only one place where she might be safe from Neji's temper, when he realized she had gone, and that was her father's room. It was the farthest down the long hallway and also the one room she least frequented. As a matter of fact, every time she was called to appear before her father in said room, she nearly felt like a stranger, intruding on a place very much foreign to her.

Before she could change her mind about going to pay the older man a visit, Hinata sucked in a raspy breath of air, shook her head to rid it of her childish ideas, and made her way down the hall to Hiashi's master bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hanabi's expression had hardened and become less innocent looking. Neji guessed that the girl was very unnerved about the things which were going on around her. Just like everyone else, she too was being kept in the dark, knowing only that she would be accompanying her elder sister on a mission to the Hidden Cloud. He had to tread carefully here. If Hanabi suspected his discomfort, she might not be so open with him and unlike Hinata, the girl was closer to Hiashi, and if he was lucky, she might let slip something the head of the clan had told her which he had not bothered to tell Neji.<p>

Seated crossed legged, beside Hanabi, in the spacious room, just outside the entrance to the hallway, Neji calmly waited for the girl to begin speaking. She seemed nervous by his close presence but he ignored this, and decided that he could use her uncharacteristic behavior to his advantage. It was not how he would usually go about finding out something he wished to know, but because he was adamant to not ask her any suspicious questions outright, he had no other choice.

"Neji," Hanabi began softly; a bead of glistening liquid trailed down the side of her face. "Father said that Hinata and I would be going to a dangerous place. He warned me not to let my guard slip for any reason."

Hanabi placed a hand on her thigh, pushing her body into a kneeling position. Crouching before him, she gazed at his face seemingly confused by her own words, and Neji noticed that there were dark circles etched underneath her pearl colored eyes. Looking at her earlier, he had been distracted by his concern for Hinata and had failed to assess the girl's wan features. Other than the pink tint in her usually pale cheeks, Hanabi's appearance had seemed completely normal.

"What's going on that he refused to tell me about?" Hanabi asked seriously, keeping her worried gaze on him.

Neji was suddenly struck with an eerie déjà vu. It was only earlier today that Hinata had asked the same thing, but in a different manner. Hinata had practically demanded him to inform her of what he knew, whereas Hanabi was asking very passively, only hoping that he would pick up on her concern and bring an end to her worries by telling her what he knew. The difference between the two sisters was genuinely visible by just by being around them. Of course, having dealt with Hanabi before, Neji knew very well that Hanabi was acting extremely out of character.

"Hanabi, anytime a party of shinobi leaves their' village on a mission, they are putting themselves at risk; that risk only increases when they head into territory that is unknown to them." Neji told the girl as calmly as he could.

She must have known this well but for some reason she was making it seem as if she had no idea why it was Hiashi had warned her to be on her guard. Neji hoped that Hiashi was not insisting that it might be possible that Hanabi would need to fight. From what he knew, the man had not told Hinata the same thing after having debriefed her. Hinata had come to her own conclusions though and this fact proved that she was, although lacking in some areas, still a wiser girl than Hanabi was.

"Then is it not foolish for the elders to allow Hinata to walk straight into danger?" Hanabi questioned him sternly.

Neji was taken aback by Hanabi's words. Unsure of what exactly the girl was implying, he came to say, "Hinata is the heiress; there are certain missions that only she can carry out for the clan."

"Neji, father was so intent on instilling in me that we were heading straight into danger," Hanabi told him, obviously distraught by his attempt to speak logic to her.

"If something were to happen to Hinata, the clan would be devastated," She continued, contemplating his expressions as she did so. "She really isn't suited to be sent out on a mission of this caliber Neji."

Neji scoffed at the girl's daring words, then said impassively, "And are you trying to convince me that you are Hanabi?"

Suddenly Hanabi fell back into a seated position, the worried expression on her face turning to one of guilt and anger.

"You have no right to accuse of me of wanting to take my sister's place," Hanabi stated shakily.

It was obvious that Neji had touched a nerve. He half regretted it but then again, what Hanabi had been suggesting was outright uncalled for. It was true that the mission was not a normal one, but the elders had assigned it to Hinata for a reason. If they had had any sort of doubt that she would come back safely, they would never have consented to send her. The heiress meant everything to the clan. Hiashi would never risk his daughter's life so simply.

The elders still had no idea what it was the feudal lord truly wanted, and Neji had to admit that, though it had been wrongly expressed, Hanabi did have a point. He was still very against sending Hinata to the Hidden Cloud but she was under the authority of the clan elders. No shinobi worth their salt would so readily disregard orders from those they had been trained to obey and respect all their lives.

There were too many people already tangled inside this web; Neji could not even comprehend why it was that the elders had chosen to involve Hanabi as well. On one hand she was a slight asset to the mission but at such a young age and with hardly any experience in the field, she was more akin to a burden than anything else. It was a bit biased for him to label her so but the truth was that Hanabi had only a scant idea of what the mission entailed. For her to be suddenly suggesting that Hinata was the least appropriate choice for mission, could mean that she was inadvertently attempting to weasel her own way out of it. If Hinata was unable to go, then Hanabi would be unable to go as well.

Now Neji was interested in what Hanabi was thinking; but she was being too vague. One minute she had come so innocently to him, inquiring about the mission she felt overwhelmed by; and the next, she was denying the fact that she was jealous of her sister's position, when it was evident that she was.

Hiashi would not have wanted to reveal too much of his suspicions to his youngest daughter, hence the cryptic warning he had given her; but nonetheless, the man had gotten the wheels in her head to begin spinning and she was smart enough to realize that everything was happening way too fast.

Neji sighed, feeling a new weight being settled upon his shoulders. "Hanabi," He began sultrily. "You need to learn to think before you speak."

* * *

><p>Hanabi bowed her head and her eyes fell to the floor. "Neji, do you…" She started warily, only slightly fazed by Neji's rude remark. She paused before continuing, quite uncertain as to how she should even form the question which had been lingering on her lips the moment she had seen him about to enter his room. Even the sight of him had begun to affect her mind and heart.<p>

The mood had gone from being utterly uncomfortable to strangely still. She knew that she would not be able to ask outright without expecting him to retaliate in an aggressive manner but if she coward from it now, she might not have another chance to glean the truth from him and she wanted so, so desperately to know.

He had obviously seen through her act long ago, so that made this moment all the more perfect for her to speak her mind. The only thing staying her tongue was the fact that she had yet to make sense of her sister's feelings for their cousin. If his answer was what she feared it would be then she would most definitely need to step up her game. She had to get across to him that she was extremely intent on drawing out his relationship with her. Hinata was not someone Neji should be going to in search for comfort. Surely he knew this; but just in case, she would remind him indefinitely.

* * *

><p>Neji cursed himself for having scolded Hanabi, even if he had meant it lightly. Now the girl had gone unnervingly quite, and seemed to be searching for something to say to him that might preserve some of her dignity. Neji tuned his thoughts out for a moment and turned his head towards the rectangular entrance to the hallway, and listened silently to the sounds coming from the other areas of the main compound.<p>

The temperature had remained the same but his arms prickled at the presence of another shinobi inside the complex. It was not a dangerous presence exactly, only one which felt familiar but somehow he could not precisely place who it was that had entered his senses.

Neji immediately saw Hinata's face in his mind then. Her sweetly shaped lips and the way her waist curved inward slightly, giving her a very noticeable womanly figure. The long indigo tresses which stopped just below the middle of her back and the peaceful expression she had appeared with during sleep. He mentally berated himself for lingering on his own personal assertion of the heiress and kept his thoughts focused on what was truly bothering him.

After having left her side with Hanabi, Neji had observed, just from always being so close to her, that Hinata had been awake and if he was correct, without being able to clarify with his byakugan, the presence he was sensing was very near his room, or at the very least, in that specific direction.

"I just want to know something Neji," Hanabi started very purposefully, bringing him out of his thought process.

"Do you have any personal feelings for my sister?"

Neji turned his head then; his eyes widening in Hanabi's direction. For a split second, he thought that perhaps he had heard her wrong; but then she was staring at him expectantly, awaiting an answer from him and as he was at first too stunned to reply, an awkward silence filled the small space between them.

Hanabi inched closer, lowering her face down to his level, since on her knees she stood just slightly taller than him. "Neji, do you?" She asked again with a hint of foreboding in her voice.

Neji opened his mouth to say something, anything, to the clearly concerned girl, but nothing came out. He suddenly felt cold all over.

_How had the conversation taken such an abrupt turn?_

_What was he supposed to say to her? _

He had been wondering for a while now if he might indeed be feeling closer to Hinata but so far, he had been unable to answer that question for even his own sake. Neji pondered Hanabi's earlier behavior, running her words over and over in his head. She had asked this question purposely. She had wanted to see how he might react to it and sadly, he had played right into her trap. Even now, she had gotten what she had come for and there was no way he was going to be able to lie his way out of this.

Neji tried to reply again and this time was successful as he inquired sternly, "What is the reason for asking me this Hanabi?"

The girl balked at him in disbelief of his answer. It was obviously not what she had wanted to hear, and he knew this better than she did, for he was desperately trying to avoid answering her.

"Oh, I think you already know Neji." Hanabi said annoyed. Irritated by them, Hanabi tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were set determinedly and her mouth was drawn into a thin line.

When Neji deemed to stay silent, Hanabi took up her accusation. "Earlier today, I saw you with her."

Neji looked away from Hanabi and sighed disapprovingly. "I don't understand what you're getting at here Hanabi."

He needed to keep her off this subject for as long as possible. If he was forced to admit the truth to her, there was no way of knowing, how she might acknowledge it.

Hanabi shook her head and slammed her palm atop the wooden surface of the flooring beneath her, startling him from deliberating his only options.

"Don't pretend with me Neji!" She said incredulously, raising her voice a pitch.

"If someone were to realize it," She began then, almost furtively, keeping her gaze on him. She paused, midsentence, to give Neji a tight strung glare with her two pale eyes before forcing out her solo denial painfully, "No it can't be."

Hanabi reached out and took hold of Neji's wrist. He could feel her hand shaking around his arm.

"It's not true, tell me it isn't true," She pleaded grievously.

Neji placed a hand over her shivering one, instantly feeling how cold her skin was. New drops of sweat had formed on her brow and her eyes were glossy and still.

"Hanabi," He said softly. "Let go."

Though he had asked nicely, hoping to calm the shaken up girl, Hanabi only tightened her grip on his wrist. Neji could feel the edge of her nails digging into his skin, but he did his best to ignore this.

"I won't let you walk away from me Neji!" Hanabi declared stubbornly.

Neji began to pry the girl's fingers off his arm but as he did so, she did her best to lace them around his wrist all the more tighter.

He gave up the struggle reluctantly and composed his tone of voice before saying, "This branch of discussion is irrelevant to the mission." "Hanabi is this why you…"

She cut him off without warning by releasing his wrist and clutching, boldly, onto his shirt with both her trembling hands. "Does she know?" Hanabi asked wearily.

Neji leaned his head away from Hanabi's and after noticing his blatant discomfort of their immediate positions, she daringly inched closer than he would have liked.

He could clearly see the dark circles beneath her eyes now, as more of her chocolate brown hair escaped from the white band at the nape of her neck. Her cheeks were stunningly red and though her hands remained cold, her body temperature was overly warm.

"What you're asking me Hanabi," Neji began slowly, startled by how far the girl was taking things. He needed to excuse himself and quickly before Hanabi lost control over her actions completely. "You need to understand that I have no interest in…"

Again she cut off his speech, but this time in a less kindly manner. Her eyes hardened above the black smudges beneath them and she pulled her hands away violently, shoving him back in the process.

"Does Hinata know?" She demanded angrily, her hands balling into two closed fists. The strands of loose hair fell about her, framing her face. Neji could not bring himself to move or even look away from her, so distraught was the expression she wore.

Hanabi's whole body began to tremble with the anger she was emitting and Neji knew that he would have to give her the truth. It would be the only way to calm her lively spirit.

"No," he replied condescendingly.

Her expression softened then and she looked more relieved than anything else. Neji kept his distance, uncertain of how stable she was now that she was seemingly calming down. He had disliked every minute of what had occurred between them but ever since he had arrived at the main compound, Hanabi had been grilling him about Hinata and his private affairs. Anytime he happened to not meet with her approval on some fashion, she would suddenly be tossed into a jealous and unhampered rage.

"Good. Keep it that way," She told him unwaveringly. "If Hinata finds out, I promise that I won't just ignore and leave this matter alone."

Neji stared into the young girls eyes. Her warning had been expected and not taken lightly. He could practically see the venomous anger leaking from her skin. Hanabi was outright distressed and rightly so.

"You can be assured that she won't." Neji retorted coolly, sitting patiently upon the wooden floor as Hanabi licked her lips derisively, stood silently, then turned around and walked back into the brightly lit hallway and away from his peripheral view.

Neji sighed exasperatedly as his heart beat began to return to normal.

He had tried to see the good in Hanabi, the side of her that was worth recognizing but she was still just a girl and was prone to fall into frenzy at the slightest misplaced step or remark from a man older than her. He had always assumed that Hanabi had only wanted acknowledgment from him and he had given it to her when she deserved it; but to be honest, Hanabi had ceased to cross his mind at all unless she went out of her way to be noticed by him.

He had not come to be her protector, but Hinata's. It was only reasonable that the one girl be on his mind rather than the other, right? Hinata was the one he had vowed to die for if need be; and the more time he spent with her, the more he came to understand that he would not be going back on his words. Something had changed in him and Hinata was the one responsible for it, not Hanabi. How would he be able to make the poor girl aware of this without falling in line to receive her bad graces?

It was too soon to do it now Neji knew, but eventually there might come a time when the issue would arise again; and only then would he be forced to truly face her with all traces of guilt, erased from within his perplexed heart.

* * *

><p>Hinata strode down the empty hallway towards her father's room. Her legs felt weary but she was strong enough to keep her balance. She wondered briefly if perhaps Neji and her sister were still conversing but as she had wanted so desperately to escape from them, she decided it was best to forget that she had even heard them walk off together.<p>

She rounded a sharp corner at the end of the hallway and came upon the last room which was adjacent to the sliding door Neji had led her out of earlier when he had taken her out into the raging storm. A small blush rose into her already heated cheeks and Hinata stopped in her tracks to question why it was that Neji always had to have such an undesirable effect on her. Truthfully, she did not mind it happening when she was alone but for something so ridiculous to occur while she was on her way to visit her father was completely unacceptable.

Once Hiashi saw her, he would most likely force her away and back to bed but Hinata needed to be firm with him just this once. She wanted to prove to him that she cared about the clan just as much as he did, even more so, if that was possible. He had chosen her to be his successor and come hell or high water, she intended to act the part to the best of her abilities.

As she shook her head, hoping that the turbulence might wipe away any trace of her foolish reactions to her private thoughts, Hinata realized that she had completely forgotten about the one other person who she would need to reassess her feelings for eventually: Seiichi. That matter had yet to be handled with everything that had occurred earlier during the day. If she remained lucky, she might not have to deal with it so soon due to her falling ill but if not, which somehow always happened to be the case when anything involved the man, she would need to quickly build up her confidence to face him without letting loose that she was becoming suspicious of both him and his mother.

Coming out of thought, Hinata resumed her walk. She silently found herself standing before the sliding door of Hiashi's room. For a moment she felt the urge to turn back but she had come so far already and was honestly too tired to admit defeat and have to walk all way back to Neji's room.

Stepping up to the foot of the door, Hinata gently pried it open with two hands, sliding the wooden frame across to reveal a room very similar, on the inside, to the one Hiashi had once shared with her mother. The room was visibly plain upon first sight; not very colorful, but not entirely drab either; only simple and organized. A white futon was rolled up and leaning against one wall and across from it stood a low table, fit perfectly in the middle of the large room. Upon the table was an unrolled scroll, blank parchment waiting to be inked. Beside this was a small plate with the scant remains of white rice grains scattered a top it.

It seemed that someone, if not Hanabi then Hiashi, had been quickly forced to leave the room without having the time to remove the used plate. Hinata looked towards one of the other corners of the room which was hidden from her view by the sliding door and noticed that there was a man seated cross legged with a contemplative look resting on his aged features. The sight practically made her jump out of her skin. Before she could take it back, a small gasp escaped her lips.

The man turned to her then, having realized that she had entered unbidden. He had long dark hair, very much similar to her father's, and the same Hyuga eyes. For a moment, she was shocked that the man was there. It was like she was witnessing a less composed build of her father and yet the same man all at once.

"_Could it be that he is_…" She began to wonder silently, but was cut short of her train of thought when the man stood gracefully and turned in her direction. He gave her a small, perfectly kind, smile then bowed respectively.

The benevolent smile had caught Hinata off guard and she had completely missed the fact that the man was still bowing before her. Instantly she stepped further into the room and quickly returned the polite form of greeting. When an awkward silence drew out between the stranger and herself, Hinata deemed to raise her head slightly. Across from her, the man did the same.

"I apologize for startling you Hinata-Sama," The older man began graciously.

Hinata was no longer surprised by his presence, in fact she felt almost too comfortable with him being in the room. Perhaps realizing that the room had not been empty had frightened her at first but finding out that the person was not Hiashi had come somewhat as a relief to her. If she had to admit it, she was all too happy that she would not yet have to face her father. No matter how hard she tried to belie her true feelings, the fact was that all her earlier confidence had been feigned from the moment she had begun her walk to her father's room.

Hinata stood up and replied nervously, "And I you…um…"

The man smiled again, noticing her slip in not realizing exactly who it was who stood before her and he provided the missing name without being perturbed. "Hizashi; I am Neji's father and your uncle, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata's jaw dropped at the man's words and suddenly she felt genuinely embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't realized it earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hooray! I was able to fit Hizashi into this chapter! I am eagerly awaiting to find out what happens next since I have yet to write down all my ideas in stone. LOL ^.^

Now for the two questions I must throw at my lovely readers: Ahem! *cough* *cough*

1. Which of my original characters do you find yourself enjoying most? I have so many ideas on the different ways I can develop them and, or use them to develop what is going to happen with Neji and Hinata later on in the story and I am hoping to gain some great feedback from you guys! Is there anyone OC who you would like to see more involved in the story?

2. Are any of you against yaoi? I don't bring up this subject lightly. You see, as a writer, I really dislike to limit myself unless I have no other choice. There are two characters two whom this particular question pertains to and I have been wracking my brain with ways to go about solving this problem of mine. Any suggestions on which rode I should take? The free based one or the more conservative one? O_o


	21. For Always Special

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hey there everyone! It sure has been a while since I've been able to update this story and I apologize for that. The truth is, that unlike most people, my school finals happen to be in January and I have been preparing for them for a while now. I still have one week left of my first semester and until then I will be very busy and may not be able to again update for a while. So in the meantime this story is going on a temporary haitus. I do have a lot of the dialogue planned out for the next chapter and I have a good idea where I'll be going with it but another thing which has hit me recently, while thinking about this story, is that I would like to make a few changes as to how the final outcome will turn out; so during the haitus I will be doing a lot of plot building and hopefully come back with something a whole lot more epic than I originally planned. Anyway I had the time to write a short special for this story during my busy days and I hope you can all forgive me for leaving this story for so long. I happened to be in a very happy mood the other day and I could not help myself when I stopped doing my school work and instead began writing this little short for Neji and Hinata. It is not very heavy on romance since it takes place when they are kids but when I imagined it, it played out so sweetly in my head, so I hope my writing does my original idea justice!

Does this short pertain to the actual story line of this Fic? The answer to that is pretty much left up to speculation at the moment. Originally it wasn't meant to be a part of this story but after writing it, it seemed that it possibly could fit in as an exchange that happened between Neji and Hinata in the past. So I'll leave it up to you guys. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish from the Heart<strong>

_For this reason you have become the one I admire, the one I adore; because you came to me first and saved me, now I want to do the same for you. _

Hinata looked down at her bare feet. They were so small when she actually decided to look at them; but for some reason, while she was walking they felt so big and she felt just a bit clumsy. She tried to ignore this undeniable fact and looked back up again, prepared to keep trudging along. The air was crisp and the sun was hiding behind a cluster of fluffy white clouds, which looked as if they had been painted right in front of it.

Hinata moved slowly down the path leading to her father's room. Normally she would have gone off somewhere to play by herself or keep to the gardens and simply wait to be called upon; but today happened to be a rather special day for her father. Today, her father had some important guests over. Rather than getting in the way, Hinata had promised him that she would keep to herself until he summoned her; only somehow in the last couple minutes, she had begun to succumb to her childish curiosity.

She had never met him before, the child of her father's younger brother, but she did know that he was older than her. She had wondered about him ever since her father had told her that her uncle would be visiting. Hinata had never felt extremely comfortable being around the other children in the Hyuga clan and for the most part, she was kept away from them, as those were the rules she had to abide by. Every once in a while she would happen upon them though and she would silently watch as they would fuss over one another, laughing and smiling carelessly.

Hinata would never approach them since she was younger; although sometimes she really desired to do so. She had always been shyer than most kids and because of this, she kept her distance, afraid of what would happen if she tried to introduce herself to them. Since being alone was normal, she would sometimes lie awake at night and imagine how it would be to play alongside the other children. She was truly not much different than them. She could smile, could laugh, and could run; perhaps not as perfectly as they could but similar enough.

Then why was it so hard for her to speak up? She had practiced the words over and over: "Can..can I play too?"

She could say them just fine when she was by herself, however, the moment she attempted to say them before the others, she would simply cower from nervousness and once again her voice would remain silent, inaudible.

Hinata sighed and lifted a small, pale, white hand before her face. Yes, she was tiny, even her hands were far too small to rely on. It would have been better if she had been their age, then maybe she might have the courage to face them.

Hinata let her hand fall to her side once more and continued to make her way back to the main compound. The walk was mundane since she knew the path so well. There was not much to do but memorize the patterns on the ground when you were forced to stare at your feet as you played alone. The truth was the she did not mind this all that much. When she had first begun this game, recognizing the different cracks and holes in the earth, it had been fun. She knew where not to step and sometimes as she walked past them, they would seem somehow different than the day before.

Hinata suddenly wobbled to the side, avoiding one of the longer cracks in the ground; and as she did so, she bumped into something firm. As she had already been staring at the ground, it came as quite a surprise when she noticed a second pair of feet in line with her own. Instantly her heart began to race and she was so shocked that rather than backing away, she moved forward in confusion, stepping on the pair of larger feet as she did so.

"I…I'm s..so..sorr…" Hinata tried to let the apology out but failed to do so when she looked up and saw a pair of pale eyes staring at her nonchalantly.

Hinata was frozen, unable to move back as she had planned to before. She was stuck in place by the gaze of the older boy. He was stunning in her eyes. Long chocolate brown hair and dark lashes. She could not help but feel insignificant and embarrassed. Instantly heat began to rise into her cheeks.

Without warning, the boy reached out and his hands gently made their way into her short indigo colored locks. Hinata's eyes widened but she continued to stand still as a statue.

"You look like a boy," The brown haired kid told her suddenly.

Hinata finally willed herself to move. Stepping away from the older boy, she could feel her embarrassment increasing by the second. A boy; was that what she really looked like in front of him?

Her lip began trembling slightly and childish tears pricked the back of her eyes. Beneath her feet the ground felt unnaturally cold and Hinata wanted nothing more than to run away, to go back hiding in the shadows. This is what she had been afraid of, and all this time she had avoided the other children because somehow she knew that they would find her funny. But then, why wasn't she running now. Why was she just staring at this older boy as tears threatened to spill down her reddened cheeks?

The older boy smiled then and stepped forward, closing the short distance between them and Hinata let the guard on her tears fall away. Warm, salty liquid began to spill from both eyes and without realizing how terrified she still was of this boy, she began to hiccup quietly as she bowed her head. Staring at the ground once more, she felt comforted. The cracks were still the same and her feet were still small, the only difference was the second pair of feet which had invaded her space.

"You're kind of cute you know," the boy said suddenly, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Hinata gasped inwardly and immediately lifted her head. The boy was still smiling and his eyes seemed to gaze more kindly than they had before. Her heart began to pound again but this time it was not because she was scared but because she felt excited. Hinata thought that maybe this time she might be able to say it; and so she did.

"C..Can we p..play t..together?"

The boy only smiled at her but did not attempt to answer her question. It was strange, but now that the words had come out properly, Hinata felt more at ease. She was not at all upset that he wasn't answering her. As she looked at his smile, she seemed to know that he was different than the other kids. It was made clear to her that he was not pushy or talkative and could easily answer her far better by staying silent than by speaking aloud.

The boy reached out then and grasped her smaller hand with his larger one. Hinata felt swooned by his action, but she did not complain. She had never held hands with another kid before, and this boy's hand, it felt so warm, so reassuring.

"I'm Neji, Neji Hyuga," the boy said then. His eyes shone brightly as if he was proud to introduce himself to her.

Neji Hyuga? Then this boy was her older cousin?

The boy squeezed her hand momentarily and though she was surprised by this sudden and incredible revelation, Hinata understood that she would need to return the favor by introducing herself to him.

Hinata cleared her throat and lifted her other hand to whip the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Hinata…My name is Hinata."

Hinata waited patiently for Neji to say something and when he didn't, she felt as if something she had said must have been wrong. Her head felt funny as she tried to guess what it might be and then suddenly Neji squeezed her hand again and that was when she realized what was missing from her introduction.

Very gently Hinata returned the friendly gesture and squeezed Neji's hand with her own. It was a bit awkward at first since her hand was a lot smaller but with her one hand locked inside his she was able to try again. Once she had gotten it right, she was able to feel Neji's hand locked inside her own. It was a nice feeling, secure and precious to her. A smile broke out on her face then and she looked up at Neji to let him know that she had succeeded.

Neji only smiled and said, "Come, let's go back together Hinata."

Hinata nodded and inside her heart was beating with a kind of happiness she had never felt before. She had had no idea that being with someone could feel so right, so fulfilling. As Neji turned around, keeping their hands locked together, Hinata followed suit, all the while staring at his back; and for the first time in her life, Hinata made a wish from the heart.

_Please, let us stay like this; let us be together like this forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright guys so I hope you enjoyed this special and I'll be in the meantime be doing a bunch of school work and also thinking about the plot to this story! I know that I recieved a review a while back saying that a lot of you are happy with where the story is going so far. I also know that a few of you have been making guesses as to what secrets have been building throughout the story already!^_^ hehe I hope that my writing is not too predictable though because the element of surprise needs to be on my side in order for this story to be any good. lol I hope that I can continue to keep you guys wanting more especially since in the upcoming chapters, the newer characters will be developed a lot more and their stories will begin to be told. ^.^

Please review guys! Although I have been gone a while, I still check my email everyday and it makes me happy to see people enjoying this story still and it also gives me the confidence to continue with it!

A special thanks and warm welcome to my newest readers: **sillypandalover91**, **jenrward**, **Weirdy**, **saly mars rea**, **Sagekit! **I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as the rest of us! ^_^


	22. Dangerous Devotions

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Good evening dearest readers! I have a bit of good and bad news for you concerning this update. Good news is that, I magically was able to get the next chapter done! ^_^ Bad news is that the story is still going on a haitus for plot development. When I started I knew the general outline of entire story up to a certain point but do to all the changes that I have made during the writing process, I now need to rethink a lot about the future of the story. I do have a basic outline for the next two chapters but the entire outline has yet to be completed. As for the timing of the story, the next chapter will sum up the entirety of day 5 since the first chapter of the story. ALSO...yes this is a big also, the second half of the next chapter will be solely dedicated to a HinataxNeji scene so be extra excited for it okay! ^.^

I have to mention this because it concerns another reason why my outline for the next two chapters is not yet completed. I recieved a review asking for a scene between Seiichi and Neji and although I had intended to bring this about sometime later during the story, I find myself intruiged by introducing a scene between them earlier than I had planned. Any thoughts on this?

Regarding my questions in the last chapter, many readers responded with Seiichi being their favorite of my original characters and because of this, I really want to do my best developing his character. The second most popular was Shin, and in this chapter a little more of his persona is revealed. Also, two of my other original characters make their formal debuts in this chapter as well so I hope I can get some feedback on them as well. ^_^

Last but not least, all you guys seemed to give me the okay to go ahead and write in some yaoi. I do realize that not everyone is completely comfortable with it though so for those who are not, you will be happy to know that the yaoi I had in mind is very subtle and will mostly just be implied for the most part. If I am successful with my yaoi side story though, and if people ask to know more about the two characters whom it concerns then I will go ahead and write some more fillers of events that happened in the past. If I do not get any requests then I won't bother to post those fillers since they are not necessarily needed for the story to continue.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Devotions<strong>

There were no shadows in the darkness. There was no familiarity in this place. The night was ever present and consuming. Leaning against a wooden tree trunk, Haruto kept his distance from the broken down building. He had been right in deducing that Shin would station himself and his group right on the outskirts of Konoha; not too close but close enough to keep an eye on the Hyuga clan if need be. Haruto smiled. Shin's reputation preceded him. The man was a reckless fool but he sure knew how to operate professionally.

The distance from the Hidden Cloud had been far but one of the only abilities left to Haruto was his ability to cover an inhumanly distance in a short amount of time. With his arms put completely out of commission, his legs were his prized parts now. It was for this reason alone that the feudal lord had accepted him into his ranks so willingly. If it had not been for this skill, Haruto would have lost his place in the shinobi world forever.

Sighing to himself, Haruto crouched beside the tree to regain his strength and rest his worn out legs. He had been waiting for two hours now, just outside the plain building. He had not expected Shin to come out and greet him but he was positive that the group inside had already sensed his presence and from their silence, he understood that they were waiting for him to enter when he wished. Now was as good a time as any.

Haruto shook his head from side to side, clearing his mind of the fear that had been keeping him from moving closer a lot earlier. He had not sensed Ryuu chakra nearby but it had been years since he had seen the man face to face so his chakra had become less and less familiar to him. Haruto could no longer read Ryuu the way he had been able to before. Sucking in a nervous breath, Haruto stood up, fingered the three sapphire stones that lay against his neck, and began to move towards his destination.

* * *

><p>The symptoms of her fever began to assault her once more. Reaching out to steady herself, Hinata instinctively grabbed hold of the nearest thing to her, the sliding door. But just as she attempted to reach for the door, she noticed too late that she had strayed farther from it after having stepped fully inside the room. For a split second her knees began to give way then suddenly, a pair of gentle, but firm hands were grasping the sides of her arms, keeping her body standing upright.<p>

"Are you alright, Hinata-Sama," Hizashi said, holding tightly onto her with both hands.

Hinata blinked once, noticing that her vision had become slightly blurry in the last couple seconds. It was possible that yet again she had mistaken physical strength for mental strength. When her view of the room came back into focus once more, Hinata nodded to assure her uncle that she was just fine. When she looked up at him though, she clearly saw that her less than believable nod had failed to convince him.

"You should be resting now, not hoping for an audience with your father," Hizashi stated strictly.

Hinata noted the worry in his voice and though she was flushed from fever, her cheeks managed to go deep shade of red. Other than her younger sister or one of the servants, the last person to be genuinely concerned for her well being had been Neji. Now having to rely on his father's kindness seemed a bit uncomfortable for her.

"Thank you Ojisan; if I sit down for a bit I should be fine," Hinata assured him softly.

With Hizashi's hands still supporting her delicate frame, Hinata felt less at ease but nonetheless she knew not to decline help when it was being offered. She could not lie to him and feign being well when her actions would simply contradict her words, but if anything she could at least get him to let her stay here for the present. Truthfully, she was afraid of what she might find if she went back to Neji's room, though more than likely it would be Neji himself with an annoyed expression plastered on his hard set face.

Hizashi helped her to the side of the room where the rolled up futon she had seen earlier, was tucked against the wall. Helping her settle down beside it, Hizashi made to undo the folding and spread the thin mattress out beside her. When he had done so, Hinata smiled and scoot over slowly so that she could sit on it comfortably.

"Your face is flushed and your body temperature has risen incredibly. What could have caused you to appear so ill?" Hizashi asked, his voice layered with concern and distress.

Hinata looked away nervously, from her uncle's disquieting gaze. There was no way she could tell him that she had been outside with Neji during one of the worst rainstorms Konoha had seen in a while. It would be completely absurd and unnecessary to also mention that Neji had been the one to carry her back to the compound after she had collapsed in his arms. No, the thought of admitting any of this to Neji's father, was completely out of the question.

"I just happened to fall sick due to the hectic weather we've been encountering lately," Hinata told him shyly, keeping her voice under tight control, afraid that it might just crack as she told her lie.

"I see, well has anyone been overseeing your care Hinata-Sama? If yes, then they should not have allowed you to get out of bed when you hardly have the strength to stand."

Hinata felt like a child being reprimanded for having gone to play outside when she ought to have been attending to her duties inside. It was strange though because her uncle was the one being firm with her this time, not her father. It was almost, how to describe it, refreshing? Perhaps the fever really was getting to her, infiltrating her senses and giving her ludicrous ideas as a result.

"I'm honestly okay now Ojisan, it was just a momentary relapse. Neji has been taking good care to keep me from doing much while I've been recovering."

_Wait, Neji? No, no that was wrong! She was supposed to have said that one of the household servants had been watching over her. Oh, why was she always so absent minded? Was this the fault of her fever as well?_

"Neji has? Could it be that he's the reason your ill Hinata-Sama?" Hizashi asked, a look of shame appearing on his once kind features as he turned to contemplate this new revelation.

Hinata struggled at once to defend her protector. "No, of course not; it's not what you think Ojisan!"

Hizashi turned back to look at her, thankfully, as she said this and calmly waited for an explanation, as to what Neji's involvement in all this was.

Hinata cleared her throat, mentally begging herself to remain calm, though under the circumstances it was pretty much impossible to do so when she happened to be meeting her uncle for the first time, formally, and had somehow accidently provoked him into thinking that his son had caused the Hyuga heiress to fall ill, and right before an important mission no less!

"You see Neji was only trying to help. After I collapsed he carried me safely back to the compound and since no one happened to be around he…"

Hinata stopped short as she noticed her uncle's face go an unnatural shade of white. Was it something she had said or was he still not convinced of Neji's innocence?

Hizashi turned a pair of horrified, pearl colored eyes at her and said hesitantly, "He, you, collapsed?"

"It was all a misunderstanding Ojisan; Neji really had no other choice but to take care of me since there was no one else around and because the storm had been raging wildly before I had fainted, when I came to, I was lucky to have only been hindered by a small fever rather than…"

Again Hizashi looked disconcertingly pale. Rather than reassuring the poor man, she seemed to be freighting him unconsciously out of commission. Oh, Kami-Sama, why did her story seem to sound worse and worse?

Hinata sighed, unsure of just how she was going to redeem Neji's dignity in his father's eyes from this point on.

* * *

><p>As Haruto approached the door to the aged building, he did his best to keep his nerves under control and his uneasiness at bay. This was the first time he would need to interact with the Hidden Clouds best hunter nin, the least he could do was keep himself in check.<p>

Reaching the dilapidated entrance, Haruto stepped in cautiously as not step on any of the debris that lay rotting to either side of him. Shin had really chosen a place no one would dare enter ever again. Haruto wondered amusedly what the building had been used before it had been deserted by its caretakers. To be located off the map most likely meant that it had not been used for any moral reasons; in fact, just by the look and the smell of it, it might just have possibly been a place where past hunter nins had also taken refuge before Shin and his group had holed themselves up securely inside it.

Just up ahead of him, loomed a wooden staircase, twisting oddly at an angle. The first floor was so quiet, one would never know that a gang of hunter nins were calmly residing on the second floor. Pushing the longer side of his bangs behind his ear, Haruto began climbing the daunting staircase. Waiting just at the top of it was a woman he had not seen for quite some time. As he reached her, a shred of moonlight infiltrated the darkness of the old building, and a smile appeared on the woman's silver colored lips.

"So in place of my malicious brother, you've come running me Haruto? How distasteful," Mayu said sarcastically, keeping one hand leisurely resting against the wooden railing beside her.

"Hello to you too Mayu," Haruto replied unfazed. "I've come to find Shin; there are things I need to speak with him about."

"You can do so after you answer to me first'" Mayu said matter-of-factly.

Haruto stared up at the woman who stood two steps above him. She had clearly changed over the years and not just in body, but spirit as well it seemed. Her once short, ice blue hair had grown considerably and now came to stop just above her thighs. Her sweet and gentle, violet gaze was now determined and cold. Had it really been so long since the last time they had spoken?

"I will answer anything you ask, but please keep it brief Mayu."

Mayu stepped down a single step, the wood creaking beneath her booted feet as she did so. Not only had her face changed, but her entire physique had. Her legs were longer and leaner and she had grown into the clothes once worn by her mother. The same leather leotard that showed off glimpses of her pale stomach and chest, the three silver buckles aligned down the middle of it and the leather boots that covered her legs up to her knees.

"Tell me why you've kept yourself hidden from us all these years," Mayu demanded, her voice softening on every word.

"Did your fight with Ryuu really condemn you to a life of solitude and service, or was it because you've been too afraid to face me; to face him?"

Haruto drew his eyes away from Mayu's face. Her violet eyes were burning holes in him and her accusing words had done nothing to help the guilt beginning to well up inside him. He had not meant to keep away from her but Ryuu kept watch over her like an animal does over its babies. The man had always been too suffocating for his own good.

"It has nothing to do with you Mayu; you know the answer already, so why ask me?" Haruto questioned nervously.

His head was starting to ache; or was it his chest? No, it was his forearms that ached. He could feel the scars tingling from the inside out. The feeling had caught him off guard and involuntarily he reached up to grasp the sapphire stones around his neck. They were warm rather than cold inside his hand.

"Will you never be able to forgive him?" Mayu asked quietly, her voice barely audible in the heavy darkness. The moonlight that was cast across her face made her lips seem as if they had been iced over by a deep frost, so silver did they appear whenever she spoke.

"He took everything from me; there is no longer anything left for me to forgive."

Haruto took one step up and was standing beside Mayu now and looking ahead at the top of the stairs. He did not want to have to see her face again for the moment. Just looking into her violet eyes made him tense up. They were so similar to Ryuu's and being so close to her once again brought back the vast flood of memories he had worked so hard to purge himself of.

Though the light of the moon was streaming through the broken down areas of the first floor, Haruto felt shrouded in darkness. Together, Mayu and he were statues bathed in anguish.

"When I left, I had hoped that you would no longer deem me the object of your affections," Haruto began calmly, eagerly desiring to put an end to the conversation.

"I never intended to cause either one of you pain, but especially not you Mayu."

Beside him, Mayu did not so much as lift a finger to acknowledge his apology. She started straight past him, ignoring the immensity of his foolish presence.

"Do not misunderstand. My affections lie elsewhere now Haruto; I asked this only out of sisterly love for you," Mayu said suddenly, her voice dripping with a venom he could feel emanating from within her heart.

"I see," Haruto replied dully. "Then if that is all, I'll go on ahead."

Mayu nodded and confirmed his assumption by stepping down and leaving him where he stood, once again, alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"There is nothing to be concerned about Ojisan; Neji has not done anything wrong, honestly," Hinata said as confidently as she could.<p>

Her statement seemed to finally register in his mind and when Hizashi turned to her, the concern, now fading from his face, became an expression of acceptance and relief.

Hinata was relieved as well. For a moment there, she was almost sure she had smashed her uncle's good spirits. She was happy to see that the older man was recovering from his shock and once more settling into the comforts of his brother's room.

Looking over at the table that stood in the middle of the large room, Hinata again spied the blank scroll upon its wooden surface. She had come to realize that tonight she would most likely not be able to talk with Hiashi but if she could at least bring a few of her concerns to his attention then perhaps her heart might be more at ease.

"You look troubled Hinata-Sama," Hizashi commented dryly.

Her uncle was more perceptive than she would have liked. Or she supposed that it was his contradicting behavior from her father's that she was not used to. Whenever things had troubled her before, her father had either failed to notice or simply avoided asking why. The truth was that Hinata was not use to so much attention. This was the same reason why she was so unstable when Neji had first begun to stay with them.

His ever close presence had disturbed her routine life. It was not as if he had been an unexpected, addition to her life, he was just simply a different kind of addition, one she had no previous experience with before. Having been wary of his presence so much at the start, Hinata found it a bit puzzling the way things had changed so much between them in so little time. It was something she would only be able to marvel at alone.

Hinata was torn from her inner thoughts when her uncle's mild voice reached her ears from beside her.

"I have been worried about Neji, Hinata-Sama; but you speak of him as if you hold him in high regard and that alone puts my fears to rest," Hizashi said, silently staring at the floor.

Having left his first question unanswered, Hinata was not sure what to say at first but as Hizashi brought his eyes up to meet hers, she saw a an unsettled look in his eyes; one that she had witnessed not so long ago, though it had been seen on a different person.

"I do not believe that you ought to fear for Neji, Ojisan. He is a lot stronger than you may think," Hinata stated sincerely.

Her words did little to reassure him this time, in fact, she was sure they had had no effect at all on him. Hinata felt racked in both mind and body. Her heart seethed with frustration because she knew how Neji was truly lucky to have someone like Hizashi for a father and yet she could understand why Neji was still unhappy. Without a mother, it was no wonder that Hizashi had been looked up to so much by his son.

"I know firsthand, Hinata-Sama, what the cursed seal mark can do to a man."

Hizashi paused and lowered his gaze back to the floor. His eyes seemed to be darting in different directions, scanning the floor for a specific spot to concentrate on.

"I know how it changes him," her uncle continued solemnly, his voice trembling slightly on the words.

Hinata was surprised by the sudden change of tone in her uncle's voice and the new direction the conversation was taking. She could feel the importance of Hizashi's words as he spoke and she dared not interrupt him despite the odd exchange regarding Neji, which had occurred only moments earlier. In hear heart, she could feel the pain mixed into her uncle's words. He had wanted her to know this and yet she knew it was going to be hard to keep listening.

"For me, the deed was done before I even understood what I was losing." "When we die Hinata-Sama, the members of the branch family leave no traces behind of who they were, no mementoes remain for their enemies to strip them of."

"When our eyes close," Hizashi went on despondently. "Our bloodline, the gift of the byakugan, dies with us."

A gloomy hush fell over the room and Hinata felt as if the silence was drowning her. She had no words for her uncle, no gaze, no smile that might soothe his aching soul. Eager as she might be to console him, nothing simply came to mind. Silently, she watched him and listened intently.

The man, who only a moment ago had been worrying for her, now sat upon the floor with his hands tightly grasping one another. It looked to her, as if he desperately needed something to hold onto to steady himself but there had been no other hand to grasp onto, no other shoulder to lean on but his own.

"The lives of the branch family have always been expendable in the eyes of countless elders and because of this, when duty calls we have no choice but to answer without defiance."

"Hinata-Sama, I have never feared for Neji the way I should have. I taught him all I know of combat, of the byakugan. He mastered it all willingly and expertly. Training became the base of all Neji's emotions."

"What my son lacks for in spirit, he makes up for in skill. His strength exceeds mine own though he does not accept this to be so." "What I left Neji, was not enough. There was no motherly love to soothe his heart and day after day he grew vengeful of the main family on my behalf. Though I never wished for Neji to take that path, when I looked into his eyes, I saw my own heart reflected in them."

Hinata's eyes suddenly burned with unshed tears. What her uncle was confessing, had it been meant for her ears or his brothers? Why had he suddenly felt comfortable enough to let her be privy to his secret feelings? This was not what she had expected to hear from him. Nothing at all could stop him from going on but she wished he would stop, if only to see his eyes regain their kindness.

She wanted to move from her spot upon the futon. She wanted to stride over to him and wrap her arms around his shoulder, be his support, but she could not bring herself to do so. She felt locked in place, with her ankles chained to the floor by invisible cuffs.

"I would willingly give my life to protect my brother and to protect his children but I have not the will to protect my own son. My seal does not burn anymore out of hatred; it does so out of shame from within my own self."

This doubt he had kept spilling like water from within and Hinata felt useless for she had no way to catch it all in one vase.

There simply was not enough time to act; not enough space to fill.

* * *

><p>Haruto retreated from his conversation with Mayu dishearteningly. He was disturbed to find that after all these years the girl still had not forgotten the close bond they had shared with one another. It was true that at one time he had cared deeply for her but at some point, without his even noticing it that had all come to a twisted end. His affections had taken an abruptly evasive turn.<p>

It was all inside out back then. He could still remember what it had felt like, falling in and out of love, not once but twice. It was like being thrown into a blender whole and coming out, mixed into a thousand divergent pieces. The truth was that Haruto had never expected any of it. By the time he had realized what was going on, he had already waded into deeper waters.

The past cannot be erased or forgotten, but it can be expelled from ones present memory if they learn to bend and change those memories at will. This was exactly what he had done. There had been no opportunity left to him and at the time regret and self hatred had pushed him into a corner. When he began to run, he made sure to go far and keep hidden. Thus, his new life had begun and his old one had faded away with time.

Nothing would change that now, nothing at all.

Haruto entered a dark, musty hallway. His eyes, having been adjusted to the dark for some time now, blinked away his weariness. Shin was the target he had come for and he could not let himself succumb to exhaustion or uncertainty just yet. He needed to last only a little longer and then he would be free of his present duty.

He felt a bit uncomfortable in his clothes and though it was not particularly warm at all inside the building, Haruto felt his palms begin to sweat slightly. He ignored this and continued down the hall, taking notice of the cracks in the wall and the way certain doors hung from broken hinges. A small glow of light became visible at the very end of the hallway. Without a doubt, Haruto could now sense the chakra of two other people.

It was strange the way that one chakra felt less in tune than the other did. The second chakra presence was completely unstable. Haruto quietly approached the door at the end of the hall and gently tapped the wooden surface with his knuckles. When no one answered after a moment, he decided to let himself in.

Inside the room was dimly lit and plainly furnished. A decent sized bed stood in one corner while in another corner towards the back of the room, was a desk propped against the wall and a single chair stood before it. Right beside the chair sat a boy with unusually wavy blonde hair. Haruto watched the boy and took interest in the fact that, though he had entered without warning, the boy never happened to look up once.

As he observed him, Haruto noticed that the boy's bangs were quite long and because the boy was bent over slightly, his bangs hid his eyes from view. In front of the boy was a small tower of different colored rocks and in one hand, the boy held another stone, which Haruto assumed was about to be placed at the top of the stack. Slowly and carefully the boy edged the single stone, which he was now carrying between two fingers, closer and closer to the tower. It was strange, but as the boy made to place the last stone on the stack, Haruto found it hard to even breathe; as if one wrong misstep on his part would cause the boy to fail in his mission.

The tension was building as he watched. _One, two, three, and…_

Just as the boy placed the last stone on top, the tower began to sway and in one single breath it toppled over and the rocks instantly were scattered across the floor, one landing right beside Haruto's foot. A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips as Haruto bent to pick up the blue colored stone. Getting down on one knee, Haruto retrieved the odd game piece and was about to regain his original position when a voice tore him from his concentration.

"Did the kid litter my floor with those damned rocks again?"

Haruto quickly looked up to see a man with dark hair standing above him. His heart calmed when he realized that he did not recognize the man. In other words, this man had to be none other than the one he had set out to find; Shin.

"You gave us quite a scare Shin, but I'm relieved to see that your skills were not at all exaggerated to me," Haruto said casually, not at all a stranger to complimenting someone when they deserved it.

Shin smirked amusedly and replied, "Save your nice words kid, their wasted on a guy like me."

Haruto nodded and silently got back up to his feet. Striding slowly across the room, Haruto handed the blue rock to the boy, who willingly took it from his hands. When he looked up, Haruto noticed that the boy had a pair of green marking just below each of his eyes. The marking gave the boy a less childish face but nonetheless, his silence seemed to reveal that he was not at all prepared to express his gratitude to a stranger.

Haruto turned away from the boy at back at Shin, who was placing a handful of sharpened shuriken on top of the bed he had glimpsed earlier.

"If you have come looking for Ryuu then…" Shin began but did not get to finish for Haruto made to stop yet another false accuser.

"I came to find you Shin."

Shin smiled then and said nonchalantly, "Hn, is that so? It seems that quite a few people have need of me these days."

"I've come under orders," Haruto informed Shin.

It seemed that dealing with him was going to be a lot more interesting that he had expected. Already Shin was displaying the fact that he was not one to be manipulated or crossed lightly.

"I figured as much. What business does the higher ups messenger boy have with me then?" Shin questioned loudly as he deftly removed a dangerous looking weapon from behind his back.

"I am here to inform you that the second scroll has been delivered to the Hyuga clan and that you must not make a move until after the third one makes its way here."

Shin suddenly looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. Haruto was unsure what it was about his statement that had caused Shin to react so.

"With you in that getup, I assumed that you had just come from delivering it yourself."

Haruto's cheeks flushed scarlet at Shin's snide comment about his appearance. Frankly, he had just wanted to be prepared, but Haruto supposed that perhaps he had overdone it just a bit.

"I was under the impression that we would have to do all the spying and sneaking around ourselves but I suppose you were sent to take on that job huh?" Shin asked pointedly.

Haruto composed himself once more and answered, "After what occurred during the Hidden Cloud's last attempt, the feudal lord has hardly any reason to trust you Shin."

"Right, right, I'd almost forgotten my place."

Shin took a step closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. The katana in his hands consisted of a long black blade which he held at a distance as he inspected it hilt first. Haruto found himself a bit mesmerized by the look of the black katana. It more than drew the eye. By just looking at it, Haruto could feel his instincts screaming danger. Was it possible for a weapon to instill such fear in a man even when it had yet to reveal its power?

"Well I'm sure that the old fool threatened you not to come back empty handed," Shin teased lightly; his concentration never leaving the fine blade in his hands.

Haruto only nodded to himself as he started to wonder why it was that Shin continued to take missions for the feudal lord when he made it obvious enough that he disliked the old man.

"In that case, he'll want to know that the Hyuga heiress plans to take her younger sister along with her on their little adventure."

Haruto interest peaked at this sudden news. The Hyuga heiress would never be allowed to leave Konoha alone but that was to be expected. What was out of place here was the fact that she would be bringing family along with her. If what Shin had told him was really true then it could only mean that the Hyuga clan was taking measures to ensure their heiresses safety. It was too soon to say if they yet suspected anything. He would find out more soon enough.

"Do you know this for certain Shin," Haruto asked seriously, keeping his tone of voice cool and collected.

Shin looked up from his weapon and his dark eyes held a hint of mild amusement in them. "You aren't a very good messenger boy kid; you would be better suited employing your skills in actual combat."

"It won't do you any good to provoke me Shin."

"That's too bad. I have heard the stories of your skill on the field."

Haruto tensed at this comment. If Shin had heard about him, he could only wonder which one of the siblings had said more than they should have.

"I was not much different than him at one point. Back then, fighting called to me, it was no less than second nature to the both of us."

Shin smiled at his words and then went back to inspecting his katana. Haruto heard the soft noises which the boy behind them was making. The sound of stone against wood echoed from one side of the room to the other.

"Mayu has told me that you and Ryuu used to be as close as brothers, inseparable and unbeatable when faced side by side," Shin informed him pleasantly, not at all concerned with how Haruto might feel having his past brought up by a stranger.

"I'm sure you've heard as well that my ability to fight was lost to me long ago."

So it seemed that Mayu had been the one to leak his past to Shin. There was no real threat in Shin's words but there was definitely a hidden challenge that was making itself ever present.

"Is that really what's stopping you Haruto?" Shin asked bluntly.

Haruto looked away nervously. It was a question he had asked himself repeatedly but he was always unable to provide a suitable, satisfying answer. He stayed silent, deciding that it would be in his best interest to ignore the impending question.

After a while, when Shin no longer had anything else to say on the matter, Haruto changed the subject, "If the heiress brings any unnecessary baggage, make sure your group deals with it beforehand."

"Understood; I'll inform Mayu that she will be allowed to have some extra fun this time around."

"Remember Shin," Haruto began intently. "Don't make any reckless moves until I come to see you again. By then, the heiress should have left with her small party and the third scroll received by the elders."

A knowing smile appeared on Shin's lips then and his deep voice resounded in the short space between them when he spoke again. "It is said that all omens come in threes."

Haruto could only smirk in response, understanding just a bit more of Shin's carefree personality. The man had not turned out to be anything like he had imagined. Though he had told Haruto that his compliment had been wasted on him, Haruto believed that to be untrue.

"Does he plan to use Genji to succeed in his plans?" Shin asked curiously.

_Genji?_ Haruto could only guess that Shin was referring to the young boy sitting silently on the floor behind them.

"Without a doubt," Haruto replied tersely.

"That old conniving fiend always finds ways to get what he wants without ever dirtying his own hands in the process."

Haruto bit his bottom lip nervously. It seemed strange for someone like Shin to be protective of anything beyond that obsidian colored katana of his.

"In any case, once the heiress, her protector, and company have been dealt with, it will make getting to our intended targets all the more easy."

Shin nodded curtly as he finished looking over his weapon. The shuriken on the bed beside him gleamed in the soft glow of the lit up room. Haruto was beginning to feel the ache in his legs returning and felt the need to sit down.

"So that brother of hers and Hiashi will finally be getting what they deserve. I only regret that it has taken so long for us to enact this plan," Shin commented to himself just as much as to Haruto.

"A skilled shinobi always bides his time. It would have been folly to act any sooner."

"That may be true kid but I've never aspired to be great. I act solely when I see fit," Shin stated unwaveringly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Haruto noticed the boy from before, coming towards them silently. His wheat colored bangs hid his eyelashes from view but the green marking beneath both eyes were ever present and stood out clearly.

Turning his attention back to Shin, Haruto asked him teasingly, "Is that why you were reprimanded for ending the life of that nameless Hyuga man?"

Shin waited for the boy, Genji, to make his way to the bed and then he immediately began to clear the many shuriken from the spotless white sheets.

"It is, and I've never regretted it." Genji climbed on top of the small bed and settled in beside Shin. Not seeming to mind the young boy's actions one bit, Shin continued, "It is the one sin I don't ever intend to ask forgiveness for."

Haruto shrugged and reminded him, "You are a hunter nin. Your whole line of work goes against all human morality; asking forgiveness for every life you've taken would be pointless."

"That may be true but you have not considered the fact that even the most evil of men have a conscious."

Haruto sighed exasperatedly. It was unlike him to get worked up over such trifling words but nonetheless, Shin's statements were hitting too close to home.

"Do you honestly believe that's true Shin?" Haruto stole a glance at Genji's face once more and was meet with the innocent face of one who had never killed before.

"I believe it as much as I believe that you aren't suited to be a messenger boy."

Haruto turned his head back in Shin's direction and smiled unbeknownst to even himself. Since the formalities had been discussed Shin turned over to Genji and prodded the boy to get some sleep while it was still safe to.

Haruto was not completely sure of his current standing with a man like Shin but he had to admit that Shin was wiser than he appeared to be. His facial expressions were for the most part hard, calculating, and speculative, but it was his words that had Haruto convinced as to why someone like Ryuu had decided to work alongside him.

Against his skin, the sapphire stones began to feel cool once more and as he turned to leave, Haruto noticed that the boy Genji had fallen into a deep sleep beside Shin, with the rocks he had been playing with clutched strongly inside both hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last filler for the story! I am so happy you guys found it to be heartwarming. ^.^ I really wanted to imagine that Neji and Hinata have been destined since they were younger...It was too sweet an idea to pass up you know? Anyway I will be working towards getting the next chapter done as soon as possible and of course also work on getting the plot all lined out so updating can be done faster than it has been of late.

I also decided to go ahead and read some fanfics in my spare time and found that my story is really heavy on tragedy and no nonsense themes. I'm really surprised no one has been pissed off about that. ^_^ hehe The scene in this chapter between Hinata and Hizashi had just a little splash of comedic relief due to this fact and I hope that was able to lighten the mood of the story just a bit. But just a warning, the fic will get darker as things keep going, so I hope you all plan to stick with me and this story nonetheless.

On a side note, Valentines is coming up and if I have the time I was considering, writing a filler for Neji and Hina...hehe Due to the haitus going on over at the least, the next two weeks, I would like to give you guys a little valentines gift since from your reviews, you have all been understanding about my busy school schedule. . Thank you for that and thanks for all the support!

And remember to review! I love to hear your input and your suggestions because all you guys have helped shape this story a lot and I hope you will continue to help me keep it going so that by the end, we can all be satisfied with the outcome. ^_^


	23. For Always Special Two

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello again my dearest readers! I have been so busy with things these last few weeks and despite this I have been working hard to get that second special out which I promised you guys. I apologize for not having it done by Valentines but the truth was that it was done by then but I decided I disliked what I had written and went ahead and began from scratch so that is the reason why this is my belated Valentines gift to you all!

Thanks to all my new readers who have added this story to their favorites! I don't have much time to mention you each by name as usual since I am updating during a time when I am supposed to be working on Economics paper but I hope you all are enjoying the story! ^_^

Umm I know that this whole compilation of Neji and Hinata viewpoints is not rather romantic like something written in regards to Valentines ought to be but I really like the way this turned out so feel free to rant at me if you are at all disappointed by it. . I really did my best to make this piece seem as lovely as possible though so I sincerely hope that you all love it as much as I do. Granted, I wish I could have had someone beta read it for me before posting but I just did not have the time to go out of my way to find someone due to my busy schedule. Anyway without further commentary from this annoying author, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MORE ACCURATELY, NEJI AND HINATA ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Seasons<strong>

Hinata lay outstretched on a rectangular, stone bench, beneath the warmth of the spring sun. Above her, stood two tall trees, doing their best to hide her small form from the blaze of the great, round, ball of light in the sky. Of the few rays which managed to break through the cluster of foliage up high, only a couple managed to creep across her pale skin.

Several years had passed since that day she had meet Neji, her older cousin; yet to her it still felt like it had all happened only yesterday. A small girl she was then, hair cropped short and a pair of tiny hands to match a pair of tiny feet. She was older now and unfortunately, not much had changed about her. The world was older too she realized, but, it as well managed to hardly change its appearance at all.

Lying still underneath the afternoon sun, Hinata felt the back of her neck moist with fresh perspiration. Her legs, covered by the thin cloth of her pants, were beginning to feel restless. She had been relaxing for an hour already but she had deemed it too soon to head inside on such a warm day.

She had welcomed the warmth of spring after braving the cold of winter for so long but now that the air was steaming, she wished for nothing but to go back in time and relive the winter season just once more. The breeze sifting through the trees, gave her some relief from the heat but for a wind, it was not as cool as she knew it could be.

Hinata sighed in frustration. For an entire month, the main family had been doing their best to put up with the warm weather but lately many were losing their patience because of it. The older she grew, the less she would see of her father and now that Hanabi had become a part of the family, Hinata had been replaced in her father's eyes.

With a lot more time on her hands, Hinata found herself at a loss for what to do. Training was certainly what her father would be expecting her to do but she was just never any good at it. The harder she tried to compete with and surpass Hanabi, who was still such a young girl, Hinata always managed to fail and embarrass herself unnecessarily. She was not giving up though, merely taking a break to cool down her system. Later, she would practice becoming accustomed to the byakugan once again; and hopefully, she would make more progress than she had been in the last week.

More than anything, Hinata was dreading the upcoming week. Though she might not be able to see much of her father, Hiashi somehow always found the time to assess her when he felt it appropriate. It had already been two weeks since she had seen him up close. Their encounters were always kept brief and curt. After she had begun her training, Hinata had noticed the difference in the way she felt about her father. Whenever she was called by him, immediately her insides would tense up in fear; It was a not a normal type of fear though.

What she felt was a lot more akin to what she had felt all those years ago when she had been too shy to introduce herself to the other children in the clan. It was unsettling at best, the way she could not seem to face her father without her insides twisting into knots. The more her father had become a stranger to her, the more she found herself clenching up while in his presence. The best she could muster was a slightly determined face and though her heart was burning with repressed bravery, somehow she could never pull the horrid stuff out. It was as if she was purposely keeping it all locked inside until the right time when she would need it most. So then the question became: when would that time be if it ever came at all?

What if she kept it all bottled up inside because the right time would continue to refuse to make itself known; could she handle the pressure time after time without relying on the pent up strength within herself, or was it all just some fantastical dream? Was the bravery she thought she had, all just some made up illusion? Was it just a ruse to give herself some false sense of courage when she was forced to appear before her father?

Each one of these questions became too much to process whenever she tried to contemplate them.

The strength she lacked was inside her but unable to be used. What could plague a person worse than this? There was not one thing she could think of.

Unless; yes there was one thing; it was loneliness. The fact that Hinata even had the chance to see her father; the reason behind his routine to always make the time to see her; was that perhaps because he had not given up on her yet?

She had always believed that men like her father were lonely and that was why despite this, he never once failed in his duties. If there was one thing Hinata could say about her father, it was that he never let the clan down. The elders trusted him and although the same could not be said for someone like herself, she wanted to believe that one day he would be able to trust her just as much. If that day came; no, when it came, would she finally feel appreciated?

Would her heart cease its unnaturally trepid beat within?

* * *

><p>"Hi..Na..Ta," Neji sounded out softly to himself.<p>

That was her name right; the name of the strange girl who was his cousin. Sitting alone beneath the shade of an elder tree, Neji looked up at the sky as he wiped the drops of sweat from his forehead and dug the soles of his sandals into the rough, dry, ground beneath him.

It was summer again and the entire world was suffering the season's infamous tyrant, heat. Neji disliked the summer and it was just his luck that the day of his birth happened to fall right around the most dreaded of the four seasons. Another year of his life was ending and another beginning. It was strange, the insurmountable moment in time, where he was no longer as young as he felt.

To be honest, his birthday was not much of a special occasion in his eyes; but this fact never stopped his father from reminding him of all the useless reasons why celebrating the day he came into the world was of the utmost importance; as if Neji needed another excuse to halt his training.

The cloudless sky was the shade of rich indigo. Very similar in fact to the color of his cousin's hair; the short cropped locks that made her look so much like a boy. An image of Hinata's face came to his mind as Neji pondered the girl's plain looks.

Beside his leg, Neji spied the scratched kunai he had discarded when he had decided to take a break from his training. The metal surface reflected his hard set features, colorless eyes and dark hair. His appearance was changing more every year but this did little to heighten his annoyed mood. Strength was all that he desired. If he could only succeed in mastering the byakugan perfectly as his father had, then he would be truly impressed with his growth.

The heat, his birthday, his cousin, all of it could be tossed aside as long as he could provoke his father into training longer with him. Lately their training sessions had become shorter due to the fact that Hizashi was always being called upon by the main family to attend to the many duties he had serving as his older brother's protector.

What did it really mean, to serve as the protector of the head of the clan? Was it honestly such a high honor that refusing to comply with the duties that came along with it, for a single day, would sincerely be frowned upon?

Neji could not seem to wrap his finger around the structure of the clan. For one, it made hardly any sense for someone like Hiashi Hyuga to be in need of a protector. Not only was he the head of the clan but he was also known for being ridiculously powerful. If this was as true as the rumors made it out to be, why would such a man require a second pair of hands to keep him safe from harm? What sort of man could allow another to put his life on the line for him when he could just as easily take care of himself?

It made Neji sick, to think that this same selfish man, who had his father chained to him like a guard dog, could possibly be the father of the innocent and frail girl who he had met the first day he had been allowed to visit the main compound.

Again Neji pronounced her name, though this time more comfortably, "Hinata."

The way it came out sounded a bit odd at first. It was not at all a common name and it definitely was not the sort of name befitting of his cousin, the small girl who at first glance could easily pass as a young boy. Truthfully, the first time they had met, Neji had assumed that his cousin was one of the many boys in the clan but because he had known better, he had made sure not to let his first assumption take precedence over the fact that said Hinata was indeed his female cousin.

Not that he had any other cousins as far as he knew, though apparently just recently, Hinata now had a younger sister. And what was her name exactly? His father had told him before but Neji failed to remember things he had little to no interest in personally.

It had started with an H, he knew this for a fact considering how at the time he had compared the names of both girls and noted how similar one was to the other. Unlike Hinata though, the younger girl apparently looked a lot more like his uncle Hiashi and not at all like her older sister. How that could be was a bit strange but from what Neji heard from his father, Hinata apparently resembled her mother in appearance, meaning that the other girl most likely looked a lot like Hiashi and perhaps acted more like him as well.

That thought riffled Neji just a tad. To even think that someone could look so similar to Hiashi and have the same personality he did was too much to take in. It was true that Hiashi and his own father resembled one another but because Hiashi remained Hiashi and his father remained his father, it was always simple to tell the two apart. In reality, though they were twins in appearance, they were fortunately for his sake, nothing alike.

The last time Neji had seen Hiashi, had been the day he had met Hinata. Neji remembered his uncle as being a stern looking man. Not that Hiashi was at all unkind to him, but from just looking at him, Neji could tell that his uncle was not the friendliest of people. Even to someone as distant and cold as himself, Neji had felt rather out of place and foolish in front of his uncle. It was obvious that the man was probably not the easiest to please.

Hinata, the small girl with pearl colored eyes and crop of indigo hair; he could see her clearly. Neji could recall just the way her voice had sounded as she had feebly introduced herself to him. She had been awkward and short and a bit too sensitive; but the funny thing was, that the moment she smiled, all those faults seemed to melt away, just like snow does when the first of spring begins to make its self present.

Yes, the tiny girl was just like the spring veiled by the cold of winter. Come spring though and that small, innocent smile of hers was so absolutely trusting. Such a girl would most likely have grown up to be very naive. What potential she could possibly have would be wasted if she had not learned to overcome whatever it was that had been holding her back that first time they had met.

Neji closed his eyes, shutting out his view of the blue sky momentarily. With his eyes closed, all he saw was darkness. The comforting darkness drew him to sit very still. Slowly he leveled his breathing to the point where, when he focused hard enough, it was all he could hear. The sounds of the soft summer breeze and the sounds of birds in the trees high above him, all faded. This darkness, it was only temporary; and he was grateful for the fact that he could live inside it for as long as he chose to.

* * *

><p>This was not the first time she had chosen to take the long way back to the compound. In fact, she had resorted to doing this so many times that it seemed a bit routine and predictable. No matter how she tried to face reality, the truth was that she found herself better off avoiding it.<p>

Today marked the first day of winter. The snow had fallen sometime during the night and periodically, she had awoken from strange dreams of her body wrapped in a thin, white blanket, made up of frozen snowflakes. Each one had its own unique pattern. The ends seemingly sharp were so thin that she could only wonder how such a blanket could be made to stay in one piece.

Taking walks alone was a normal past time of hers. Ever since she was a child, there was a game that she loved to play while on her walks. It was simple because there were no rules to this game of discovery. All she had to do was recall and recount the different patterns in nature that she passed on her way back home. This type of game, though routine, never bored her. Everyday there was some new surprise to discover. Sometimes the trees would look different from losing their leaves as they did in winter, or in autumn they would change dazzling shades of colors like red, orange, or yellow. Other times it was the way a flower she had seen barely opening the day before, suddenly fully bloomed over the time of just one night.

Those truly were her favorite sights to discover. It amazed her, the way such a small being could completely transform into something so beautiful and impressive that to not notice it would be almost cruel and indifferent. She use to wonder how it was that she had come up with such a strange game and over time the answer had come to her.

The reason why was because, in all the times that she memorized patterns and then had the privilege of seeing them broken, she had been wishing that somehow, someway, the same could be done about herself. Deep inside Hinata wanted change. She was sick and tired of patterns and routines. At the bottom of her heart, she yearned for a moment in time where she could discover something in her own life that was different, or at the very least, unexpected.

It had happened once before, back when she was still just a girl, but there had been no second time. Her disappointment could clearly be felt but no matter how she earnestly wished and hoped, not a single thing in her life gave rise to any sort of surprise or wonder.

Looking back on that day, Hinata craved to relive it. Over and over again, she would play the scene in her head whenever she was alone; a shy girl, accidently bumping into a young boy, who had been the first to hear her small voice. He had been the first to whom she was willing to open up to. It had been a small thing really, but it had been enough to change something inside her. What had changed she was still unsure of but nonetheless everything she had felt in that one moment had been real. She had garnered her courage and been just for a moment, a completely different person.

The patterns had been broken, the ice that covered her, shattered to pieces.

"_Who was that boy," _she liked to ask herself, although she knew quite obviously who it was.

In her shock she had failed to grasp the fact that the one to whom she had opened up to had been her cousin. He had been at first a little rude, but, being unsure what to make of him even after he had been kind, Hinata had decided that his earlier pretentiousness could hardly matter. It was his own openness with her that had provoked her to bloom right before him. He had taken her completely by surprise and because it had been him, she had been grateful.

Before meeting Neji, Hinata, as a child might, wondered and imagined and fantasized what her older cousin might be like. She had tried to picture his face in her mind and she would gave him a voice, much deeper than her own of course, a pair of Hyuga colored eyes, and the same dark hair as her father had. In her head it all made sense. The young boy who her father had told her, looked a lot like himself and his own younger brother, was always created to be perfect in her mind.

She made him up like a tinier, less proud version of her father, mixed with whatever she felt might suit a cousin of hers best. She created his image to be very childlike and optimistic. She wanted him to be just like all the other kids, smiling and laughing, and open. She had molded his image to be exactly everything she wished she could be. And then, they had collided, like two opposite seasons. One moment she was counting the cracks in the ground and the next she was stepping on top of a pair of feet larger than her own.

He was not at all what she had pictured him to be. He had the same eyes, the same hair, and even the same face as what her father had described but he was not the boy she had made him out to be.

To this day she could remember the stream of harsh words that had first come from him. He had told her quite honestly and plainly that she looked like a boy! A boy! There was no way she could have imagined anything more embarrassing or humiliating; and yet, she had not run from him. She had broken down yes, but she had stayed by his side, waiting patiently for him to react to her. She would have welcomed an apology but even if he yelled or reprimanded her for crying, for being weak, she had still wanted him to speak to her. Desperately wanting his approval, she clung to the chance that the unexpected might indeed turn out to be a lot better than it had started out.

Neji was like the winter, Hinata thought then. Just as the cold snow begins to fall and freeze over all things, he too came into her life and froze her flaws. Just like in her dream, he had wrapped himself around her like that cold blanket and in that moment she had felt herself change.

Hinata smiled to herself, keeping all thoughts of her cousin at the forefront of her mind. It was strange how he so easily became the object of her admiration. Yes, Neji became more to her that day then he would ever know.

Hinata always desired to be recognized, she desired to be praised; yet Neji had not praised her at all, instead he had insulted her. What a great way for two family members to meet.

Hinata continued her walk, keeping her head up instead of down, and as the snow slowly drifted from the sky down to the white ground, she silently thanked Neji because though he had not praised her, he had recognized her and one day she hoped she could in turn do the same for him.

The winter was indeed long and the coldest of the four seasons but it was always broken by the first breath of spring, and whether it ever saw it coming or not, spring never failed to melt the stubborn frost.

* * *

><p>The leaves were changing again and the summer air was cooling. Autumn was quickly approaching and Neji could sense that more had changed besides for the season. Despite his father's more frequent absences, Neji had continued to train alone and so far he had gained a better sense of the uses of the byakugan. It was incredible the way using it gave him a whole new view of the entire world. He felt his entire body changing with the way his peripheral vision was. He had adapted to the combat style of the Hyuga and every inch of him surged with a more powerful chakra. If he continued to progress at such a quick rate he believed that surpassing his father would be no trouble at all.<p>

Today though, he was taking a break from training. After waking to an empty compound yet again, Neji had decided that he would secretly pay the main compound a little visit. Hizashi was nowhere around to stop him and to be honest he was quite interested in seeing how his cousins were getting along. Well, that was not quite right; in reality what he really wanted to find out was if Hinata had managed to master her own byakugan. Not that Neji felt her at all worthy to compete with him, but they were family after all and she was around his age, so if Hiashi cared about his daughter at all, then more than likely Hinata would have been training as rigorously as he had over the past few years.

The morning air was crisp and just perfect for his excursion. After dealing with the heat of summer for three laborious months, Neji welcomed the change in the season. Although the sun had begun to set earlier than he would have liked, Neji overlooked this and instead focused on the fact that he only need get up early if he wanted to train for a longer period of time.

Tucking his kunai into the pouch at his waist, Neji took a deep breath and headed away from his home and towards the main compound. The walk was not long and soon enough Neji found himself entering the gardens leading up to the main compound and past the main house training grounds. It had certainly been a while since he had visited this place but nothing much had changed from what he could see. As Neji kept his gaze on the training grounds just up ahead of him, he noticed a flash of blue come in and out of focus momentarily.

Shocked from the sudden blur that had caught his eye, Neji stopped in his tracks. From afar, he stared at the group of trees surrounding the training area. Different colored leaves fell at a steady pace every now and then, but other than that, there seemed to be nothing out of place. That was, until he saw it again, the sudden flash of blue. Immediately he activated his byakugan and began to survey the area. It was strange that he had noticed a presence earlier. Perhaps he had been too distracted by his own thoughts but surely he naturally should have sensed another person when he was so close by.

Within his new line of vision, a figure came into focus almost instantly. Neji tilted his head to get a better view and as he did so, the figure yet again moved from one spot to another fluidly. Wondering if he should take a closer look and find out whomever it was that had caught his attention, Neji began to recognize the build and outlined features of the figure. Simple cropped hair, shorter than average height, and posing the way any Hyuga would right before preparing to attack, Hinata Hyuga lashed out, one hand coming up to cut through the emptiness before her.

Neji decided to inch closer as quietly as he could and in accordance with this decision he deactivated his byakugan and masked his chakra from the girl he had no intention of making himself known to. As his sandaled feet moved across the unpaved ground, Neji could hear the bits of tiny stones and the occasional leaf or two being crushed beneath him.

Inside the training grounds, Neji watched silently as his cousin sparred against an invisible target. Her movements were surprisingly graceful albeit a bit awkward every now and then, and her ability to hold her ground perfectly with every turn gave rise to a little bit of jealousy inside him. Her skills were far more advanced than he expected them to be, but what he found odd was the fact that she was training alone. For someone like Hinata it actually was not all that queer but she would have been far better off having an opponent to help aid her in training.

Observing as she continued to break through the stillness of the morning with every slash of her hands, Neji briefly contemplated making his presence known just so he could test her true strength for himself. Unfortunately he was controlling his desire to do so because critiquing her moves from afar was suiting him just fine. Hinata had indeed changed a lot over the years. Her appearance was more mature but akin to her nature, she still gave off gentle vibes. That was one thing she would need to change if she hoped to better herself at fighting; but all in all she was no longer the small girl who had passed him by as being insignificant all those years ago.

Neji dared to move closer to the scene as his cousin danced in a perfect circular formation. Keeping his eyes on her small heart shaped face and intense expression, Neji failed to notice a pile of red and orange leaves planted right in front of him and the moment he stepped right on top of them, a loud and dreadful crunch resounded through the silence, breaking the ambiance of the moment.

As if on demand, Neji looked down to see his foot in the middle of the broken leaves. He cursed himself aloud for being carless and frustrated by the turn out of events, and after doing so, Neji realized that he had spoken aloud and worse than that, Hinata no longer seemed to be performing the dance she had so easily drawn his attention with.

Looking up, Neji locked eyes with the girl and all at once his mood began to worsen. Hinata was staring at him incredulously and he didn't blame her for doing so. In fact, he was so angry at himself for disrupting her that he had almost forgotten about the fact that his foot was still submerged in the pile of dying leaves. Angrily removing his foot from the trap nature had set for him Neji silently berated himself for having been spying on her in the first place.

"N…Neji?" Hinata asked shakily, attempting to calm her rapid breaths.

Neji cleared his throat, preparing to explain himself when unexpectedly Hinata covered her mouth with one pale hand and halted him from doing so as she suddenly looked down at the ground and began to run blindly.

Neji stood frozen in shock. Hinata was running right towards him and he was confused by why she was suddenly coming straight at him, while at the same time avoiding his eyes.

Maybe because she was looking down she had yet to realize that they were about to collide. Neji willed himself to move aside to let her pass but with everything happening so quickly he had no time to as suddenly he felt the ground disappear from beneath his feet.

Neji had hit the ground plenty of times before during training but never in the way he did just seconds ago. His entire back ached with a furious pain and his forehead was in a tremendous amount of pain as well.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Blinking his eyes, Neji tried to straighten up but realized that a heavy weight was preventing him from doing so. Taking a moment to let the world come back into focus, Neji winced as the pain in his forehead intensified tenfold. Bringing a hand up to feel his head, Neji noticed a familiar face hovering right above his.

His eyes went wide and without thinking he sat up and noticed that the smaller body of his cousin was sprawled on top his own. Hinata, eyes closed tight, was clinging to him.

Neji reached out to move Hinata off him when suddenly her eyes began to flutter open. Stuck in their awkward position Neji bit his lip and pretended not to notice that she was waking up. He turned his head away and kept his eyes downcast to avoid meeting his cousin's gaze.

Neji sat still as he felt Hinata's hands loosen their grip on him. He was thankful for that at least but the fact that she was taking forever to come to and move off of him was still an issue.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji mumbled softly out of earshot.

His cousin, unable to hear him ignored the question and continued to lay half on top of him as she tried to figure out just where she was and what had happened for her to be in such pain.

Neji, annoyed by how long it was taking Hinata to remove herself from his presence, forced himself to look at her again and as he did so, he noticed that her bangs had been swept to the side during their fall and now revealed her forehead which was reddened for some unknown reason; and suddenly he became aware of the fact that the reason his forehead had been aching when he first came to and now Hinata having a red mark on her forehead must only mean that during the collision the two had bumped heads.

Just as he had come to realize this, Hinata too had finally understood why it was she was in so much pain and when she noticed that she was casually taking advantage of the fact that leaning against Neji was a lot more comfortable than the rough ground, she gasped aloud and made to apologize.

"Neji, I…umm," Hinata began stuttering pathetically.

Fed up by what he had gotten himself into, Neji ignored her and released a breath of pent up annoyance as he moved out from beneath Hinata slowly in order to help fix their situation just a bit. As his cousin moaned when the pain in her forehead began to plague her more than before, Neji got to his knees and held out a free hand before her.

"It won't do us any good to sit here all day," Neji stated nonchalantly. "Get up Hinata."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, shocked by his words, and Neji, refusing to be kind to the girl who had just literally swept him off his feet, continued to stare down at her emotionlessly.

Reaching up to take his hand, Hinata said cautiously, "You…you surprised me."

Neji scoffed at her and rather than waiting for her to grasp his hand, he grabbed hers instead and pulled her unceremoniously to her feet.

"Yeah, well your bolting out of nowhere was far more of a surprise," Neji told the girl rudely.

Hinata blushed right up to her ears and Neji, though immune to the charms of girls, could not help but feel sorry for having said what he had to her.

"What…what are you doing here Neji?" Hinata asked him then, completely unfazed by his attitude.

Neji sighed and began to drag his cousin towards the main compound. In truth, his entire excursion would have been successful if it was not for his own carelessness and he had no right to really blame the current situation on Hinata, but still taking care of his cousin was not at all what he had planned to end up doing today.

"I'm here to see my father," He lied effortlessly, confident that the girl would not notice the change in his voice as he did so.

"Well then why were you at the training grounds? Did you think he might be there?" Hinata questioned him, oblivious of the fact that her interrogating remarks were beginning to get on his nerves.

As they passed the trees of many different colors, Neji decided that he hated autumn. There was nothing worse than being scolded by his father and the head of the family but due to his foolishness, there seemed to be no other way out of this one, and so, just like all those years ago, Neji trudged up to the main compound with his helpless cousin following behind him.

"You ask too many questions Hinata," Neji commented dryly. "Pick up the pace, we're almost there."

And in the same fashion as their first meeting, Neji gripped his cousin's hand tightly and when she happened to return the gesture, Neji felt his heart skip a beat.

"_Yes,"_ Neji thought silently to himself then. _"Autumn really is the worst of the four seasons."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well how did you guys like it? hehe I hope this little piece coincides with the first special I wrote. Anyway in regards to the continuation of the actual story, I have part of the next chapter written and though the plot still needs development, I should be able to get the next chapter out sooner than expected! YAY! ^_^

Also, I am really loving all you readers who review and I was thinking that I would do a very personal special piece for the person who gives me my 100th review! So here are the conditions for this:

1. You can specify what you would like to see between Hinata and any of the characters in the story thus far. Please make sure to be specific on what plot you have for whatever characters you choose to be in it so that I have an idea of how to begin and end it.

2. I will write it in my own way but do my best to fulfill your desires as long as they are plausible (Please do not ask for anything sensual as the time for that will come later in the story).

3. What you ask me to write must be something that can be included as a part of this story (In other words I will not write something that is AU or with any other characters from Naruto that are not included in the story.

4. If you are serious about wanting to win then going back to review older chapters is fine as long as you have not already reviewed them.

Okay that is it! :D So whomever is my lucky 100th reviewer please get to thinking what you would like for me to write! ^_^

This whole thing may seem a little strange to be throwing out here but I really want to have a chance to hear from people who have not yet reviewed but follow this story nonetheless. Anyway, I must get back to my paper so see you in the next chapter!


	24. Forbidden Fruits Taste Sweetest

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Greetings dereast readers! Finally The story is returning from a lengthy haitus! I apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. Anyhow, I worked very hard on this chapter. It is my longest one so far, marking 14 pages in Microsoft Office Word! O_O The truth is that it was supposed to be done two days ago but no matter how I wrote it, I was never satisfied with the final outcome. I confess that I am still wary as to how you will all respond to what I was able to pull out in the end. This chapter is very important to the story as it is a turning point (which we have all been waiting for lol) so I was doing my very best to deliver it with as much epic-ness as it could handle without becoming totally ridiculous. haha

I really hope you all enjoy this update and if you take the time to review be honest with me, "How did you like it?"

Thanks to all the new readers and reviewers! I love you all! Especially want to thank **RiverDarkness** for telling me straight out that it was mid April and I had better update for the sake of my readers. haha Sometimes us authors need a kick every now and then to get back on track!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; only my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Fruits Taste Sweetest<strong>

When Neji stepped into the darkness of his room, it was to find that Hinata was gone. After leaving with Hanabi, he had not gotten a chance to return to Hinata's side; but, without a doubt, he had felt her form on the other side of the sliding door the moment before deciding to lead her younger sister to another room.

It would have been hard to tell, in the dark, that Hinata was no longer vacating his room, but the feel of her presence had become so familiar to him over the past week that he had not to rely on the light to be able to know if she was near.

Neji sighed dejectedly, breathing in the subtle scent of Hinata, which she had left behind in the empty room. He wondered if she had gone back to her own room, but then remembered that with her strength being sucked dry from the fever, she would have known it was best for her to stay put. So then where had she up and gone to?

She must have heard her sister's voice on the other side of the sliding door, but for something as insignificant as that to bother Hinata was not even worth considering. He was not prepared to get up and search for her. If Hinata had left, it was of her free will and he had no choice but to trust that she could take care of herself. All he could do now was figure out a way to take care of his own actions.

Leaning against the wall, where his futon was laid out, Neji felt his own strength draining from his body rapidly. It had been a very long day. From Hinata fainting in his arms to Hanabi breaking down in front of him; everything seemed to have taken most of his energy out of him. Mentally, Neji felt a complete wreck; and physically, he was more exhausted than he had been in a while.

Ever since coming to live in the main house, Neji had not been able to get the slightest bit of rest. He could hardly say that he was fully settled in yet, because every day some unexpected development would make him feel more out of place than the day he had come. Was there no way for him to unwind without fretting for one reason or another?

This world, the one Hinata was born into, was so different than his own had been. Every task which the heiress had to pay heed to was a lot more taxing on the mind and body than the girl gave signs of. Hinata was working hard to play her part and there were few around her who genuinely supported her efforts. Hiashi was like a stranger to his eldest daughter while at the same time half a father to his youngest daughter. In between both girls, hung his position as head of the Hyuga clan, and one day Hinata would take the place of her father.

This irreversible fact posed a serious problem for Neji. It had never mattered before, but before, he had never viewed Hinata as anyone but his cousin and the clan's future head. He was her protector first and foremost. He had sworn to never be sucked into the lives of Hinata, her sister, or his uncle on a personal level. Unfortunately though, his attempt to keep himself estranged from them had been in vain.

Having finally come to accept that his feelings for Hinata were perhaps less formal than he had rationalized them to be, Neji desperately wished for just a moment to settle things between the two of them. He knew well, even without Hanabi's threats, that a relationship beyond heiress and protector, could never ensue between Hinata and himself; yet it was troubling, the way his insides raged against such an unsatisfying conclusion to their story.

He could hardly waltz up to Hiashi and ask that he be suspended from his position until he could force himself to suppress his feelings for his uncle's daughter.

Neji could not help himself for sarcastically laughing aloud at his own thoughts. The darkness lay over the room like a heavy blanket. As cold as it was, Neji felt curiously warm. Perhaps it was because a moment ago he was promising to keep all traces of his feelings secret from Hinata and now the oblivious girl had him contemplating whether or not he could continue to be by her side without succumbing to his desire to draw her into his arms.

"_What an incredible woman," _Neji thought bemused.

Neji sunk to the floor, all the while keeping his head tilted back against the cool, smooth, wall behind him. The seal on his forehead was aching yet again, but this time, the pain was almost bearable. If his mind was not so preoccupied by thoughts of a certain blue haired heiress, he might have been able to focus on the strange way in which the cursed seal was burning the front of his forehead. The same warmth filling the room seemed to be emanating from the cursed seal just as prominently.

Alone in the dark, with an empty futon beside him, Neji felt just a bit pathetic. For years he had trained night and day with his father; all in the hopes that when the time came for him to serve the main family, he could execute every one of his duties without fail. Sadly though, not a single day of training, to become stronger, was easing his way through what he was facing now. To admit that a single woman had turned his entire world upside down in only a couple of days was a little too much to believe, but the more he stared at the empty futon, the more he wished that she would be there now, sleeping soundly beside him.

Having her close would help him to forget his past self. Whenever she was near, Neji felt the anger inside him subside. Each time she spoke, with his eyes focused on her heart shaped face, he noticed all traces of his hate for the main family, fading away. His eagerness to monopolize everything that Hinata was kept driving him insane. He could only hope that he could keep himself in check long enough for Hinata to recover. Once she was feeling up to par with her healthier self, he would consider telling her.

_Telling her what?_

Could Neji really risk the delicate relationship that had taken them so long to build, on such a careless whim? Would it be worth it even though he now knew that Hanabi would be watching him? Why is it that he felt more powerless than ever before? How was it possible for the great Neji Hyuga to be so easily brought to his knees by a girl, to whom a week ago he would never have given the time of day to?

This was certainly not the same end he had had in mind but then again, this was certainly not the same him at all.

No, undoubtedly, he was no longer himself, and that was why, more than anything else right now, more than sleep, he needed, her.

* * *

><p>She was caught up in her uncle's words. The regret which haunted him was excessively strong. Somehow, while her father had spent his years managing the clan, Hiashi had become ignorant of the fact that his twin brother was channeling so much pent up rage inside him. For two brothers who were born so close, to be unaware of one another's feelings was surprising to Hinata.<p>

Although Hanabi and she were not twins, they still shared a special sisterly bond to some extent. This was the reason why, even without being told, Hinata had sensed Hanabi's odd feelings towards Neji.

She was troubled by her younger sister's affections, since she did not fully understand them, but as the elder of the two and future head of the clan, Hinata knew the importance of setting an example for her younger sister. Before even her own feelings could come into play, she first had to be conscious of the feelings of those around her. Hanabi, though first her sister, was also another member of the clan. Anything regarding Neji, which hung between the two of them, would simply have to be put aside until Hinata talked to Hanabi herself.

Emerging from her thoughts, Hinata focused once again on her uncle's soft voice.

"Although I was once against Neji serving under the main family, I tried to look at it from a different perspective," Hizashi told her contemplatively. "Because Neji had been isolated as a child, I began to believe that exposure to the main family might do him some good."

Hinata pursed her lips and when her uncle remained silent, she took the opportunity to speak.

"Ojisan, Neji is stronger than you give him credit for. Every day he spends here, he seems to be overcoming the shame of bearing the cursed seal so openly."

Hizashi nodded lightly but a dark film remained in place over his eyes. "Neji is formidable yes, but his disapproval of the main family runs deep." "He may appear less stubborn, but deep inside the hatred he has always garnered is festering."

Hinata resisted the urge to disagree with her uncle and held her tongue. It was pointless to argue with him. He was Neji's father. Despite feeling closer to her cousin, Neji true feelings still remained a mystery to her. Hinata could not truly say that she had become Neji's confidant over the past couple days, but certainly she had breached the barrier he had been holding up about him on the day they had first interacted.

"Hinata-Sama, I know my sons pride would be wounded if he knew I was this concerned for his well being but after neglecting him for so long, I must make up for lost time."

"You are so different from what I expected Ojisan," Hinata admitted shyly. "Speaking to you now, I see why my father trusts you so and I understand why Neji respects you."

* * *

><p>Hizashi's eyes widened at his nieces honest words and the sweet tone in her voice warmed his heart. This child, his brothers first child, was so kind hearted and gentle. She was small and yet a hidden strength radiated from within her.<p>

"Perhaps you are more suited to be the head of the Hyuga than even my brother, Hinata-Sama," Hizashi confessed to the girl.

He had been unsure of Hinata as the rest of the clan had been but seeing her now; the fair complexion, the truthful eyes, the considerate nature; every feature which made up Hiashi's daughter, reminded Hizashi very much of Hinata's mother.

Hearing from her own mouth, the same softhearted, encouraging words, he had once heard her mother say to his elder brother, put Hizashi in a daze like trance. He felt as if time and space had been warped and suddenly, rather than seeing the petite girl, he was looking into the eyes of a very similar yet completely different woman.

"That is not so Ojisan," Hinata corrected him resolutely. "My father keeps everything from me. He shelters me for fear that I might undo all that he has sacrificed for."

Hizashi rubbed his hands together out of habit and took a moment to reply, so transfixed was he by the oddly familiar aura emanating from his niece.

"Do not judge my brother too quickly Hinata-Sama," Hizashi urged her calmly. He was still caught in a web of past memories and faded faces; it was utterly difficult to concentrate on Hinata's voice alone.

"He has become a great leader but like you, he too was kept sheltered and isolated." "In fact, what you accuse your father of doing to you, I have also done to Neji."

A puzzled expression passed over Hinata's face and Hizashi felt a bit regretful for bringing up his son again. It seemed that the young girl had grown to respect Neji dearly, and she made it plain that being compared to Neji was something quite out of the ordinary for her.

"I only wish to serve the clan in any way that I can; but, I feel that I am straying from the path of leader and falling back into the line of followers."

"There are times when I want to hide inside the shadow my father casts before me and never come out," Hinata told him dejectedly.

Her lovely, pale eyes bore forlornly into his, and for a brief moment, Hizashi believed himself to be a child again, walking always in the same shadow which his niece had spoken of so despairingly.

There was a queer connection between his son and his brother's daughter. Without ever revealing it to Neji, Hizashi had realized long ago that his son's determination and stubbornness was different from his own. Neji had the potential to rise above others, just like Hiashi had; and now, listening to Hinata's fears, Hizashi was learning just how much she reminded him of his younger self.

Blood was truly thicker than water.

"I once felt the same Hinata-Sama," Hizashi professed awkwardly. Though Hinata was still a child in his eyes, she had listened to his worries without appearing uncomfortable and now that the tables were turned, Hizashi felt compelled to return the favor.

"Knowing fear does not make you weak; in fact, what it makes you is stronger." "Because you can empathize with others so naturally, you will be able to make just and sound decisions once you become the head of the clan."

Hizashi studied Hinata's face. Her puzzled expression had disappeared and in place of it was a rather satisfied look. She seemed to be absorbing all that he had told her. The innocence of his niece made his lips curve up into a smile.

Hinata had yet to be tested out on the battle field. She had yet to be tainted by death and betrayal. For the moment, she was still only Hinata, a young girl carrying a heavy burden. If what Hizashi had come to speak to his elder brother about was indeed true then Hinata would not be spared from the evils which awaited her outside the village. For how much longer she would be able to wear such an incorrupt expression was anyone's guess.

Hizashi had always kept his vast fears at bay but the peaceful lives his son and Hiashi's daughter had taken for granted up till now, would soon crumble before their very eyes and when that happened, he wondered if they would still find it in them to resist falling into despair.

* * *

><p>Hinata entered, for the second time tonight, the brightly lit hallway and slowly made her way back towards Neji's room. After conversing with her uncle, she was almost positive that her fever was beginning to subside. Actually, now that it dawned on her, she had begun to believe it possible that her fever had most likely been the result of stress and fatigue. Hinata felt less light headed and though her body still ached for rest, overall, she could tell that she was recovering.<p>

She had not expected to feel well so soon but oddly enough, being encouraged by her uncle had allowed her to put the strong flames, of her anxieties, out. Hinata had been nervous in her uncle's presence but it was a comforting nervousness that had come over her the moment he had introduced himself.

Rather than being afraid to speak, she felt calm in Hizashi's presence and because he had been willing to treat her as an equal, she had been able to confide in him as she had hoped to do with her father. She was a tad bit disappointed that she had missed her father but the night had certainly not gone to waist. The opportunity to meet and speak with Neji's father had been a golden one.

There were many things Hinata and Neji had never discussed and being privileged enough to see Neji through her uncle's eyes had really opened her up more so, to perhaps a different view of the cousin she attested to care for deeply. Neji had always been mysterious and reserved but Hinata now understood why that was.

From the very beginning she had fancied Neji to be so much better than her. It was still a fact that when it came to shinobi skills, she could hardly compare, but when it came to personality, she and Neji were just a little alike.

Hizashi had admitted to wanting to keep Neji isolated and in the same way that Hinata found it hard to communicate with others, Neji too experienced that same resistance. Thinking about it now, Hinata felt a repressed grin tugging at her lips. The more she discovered about Neji, the more her heart desired to know him.

She had never comforted him physically but as long as she kept him close inside her heart, her feelings surely counted more than she thought they did. Even if Neji was unaware of how important he had become to her, Hinata could still open herself up to him and in turn make a place for him whenever he felt as if there was none for him to retreat to.

As Hinata approached Neji's room, she hesitantly snuck up to the door. As ridiculous as it appeared, Hinata still felt a bit worried that Neji might scold her for leaving the bed he had prepared for her. After all, he had done so much to ensure her comfort that truthfully, it had been rude to let it go all to waist simply because she had felt restless without him near her. But how would she ever admit that to him without stumbling over half formed excuses and hundreds of lacking apologies?

Reaching out to slid open the door, Hinata paused suddenly when she heard her heart give off a loud thump. Sensing now that Neji was indeed on the other side of the door, Hinata realized how frightened and nervous she really was. Perhaps Neji would be waiting patiently for her to enter, just so he could reprimand her; or what if he was not expecting her at all and had hoped she had returned to her own room since she had left his vacant?

"Oh god," Hinata mumbled quietly to herself.

There would be nothing worse than having to face Neji when he had no intention of speaking to her. Hinata would simply not be able to bear his cold attitude at the moment. After hearing him walk off with Hanabi, she had not missed the way her heart had dropped in disappointment. In fact, the main reason she had gone off to her father's room was because if she had stayed shut up in Neji's room all by herself, her mind would have allowed her little sleep because she would have no doubt been too curious about what Neji and her sister had left to discuss.

Gathering the very slim strip of courage she forced herself to muster, Hinata grasped the door handle and slid the screen open in one fluid movement. The wooden panel sliding against the floor resounded through the hallway and Hinata winced when her finger got caught between the two thin door frames.

"Hinata-Sama?" An all too familiar voice questioned from inside the dark room.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and as if it had never hurt to begin with, the pain in her finger dissipated. Gulping down her rush of anxiety, Hinata turned away from the darkness to carefully slide the door close behind her; and once her entire line of vision went dark, she spun back around and allowed her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

From somewhere close in front of her Hinata heard movement; and besides for the sound of her bare feet shuffling across the floor, she listened intently as Neji seemed to be making his way to his feet. Now that she could make out the shapes and figures within the small room, Hinata attempted to act more at ease.

Hoping desperately that she could speak without force feeding muddled words to him, Hinata asked kindly and innocently, "Neji, when did you return?"

Across from her, Neji moved about and Hinata could only wonder what it was he was doing. The darkness made it hard to see clearly but she could briefly make out his figure and as usual, he appeared, to her, rather tall and broad shouldered.

Taking advantage of the strangely perfect moment, Hinata stepped forward slightly and lifted one arm up into the empty darkness before her. It wouldn't do for her to trip over anything or walk into some unseen blockade.

"A while ago," Neji informed her steadily. "I thought you might have gone back to your own room."

Biting her lip in frustration, Hinata's mood dropped and her hand feel unceremoniously back to her side. She had been right to believe that he was not expecting her. How in the world was she going to explain why she had returned to his room when she had no convenient excuse to talk her way out of not having gone back to her own?

"Well, actually," Hinata started weakly. "You see, I…"

This was ridiculous. She couldn't exactly reveal that she had run into his father and settled in to have a heart to heart with him. That just wouldn't do. Not only would Neji most positively be annoyed with an answer like that but he might even dismiss her completely if she failed to support her claim with some sort of evidence.

"You, what?" Neji prompted curiously.

In the dark, Hinata felt less timid but she couldn't help but imagine what expression Neji wore on his face just now. In her head she brought to mind his pale eyes and dark brown hair. She worked every detail of his face into view and though the room was devoid of light, she was seeing Neji as if there was a spotlight on him alone.

Focusing on perfecting the image, Hinata failed to hear it when Neji called out to her a second time.

"Hinata, is everything okay?"

Her ears picked up on her cousin's voice and Hinata cursed herself mentally for falling prey to her imaginings of the boy who stood only a couple feet away from her.

"I'm fine Neji," Hinata offered quickly. She could not afford to lose it right now. The nasty symptoms her fever had caused had almost fully declined, and unless she could somehow pretend to faint again, there was no easy way out of her current predicament.

Feeling lonely on her side of the room, Hinata made a conscious effort to find her way to where Neji was standing. It was not all that difficult since she had centered in on his figure quite a while ago but still, her unsteady legs were not exactly capable of being relied upon at the moment.

Having heard Hinata nearing his side of the room, Neji ventured to offer her a helping hand in the darkness. Though she teetered to the far left of him, he managed to grab hold of her outstretched hand just before she unknowingly walked past him.

Hinata was grateful for the help but the moment her mind registered the contact being shared between them, her heart began to race and her hand grew fidgety inside Neji's larger one. As he helped her to step around the futon that was laid out on the floor, Hinata felt her knees growing weak. She had no idea how much longer her legs would support her before collapsing beneath her petite form.

"Peripheral vision is really obsolete once you've gotten used to relying on the byakugan," Hinata commented lightly, hoping to create a less tensed atmosphere.

Though she might have been the only one feeling at a disadvantage, she prayed that Neji would take no notice of her flop of confidence. Still held up by Neji's powerful grip, Hinata mentally begged her mind to pay attention to her current state rather than wander back into her self-created realm of fantasies.

Inside her chest, her heart was beating rapidly and if there had been any light present, Hinata assumed, and rightly so, that her face would appear a hundred different shades of red.

Neji chuckled to himself it seemed before saying, "It's not so hard to make out subtle shapes and figures in the dark as long as you harness your other senses."

Hinata smiled at his attempt to make her feel less embarrassed. Neji's oddly worded encouragement could easily go a long way when directed at her.

Noting how absurd it was for the two of them to be acting so stiffly in each other's presence, Hinata succumbed to Neji's aid, as he helped her to lower herself into a seated position beside him. The wooden floor gave off a cool feel beneath her and Hinata relaxed comfortably against the wall, allowing her muscles and body to release the taught cramps which had been plaguing her for a while now.

She had been so strung up in wishing to appear far stronger than she felt, that suddenly, now that she was alone with Neji, Hinata's entire confident spirit unwound despite itself.

"Hinata, are you feeling any better?" Neji asked her unexpectedly then.

Losing focus on her inner thoughts, Hinata turned her head to the side to look at the hidden face of her cousins. He was so close to her; far closer now that she was literally inspecting the minuscule distance between their faces.

It was a bit scary to be seeing him, yet not seeing him, but as she brought his lighted image back to mind and tuned out the ruckus her heart was making inside her chest, Hinata answered reassuringly, "I, surprisingly, feel a lot better." "I'm not entirely sure what came over me when I fainted but the worst of the fever seems to have fortunately slipped away."

Neji nodded in the darkness and Hinata briefly wondered why it was he was still holding onto her hand. NOT that she minded, except, it was a little unsettling because her palm was beginning to sweat and pathetically enough, she was not at all prepared to pull her hand away unless Neji released it first.

"I was going to ask you…"

"Neji.."

They both spoke at once, his gentle voice and her shy one, filtering through the silence that filled the rest of the otherwise vacant room.

"Ask me what?" Hinata inquired instinctively, rescuing the conversation, which had yet to ensue.

Neji remained silent for a moment before cautiously voicing his question. "Do you sense that I have changed?"

Caught off guard by Neji's baffling question, Hinata was confused as to what he could possibly be asking her.

"Changed, in what way?"

Neji had certainly changed but perhaps the change he was referring to was different from the one she was secretly hoping he was bringing up.

"My perspective towards the cursed seal; towards you," Neji said plainly. His voice seemed to drift in and out of her hearing. Almost as if the words were purposely attempting to tickle her ears.

Hinata puzzled over what Neji's had just told her. A sudden flow of questions threatened to burst from her lips but she kept herself from spitting them out all at once.

_Why would he group her alongside the cursed seal? Was that what he had been comparing her to all this time? Was being near her causing him to suffer?_

Hinata raised her head and licked her dry lips, preparing to reply, when Neji spoke again.

"Ever since I resigned myself to follow the orders of the elders, my head has been spinning with questions and doubts," he told her hesitantly.

"But, whenever I'm with you, I find that my mind is put at ease; which only makes me question myself all the more."

Hinata blinked in surprise. She was shocked to hear what her cousin was so casually confessing to her. It was not at all the kind of confession she had dreamt about receiving but it was genuine but most importantly, completely startling.

_How had the mood become so serious? Just what exactly was going on in Neji's head?_

She had not at all foreseen this happening. What Neji was telling her was so shockingly similar to her own feelings that Hinata wondered if perhaps he had read her mind and was simply repeating her unvoiced words off by heart.

"It's less that you have changed and more that you have gained a sense of understanding Neji," Hinata settled on telling him. She was hardly in the right state of mind to be offering him advice but despite not making it completely clear, Hinata could assume that Neji was waiting to see what her reaction to his words would be.

Somehow, she was unable or rather she was keeping herself from telling him outright that she had noticed a great change in his attitude towards her. Whether or not he had changed his feelings towards the cursed seal was a matter she really could say nothing on. Whatever anger Neji still harbored deep inside him, would only be quelled if he could come to forgive the main family for keeping his father from him all those years when he had still been a child.

Hizashi had been right about one thing Hinata recalled offhandedly; Neji was still fighting to repress a hurt inside him; one that ran perilously deep.

"At least, that's how I've come to see it," Hinata shyly corrected herself. To tell Neji what was and what wasn't, would most likely cajole him into an unnecessarily foul mood.

"No Hinata, it's more than that," Neji informed her outright, contradicting her opinion.

Hinata was not certain what Neji was trying to get across to her. Somehow the tension between them had vanished and now their conversation seemed to be taking a rather complex turn.

"I don't understand Neji. How can it be more than that?" Hinata asked, eager for Neji to shed more light on the topic.

"Before meeting you again, I had hoped that my presence would disrupt the lives of my uncle and his daughters," Neji stated bluntly, unaware of how his revelations continued to bewilder Hinata.

"I had never once aimed to be chosen as your protector; but because I had no choice other than to place myself in a position similar to that of my fathers, I rationalized that honor and duty would be enough to coax me into accepting the fate I so detested."

Hinata could sense the turmoil hidden within Neji's proclamation. Her cousin was struggling to retain his control over his guilt ridden tone of voice. For some unknown reason, Hinata realized that Neji was in the process of confiding something terribly important to her.

Was it even right for her to be his confidant? She had already discovered a transformation in her feelings towards Neji; but, his kinder actions did not necessarily signify that he was experiencing the same alteration in his heart.

A profound silence permeated the space surrounding them and though Hinata was incapable, at the moment, of speaking with Neji face to face, she supposed that the bond that had developed between them would be enough to assure him that she was entirely prepared to listen to him without judging him for what he had felt in the past; but nonetheless, it was a challenge to refrain from commenting on the fact that for all this to come out now was more than a little unsettling for her.

"Have you considered the possibility that this all might be the result of feeling overly distracted lately?" Hinata suggested, not unkindly.

"The pressure the elders have placed on you and also me is enough to drive even the most well conducted person crazy."

Hinata guessed that Neji was perhaps as unsettled as she was at the moment. In fact, from the moment she had taken his hand, his entire character seemed to have adjusted itself to mirror her own. Neji gave off no signs that might prove or disprove whether he was overall more composed than she was, but Hinata was almost certain that the entire current discussion had surfaced because Neji was not acting much like his usual self.

"I hardly notice the pressure anymore," He admitted wearily. "My head has been entirely occupied with senseless ideas, that, I would never have even considered before; and I fear keeping them all to myself will only result in me losing focus of my positions' objective."

What Neji appeared to be implying was wholly absurd! When he had mentioned that certain ideas had come to work their way into his mind, did he by any chance mean that those ideas centered around his change of attitude towards her?

"_No that's impossible,"_ Hinata muttered mentally, praying that her lack of common sense would not lead her wandering brain off track again.

Rather than put a stop to the alarming conversation, like she most appropriately should have done, Hinata came to an overconfident decision to test whether or not Neji was subtly hinting that she was the cause of his distracted state.

Besides for communicating through words, the two of them were also learning to speak through the rare physical contact they would share from time to time. In the engulfing darkness, Neji's larger hand still clutched her smaller one tightly. It was as if, at this very moment, because there were so many unspoken feelings between them, he needed her gentle support and was relying on her to give it to him.

Hinata willingly obliged and moved her fingers so that Neji could easily intertwine his own with hers.

As their hands rested in one another's Neji continued his confession gravely and reluctantly.

"Regardless of being connected by blood, I wanted to prove that family bonds were worthless to treasure. I unquestioningly believed that with every fiber of my being."

Hinata was able to recognize that Neji was looking for something more than just her approval.

If she had been any less captivated by the moment, she might have picked up on the fact that what her cousin really sought was her love; but Hinata was known for perceiving the simplicity in any situation and rather than pinpointing what it was Neji was searching for desperately, she, albeit a bit selfishly, wished to find out whether or not, if he had changed towards her like he claimed, he would be disgusted by her close proximity to him.

"But you couldn't prove that, could you?" She accused mildly, now fully bent on taking their fragile relationship a level deeper.

Neji sat beside her without uttering a word. Hinata knew that he was assessing her statement and probably wondering how best to defend himself against her accusation. She hoped that he had not yet come to realize what she was planning to do.

When the silence stretched out far more than she could tolerate, Hinata asked a different question to keep him preoccupied while she decided how best to approach him. "What stopped you Neji?"

"Nothing; everything," He answered uncertainly.

Listening to Neji spill his heart out before her, Hinata felt overwhelmed by a desire to wrap her arms around him; but knowing that attacking him without some form of warning, while the moment was presently so delicate, would cause him to cease talking, so she held herself back from doing so just yet.

Instead, because Neji was complying with his incline to be honest with her, she asked a question which had been on her mind since the first time Neji and she had crossed paths, "When you look at me, what is it you feel?"

As she silently and patiently waited to hear his answer, Hinata tried to calm her heart which had begun to beat ever so loudly. She began to fret that she might later end up regretting having this conversation at all; but sitting side by side with Neji reminded her just how much her every hope was dependent upon his answer.

When Neji finally spoke, his words came out so quietly that Hinata had to concentrate just to listen for his voice. Neji's reply was a bit hard to hear over the excessive pounding of her apprehensive heart, but she made an effort to give him her undivided attention, in hope that his response might relieve her of her doubts.

"When I look at you Hinata," Neji started slowly, his tone of voice blending with the sound of his breaths. "I feel a bit confused." "I can't seem to wrap my head around a single coherent thought, because when I see your face, everything around me fades away."

His words seemed to bring to life a fire within her and realizing that she could no longer bear to be anywhere but right beside him, Hinata scoot closer to Neji. The heat radiating off his body soothed her excited heart and before she had time to gage the distance between their two forms, her shoulder was pressing up against his own.

* * *

><p>Unwilling to shake her off him, Neji waited patiently for Hinata to say something. She had moved so close to him now that he could distinctly hear the soft sounds of her measured breathing.<p>

It was disconcerting to find that the situation was stretching out to become more intimate the longer they lingered in the room alone together. Neji could feel the blood in his veins reacting to even the slightest touch from the girl next to him.

When she broke the silence and spoke, her sweet voice washed over him like a cool river.

"Were you really wondering if you've changed or had you first planned on asking whether I've changed Neji?" Hinata asked slowly, conscious of his consternation now more than ever.

Neji was not going to answer her question at all. Hinata had somehow puzzled it all out and even if she had not yet realized the entire truth regarding Neji's feelings for her, she did indeed suspect that he was not as collected as he normally was.

"Are you sure you no longer have a fever Hinata?" Neji asked, hoping to deter her from putting him on the spot again.

It was already hard enough to refrain from moving his hand from hers and up to rest on her tiny waist. The last thing that should be on his mind was currently at the forefront of it and his urge to succumb to the temptation was overpowering.

"I've already told you that I'm fine now," Hinata stated, confusion lacing her soothing voice.

Sitting in the dark was beginning to be more a blessing than a curse at the moment. Neji had no idea if he would have been able to be so close to his cousin had the light been filling the room.

"It's late and you should be getting some more rest; why did you come back in here?" He shot back at her quickly, succeeding in confusing the tiny girl all over again.

Hinata's hand twitched inside his own and Neji regret having kept hold of her palm all this time. To just drop her hand now wouldn't aid him at all. Truthfully, even if it would help, he did not want to release his grasp on his cousin's hand.

"I…I wanted to see you," Hinata mumbled shyly.

Neji felt his heart skip a beat. Yes, this entire situation was becoming more and more dangerous. Hanabi had just warned him to keep his feelings hidden from Hinata but with every passing second that option seemed to be less and less appealing.

What course of action should he take? The one which would no doubt generate a ton of mixed emotions, or the one which would put everything that was happening between them to an end?

There really was only one choice, and Neji knew that opportunities, like this one, came rarely if at all. He had already admitted to himself that he needed Hinata. All that mattered now was finding out whether or not she needed him in return.

"Hinata," Neji started cautiously, inwardly begging whatever gods existed to show him some mercy in the future, for what he was about to say would turn both his world and Hinata's upside down. Once he grasped the bull by the horns, there would be no going back.

Neji was about to break the silence, that had come over him, by speaking what was in his heart when suddenly he felt Hinata's hand carelessly shaking his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I'm sorry Neji," Hinata apologized awkwardly. "You were quiet for so long that I thought you were maybe falling asleep."

Falling asleep? What on earth gave her that idea? He was clutching her hand after all and even though they could not see each other clearly in the dark, couldn't she sense that he was still entirely alert?

"I'm not asleep Hinata, on the contrary, I'm fully awake," He informed her exasperatedly.

It was just like the clumsy girl to ruin the mood at the exact moment when Neji had been about to confess in full. What was he to do now?

Rather than answering that question by himself, Neji was shocked to find that Hinata had answered it for him. While he had been marveling over her ability to make or break a man, the hand that had a second ago been waking him from 'sleep', was now planted firmly upon the side of his face.

He could not bring himself to say anything. Beneath her warm, small hand, his cheek grew cold. The sudden contact had been unexpected but what was more alarming was the fact that he was not at all displeased by the confidence Hinata was displaying. In fact, he was grateful that she was taking control of the situation since he was still at a complete loss as to what he should be doing, let alone saying to her.

"Neji," Hinata whispered timidly, her hand cupping his cheek lightly.

Neji's body had begun to move of its own accord and in the darkness, their hands had become separated and he was currently reaching out to wrap his arms around the waist of the petite girl in front of him.

Hinata's long hair brushed against his arms and when he had secured his hold on her, his fingers tangled themselves into the ends of it.

It was nice, finally being able to pull her close enough so that her face was mere inches away from his. Her shorter breaths tickled his nose and as Neji reveled in the beauty of the moment, Hinata situated herself into a sitting position upon his lap.

She was so light, hardly weighing much at all and she fit perfectly inside his crossed legs. Neji made sure to support her back as she leaned in to brush her lips against his forehead.

Hinata's lips deftly made their way down to his cheek and then further down to where his lips were waiting to taste her own.

When their two mouths made contact, Neji felt sparks surging through his body. Hinata's lips lingered against his, almost as if she was afraid that moving away would mean that the forbidden fruit she was enjoying would suddenly disappear.

Whatever punishment they were sure to receive in consequence of their present actions would just have to be dealt with after the fact. Right now, no matter who had warned him to stay well away from Hinata, Neji was unwilling to budge from his spot upon the floor.

He was losing himself to the ministrations of the girl he longed for. As he kissed her hungrily, his tongue parted her lips instinctively. Hinata, trembling in his arms, wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her chest against his own.

She was just as taken as he was. Neji applauded himself for disregarding Hanabi's advice. This moment with Hinata was worth more than the world to him. Never before had he felt his body desiring anything so desperately.

To have tried to withhold his self from responding in this manner towards Hinata's actions would have been in vain. Logic was entirely useless to adhere to when the woman in his arms appeared to be just as willing as he was.

Neji broke their kiss curtly and slid his hands up Hinata's sides, gaining a sensuous moan from the girl. The kimono she wore was slipping off on its own and when Neji felt his way to her breasts, the simple fabric covering them fell away completely, leaving Hinata's chest fully exposed.

Suddenly Neji wished that there had been some light so that he could gaze at Hinata's lips, her body, and her eyes. He wanted to know every part of her even if it meant that she might feel less confident in the process of being so openly exposed to him.

Neji assumed that it really was the lack of light which spurred Hinata into physically being so familiar with him. Normally, a girl like her was bound to pale under her own nervousness.

In his arms, Hinata then hugged him closer to her, proving that even in the dark she still gave way to her shy nature. This made Neji grin and rather than pushing her away to feel her up again, he allowed her to relax against him. Fully clothed as he still was, he felt it was only fair that he control himself at least a little.

His want for Hinata was making itself known to him more and more and though he would have taken her straight away, there was still things that had remained unsaid between them and she was also the clan's heiress; no matter what situation they found themselves in, he needed to respect her wishes.

* * *

><p>Hinata buried her face into the crook of Neji's neck. He was so warm and comforting. After losing the entire top of her kimono, she had felt embarrassed.<p>

Neji's kisses had been short but yearning and she was satisfied to learn that he obviously desired her. Of course although her body was really the only thing she knew he craved at the moment, Hinata still hoped that they could resume their earlier discussion in order to voice what had remained unspoken by the both of them.

She loved Neji, she was more than certain of that but she needed to hear him say that he loved her as well before she could giver herself to him completely. If they had continued any further, despite succumbing to the pleasure of feelings his hands sliding against her body and his tongue exploring her open mouth, she would have regretted it.

As Neji held her tightly, Hinata felt her eyelids falling unexpectedly and though she knew he had been right about her needing more sleep, she attempted to resist her bodies need to slump against her 'fully awake' cousin.

A comforting silence hovered over them and while Hinata sat on Neji's lap, she smiled as she felt him run his fingers through her hair. It seemed that even without ravaging her body, Neji was quite contempt at the moment and Hinata confessed inwardly that she was satisfied as well.

A wave of sleep splashed over her and before she knew it, she had closed her eyes thinking that whatever she might wake up to find, one thing was absolute, tonight she would not need to dream because her reality had just put every one of her fantasies to shame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so it ends... / Guys I really hope I did not disappoint with this one. I usually am better at writing romance but today I recieved some k-pop albums in the mail and I've been a bit distracted all day so having to finish this chapter after all that crazy excitement made for a lot of work and effort on my part. I honestly could not sit still haha Oh well.

If I receive any reviewers begging me to rewrite this chapter I promise to do so. I made you all wait for an update so the least I can do is deliver some gold to you ne? hehe

Also, has anyone missed Seiichi? Well for anyone who answers yes, then be prepared for his return in the next chapter!


	25. Cursed Seals

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Readers! It's been forever! I'm glad to be finally updating this story! There is so much to say regarding this chapter but the most important thing is to be prepared for a lot of reading! It's my longest chapter ever, at 24 pages long in word document! ^_^ I feel very proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter is extremely important so I advise you all to read through it completely focused because much of what happens in the scenes below, will be important as this story begins to reach its rising action! Another thing is that this chapter introduces two new characters, one of which is from Naruto. (I will address more about him in the authors note at the end.) Anyway, I also want to apologize for having very little of Hina/Neji in this chapter but I had to bring back the other characters and get the plot moving once again. But don't worry, for any who miss him here, Neji comes back as a POV in the next chapter!

Well, a quick shout out to new readers and subscribers! Thank you so much for reading this story! ^.^ I don't have time to mention each one of my new readers by name and I know there is probably a lot I am forgetting to mention about this chapter but I won't rant any longer. I put a lot of time and effort into this update so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed Seals<strong>

Haruto came to a sudden halt, as he noticed that he was nearing his destination. The infamous Hyuga clan, of the Hidden Leaf, all but stood out like a sore thumb from amongst the grouping of dense forest which surrounded it. His legs felt dangerously weary, as if they might buckle beneath him if he, but take one more step. Nevertheless, he had not come so far to simply give up. There was a job to do, and it was his duty to fulfill the wishes of his employer.

Crouching upon a sturdy tree branch, Haruto rubbed the back of his calves with his calloused hands. Like the rest of his body, his legs were no longer willing to carry him so far without repercussions. Though the ache in his calves stung, Haruto did his best to ignore it. Meditating on the feel of the sapphire stones, around his neck, Haruto recalled what it was the feudal lord had promised him, if he oversaw this mission without fail.

A single day away from his duties; one day of freedom, to cherish without remorse, was what he craved more than anything. He had sworn his life to the service of the feudal lord back when he knew it was his only option. But now, he regretted that he had done so. There were other ways he could have gone about staying close to the ones he loved; but in a village as large as the Hidden Cloud, he might never have been able to keep track of their movements so easily.

That was the incessant problem with ninja who made it their profession to always be on the move. There was never time to stop and really live. Without his connections, Haruto might never have been able to see Mayu or Ryuu again. As it was, he hardly saw them anyhow. Whenever he made an effort to keep watch over them from afar, his work, under the feudal lord, would take him away from the siblings who meant so much to him.

Haruto felt a pang in his heart, as he slowly stood, grasping the trunk of the tree for assistance. Most of what he could remember from his childhood was dark and despairing. It was not until he found Mayu and Ryuu that his life changed for the better. And yet, all in a single day, everything he treasured had been swept from under his feet. That was also the day he had lost his ability to fight. A ninja who could not be used in battle was useless. And so, this is what he had become in order to keep a shred of his dignity.

Shin had been right; he was no more suited to be a messenger boy than he was suited to be a part of Mayu and Ryuu's lives. Right now though, this form of service was all he had left, besides for the hope that this mission would be executed to the tee. Haruto no longer excelled in anything but following orders and staying invisible. With this in mind, he was adamant on using these skills to his advantage.

He had come to the Hidden Leaf to make completely sure that things were going as planned. The feudal lord would not accept anything less than perfection; and unless Haruto readied the group of hunter nins for the upcoming massacre, he would be once again tossed aside without a thought. This was his one chance to begin anew, and even if his body refused to comply, his mind would drive him forever forward. Like an arrow, strung to pierce its target, Haruto too must hit the enemy straight on.

In order to do so, he required intelligence on the inner workings of the Hyuga clan. He needed to uncover any plans the elders might or might not be harboring and then use his newfound knowledge to gain a better perspective of how best to send off Shin and his group. The key was to always keep one step ahead of the intended target and by doing so Haruto would surely sniff out any Hyuga who might already be onto the feudal lords' plan.

* * *

><p>The scrolls sat side by side upon the low table, staring back at him, silent and unmoving. For the last hour he had been observing them, not sure what to expect from two inanimate objects, but hoping that somehow they would manifest answers to his endless flow of questions.<p>

His nights had been restless of late and the closer the day of the mission approached them, the more he found himself unable to sleep. There was simply something that continued to gnaw at his brain; something that did not allow him to let go of his every instinct to call off the mission right away. He could not do this though. It was already too late to even be considering it.

He was the clan's highest person of authority and his orders were considered final once issued. Even if he were to try to go back and change his decisions, time would always be against him; time, and his own pride that is. If there was ever one thing that never failed to get a man into trouble, it was his pride. For some ungodly reason, whenever duty and honor called, men were so drawn by their instincts to prove themselves that all sense of logic and reason flew right over their heads.

He was no stranger to this truth and though it continued to stare back at him through the bodies of the two, foreign scrolls, he never blinked, not even once. A challenge had been thrown right in his face and yet, rather than weighing his options first, he had accepted it without question.

How many foolish decisions would he make before a harbinger of death came for him? What right did he have over the lives of the people serving under him when he had no right to even his own life?

These were only two of a line of questions which had invaded his mind over night. He was a leader, a role model, and more importantly, a man. Could anything be more taxing?

The main elder folded his hands beneath his chin and gazed at the identical scrolls before him. There was nothing on their outer appearance that really bothered him, except for the broken seals, which clearly projected the symbol of the Hidden Cloud.

Two seals, hidden beneath crimson red tassels and broken by his own hands, yet still they gave him pause. The messages written inside the scrolls were of little significance to him. The first was the invitation sent by the feudal lord, the second, a set of welcoming words prepared for the protector of the clans' heiress. No, there was not a single thing worth being suspicious of in that respect. No obscure meaning lay behind the formal address in either scroll; but if the only notable characteristic had been the messages contained within the scroll, then the main elder would not have been able to be called worthy of his title.

To understand what it was that made these two scrolls very different from other scrolls, which had been sent to him by lords and other such high ranking officials in the ninja world, one had to really examine every inch of their appearances, both inside and out. In one of the top corners of both scrolls, there stood out a perfectly shaped blotting of black ink. At first glance the inked spots would seem nothing more than stains, but they perfectly covered the whole of the space, within which they were contained, that the main elder had begun to puzzle over how and why this could be.

Depending on who had penned the messages - it was obvious that only one type of handwriting was used to compose them - there were a matter of ways in which a slip up such as this one could occur. One way, to explain the outcome is as so: perhaps while dipping their pen into the inkpot and dragging it back over the scroll, the author of the message failed to realize that he or she had forgotten to shake off the excess ink before using their pen to write, thus allowing for said ink to spill onto the scroll without noticing. A second explanation could be that, while after composing the messages, the author had left the ink spots as a signature of his or her own that could appear separate from the feudal lords' signature without drawing too much attention. A third explanation could be that the ink spots were placed on the scrolls purposely in order to signify that they were not forged and indeed products of the feudal lords' message center.

The main elder had considered every one of these explanations and even concluded that perhaps one of the three were indeed true or partly so, but no matter what explanation he had been able to concoct in his mind thus far, he could not find satisfaction in any one of them.

Hinata and her party were preparing to leave for the Hidden Cloud. Now that the heiress was assumed to be almost fully recovered, time was short. No matter what obscure meaning the two scrolls held, the main elder would not be able to decipher it here and now. Any progress he might have made was negated by the lack of energy he was experiencing. The longer he poured his strength into puzzling out the Feudal Lord's tactics, the wearier his mind became.

Coming to a halt in thought, the main elder brought his hands up to the sides of his face and began to message his temples thoroughly. His head ached rather fiercely and there was no fast cure for the sudden ailments his body succumbed to whenever he was under great deals of stress. The last time he had felt so uneasy was when his younger sister had begged him to allow her son a chance to become the heiress's protector.

During those moments when Hinata was given leave to choose whichever man she felt suited her best, the main elder had been on total edge. His nerves had been shot and it had not been until Hinata spoke Neji's name, that his fears were put to rest.

Brining Kazuko's son back into the equation had been a mistake on his part, but at the time, with his sister pleading before him, he felt helplessly touched. He knew what she had been through as a girl and back then, when she had begged him to speak up for her, he had not. He had left her, the desperate and frightened child, to face the wrath of their father alone.

* * *

><p>The sliding door stood open, revealing the, brightly lit, outside of the compound. The sun had risen into the vast expanse of blue sky above and white clouds gathered round the giant orange ball, like a pack of animals encircling their prey. The weather had been rather odd as of late. One minute a storm had passed through the village, whipping up all sorts of cold winds and heavy rains, and the next minute, the damn sun was shining like no such thing had ever occurred. Seiichi had never fully understood why it was the world operated in such a delusional manner.<p>

More often than not, the seasons played tricks on each other while the universe simply watched; and the ones who always suffered from their antics were the miserable beings caught in the trap of life. While the sun, moon, and stars all got to escape the world for a while, Seiichi never did. Every time he felt like he just might succeed in getting away, a supernatural tug on his ankle would bring him right back to reality. Reality was never what he hoped it would be. The constant disappointments he contented with pulled him ever deeper into a hole of unrest. He had very little hope invested in this world and none whatsoever invested in people.

It was however, hard to ignore the fact that survival depended on relying on others and as much as he detested this, his mind argued that it would be in his best interest to do so. A sudden sound from behind him broke Seiichi's train of thought. Turning his head slightly, his eye narrowed as his mother casually made her way towards him.

"You still haven't spoken a word about last night," Kazuko relayed to him dryly. Her slow movements were agonizing to Seiichi's lack of patience.

"What is it you want to hear from me?" He replied curtly.

Seiichi was disinterested in whatever his mother might wish to discuss with him. Her entire presence made him cringe in disgust. He loathed the image of her, as it reminded him so much of the main elder. The only difference, being that his mother was a lot softer on the eyes than the aged fool was.

"Brooding like this won't change anything Seiichi. Don't you think it's about time you picked yourself up off the floor?"

Kazuko's lips broke out in a mocking smile at her own words and Seiichi hated her all the more for attempting to tease him like he was some sort of docile child, in need of her light motherly touch.

"And I suppose you expect me to just waltz right out of here with this abomination marring my forehead?" He asked sarcastically, not even entirely expecting an answer from her. But, being the woman his mother was, she replied regardless.

"I expect very little from you Seiichi, but at the very least, you ought to look in my direction without carrying that ridiculous pout on your face."

Seiichi's nose scrunched up at Kazuko's words. Was she still teasing or was she insulting him? Whichever it was, he would not let her best him with words alone. Bringing his hand, precariously, to his brow, Seiichi dabbed two fingers against the branding he had received the night before.

"This clan makes me sick," he retorted angrily. Seiichi was furious inside and though he was trying to maintain his cool, the longer his mother stood there, pitying him, he found it harder and harder to do so.

"You've been repeating that phrase for years; isn't it time you chanted something different?" Kazuko probed almost sweetly. Though in truth, every drop of her tenderness was laced with poisonous ridicule.

"If I keep re-iterating it then perhaps it is became something needs to be done to change things'" He told her angrily. There was only so much of her nonsense he could handle. Any more smart comments from the woman and he would make sure she never used that mouth of hers, in front of him, again.

"Something will be done Seiichi," Kazuko said then, her manner turning from light to serious. This was at least a bit of a relief for him.

"But first," Kazuko started sedately. "You need to quite sulking like little kid."

At this, Seiichi fumed. Then, his insides clenched, as did his hands. "Did you not do this because he ordered you to?"

Kazuko lifted her head a bit higher and her gaze traveled right over her son's head. "Whatever you may believe, my brother is not responsible for your fate. As an elder, he must follow protocol."

Seiichi scoffed and slammed his fists against the wooden paneled floor. "And does protocol state that half bloods be subjected to the same regulations as full bloods?"

"You have always been a Hyuga Seiichi…If you only came to accept…"

"I am no more a Hyuga than you are a mother Kazuko!" Seiichi spit out furiously. He was angry at Kazuko's lack of sense. How dare she try to convince him that he was anything more than a pawn to her brother!

"That is all…that is the only thing I can accept in this life," He stated, this time, lowering his voice a notch. He wished for nothing more than to make sure the twit of a woman kept her damn mouth closed, but it was still far too early in the morning for him to be fighting with Kazuko.

Seiichi settled on scowling in his mother's direction, but his glare didn't seem to phase her one bit.

"You disappoint me Seiichi. Were you not the one who came to me for answers? Well here I am, willing to give you some, but you refuse to listen."

At this, Seiichi felt his heart begin to pound tepidly within his chest. Indeed, he had come to her for answers, but after not receiving any in his first attempt to crack her, he had silently and resignedly admitted defeat.

"Then you know something Kazuko?"

"I know something, though if it's not what you hope to hear, do you still intend to hear me out?" Kazuko questioned, carefully positioning herself between Seiichi's seated form and the outside world. His mother's short dark hair framed her face stylishly and for the first time, Seiichi sensed a hint of authority in her tone of voice. He was afraid of what it was she was hiding from him.

"Go ahead; tell me what it is you want me to know," Seiichi ordered, not unkindly. There was an odd look in his mother's face that made him curious as to what sort of message she might have locked behind those pale eyes of hers.

"If you wish to walk your own path Seiichi, you must first prove, by any means, that you are capable of doing so," Kazuko told him sincerely. Her fingers drummed against her thigh rhythmically and a faint frown appeared etched onto her pear shaped face.

Even from a distance, Seiichi could see a red ring around his mother's neck. Memories of the previous night entered into his head and though his mind was plagued with the sound of her rasping breaths, he felt not a tinge of guilt for hurting her. In fact, the mark his hands had left upon her skin, almost gave her a rather humbling appearance. Kazuko spoke proudly but deep inside, she knew where she stood with him; and this fact made Seiichi's blood boil with anticipation. He was the one in control here, and yet, she continued to defy him for whatever it was worth.

Chuckling inwardly, Seiichi closed his eyes and pursed his lips. "How can I," He asked calmly. "While I have this bloody seal embedded in my skin?"

"Something this trivial cannot keep you from living. As long as you have air to breath and a heart that beats, nothing can stop you from attaining the life of the man you seek."

Kazuko watched him for a reaction, but Seiichi gave her nothing to observe. He was certainly surprised by his mother's acclimation. The man she had mentioned - Shin was it – could he possibly be the one whom Seiichi had promised to extract his revenge upon? Perhaps Kazuko was lying; she had a knack for doing so, even with him, and Seiichi could never quite tell whether her words were true false.

"This seal gives the main family power over me; there is no way I can operate freely now, without one of them stripping me of the byakugan."

Seiichi's breath caught in his throat as his mother strode right up to him and knelt to his lowered level. Kazuko gazed intently at the symbol on his forehead and he sat, still as statue, wondering what it was she was studying.

"Don't be ridiculous Seiichi," Kazuko began, as her hand came up to gently brush away the beads of cold sweat that had accumulated on the sides of his face. "I would never allow my own son to be subjected to the control of the main family."

Seiichi felt Kazuko's warm breath tickling his skin. She was so close to him, that he could even smell the remnants of her subtle perfume. As her hand came to stop just below his chin, Seiichi inadvertently gulped. The touch of a demon had descended upon him.

"What are you saying Kazuko?" Seiichi mumbled out nervously, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

Kazuko smirked and then leaned forward to place the kiss of death upon his forehead. As she retreated, her hand slipped to his shoulder and she leaned in again, placing her mouth near the lob of his ear.

Whispering softly, she said, "The seal I have placed on you is nothing but a mere substitute of the original."

His eyes widened instinctively and the entire room suddenly felt too small for comfort. His entire confidence began to shrink beneath her touch, and when Seiichi finally spoke, his words came out like a desperate plea, "A substitute?"

"Tell me Kazuko, what the hell have you done to me?"

* * *

><p>A strange noise beckoned him from his hiding place amongst the ferns on the forest floor. With the sun already breaking through the clouds, Haruto knew that he hadn't much time left before he needed to retreat. He had been keeping silent and watchful for a good two hours, and yet, nothing remotely interesting had occurred within the confines of the clan. Haruto wondered if any of the Hyuga men or women were early risers and if they were, then how was it he hadn't even heard a pin drop in the last 120 minutes?<p>

Perhaps this clan was strict about keeping silent in the mornings? Or better yet, because they were so very good at detecting the presences of others, they were forced, by the elders, to remain indoors until a certain point of the suns rising.

Haruto silently laughed these thoughts off as he once more prepared for another thirty minute watch. With very little to go on, he was hoping that the noise, which had caught his immediate attention, was more than a simple stirring of the trees.

It was then, that Haruto's wish came true. Coming out from behind a single story compound, was a group of men, each attired in the formal clothes of elite ninja. As they made their way passed him, Haruto felt a surge of confidence burst forth from his mind. Here was certainly an interesting undertaking. It couldn't be everyday that a group of elite Hyuga ninja strode through the clan as if preparing to meet up with an official.

And indeed, this is exactly what happened. Haruto, getting on all fours, crawled across the ground, silent as a spider, following the group of made up ninja. The group walked in single file and each one looked past the one before him, as if the person weren't even there.

Haruto had never before seen such a display of discipline and he had to admit, the very sight intrigued him greatly. If this was the way the Hyuga clan operated, then perhaps they might just put up a challenging opposition against Shin and his group.

Creeping closer to a corner compound, in which, the group of Hyuga ninja had just entered, Haruto removed a shuriken from his pouch and deftly carved, in the shape of an O, a symbol into the wooden wall. Once he returned to Shin, he would inform him that this marking would signify that within this particular compounded one of the Hyuga officials resided. Since this was his first time in Konoha, Haruto needed to be overly cautious. With his awful sense of direction and due to the fact that every compound was built to mirror the ones around it, he would never know which one was which unless he made some sort of physical note.

Satisfied with his work, Haruto closed his fingers around the hilt of the shuriken and brought his hand down to his side. Keeping the small weapon close to him, he certainly felt more comforted. Honing in on the thin walls of the compound, Haruto leaned the left side of his face against the wooden panels. From inside muffled voices began to break the morning silence. Closing his eyes, Haruto drowned out the entire world and focused every bit of his hearing on the voices sounding within the enclosed walls.

* * *

><p>The decision to send scout ninja out ahead of the party had been in the forefront of his mind since the last he had convened with Hiashi and his sister. The moment he had opened the second scroll and seen the identical ink spot, his anxiety had increased and his fears had materialized. He had spoken to Hiashi already, and had commanded him to inform Neji of the group, which would be released before them.<p>

The road was a dangerous place for any traveler, but when that traveler happened to be the heiress of a clan, the danger on the road became immensely grave. There were many rogue ninja who roamed the roads outside villages, just hoping to come upon small parties they could ambush. If Hinata was ever captured on her way to the Hidden Cloud, a ransom would not even be issued. The byakugan would be all any ninja would take from her.

On one hand, Neji would be by her side, but Hiashi had convinced the council to send his youngest daughter as well and that would only hindrance the party. On the other hand, Kazuko's son would be accompanying them as well, but the main elder did not trust the boy. He looked too much like his mother and acted so plainly like her too. He never appeared defiant before the main elder, but Seiichi was more or less a rebellious child. Neji had best keep two eyes on him the entire time.

There were far too many ways for this escapade to fall apart. Hinata was not ready to make official visits to the homes of lords or Kages. She had no training to fall back on except for the few experiences she had been privileged enough to recall to memory. Hinata's father had hosted many officials over the years but his children had been told to tend to themselves during those times and were kept from appearing before their father's house guests. At the time, that had all been for the best; but now, Hinata would be the guest of honor in another officials home and she would need to present herself as the head of the clan; and still she was only a child.

The whole damn prospect of sending her to the Hidden Cloud had been infuriating from the start. If he had had the choice to send Hiashi in her stead, the main elder would have in less than a heartbeat. Hiashi had dealt with the feudal lord on occasion and was no stranger to his sly mannerisms and cheap tactics.

Long ago, the Hidden Cloud had presented a very similar invitation to the one they had received for Hinata's welcome; but back then, the feudal lords' intentions had been malicious. During that time, it was not the main elder who spoke for the clan, but his father. Like his sister was now, he had been just another member of the council, learning to watch his father and absorb every bit of information which would later aid him when he took over his father's position.

Before any mishaps occurred, the entire prospect of being invited to the homes of the feudal lord, all the way in the territory of the Hidden Cloud, had been an exciting one. The Hidden Cloud was a foreign place to himself and to his sister. They had felt secure inside the walls of Konoha but there was something delicious about the unknown. There was simply something that drew the both of them, foolish children though they were.

Tapping his fingers gently against the wooden table top, the main elder sighed, waiting patiently for Hiroshi and his men to arrive. He had told them to come early, but as usual, they were running late.

Although Neji and Seiichi were formidable ninja in their own class, the clan did not rely solely on two young boys to protect them. Whenever certain, S class, missions were issued, the main elder always kept in touch with older, more experienced Hyuga men. Hiroshi had been a good friend from the old days. Like the main elder, Hiroshi was getting on in years but he kept his skills polished and refined. Ninja like Hiroshi, never knew when best to call it quits.

The main elder was drawn from his meditation as the door to his room creaked open softly. It was about time.

The first to step inside his view was Hiroshi himself, followed by his six companions. The main elder knew their faces well, and as they each made their way into the morning light of the spacious room, they bowed respectfully, then lined up, three on either side behind Hiroshi, fanning out to form a rather perfectly shaped V.

"No matter how many times I summon you and your men to an early meeting, the hour you choose to arrive is always inconveniently late," The main elder stated, sternly.

He knew how easily Hiroshi lost track of time, which is why he had ordered him to come an entire two hours earlier than necessary. As was expected, Hiroshi arrived exactly two hours after he was supposed to and the early morning hours were fading away.

"I hate to make a pattern of my lateness but I'm afraid it is practically unavoidable this late into the game," Hiroshi replied amusedly with an emphasis on the word _late_.

Nothing ever seemed to dampen the man's spirits. Whatever darkness Hiroshi found himself in was easily penetrated by his own inner light and optimism.

"Fair enough," The main elder agreed contentedly. "Then perhaps next time you might be persuaded into arriving only one hour late rather than two."

"I'll do my best," Hiroshi promised earnestly.

As nice as it would have been to sit down and reminisce over past experiences, the main elder held in his urge to chat with Hiroshi and instead got right to the point.

"I'm sure you have an idea as to why I have called on you?" The main elder inquired, curious to see whether or not Hiroshi had a clue as to what his mission would consist of.

"Well the gossip running about the main family is that Hiashi's little girl is finally taking some responsibility off the older man's shoulders," Hiroshi confided a bit snidely.

The main elder pursed his lips in response. People certainly had their eyes on Hinata more than ever and it looked as if, regardless of the love and respect they held for Hiashi, Hinata had yet to prove herself, to them, to be an efficient member of the clan.

"Is that so?" "Well the opinions of our clansmen are hardly the issue here," The main elder told Hiroshi, his tone of voice darkening.

The main elder was well aware of Hiroshi's tendency to judge unfairly. Back when Hiashi had first taken his place as head of the clan, Hiroshi hardly spared him a single word of praise. It took quite a lot to impress the older man. In fact, the six men standing on his two sides, all went through a lot just to be able to stand where they were.

"I expected as much." "So then there really is more to be wary of," Hiroshi commented dryly. The grave expression on his face gave away the fact that he had feared this was the reason he had been summoned.

"A lot more," The main elder confirmed. "The past has finally come back to drive us out of our comfort zones."

"You believe this situation to be similar to the one back then?" Hiroshi asked, his eyes coming to land on the two scrolls which sat before the main elder.

Very little escape Hiroshi's notice.

"I have a feeling that it may turn out to be an exact replica; although, I am not sure of anything as of yet."

As the main elder spoke, not a single trace of worry appeared on the faces of Hiroshi's men, and their pale eyes bore intently into the straight back of their leader. The main elder was always impressed by how well trained they were. Hiroshi was one of the veteran ninja among the Hyuga and those he had chosen to work under him followed after his own self disciplinary attitude.

"The Hyuga are all the same and yet not the same," Hiroshi said then, a tinge of reproachfulness lacing his deep voice.

The main elder looked up at the disgruntled man. Hiroshi's pale face was now speckled with different sets of wrinkles. They were not exactly noticeable, but under the right light, he appeared so much older than he actually was. His shoulder length brown hair had strands of gray appearing near the roots and the traditional ninja getup he was sporting, gave him an austere look.

"Meaning what Hiroshi?" The main elder prompted seriously.

"Meaning," Hiroshi began slowly, as a strangely twisted smile broke out on his face. "That despite the similar backgrounds our techniques originate from, we all handle the enemy differently."

The main elder missed the way Hiroshi always chose to speak in riddles, which he would never leave unexplained. It became apparent, after getting to know him, that in order to get a single point across, the man always gave, whomever he was conversing with, a chance to guess what it was he was trying to say before he came out and bluntly said it.

"A fine point," The main elder relented. "But you forgot to mention one thing."

"And what is that?" Hiroshi questioned, his wicked smile now tucked away. He stood as still as a statue, while his eyes searched the main elder's face for some sort of clue that might reveal what point it was he had failed to voice.

"That no matter how an enemy is dealt with, one way or another, the Hyuga will ensure their demise."

Hiroshi simply nodded his head in agreement. He knew, better than anyone, that to let an enemy get the better of you meant sudden death. The Hyuga clan had not survived through so much on battle prowess alone. Unlike other clans which had perished, the Hyuga had persisted. Hiroshi spoke of the Byakugan and the Hyuga techniques as if they were trivial to survival but the reality was that the Byakugan and the gentle fist were everything to the Hyuga. It was even rumored that the noble Uchiha clan had techniques which first derived from the Hyuga's and from what the main elder had witnessed through his many years of duty only provided him with more evidence to support this claim.

Taking a moment to observe the six characters standing like frozen body guards, behind Hiroshi, the main elder spied a Hyuga boy he had not seen in quite a while, Tokuma Hyuga. The dark hair and the identical long bangs which framed the sides of his face, gave him a homely look. The only facial feature which drew attention was the boys' large pale eyes, which stood out more than the rest of his features; but what was even more noteworthy was the striking resemblance he shared with Hizashi's son.

There was something unsettling about the boy. The main elder approved of Neji, but having a Neji look alike waltzing around under Hiroshi's nose and his own, was very discomforting. It seemed that the older he got, the more the younger generation aged as well. Slowly they were taking on the appearances of the mentors who came before them.

No matter how much the past scarred and damaged, the future had a way of invading and putting things to right. The main elder only hoped that the present would prove to be just as reliable.

* * *

><p>Memories of the night before flooded into her mind unbidden. When Hinata had found that she was alone in her own room, her entire body had ached with a longing she had never experienced before. Somehow, over just one night, Neji and she had become two halves of one whole and unfortunately, she had fallen asleep so comfortably inside his arms without fully having a chance to let the beauty of that fulfilling moment sink in. Hinata was now wondering how she had slept so soundly without Neji's warmth if right now she was simply dying inside because she wasn't next to him.<p>

Even now, as she sat so alone upon her futon, Hinata could feel Neji's lingering touch so clearly. Like an invisible blanket, his love was wrapped around her, keeping her safe.

Hinata turned her head to see that rays of precious sunlight were filtering through her screen door. She certainly had slept longer than usual and after last night, she was sure that this would be the last she would ever sleep so peacefully. Now that she had tasted the fruit of love and happiness, there was nothing in the world that could ever match the joy she felt building up inside her. Neji was becoming her anchor to this life and without him Hinata was so much like a withering flower, desiring the suns captivating light.

Sitting up groggily, Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her blueberry locks tumbled down to her chest and Hinata instinctively brushed them behind her head. It was tough to wake up when her mind was muddled with memories of Neji. Besides for allowing her to fall asleep in his embrace, he had taken the time to carry her all the way back to her own room just so she might be more comfortable. Little did he know that her every comfort remained with him alone.

Sighing wearily, Hinata forced her body to move and made her way from her futon to the wash room. She quickly splashed cool water on her face and dabbed at the falling drops of water with a white towel. It had really been quite a while since she had taken to fulfilling her morning routine one step at a time. With all that had been going on recently, from getting sick, to winding up in Neji's room for the night, Hinata had been disregarding the way she used to live when it was only herself and Hanabi who vacated the main compound. Ever since Neji had become a part of the mix, things around the place had changed.

Hanabi and she were both very much aware of another presence in their home and as unsettling as it might seem, they both were more concerned with making Neji seem at ease rather than finding a way to keep from being inconvenienced due to the sudden intrusion. Not that having Neji in their home had been anything of the sort; but in a subtle way he had certainly invaded the main compound and his heavy presence was entirely having a powerful effect on everyone, including Hiashi.

Who would have thought that someone from the branch family would so easily break the ice wall that seemed to have surrounded Hiashi and his kin? Hinata never understood why her father was so averse to change but now that her relationship with Neji had progressed so quickly, she was beginning to see why Hiashi was so afraid of anything that might threaten to reconstruct his idea of order. What Hinata herself was suffering now wasn't what she bargained for when she had accepted that she would need to have a protector always shadowing her life.

Falling for Neji had never been a part of the equation. Somehow, in the same way that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, Neji and she were brought together to fulfill a purpose. What the purpose was remained unclear to Hinata.

But, now that Neji had taken the next step, she needed to do so as well. She had believed she had been taking her position seriously, by attempting to be a leader like her father was, but she had failed to realize that she could never be her Hiashi. He was a leader unlike any other. He was intelligent, patient, and level headed; Hiashi never blinked, not even in the face of danger. There was no doubt inside his spirit and even when he made mistakes, he never let guilt cloud his future judgment.

Hinata though, was different. She did not have the same qualities her father or even Neji possessed. They were leaders of a different kind and in their own way, they had proven to be worthy of their positions. Hinata had observed both men objectively and whenever she tried to compare herself to them, the task was too impossible to be carried out. Her greatest weakness, the reason why she had fallen so ill, was because she had stressed over the slim control she had over her own character. When Neji had begged her to think outside the box, she had closed her eyes to the bigger picture. She had been afraid to acknowledge that change was a very normal part of a person's existence and without it, the precious order, that she clung to so desperately, had all fallen apart.

The only person, who had stayed beside her through it all, had been Neji; and if it had not been for his effect on her life, Hinata might never have come to acknowledge any of these vital flaws in her disposition. She was aware that her feelings for Neji ran deep, but she never once thought that perhaps they ran a lot deeper than either Neji or she had realized.

A light pounding against her door broke her concentration on these thoughts, and Hinata placed the used towel on a second rack, that was stationed beside the washroom door, and made her way out into her room once more. The tapping ceased for a moment and then began again. Unsure of who might be wishing to see so early, Hinata cautiously walked towards the sliding door. There was a small ember of light beginning to spark inside the pit of her stomach but Hinata ignored it. There was a certain someone she was still aching to see but knowing her luck, he would not be the one seeking her out at this hour, after the long night they had spent together.

Stopping at her door, Hinata sucked in a nervous breath and released it slowly as she pulled the screen open. When her eyes met his, she instantly felt her knees growing weak.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Neji started, with a tiny hint of a smile in his eyes.

Hinata, still shaken up over the intimacy they had shared, simply nodded her head, a bit dumfounded from seeing the one man, who to her, had become the epitome of perfection. Neji smiled back at her, causing a surge of butterflies to swarm through her insides and Hinata felt irked that she hadn't had time to prepare for his untimely arrival. After all, she was still in the clothes she had been wearing during the night.

"Hiashi sent me to get you," Neji stated apologetically. "He would like to speak to the both of us right away."

Hinata felt her grip on the screen door slacken a bit. Her father wanted to see them? Why?

Regaining her composure, Hinata suddenly turned a serious gaze on Neji and asked, "Did my father say what he wanted to talk to us about?"

She could not help but to feel a bit worried. It had been a while since her father had formally summoned her. But at least this time around, Neji would be by her side and as he was her sole anchor to reality, Hinata felt a bit less anxious.

"Not exactly," Neji told her hesitantly. "I have a feeling though it might have something to do with the mission."

Hinata nodded again, though this time fully aware of what was going on. Despite how happy she was just to see Neji, for now, her clan duties still needed to take priority over her feelings for him.

Sighing to herself, she smiled up at Neji and said, "I understand. I'll be there in ten."

Hinata made to turn away and retreat into her spacious room, when all of sudden she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat at the unexpected contact, but nonetheless, she remained calm. Looking back up at her cousin, she felt a wave of affection wash over her entire body.

"About last night," Neji began half stuttering over his words. "Last night I…"

Failing to speak his mind, Neji bowed his head a bit in defeat and a bit in embarrassment. Understanding his predicament, Hinata placed her other hand above his own and instantly he raised his head and his eyes settled on her face.

"I know," She told him gently, wanting to ease his nerves. "Me too."

Neji was obviously trying to apologize for allowing things to move so quickly; but honestly, Hinata was happy they had both given in to their desires. After all, there was still much that they had saved for another time, another place; and the unspoken words that lingered between them seemed to manifest and become so much clearer as Neji slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>He had thought it might be a good idea to inform the Hokage of their current situation, involving the Hidden Cloud, but that had been done once before and it had failed to provide the Hyuga clan with any security. The Hokage was busy running a village; the elders could hardly expect her to take interest in every clan related matter. The main elder, despite telling the council a different story, had thus chosen to keep the entire mission out of the hands of the Hokage. The Hyuga would find their own way to deal with the Hidden Cloud, as they always did.<p>

Though if the situation happened to take an unfortunate turn for the worse, then he would have no choice but to involve the Hokage and her lackeys. To be very honest, he hoped no such thing would occur because being forced to speak of these matters with the Leaf's Hokage would no doubt become a very tiresome affair. For the moment, the most he could do was rely on Hiroshi and his men to pave a safe path for Hinata's party. The Hidden Cloud was far; in fact, it was too far. If anything went wrong, it would be a while before word made it back to the clan.

But, akin to the man his father was, the main elder refused to go to anyone for help unless there was no other possible way to resolve an issue. The Hyuga were a formidable clan, and if they were seen 'begging for aid' every time a difficult predicament arose, the village would surely wonder what it was that made them so well renowned in the first place. Besides, the clan was well manned and could easily defend their own. In the past his father had easily handled matters without ever losing a single hair from his head and the main elder meant to do the same.

"_There had been one slip up though,"_ the main elder recalled darkly. _"Yes, there had been one single matter which had somehow been overlooked."_

Placing his hand firmly upon the table, the main elder pushed himself up off the floor. His bones had been more or less deteriorating over the years and it was only a matter of time before he would be unable to rely on their support. Having had to sit and wait two hours for Hiroshi's arrival had been taxing on his frail body.

Bending over carefully, to retrieve the two scrolls, the main elder wondered how it had come to be that such a grievous mistake had escaped his father's notice. Back then, nothing, not one thing could occur without his father knowing of it first. No man dared to move or breathe unless his father gave them leave to do so. During his father's time, men followed orders, or people died.

How much the times had changed since then. Now, foolish and selfish men took matters into their own hands, believing that if they operated without orders, all would turn out just fine. Sadly, despite the changing ways of men, the world did not follow that same change. Every action was still followed by a reaction and unless one knew exactly what they were doing, they would be unprepared to face the repercussions which resulted from their recklessness.

The main elder had seen it happen before back when his father had been the one to play the feudal lords twisted games; but now that he had been singled out as the lead player, an air of uncertainty grew around him and clouded his mind. The rules that had to be followed during his father's time held little to no value now, leaving him with no real way to determine which moves would be acceptable to play and which ones would only bury his victory in the ground.

There was very little that his skills as a ninja could help him with. More often than he liked, games such as this one, were completely based on strategy. If a person could not tap into their cunning side, they would be considered the loser before ever having a chance to test their opponent. People like his sister Kazuko were better suited for such political nonsense.

How unlucky men like himself and Hiashi were. The branch family never understood why it was they were forced to carry such a heavy burden as the cursed seal but the oddly bold face truth was that, they were rather blessed. Because they accepted the cursed seal, they had no reason to fear going into the afterlife. No matter how they met their end, they would never be responsible for placing the Hyuga clan in danger; but those of the main family were the ones truly cursed by fate, for they did not have a seal to hide behind. Everything they were was on exhibit the moment an enemy came face to face with them; and unless they could triumph over their opponent or hold their ground long enough for aid to reach them, they would be left fighting to preserve no longer their lives, but the precious Hyuga bloodline limit.

* * *

><p>A cold chill crept up his spine as the entire room seemed to drop in temperature. There was very little he knew about the cursed seal except for the purpose it had been created for. And now, his mother was suggesting something so far-fetched, Seiichi had no clue how to thoroughly process what she was telling him.<p>

"Relax Seiichi," Kazuko began as she stood up and moved back inside the confines of the room. "I have not done anything to you."

Seiichi released a set of pent up breaths he hadn't even known he was holding. It was hard enough to find his voice, let alone words to speak.

"Then this mark is not the cursed seal?" He asked incredulously.

From across the room, Kazuko sighed, knelt down, and began to shuffle through a set of old and tattered scrolls that were scattered about on the floor. They had never fixed the mess he had created during the night. Seiichi watched his mother's every move. Her slightly bent figure was bathed in the early morning light and though he had never taken notice of it before, Kazuko seemed to have grown thinner than when he had last seen her. The sides of her waist had caved in and even her arms and legs appeared far slender than they usually did.

"When you were still a boy I knew this day would eventually come and so, I made sure to prepare for it," Kazuko confessed solemnly, her hands sifting through the same set of scrolls as if she hadn't already gone through them.

Seiichi could tell that she wasn't really looking for anything; in fact, she was simply attempting to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes as she spoke.

As Seiichi kept silent, his mother took the hint and continued, "For decades the Hyuga have been marking their own with the cursed seal. Protecting the secrets of the byakugan is our greatest responsibility; but truthfully, the utilization of the cursed seal was just a way for the main family to keep a tight control over the branch family."

Seiichi's head snapped up at this statement. He knew full well what the cursed seal was meant for; this entire story was known by every Hyuga whether they decided to believe it or not.

"Why did you refer to this seal as a substitute for the original?" He asked, hoping to have her shed some light on what he was actually interested in.

"Perhaps substitute was the wrong word. The mark on your forehead is a counterfeit seal. It was made to appear and react identically to the original but it does not pose an actual threat to its wearer."

Kazuko began to gather the lose scrolls into a small pile around her feet. The ones which had become unsealed during their fall to the ground were tended by her first. With deft fingers, she rolled them back up again and tied the leather tassels around them to keep them from unveiling their private contents.

"Then it won't have an effect on me even after it's activated?" He asked curiously. It would be hard to convince him without any evidence. Seiichi needed to be sure of Kazuko's explanation before coming to accept it as the truth.

"The cursed seal was designed to internally destroy the brain cells of its victims; the most this artificial seal will do is give you a severe headache," Kazuko assured him.

Seiichi shifted under the rays of light streaming into the room. He had been able to ignore the sun through most of the conversation but now that he was feeling more vulnerable, his body was beginning to recognize the familiar prickles of warmth that slowly seeped into his chilled hands and feet.

"Then, will it respond to the same hand seals as the original?"

Kazuko paused in her work and turned to face him. Seiichi held his mother's intense gaze. "It reacts in the exact same fashion as the original, yes."

Seiichi recalled the pain in his head that had plagued him when the seal first began to embed itself in his skin. It had been such a shock that he had blacked out a bit, but other than that, upon waking, he hardly even realized the seal was on his forehead. Perhaps his mother wasn't just spouting a bunch of nonsense. This thought brought small smile to his lips.

"Tell me Kazuko," Seiichi cooed softly. "How did you come to know of this counterfeit seal?"

Kazuko took a moment to clear her throat which had gone dry overnight. "The counterfeit seal was created long ago by a member of the main family. By the time the elders discovered its existence, the man was already dead. Since then, this seal has been kept hidden from the clan."

"Then it is a forbidden seal, and yet, the elders kept it?" Seiichi questioned, surprise lacing his deep voice.

"Counterfeit seals do have their uses Seiichi," Kazuko reminded him, as if it should have been obvious to him why the elders had decided to keep a seal that had been made to challenge their authority.

"That's highly unlikely. So why did it never occur to you to mention this to me before?"

Gathering the pile of scrolls, Kazuko held them tightly to her chest as she stood up from the floor. There was a hint of fatigue in her stride, as she made her way over to a wooden chest that stood alone in the far corner of the room, and now Seiichi realized why she had been moving so languidly earlier.

"It was unnecessary to do so until now. Telling you earlier would have only further complicated our relationship," Kazuko stated resolutely.

The hem of her kimono brushed against the floor as she walked and every now and then, her feet would poke out from underneath it. Her clothes had become rather loose on her smaller frame.

Seiichi thought it might do Kazuko some good, if he lightened the mood. "So all this time you had a trick or two up your sleeve; I find that incredibly amusing mother."

At this, Kazuko stopped dead in her tracks. Seiichi, knowing how that single word would affect her, chuckled to himself silently. He had hit the nail dead on the head.

"Your mood seems to have improved Seiichi," Was all Kazuko could muster; even with her back turned to him, it appeared that she was at a loss for words.

"It has," Seiichi relayed happily. "I feel my confidence returning as we speak."

"I may not have been much of a mother to you when you were a boy Seiichi, but I am still the woman who gave birth to you. It's time you put some trust in me," Kazuko informed him calmly. From the back, Seiichi noticed a slight shake in her shoulders.

His mother words had certainly grown on him; and for the first time, Seiichi felt that he ought to humor her, even if only for a little while. Pushing himself up off the floor, Seiichi willingly made his way to his mother's side.

Placing both hands a top her shoulders, he leaned in slightly, towering over her as he did, and said, "I believe you're right Kazuko. After all, you have proven to be very useful to me."

His touch surged through his mother's body and without even realizing it, Kazuko released a shuttered breath. Seiichi clasped her shoulders tighter, physically relaying to her that it was alright for her to be nervous. Seiichi, more than anyone, understood just what Kazuko was feeling at this very moment. He had never shown her any affection, nor did he ever plan on doing so, but times were changing and even if the world turned against him, there was one person whom he could rely upon not to.

"Am I nothing but another tool to be used at your leisure?" Kazuko asked him timidly, her voice shaking as she did so.

Seiichi took a step closer to his mother and gently spun her around to face him. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly Kazuko; you are so much more than that."

Kazuko gazed into his eyes and Seiichi could have sworn that she trembled beneath his touch. Whatever his mother was thinking was beyond him to infer, but Seiichi was content with the knowledge that his every word was impacting the very depths of her weary soul. Smirking daringly, he wrapped both arms around the small woman before him and brought her close to him.

In his arms, Kazuko remained still as a statue. "You are my most important tool," Seiichi said then, as he placed his chin upon one of his mother's shoulders.

"Without you mother, I'd have been unable to escape this cursed fate."

* * *

><p>Haruto slowly began to back away from the compound. After what he had heard, he knew he could stay no longer. The main elder was starting to suspect that something was off, just like the Feudal lord warned Haruto that he would. Haruto had been right to come as soon as possible. If the main elder was sending out a scouting party then Shin and the group would need to be told of this right away.<p>

Concealing his presence, Haruto quit the spot he had been vacating and made his way away from the main elder's compound. Most of what Haruto was able to hear, was troubling him. The main elder had spoken briefly of the past; the past which had concerned one of their own. Haruto simply could not understand why the main elder was able to confide such information to his leader of the scout party.

If he was able to do so, then perhaps that man, Hiroshi the main elder called him, had been present back then as well. As far as Haruto knew, very few in the Hyuga clan had any knowledge about the Hidden Clouds dealings with the Hyuga in the past. Any and all of what had occurred during that time was simply kept hushed up by the elders. Haruto had never before been able to fathom how it was possible that things had gone so terribly wrong back then, but after meeting with Shin, he had been able to piece together a little more of the puzzle.

Unfortunate as it might be, the new generation would be forced to pay for the mistakes made by the very men and women they looked up to. The Hyuga were a formidable clan. In fact, they were hailed to be, after the annihilation of the Uchiha, one of the strongest in Konoha. As much as Haruto needed to support the Hidden Cloud, because it wasn't exactly his native land, he pitied the Hyuga clan. The main elder was not at all naïve man, nor was he unaware of the consequences that could possibly surface by accepting the invitation to the Hidden Cloud. His real weakness was his pride. His pride was working so strongly against his better judgment that it would not allow him to pass up the very challenge that his father had been unable to combat.

Suddenly, as Haruto was nearing the forest that surrounded the clan, he sensed the presence of another Hyuga. Quickly and silently he ducked behind a rather oddly shaped bush. Crouching behind the oversized foliage, Haruto perked his head up slightly to see who it was he had sensed. About one hundred feet away from where he was hiding, a young girl stepped out of a large compound. Immediately after her sandaled feet had touched the brown earth, she was followed by taller man, who looked to be a tad bit older than her.

Haruto knew he wasn't supposed to linger but for some reason, as he looked on at the two making their way across the small dirt pathway, he felt drawn to the girl he had first laid eyes on. She was more on the short side and her long midnight blue hair fell neatly across her shoulders. Beside her, the man, who, in Haruto's opinion, looked very familiar, stepped into line with her and deftly took hold of her hand. Right before escaping his view, the pair turned to each other and Haruto all but gasped when he saw the face of the girl. She was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

Haruto was speechless; well thoughtless was more accurate. He would never have guessed that someone so fragile looking could be the heiress. He had seen pictures of her from when she was a little girl, since those were the only photographs the Hidden Cloud had of her, but to see her all grown up was entirely mesmerizing. Haruto had no idea how a young thing like her could be inheriting Hiashi's position as head of the Hyuga. The man who was walking with her looked so much more apt for the job. Although, the way he was holding her hand suggested to Haruto that he was more likely someone who had a very special interest in the heiress more than anything else.

The feudal lord certainly hadn't mentioned anything about the heiress being betrothed already. Perhaps this turn out had happened rather recently. Haruto bit his bottom lip and looked around. When he was satisfied that he was quit alone again, he resurfaced and made his way around the bush and set on towards the forest once more.

He still felt slightly irritated about the main elder and the man he had been briefing but most of Haruto's focus was now on the Hyuga's famous heiress. Despite appearing small and dainty, the blue haired girl was no doubt a beauty. And from the way he had been drawn to her presence, Haruto guessed that there was so much more to her than met the eye.

Haruto rounded one last corner, preparing to leave the way he had entered, when all of a sudden he again heard some noises. The sound of a wooden door being slid closed echoed inside his ears.

Instantly he froze and remained still as a statue. He had worked so hard to stay invisible. If he was seen now, his entire mission would collapse without him having done much at all. Silently, Haruto mumbled a prayer that whoever it was that had made the noise would simply pass by without noticing him. He couldn't fail, not now, not after he had come so far.

Haruto squeezed both his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists. He had an urge to grasp the sapphire stones around his neck. It was always something he did when he felt nervous or afraid. But being the man he was he knew that the mission was his first priority and in order to go unnoticed, he needed to stay perfectly immobile. He had been foolish to have left his hiding place so soon. In fact, it had been completely stupid of him to have stayed so long in the first place.

As he stood frozen in place, a bee decided to buzz by him and Haruto, upon only hearing the sound of the animal, instinctively scrunched up his nose in response to the annoying insect invading his space. Then, without warning, the presences he had felt faded from the surrounding area and once again, he was alone. Haruto thought that was weird. He had not imagined the sliding of wood on wood, nor had he mistaken the feeling that people were nearing his direction.

Haruto released the breath he was holding and popped open his eyes. The area was devoid of people and not a single thing seemed out of the ordinary. Just as he thought this, he heard it again, the sound of wood sliding against wood. That was when he saw them, an older women and a young boy, making their way towards the forest. Immediately Haruto made a dash for it. If he made it their before them, he would still have the perfect chance to escape.

As he sped away from the confines of the Hyuga clan, an eerie image began to form inside his mind. The short memory he had gained of the young boy's face, the one he had gazed at briefly before darting from the scene, played over and over inside his head and it dawned on Haruto then that the dark haired youth had looked oddly and alarmingly familiar.

_Where had he seen that face before? And why was it that seeing that face chilled him straight to the bone?_

* * *

><p>Following his mother's lead was something he had never done before. Throughout all the time they had grown to accept each other, Kazuko had forever been the one to step in line with his every plan. Seiichi was fascinated by how determined she was to make this time different from the rest. After having been given his full attention, Kazuko had jumped at the opportunity to influence his plans and was now taking him away from the clan compounds in order to find a more private area suited for their plot making.<p>

Seiichi kept a watchful eye on his mother's movements. Kazuko was beginning to lighten up and if he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely was, he would almost admit that she looked to even be excited. This was certainly not what he had expected but then with Kazuko, Seiichi knew very well what to look forward to and what to avoid even thinking of.

As they made their way further from the clan, Seiichi noticed that the sun had risen to its full height in the sky. Such a disappointing thing truly, but there was little he could do with his limited power to put up a fight against nature. Not all things were out of his grasp though. Unlike so many of Kazuko's failures, Seiichi could not afford to lose this chance he had been allotted. He had come this far using his own intelligence to guide him but now that there was more at stake than just his own goals, Seiichi understood quite well that having his mother offer him her wise advice had been a fine thing indeed.

Hinata had only factored into his plans briefly but according to what Kazuko had brought him out here for, she was going to be a bit of an obstacle that would need to be overcome. More and more Seiichi felt his body tingling with eagerness. His mind had spun a web of ideas that led him to believe that Kazuko was about to ask him, her own son, to put an end to the Hyuga clan's young heiress. He wasn't sure he was prepared to do so, but could tell that his mother solely intended to chance that.

They came to a stop just below a grouping of overgrown trees. High above them, a green crown, made of perfectly formed leaves, sheltered them from the rays of light that threatened to penetrate the shady canopy the forest was providing. Kazuko settled herself on a flat stone that sat idle beside one of the trees and Seiichi moved to sit on the ground next to her.

"I understand why it is you wanted to go to the Hidden Cloud Seiichi, but the time for seeking revenge is not now," Kazuko stated sedately.

"What do you know of my goals Kazuko?" After sharing that one mother to son moment back in Kazuko's room, Seiichi had instantly reverted to calling her by her first name.

"When you brought that forehead protector to me, it was easy to infer exactly what you had in mind. I've already revealed to you the name of the man you are seeking; but take my advice Seiichi, wait on extracting your revenge just a little bit longer. There is more to be won here than peace of mind."

Seiichi listened intently to his mother's words and he was certainly contemplating them. Though Kazuko boasted of knowing what he sought, there was one goal which his mother had not perceived. It was true that Seiichi had wanted to go to the Hidden Cloud to find the man that had murdered his father, but he had also meant to do one other errand while he was away from home. Two men were his targets. One he planned on punishing, the other, well he simply wanted to question him.

Nothing extremely dangerous lay ahead of him, but now that Kazuko was asking him for something he hadn't originally planned to do, his job was beginning to look a lot more complex than before.

"How do you expect me to deal with the entire party? Swaying Hinata into a trap is one thing, figuring out how to ensnare Neji and her sister along with her is another," Seiichi relayed calmly. His dark bangs fell into his face as he then bore his eyes into the ground. It was easier to think when his eyes weren't focused on any one person, place, or thing.

"There are a number of ways to get rid of potential witnesses, but for this plan only one witness must perish," Kazuko told him matter-of-factly.

"Firstly, you must separate Hinata from the group. Do whatever you must to draw her away from her guard dog. Then, when she least expects it, turn your gentle fist against her. After you have done so, warn Neji that Hinata has run off. No doubt Hiashi's warnings will spur him to go after her. Once he is out of ear shot, go to Hinata's sister and subdue her by rendering her unconscious. Mind not to actually harm the girl, you will need her to wake before you return."

The entire plan was far-fetched. Kazuko couldn't actually believe that this simple set of instructions would achieve all that she wished for. Surely Neji would see through such a lie and foil the entire operation before Seiichi even had a chance to properly complete the mission his mother was sending him on.

"Why should I do this? I have nothing against Hinata. I only used her to get to your brother. I needed a valid reason to join this trip to the Hidden Cloud and she provided me with one. Besides, I care nothing for this clan."

At this, Kazuko's gaze darkened and her small hands balled into shaky fists. The forest floor seemed to fall under her shadow and all around them the suns light appeared to have been blocked out for good.

"Once this mission is over, you will have nowhere but this clan to return to; I suggest you learn to appreciate it more," Kazuko warned him sternly. Her brows knitted together from her frustration made her appear older than she was.

Seiichi disliked the authoritative tone in his mother's voice. She had spoken back to him plenty of times before but she had never had the courage to play the role of his parent. Yet, here she was, her spirit on fire and her face sour with disgust for her son's disapproval of his clan. This sight was entirely thrilling to behold.

"There is one other I might return to if I cannot come back here," Seiichi challenged daringly. He knew his mother's motives were in his best interests to comply with but he saw no reason why he should agree to do her will right away.

"Don't be foolish Seiichi. You will never find him," Kazuko spat out irritated. She stood up erectly and began to pace back and forth.

"And even if you did," she began exasperatedly. "What do you expect will happen? Do you believe he will welcome you with open arms?"

Seiichi sat still as his mother scoffed and waved her arms about, gesticulating her annoyance with his mention of the man who had ruined her life once already.

"Do not delude yourself Seiichi! There was a reason he never came back for us and if you know what's good for you, you will stray from this path immediately!" Kazuko said, raising her voice unnecessarily.

Seiichi enjoyed watching his mother lose control over her words. Like a candle flame she was flickering in and out of a state of pure rage. Seiichi could feel how close she was to breaking and he wondered momentarily if she would. He came to a decision that it was time to quite pulling each one of her thread bear strings.

"When Neji goes after Hinata, what am I to do once he realizes she no longer breaths the same air we do?" Seiichi asked curiously, avoiding his mother's piercing gaze. He took to looking at the dirt again.

"Then you mean to go through with this?" Kazuko asked a bit stunned, her voice slowly beginning to soften and become gentle once more.

"I'm not promising to do so, but I will hear what the rest of your genius idea is. If I like what you have in mind, I'll consider it."

Kazuko stopped her pacing and walked back towards him. She nodded then and took a seat on the flat stone once more. "You don't have much time to think things over Seiichi. You must come to a decision before the party leaves."

Kazuko just loved to state the obvious. Seiichi didn't begrudge her for this though. In fact, this was one quality, about his mother, that he had begun to disregard. Looking up at Kazuko, he noticed that her pale eyes were watering a bit. Perhaps getting so worked up had taken a toll on her patience.

"Then tell me," Seiichi said then, his mind clouded with the image of his mother's liquid eyes. "What must I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! Okay so You've been given a little glimpse of the new characters: Hiroshi and Tokuma Hyuga. For those who are unfamiliar with Tokuma, I suggest you look him up on the Naruto wiki in order to find out what he looks like. Hiroshi is another original character and I'll describe him more when he appears in later chapters. What I am really excited about though is introducing another actual Hyuga! I've been meaning to do so for a while now, since this story does center around the Hyuga clan, but I couldn't until now.

Anyway, after so much reading I hope you guys aren't tired out or anything...I don't think the next chapter will be as long...but then again, that's always up in the air until I actually write it.

The next to update will be my new Neji/Hina story _Bursts of Color Fade to Gray_. If you want something to read in the meantime while this story is being worked on, then feel free to check that one out. It's an alternate universe story so it's very different from this, but equally enjoyable...well from the reviews I have received it seemed people are finding it a good read. hehe so sad that I'm advertising my own story... . Anyway another good thing is that my other story will include other Naruto characters besides Neji/Hina! ^_^ Yay!

Well until next time! Please review if you can! I miss hearing from my readers for this story! Sorry I'm such a bad author when it comes to updating quickly... :(


	26. When the Serpent Slithers

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello Guys! Welcome back to another chapter of For Always! ^^ There is a lot I could say regarding the writing process of this particular installment, but all you need to know is that it took me quite a while for several reasons.

Anyway, I do have some exciting news for new readers and old ones. A while back, a reader of mine, who had been lovely enough to review all my chapters and comment on how much she adored NejixHina, offered to draw one of my original characters! Well she decided that she wanted to draw Seiichi and as of a few weeks ago, she sent me the final draft and also uploaded it to her Deviant Art account. ^_^ If any of you are interested in seeing what he looks like, please visit my profile page and a link to her fan art will be posted there. (Let me know guys if the link isn't working since I had some trouble figuring out how to put it on my profile) .

**This chapter is certainly dedicated to Terru-chan who worked hard on bringing Seiichi to life and who is now working on drawing two more characters from the story! ^^**

Also, a quick shout out to any new readers! Welcome to my story and thank you all for reviewing if you have. It means a lot to me and helps me to continue writing despite all the obstacles in my way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Touches<strong>

Haruto had returned to their base of operations as fast as he could. The building was cold and unwelcoming, not a place one could get very comfortable in. Haruto missed his room back in the Hidden Cloud and only now realized how much he had been taking it for granted. There was little peace of mind to be found when the entire base was surrounded by a mass of forest that felt as if it were closing in on him. Rows of trees did indeed keep them hidden from the common passerby; but it was their wits and fast reflexes that kept them safe from harm.

The best times to go to and from the base were in the early morning or late night. Throughout the afternoon hours, it was possible that they might be seen and even followed if they were not careful. As it was, Haruto had made sure that the coast was entirely clear before taking the shortest route back. Konoha was not too far from where they were stationed. Making it to the Hidden Leaf, on foot, from their current location, was about a two day journey for a regular person, one day for a ninja, and half a day for Haruto; which is why he had returned just as the last of the sun had started to sink below the horizon.

His weariness might have gotten the better of him any other day, but presently, it was urgent that he get word to Shin and the others as soon as possible. The Hyuga were dispatching a separate party, in hopes to tackle the difficulties the mission might pose to the heiress, and ultimately save her from having to encounter them. A group of the Hyuga's elite would be on the move by nightfall, which, from the looks of the fading light, would be soon.

Haruto began to remove the cloak he had secured around his shoulders. It had served to keep his body warm, despite the cold wind that had blown in, strong enough to shake the branches of the trees. When he had first arrived at the old building, he had spotted Mayu sitting on the staircase, which led up to the second floor. It was awkward to run into her after their last confrontation but from the way she appeared so unaffected by his presence, Haruto wondered if perhaps she had been waiting for him to return. It was not entirely characteristic for Mayu to be loitering around with nothing to do; and so, skipping over a forced greeting and more uncomfortable small talk, Haruto had asked her to gather everyone so he could pass on the information, he had acquired earlier, to them.

That man, Hiroshi, and his men, would most likely arrive in the area by tomorrow morning. With this in mind, it would be necessary for them to take action and disregard their previous plans. Haruto had not expected the Hyuga to act on their suspicions, but now that he thought about it, any rational person would find it strange for the clan to be sending their little princess away with only two reliable body guards.

All the pieces of the puzzle had begun to fall into place ever since Haruto had gotten a closer look at the overall picture. He knew it was odd for things to be going along so smoothly. In fact, because they had not come across any obstacles this far, a red flag had gone up, signaling that something was not right.

The first question to enter his mind was, had it all been a trap? Had the Hyuga really outsmarted them? Haruto's assessment of the Hyuga had sat well with him until now. Considering all their previous reactions towards the Feudal Lord's summoning, it was ludicrous to think that their enemies could be one step ahead of them.

Even if the Hyuga had suspected that the Feudal Lord might be keeping track of their movements, it would not have been enough of a reason to risk the life of someone so valuable to the clan. But, perhaps this is what they intended for him and his companions to believe; that the Hyuga were incapable of making such daring moves, in light of their situation.

Haruto pondered these things, as he paced back and forth in the dimly lit room. The sound of his light footsteps resounded in a chorus of one foot softly echoing the noises made by the other. With only a little time left before the clan heiress set out,the team could not afford any distractions. The reality was, that the Hyuga, no matter how civil they appeared to be, were still ninja; and they had almost succeeded in fooling their opponents.

From the start, Haruto had received orders to postpone any direct attacks until the feudal lord gave them the order to proceed. They had all assumed this route was the best one to take considering the Hyuga appeared to be so lax in regards to the inconvenient summoning they had received. That had all been a rouse though. The elders had gone out of their way to pretend as if they were every bit as ignorant as the feudal lord believed they were, because, one of them had already guessed what the feudal lord was planning.

Retracing the moves made by both parties involved, Haruto narrowed down, in his head, the possibility of their being a slip up made somewhere along the way. If this were true, which it most likely was, then it would have given the clan elders the time and information they required to devise a sound counter plan. Part of their plot had to have been inspired by their confidence in the fact that the feudal lord never intended for Hinata to make it to the Hidden Cloud. They had somehow understood that the heiress would never make it that far and so, they hadn't bothered to take that half of the summoning seriously. At that point, it all boiled down to making damn sure that the girl made it safely to the country of lightning and thus ensure her safety.

Once inside the borders of the Hidden Cloud, their princess would be under the protection of the Raikage. If anything did happen to her or any of her companions, the entire matter would escalate from an age old game between a clan and a politician, to a future dispute between two powerful countries.

Haruto stopped moving in order to let his thoughts sink in properly. His arms felt suddenly cold again and he grabbed his green cloak and wrapped it around his back. Instantly the warmth his covering provided, was enough to set his chilled limbs at ease. Feeling calm once more, he took up his train of thought and began to elaborate on his theory.

Somehow the possibility of being backed up against a wall had been overlooked and Haruto knew without a doubt that if the Hyuga had seen this far ahead, then perhaps they had staged this whole scene in order to purposely stir up trouble for the Feudal Lord. Then again, if the Hyuga were as cunning, as he was starting to believe they were, their actions might actually pose a threat directed toward the Hidden Cloud. This was the only sensible conclusion he could foresee at the time being.

Of course this revelation also meant that from the time the first scroll was sent to them, the main elder had been confident enough to make the decision to commission a select set of ninja to handle whatever the feudal lord had in store for the clan. After that instance, and during the ones which followed it, had to have been when the slip up had occurred. If all this activity was the result of an attempt to beat the scheming man at his own game, then the feudal lord was in more danger than Haruto had first anticipated.

Leaning against the door frame, Haruto closed his eyes and everything went dark._ "Ah, it was certainly a clever move, but a very unreliable one as well,"_ He thought to himself as he pulled the thick cloak tighter around his shoulders.

Now that he had discovered the true motives behind what the main elder had done, the Hyuga were trapped. Once Hinata was outside Konoha, there would not be any safety zones for her to flee too. Like moths drawn by a flame, the Hyuga were about to fly straight into the Feudal Lord's ready net. The irony behind these coincidences was too much to accept without feeling guilty, but Haruto was less concerned about this than he was about what would happen next.

It was true that the Feudal Lord had hoped to keep the Hyuga far out of the reach of the Hidden Cloud, but he was planning much more than that. If Shin and the gang managed to take care of this problem, while still keeping to their schedule, then the Hyuga wouldn't even have a chance to blame themselves for their untimely annihilation.

Despite conjuring such careful strategies, the elders were not expecting to be engaged in their own territory. They believed that they had escaped a cruel fate by trusting in their precious abilities. Sadly, they were all sorely mistaken. What hope the main elder was harboring, would all be crushed beneath the Feudal Lord's heel; for the show was only just beginning and the finale was sure to be grand.

* * *

><p>Tonight was special for the two of them. Tomorrow they were leaving for the Hidden Cloud and the freedom they had taken advantage of over and over again was going to be restricted.<p>

Hinata paced nervously around her room. After what had happened the last time Neji and she were alone, she began to wonder if he might attempt to be so forward with her again. Not that she minded personally, but if she let things spiral out of hand they would be found out, and she didn't want that to happen either.

In all honesty, she should not have instigated this late night meeting in the first place, but then again, Neji had agreed to it, without hesitation, so maybe it had not ended up being such a bad idea. It was not as if he could stay in her room all night anyway as they were required to wake up early to prepare for their departure; so as long as they remained level headed, everything would work out according to plan.

Gods, but she was _not_ in her right mind…

Hinata never was _ever since _Neji had walked into her life. Every second she spent outside of Neji's presence was making her go insane. She hated to admit it, but even under the pressure of her father's gaze, she felt still more at ease during those times than she did right now. When she was not with Neji, she was thinking of the next time she would see him. When she was with him, she was thinking of ways to seduce him. It was incredible how many lewd thoughts had entered her head since Neji had become more familiar with her.

And it was not enough that her axis had curved to suit her new agenda; recently, Hinata had realized that many of her thoughts seemed to be tuned to Neji's actions. Whenever she would think of something, he would somehow respond by acting in ways that both pleased and frightened her. Neji was no reader of minds as far as she knew, yet he seemed to be able to foretell every inconspicuous thought that crossed her mind.

Just the other day, after Hiashi had called on the two of them, Neji had been completely understanding about her discomforts. In front of her father he played the part of her protector with ease, but once they were alone again, he had certain ways to show her that he was so much more.

Hinata wondered if perhaps this was how it worked when two people were destined to be soul mates. If they really were of one mind, then it made perfect sense for Neji to be so attentive to her.

Having never been in love with anyone else before Neji, Hinata was only just being introduced to the symptoms. Sometimes she believed that Neji was able to handle it all far more effortlessly than she did. This, of course, could theoretically be due to the fact that Neji was a guy and one who was famous for being in total control of his emotions; but lately she had seen that even the great Neji Hyuga could lose himself to passion, so that theory was not as reliable as she wished it would be.

Upon breaking her train of thought, Hinata heard the soft sound of footsteps coming from outside the compound. To her ears, the sound was alarmingly loud, but that was only because she had been purposely listening for the owner, of said footsteps, all this time.

He was arriving earlier than they had planned, but that really wasn't any reason to begin panicking was it? After all, it was better that he show up early rather than late. If anyone happened to see him entering her room at this hour, it would certainly raise some undesired questions; but luckily, the elders had been called to a meeting and the main house was practically empty save for Hanabi and herself.

Sighing, Hinata placed both hands on her hips and an unusually soft material greeted her palms. Looking down, Hinata horrifyingly realized that she was still wearing only her bath towel. She had just come from a bath before having taken a seat on the small wooden stool she usually kept tucked away in her closet. She was not exactly the tallest girl, and sometimes required a boost just to get a-hold of things that were out of her reach. Granted, when Neji was around, she really made little use of the old piece of furniture at all.

She had hoped her hair would dry a lot faster, but that no longer mattered since Neji was practically at the foot of her bedroom door! Hinata quickly began to sift through a pile of freshly laundered clothes in order to find some sort of garment to wrap herself in. When had she lost track of what was going on?

Had it been when she started thinking of Neji?

_That was impossible, granted she was always thinking about him._

Was it before or after she had washed?

_Thinking like that was only making things seem worse!_

Hinata hardly had a moment to ready herself before she sensed Neji's presence on the other side of the sliding door. Quickly she grabbed a brush and a white robe, which she wrapped tightly around her body. If she had greeted her cousin in nothing else but a flimsy towel, she might have crumbled from her lack of decency before gathering the courage to explain her predicament to him.

Without waiting for her to allow him entrance into her room, Neji let himself in as casually as possible. He looked as handsome as always; not a single flaw diminishing his outer appearance. Despite having seen him earlier in the day, Hinata soaked in the image of her cousin without a single trace of shame. She acknowledged the amusing fact that she continued to be struck by the force of Neji's unique aura whenever they would meet. It was almost impossible for Hinata to keep track of the feelings coursing through her body at times like this.

She liked to imagine that Neji had an electric current that was aimed to flow specifically in the direction of her heart. But even without something as silly and fantastical as that, she knew that the two of them were deeply connected on an invisible level. Even without measuring, Hinata could sense that the force holding the two of them together was stronger than any she had come up against thus far in her life.

In an attempt to appear composed, she opted for busying herself with securing her loose indigo, locks behind her ears and brushing the last of her tangles out. It was better if he believed that she had been keeping herself occupied instead of sitting around, waiting on him.

"You don't have to look so afraid Hinata, this is not the first time we've been alone together," Neji said teasingly, as a grin spread across his face.

That was one thing she loved about him. His words never failed to put her heart at ease. Neji simply had to smile and Hinata would forget her nervousness and feel the need to be next to him. No other man had been able to help her crawl outside of her shell the way Neji had. His affection for her gave her a confidence she had not known she possessed.

"I hope you didn't come here just to make jokes Neji," Hinata said playfully, as she set the used brush down beside her thigh.

"No, but a little teasing never hurt anyone." Neji said as his smile faded into an amused smirk.

Hinata waited for Neji to come forward and pull her up from the stool. When he did so, she smiled and eagerly settled into his warm embrace. The last time Neji and she had been wrapped up in each other's arms, she had noticed a bit of tension building in both his shoulders and now she could feel that his hug was not as tight as it tended to be. She knew that when Neji was not with her, he was training and putting stress on every one of his muscles. She understood his reason for pushing himself, but she hated that his determined efforts only resulted in wearing his body out.

"Is Hanabi keeping your hands full?" Hinata asked lightly, in an attempt to mask her real concern.

Neji shook his head and released her slowly. "I can tell that you're worried, but you don't have to be."

"That's easier said than done," Hinata confessed, as she reached up to untie the metal forehead protector from around Neji's head.

In response to her actions, Neji bent his head down to give her better access to the taught material. Hinata used to wonder why Neji always forgot to remove his forehead protector at the end of the day; but after having trained with him before, she had become aware of the fact that, although he was keen on remembering to perform his normal duties, he was very forgetful when it came to recalling the little things. Well, she didn't object to this habit of his all that much since she was more than happy to remind him whenever it was necessary.

After she had successfully unfastened the knot, the forehead protector fell forward and Neji grabbed it right before it hit the floor.

"You know, it wouldn't be so hard to get off if you had loosened it a bit," Hinata joked, giggling at the annoyed look on her cousin's face.

Neji sighed and tucked the branded bandanna into his pocket. When that was done, he lifted a hand to cup Hinata's cheek. Much of her hair was still damp from the having just taken a shower and it seemed that Neji had come to realize this.

"Did I rush you?" He asked, as he ran his fingers down the wet strands of hair which lay neatly against her chest.

"Not at all," Hinata lied, sucking in her breath and letting her eyelids fall as Neji leaned forward, touching his lips to hers.

It was a chaste kiss, far more gentle than the one's they usually shared. If Hinata had not been so caught up in his affection, she might have recognized that Neji was lifting her off the ground at the same time; but as it was, from one moment to the next, she was being held and carried to her ready-made futon. It was difficult for her to stay aware of what was going on around her when she was locked inside Neji's arms.

"You're not very good at lying Hinata," Neji informed her, as he sat on the cushioned futon. Hinata wrapped both arms around his neck as he carefully set her down inside his lap.

"I never said I was," She relayed softly, sliding her hands down to his shoulders. Hinata saw in his eyes, just how exhausted Neji truly was. He had been trying to hide it from her and had honestly done a decent job of that, but now, as she was face to face with him, she could feel the uneasy rise and fall of his chest.

"What's troubling you?" Hinata asked, as she started to rub the strain out from her cousin's overworked muscles. Neji relaxed into her ministrations, resting his back against the wall behind him.

"I'm just surprised it has never bothered you to look at me without my forehead protector," Neji responded, in a rather spiritless tone.

"You know Neji, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."

"What would that be?"

Pausing, the movement of her hands, Hinata looked at Neji with a serious expression on her face. He had kept his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt that she had stopped. Hinata felt very comfortable where she was, but Neji did not appear to be as content. There was something bothering him, but he was refusing to let her know what that might be. Rather than press him for more, Hinata felt that it was best to change the subject.

"How much do you know about the cursed seal?" Hinata asked, watching for his reaction. To her disappointment, Neji hardly moved an inch in response to the boldness of her words.

"Other than the fact that it makes for a pretty lame tattoo, not much," Neji jeered, albeit poorly.

Hinata smacked his arm and pouted. "Try to be serious Neji," She whined, upset by his description and his lack of interest in the topic. Though she knew very well that Neji would not be fond of speaking about this, she still had hoped he would regard her curiosity with more respect.

"Sorry," He apologized, turning his head to the side.

Hinata gazed up at Neji, feeling that she was close to tears. How was she to explain this to him without sounding crazy? She had not been brave enough to confront Seiichi about the seal because at the time, he had not yet received it. On the other hand, Neji had, and although he believed it to hold no other purpose, Hinata had been giving it some thought and she had been shocked to discover that the cursed seal was another way in which Neji and she were connected.

"This mark," Hinata said as she reached up to trace the outline on Neji's forehead. "As much as it spells your fate, it also symbolizes mine. You and I are bound together by this cursed seal."

It had not been an easy idea to accept at first, but after more consideration, she began to take a different look at the most recent events that had occurred since the clan ceremony. Not only that, but coupled with the fact that the cursed seal was in itself a property created from the desire to control and monopolize obedience from the members of the clan, it was overall, a burden that all the Hyuga had to bear. Although the members of the branch house had tricked themselves into believing that the elders and members of the main house were averse to their suffering, this was untrue. Behind closed doors the elders had been in agreement with their clansmen and wished for nothing more than to oppose any and all use of the cursed seal. Unfortunately, they had made the decisions to employ it, despite their misgivings. A division among the two houses had already existed long before the seal arrived on the scene. At that time, the main elder and the head of the clan must have felt uneasy about branding their own with something so vial; but they did it anyway. The main question remained: _why?_ Why do something that would only cause the rift, between the clan members, to persist?

It had all been to protect the Byakugan and the ones deemed worthy of being power. And so from that point on, only fate would be able to establish where the next generations of Hyuga were to be placed, how they were to be fostered.

As this was the case, Hinata just happened to be born into the main house whereas Neji had been born outside it. Had the tables been turned, Hinata was certain that she and Neji might never have been able to cross paths as they had now. If the clan system had been altered any time before their respected births into the world, Neji and she might not have even been born at all. Everything that happened since the time of the cursed seal, had been a foundation for the future leaders to stand upon. Change was necessary, but Hinata had faith in the fact that all things had a time and place. The cursed seal, just like Neji and herself, existed for a reason; and in her heart of hearts, Hinata was finally able to see why.

Neji remained silent for a moment, and only closed his eyes again as she drew her fingers around the four sided figure, then said, "Are you afraid, Hinata? Is that why you brought this up?"

"A little bit," She admitted, feeling guilty inside for feeling the way she did. "But I know everything will be fine because you will be there to protect me."

God only knew what she would do if anything remotely tragic did occur. What choice would she be faced with if Neji or Seiichi happened to fall victim to an enemy along the way? Would she be forced to activate the cursed seal and be the one responsible for their deaths? _No_, she could not even bear the thought of it.

"I will…protect you," Neji stated, grazing his thumb against her bottom lip. "No matter what happens…I'll die before I let anyone hurt you."

Hinata pursed her lips and placed a hand over Neji's. Her heart was racing, but not because she was nervous. Neji had been right to single out her fear. Tomorrow would bring with it a load of uncertainties and Hinata was scared of that, more than anything else. She had not been training every day, nor had she been preparing for the worst. All she had done was hope for the best and pray that nothing as dark as death would touch any of the people who were most precious to her.

Sighing, Hinata buried her face in the warmth of Neji's shirt. "If I am injured, it can be remedied; but if I lose you, I may never heal."

* * *

><p>"<em>That had to be it,"<em> Mayu thought to herself as she pressed her body against the closed door, silently listening for the two voices on the other side.

Shin was not doing any of this in light of his loyalty to the feudal lord. In truth, he was here because of this woman. He must have felt that he owed her and was making sure to compensate her for whatever it was she had suffered through because of him. Like a slave chained to his master's side, Shin was unable to escape until this debt had been repaid in full.

_It was all wrong! How could such a frail looking woman have such a hold on Shin?_ Mayu wondered curiously. The long strands of her hair fell forward and she cocked her head to the side, leaning closer. She had gotten herself stuck in a positively uncomfortable position.

Shin was a formidable man; it was inconceivable that any one person could manage to manipulate him successfully. Mayu could not comprehend any part of what was currently going through her leader's head. Of course, this was no excuse for her to be eavesdropping on a private conversation, but that was hardly of any precedence to her. And so, here she was with her face pressed against the rough edge of the door to Shin's room, straining to hear what sounded like a particularly boring conversation. It was humiliating to have to stoop so low, but the opportunity to simply walk away had come and gone all too quickly and now Mayu was determined not to turn her back. To do so, would only prove that she was admitting defeat by giving up in the face of her opponent. Although, of course, no one could actually see her from where she stood; but it was the sentiment that counted.

When Mayu had seen Haruto earlier, he had asked her to gather everyone together for a meeting. As discomforting as it was to have to face Haruto again so soon, it would be nothing but a pleasure for her to finally have a valid reason for calling on Shin. Mayu knew just how much Shin hated to be disturbed; but if it was for a matter of import then he tended to forgive the actions of impertinent intruders.

For the past couple days, the whole team had been cooped up inside the old wasted building, that served as their home base, and all in all, things were beginning to seem a bit dull. The mood that hung over each one of them was entirely depressing. Mayu had set her hopes on Haruto bringing back some news that would spice things up; perhaps even give them orders that would require vacating this lonesome place. After all, they were hunter ninja and nothing felt more exhilarating for them than being on the move. Just knowing what it was that waited for them, beyond the borders of Konoha, filled Mayu with a generous amount of anticipation.

It had been a while since she had been granted a chance to fight alongside Shin. To see him operate so expertly was a rare occurrence. Usually the missions she carried out for the Feudal Lord were conducted by her beloved brother. This time though, the Feudal Lord had informed them that each one of their abilities would be necessary to fulfill his needs.

The way the old man had spoken of the Hyuga had made her skin crawl, but Mayu had seen and heard far worse, from others far more daunting than the Hidden Cloud's chief politician.

In fact, the conversation she was currently listening to was nothing short of distasteful to her ears. Just the sound of the other woman's voice was entirely displeasing. Her overly casual manner of speaking to Shin was utterly disturbing.

How dare she act so familiar with their leader when nobody was aware of her presence! Mayu sniffed quietly and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. Despite the number of missions she had been involved in, it was never easy to get used to spying on people. The level of control needed to execute perfect stillness was practically unbearable for her. How Haruto continued to be so good at something so tedious was downright impressive.

If her brother had any knowledge of Shin's private meetings, he would certainly have done more than listen in. It was no surprise to her that Shin had asked Ryuu to survey the immediate area to make sure no one had picked up their trail. Making sure he was away from the base, for the time being, gave the Hyuga woman clearance to be here. Whatever business she had, with Shin, had to be of some importance. Even though Shin was an expert hunter ninja, his personality was akin to that of a sloths. He hated to do anything that did not actually require his attention.

In all honesty, there had been nothing wrong with the order given to her brother, but Mayu had sensed that something was afoot. To think that all this time, Shin had been allowing another woman under their roof without speaking to them about it first! The thought made her skin itch. Out of everyone in their group, with the exception of the boy Genji, she was the only one who trusted Shin unconditionally. From the time she had first been introduced to him, Mayu had assessed that he was a genuine man. He possessed all the black and white qualities of a hunter ninja but his spirit was painted a different shade of gray.

Well, she had to admit that every color suited him; but one most of all. _Red_. A color so chaotic and wild, very few could pull off wearing it like a cloak. But Shin wrapped it around his neck and shoulders every day. He wore that crimson scarf, tainted by the blood of every man he'd ever killed, proudly; and Mayu respected him for it.

When it all came down to it, she could admit to being infatuated with Shin; but to confess that her infatuation had led to a feeling, far more dangerous, was beyond a doubt crossing the line. At the time when she had first been commissioned by the Feudal Lord, her brother had made it quite clear that he would be watching over her. Since then, he had never let her escape his sight. Like a hawk, he observed her every move from above. As if she were a wild animal, Ryuu kept a tight collar about her neck. First it had been Haruto who had caused her emotions to break free and spiral out of control; but all that had happened between the two of them, remained in a past best forgotten.

It was Shin who she fancied now; Shin, who was tugging at her heart strings. Without even being aware of it, the man had stirred all sorts of feelings within her. The way he walked, the way he talked, were all but simple parts of who he was but no manner of words could describe his true nature.

Unlike with Haruto, Mayu had tried to pull away, desperately fighting off the deadly arrows which were flying toward her; and yet, her struggle had all been in vain. The moment she had learned a bit of Shin's past, something inside her had changed. A beastly aggression had been shaken from its slumber and without further warning the arrows had pierced the unnamable monster. Now it was instinct which had driven her farther than she'd ever gone before.

Had it not been for the things she had discovered about Shin, Mayu might still be floating ignorantly through blissful skies, happy to forget that she had been the cause of one man's downfall. Fortunately, she knew who it was Shin meant to protect from harm, when all their work was done, and though it was a painful truth to come to terms with, that precious person was definitely not her.

Had she been another kind of woman, she might have been content with keeping herself in the dark; but Mayu had learned once already that time waits for no one. If Shin let his past get in the way of the job, he had promised to see through to the end, he would not be the man Mayu had chosen to admire.

Shin might have allied himself with the Hyuga, once already, for personal reasons, selfish reasons; but that fact had not spelled disaster, because at that time, the Hyuga had found out about his existence only when there was nothing they could do about it; and according to the woman on the other side of the door, the Hyuga would never be able to touch Shin.

Mayu was surprised by how impervious the dark haired woman was to his true suffering. It took little out of her, as Shin's honored guest continued to spout such illogical nonsense. For the moment, she could not lift a finger without interrupting the two, but Mayu would not step away just yet.

Kazuko Hyuga was the devil incarnate. Mayu had seen that very clearly when she had taken a glance in the woman's direction. Her cold eyes had been solid white, a color entirely deceiving. She had indeed blossomed into a typical member of the Hyuga clan; but underneath those long, dark lashes of hers, were not just eyes that carried on the bloodline of the Byakagun, but eyes that were hiding a sinister lusting for vengeance. Whoever it was her grudge was directed toward, would be better off running from her than trying to face such untamed evil. Mayu prayed that Shin was not Kazuko's target; for if he was, she knew she would be unable to keep him safe harm.

* * *

><p>Kazuko turned the bent kunai over in her palm. The tip of the sturdy blade was stained a dark brown, the color of dried blood. The room, Shin had escorted her to, appeared sparsely furnished and besides for the fact that the walls were all but bare, there was a generous assortment of weaponry covering the single metal shelf that jutted out from one of the less lonely corners. It was a nifty little space to place things, and Kazuko was not surprised to see that Shin had gone ahead and made ample use of it.<p>

"My brother has sent Hiroshi and his men to scout the path leading to the Hidden Cloud," She told him dully, without taking her eyes off the kunai in her hand.

The more she studied the outline of the weapon, her focus on the blood stain never wavered. It was quite exhilarating to be holding the very blade that had been used to draw the blood of another human. Somehow, just by gripping it, Kazuko felt as if the blade had been hers all along, and the blood was that of her enemies. The entire illusion was so real that when she finally looked up again, she was startled to find that Shin was still in the room with her.

His silence and the disinterested look on his face were both unnerving aspects of his personality. Unlike her, Shin had become used to meeting more frequently for her sake. Although it was partly courteous of him to set aside some time to see her, Kazuko could tell that Shin was neither upset nor pleased by what she had come all the way here to tell him.

"They will be in this vicinity sometime early tomorrow morning," Kazuko continued, positioning the kunai in its previous place, beside the other useful tools on the shelf.

"Hiroshi? That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Shin pulled his sacred katana off his back and laid it carefully down on the floor. He then casually took a seat beside his prized sword, crossing both arms across his chest. It never took long for Shin to make himself comfortable in her presence. A fact best ignored.

"So, you're basically telling me to take care of him as well?" He asked, gazing up at her with his dark feral eyes.

Kazuko had not forgotten how had taken advantage of their situation the last time they had met and therefore opted with staying as far away from the unpredictable man as possible. This is of course left her standing on the other side of the room, precisely several feet away from him.

"To be quite frank, I'd prefer if you didn't kill Hiroshi. After all, he is one of our best," Kazuko relayed in a confident tone.

Although getting rid of a few of the Hyuga was necessary, tossing away those that were useful would be nothing but careless, even for her. Hiroshi had always been faithful to her father and now he was fulfilling his duties under the guidance of her brother. It was all in line with the man's adherence of loyalty to the clan; and as long as he did not pose an immediate threat to her or to her son, there was no reason he would need to share the same fate as the others.

In fact, it would be in her best interest that Hiroshi return safe and sound to the Hidden Leaf. Once the little girl was taken care of, Kazuko would need Hiroshi to help her persuade her brother and the rest of the elders in the matters which would follow the supposed assassination of the clan's heiress.

"Well now, you've certainly gotten more comfortable with giving out orders," Shin said as he flashed an amused smirk in her direction.

It seemed that nothing escaped his notice. Kazuko was aware of the ways in which she had changed over the years. There was nothing wrong with Shin pointing that out. What did bother her however, was how he appeared to be thrilled by her lack of reaction; almost as if he wanted to test if he could provoke some emotion from her.

"Don't mess around Shin; we do not have time for that."

"You're right, we don't"

After realizing that the topic was no longer one that could be carried on, Shin reached inside his pack and pulled out an oddly shaped creature with short, brown fur and long ears. From where she stood, Kazuko could have sworn that the dead looking thing resembled an over-sized hare.

"Shin, what is that?" She asked, stepping just a bit closer to the man to get a better look at the petrified animal.

Kazuko had known of Shin's love for hunting but she had never expected him to be interested in killing just for sport. Perhaps he was planning to sell the rare beast. After all, hares were known to be more difficult to capture than rabbits.

"Just a bit of vermin I picked up today."

Shin grabbed one of the two small knives, which he had tucked under his belt, and without so much as warning her, drew the sharp edge of the blade swiftly across the hares throat. Just like that, the poor creature's head fell forward limply, as its blood trailed down over Shin's fingers.

"Are you planning to eat that?" Kazuko asked, astonished by the scene she was witnessing. It was one thing to eat a hare, but another thing to prepare it for roasting. Just watching as Shin began to carve the animal clean of its fur, made her stomach churn with unease. The small space felt a bit crowded now that it was occupied by the stench of fresh animal blood.

"We've been sitting around here for so long that our food supply has dwindled to practically nothing and the closest town just happens to be your hidden village. You can't expect me to go waltzing around there without causing undue attention to myself and my crew," Shin explained curtly, as he continued his, well-practiced, ministrations.

"If you were running low, all you had to do was ask Shin," Kazuko told him, brining her hand up to her face to cover her nose.

Suddenly, Shin paused, his grip on the hare tightening more than was necessary. Kazuko took an instinctive step back, just to be safe. If she had touched a nerve with her comment, then it was even more important that she keep some distance between them. Even with a simple little knife, Shin was just as murderous as ever.

"I'm not looking for your charity Kazuko. That's one damn thing you can keep to yourself," Shin said sharply, loosening his grip around the animal's neck.

All Kazuko could recall as she gazed down at the hare's unmoving body, was the feeling of her sons hands squeezing the life from her. Like Seiichi, this man had an extremely short temper. In fact, Hiashi and her brother could be considered just as guilty for losing control of their anger when it suited them. Did all men believe they could silence a woman just by proving how easy it would be for them to crush her skull between their hands?

"What about your crew? Do they feel the same way?" Kazuko asked, challenging Shin's authority. She knew very well what his answer would be. But, she was not inquiring for her benefit, rather she intended Shin's words to be heard by another.

"Doesn't matter what they feel. I make the decisions around here."

"So you do." _Arrogant bastard_.

Kazuko smirked behind her small hand. She had sensed a third presence lingering just outside the door, halfway through her conversation with Shin, but had said nothing about it.

It was hard to tell, but Kazuko was almost certain that Shin had also noticed the subtle shift in temperature exactly when she had. Whereas it should have been freezing cold, an unwelcome warmth was emanating from the other side of the room. By leading their conversation in a different direction, Kazuko had chosen to ignore whoever was making use of the opportunity to listen in. Shin had not given her any signal regarding his thoughts on the matter; but if he had been able to speak freely, Kazuko was certain that Shin would have remained silent anyway.

"By the way, is that boy of yours any match for the Hyuga girl's bodyguard?" Shin continued, bringing up whatever subject was appropriate to be considered some form of small talk.

"I told you not to concern yourself with him."

Until the person decided to leave, it was safer that the two of them stick to discussing minor details involving her son and the mission. Anything beyond that would be too dangerous to speak of aloud. Kazuko was not sure how much Shin's group was already aware of, but if any of them knew even a bit of his past, it would put her in a difficult position. She was playing a dangerous game as it was, and meeting with Shin in the middle of the night was extremely risky, let alone a pain in the ass.

"Answer the question," Shin commanded, lifting his dark orbs to meet her pale ones.

Shin was being just as cautious, though it was definitely less noticeable. Although he was steering their talk away from the main reason she was here, it seemed to Kazuko that the man was trying to pick a fight.

"That is none of your business," She replied, sending a warning glare in Shin's direction.

Whatever Shin hoped to get out of this, she would not give him the satisfaction of pushing her into a corner. Just because the level of her vulnerability had just risen, Kazuko was more than capable of remaining as calm and collected as always.

"Perhaps not, but if he happens to get caught up in any of this, I hope he can fend for himself."

Shin turned the point of his knife down and made to stick the blade back under his belt. All the while, he kept his gaze on her. Under this type of pressure, she should have already cracked; but Kazuko had a harder shell than most women did, even though the weight of those words had struck her heart.

_What the hell was Shin trying to pull by making a remark like that?_

Kazuko lifted her hand, as if to strike back with force; but all she said was, "None of your men better lay a finger on him."

She kept her tone light, but her serious stare was doing most of the talking for her.

"They won't, as long as he stays out of their way. You should make sure to tell him that."

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?"

Kazuko tensed. What Shin said, had come out sounding like an obvious threat. She had to tread carefully here. First, she listened for the soft exhales of breath that were leaving her body. In order to stay rational, one had to keep as still as possible. If she could confirm that she was in control of her emotions, nothing would faze her.

The presence outside the room was retreating, albeit slowly. One…Two…Three.

Without realizing it, Kazuko had activated her Byakugan. In front of her sat Shin, every one of his chakra points visible to her all-seeing eyes. If the color of one's chakra determined their personality, then she might just mistake Shin for being a decent human being.

"My son will take care of his own business," Kazuko informed pointedly, as she continued to look the man over without shame. "Just be sure to take care of yours."

* * *

><p>Neji stepped out of Hinata's room and gently slid her screen door shut. He had been careful to be as quiet as possible, while exiting her bed, since the girl had fallen soundly asleep in his arms. He had not expected her to ask him to stay; and had it been any other night, he might have. It was bad enough that he had felt rather tempted to grant Hinata her wish. The more time Neji spent with her, the more he was starting to realize how far he was willing to go just to please her. Unfortunately, he knew better than to linger any longer than was necessary. As much as Hinata wanted him to be by her side at that moment, she would feel the same strong need for him tenfold in the morning.<p>

Neji was not looking forward to setting out for the Hidden Cloud. Not only was he unfamiliar with the region; he was also dreading the fact that he was going to be responsible for more than one of his uncle's daughters. Although travel granted him a chance to visit lands outside of Konoha, Neji felt an unsettling worry gnawing his insides. Escorting Hinata would be easy enough; but pretending that her presence was incapable of affecting him, would be a definite challenge. As they would be traveling in a group, there would be no way to escape the eyes of the other two party members. Any and all actions he made would be under scrutiny by one person in particular.

Neji had sensed the level of Hanabi's hostility for him, and though it had not been much of a surprise, it did give him cause to be concerned about how the girl might react if she ever were to discover what was really going on between Hinata and himself. After all, Hanabi had made it clear that she was already entirely suspicious of the two of them and unless Hinata wanted to continue tiptoeing around their clan members, in order to spend time together, they would eventually be forced to either cut all personal ties, and forgo a more serious relationship, or publicize the fact that they were seeing each other. The latter option, of course, being the opposite of an ideal solution; but Neji was becoming sick and tired of sneaking around in the middle of the night, and he believed that sooner or later Hinata would feel the same way.

_How long would they be able to contain the tumult of feelings, they had for one another, which were ready to erupt at any moment? _

The main issue with keeping their relationship under wraps was that, no matter how careful they were to remain unobtrusive, with Hinata constantly in the spotlight, the chances of being found out were steadily increasing. If the rules, pertaining to the members of the branch house, were lifted, Neji would not have any problems with making his intentions known to the clan and claiming Hinata as his woman; but in reality, in the position he was in, the elders viewed him as a tool to be made use of, and god only knew what Hiashi really thought of him.

Either way, the only reasonable end would be one in which Neji and Hinata remained as they were now: two people bound by a duty to their clan. Hinata had been right to say that the cursed seal was what connected them. Even before they were born, fate had already decided where they would be placed; determined the outcome of their futures. As much as she felt it necessary to talk him into believing that the cursed seal was not entirely an evil thing, Hinata could never use sugar coated words to shroud the truth of its existence.

There was only one reason why they called the seal cursed, and that was because, ever since its creation, it had served no other purpose than to bring misery and misfortune to those who were branded by it. No matter how powerful the two of them were now and no matter how much stronger they would become, no force would ever be great enough to subdue the cursed seal's will. This was a principal that could not be discarded; not now; not ever. Their lives had been altered when they had been brought together. Neji could admit this with total certainty; but what Hinata and he shared was not set in stone. Life was so unpredictable and change occurs whether a person is ready for it or not; whether they wish it or not. What will be, will be; and that was what proved all of what Hinata had told him, wrong.

Neji had not wasted any time trying to explain these things to her. He saw no point in shattering her illusions when they were having such a positive effect on her perspective; on her confidence. He had thought for a moment that Hinata deserved to hear the truth; but who was he to tell her what she ought to believe or not believe? In his own way, Neji was just as guilty of fantasizing about alternate realities. As he slept, he would sometimes find himself in a place where things such as duty, honor, and pride did not exist; a place where time was not finite. It was there that he was able to meet with Hinata and not need to feel afraid of ever losing her. In his dreams, he was invincible to suffering; ignorant of the human condition.

But, Neji had nightmares too and when he woke from them, he would realize that there was no such thing as a permanent safety net. No one existed in the heavens, watching over him; keeping the people most precious to him from straying into harm's path. In his night terrors, Neji saw visions that chilled him to the bone. He was not in any way a coward; but even he comprehended enough about physics to know that every action produces an equal or opposite reaction. The type of person you were was of little consequence as this rule could be applied universally.

While Hinata troubled herself over petty problems, Neji was starting to sense that something big was heading in their direction; and rather than trying to slip past it, as they were attempting to do, they ought to better prepare for what threats this might be liable to pose to the clan. The division between the main house and the branch house was currently only one weakness the clan had. Rather than working alongside their own, the elders chose to discuss everything in secret, with only the head of the clan present, representing everyone else. The whole set up was damaging the clan from the inside out. Repairing their ties with the Hidden Cloud was important, but not enough so that Hinata should be the one in charge of the task. The elders had no business sending off the future head of the clan to patch up their mediocre handy work. If nothing else, they should be taking the time to mold Hinata into a woman fit to lead the Hyuga.

_So, why was it that she was being excluded from the picture instead? What was the real reason for sending them all away at a time as critical as this? _

"Isn't a bit late to be visiting her?"

A voice, from behind him, pulled Neji out from his cave of thoughts and back into the compound gardens. Without hesitating, Neji quickly spun around to meet the person responsible for breaking his focus. To his chagrin, he came face to face with the one human being he wanted nothing more than to ignore the existence of.

"I'm glad I ran into you Neji," Seiichi said, as he stepped closer into view. How long he had been waiting, Neji neither knew, nor cared; but it was difficult to bypass someone so intent on meeting with him. Hopefully, this would not take up too much of his time.

Having been in the shadows, at first, Neji had only been able to place who the voice had belonged to, due to recognizing it as his rivals. It was safe to say that he had not been prepared for an encounter such as this one. Seiichi had done a clever job of seeking Neji out, and trapping him before he could make away.

"There are a few questions I have been meaning to ask you," Seiichi continued, curving around one of the small pools surrounded by flat stepping stones. Following the layout of the stones, a path formed, leading to a pair of matching ponds that were farther away from the main compound. The more Neji gazed at them, the more he wished that Seiichi had stopped him anywhere else but here. He was still too near to Hinata's room and too far away from his own.

"Ask then," Neji replied, totally disinterested in having a conversation with the man, whom he considered to be a more a stranger than member of the clan.

Seiichi, unaffected by Neji's unwelcoming attitude, smirked and settled a few paces away from him, just enough of a distance as to keep from having to confront him up close.

"What is darkness?" Seiichi asked, startling Neji from head to toe.

As Seiichi stood in place, a strand of moonlight fell across his face and right away, Neji noticed the cursed seal, upon the man's forehead, identical to the one on his own person. From afar, the marking was almost invisible. Seiichi had done a decent job of trying to cover it up, by hiding in the shadows previously to approaching him. What had really struck Neji, as odd, was how, without a qualm, Seiichi had confidently stepped outside the barrier of darkness, as if to prove to him that the shame of having to bear the weight of such a seal was something that was not capable of breaking his spirit.

"The seal; you…"

"Answer the question."

A dangerous glare passed over Seiichi's face, and Neji, despite how much he disliked practically everything about him, did not judge the guy for being strung tight. He could clearly remember how he had felt after receiving the seal. Hinata had picked away at each of his insecurities without so much as trying, and she had succeeded in bringing to light the reasons behind his anger towards the main house. Now it was Seiichi who was struggling to come to terms with his incapacity to be a free man, and for that, Neji did pity him.

"Darkness," Neji said aloud, allowing the word to roll off his tongue languidly. Just the sound of the word was ominous. "Darkness is the absence of light."

"And what is light?" Seiichi immediately questioned. He was no less motionless than before and his intense gaze on Neji's face, never wavered.

"The absence of darkness," Neji said, wondering all the while what the purpose of these questions were, and what Seiichi meant to achieve by asking them.

Somewhere inside him, a voice was echoing the words he's just said. Neji could feel a draft picking up and as if he were afraid to be blown away, he mentally glued the soles of his sandals into the dirt.

"And do you believe that opposites attract?" Seiichi finally responded, posing yet another eerily familiar question. Neji did not know how or why but he recognized the terms Seiichi was using. If he did not know any better, he might have even suspected that they were originally his own questions being thrown back at him.

_Opposites? _

_Was Seiichi referring to the difference between light and darkness? Two forces, undoubtedly, opposite in nature but equal in terms of exposure?_

"When a person, who thrives on darkness, is cast into the light, they are just as affected by the ramifications such an action would bring upon them, as when a person, who thrives on light, is cast into darkness."

_Was that him speaking or had that been Seiichi? What the hell was going on here? _

Neji could understand and come to conclude something as obvious as that; but Seiichi did not necessarily think the same way he did. Then again, perhaps it was the other way around, and he was the one failing to see things in the same way someone else, with Seiichi's personality, might. Unfortunately, he despised games likes these. Riddles, made up of nonsensical phrases, were not of any interest to him. If Seiichi wanted someone to solve his infuriating equations, he would have better luck talking to a person who actually cared for that sort of thing.

"Cut it out and get to the point. Are you trying to tell me that Hinata is your light?"

In some twisted way, Neji could easily believe Seiichi to be the kind of person who would come up with something so cliche. _Why?_ Perhaps because it was what he would say if he were on the other end of things.

Seiichi smiled and shook his head, a bit in disbelief of Neji's question. "Not mine," He assured passively, glancing down, for a moment, at Neji's feet.

"Then who's?"

Lifting his eyes back up to Neji's face, Seiichi said, "You should already know the answer to that by now."

Seiichi gazed at Neji without any hesitation. There was certainly a message of sorts being issued by the man across from him, but Neji could not decipher it. Something pressing was obviously on Seiichi's mind, as he had come to be heard out; so then why was he unable to state his business clearly?

"What do you know that I don't?" Neji asked, fearing the worst. Hiashi had warned him before that Kazuko and her son were like two cups of water, filled to the brim, waiting to spill over.

"I know that good and evil are two sides of the same coin; that you and I are more similar than you think." Seiichi relented, cringing slightly at his own words.

"I am nothing like you."

Neji just could not bring himself to take this guy seriously. With such a fluctuating personality, Seiichi was seeming more and more like an enigma. Neji was truly astonished by the fact that Hinata had been able to get along so well with someone like him.

"Did you promise her that you would keep her safe?" Seiichi asked, curling the corners of his mouth upward in a teasing manner, as if he had read Neji's mind.

"I intend to do that, no matter what."

It was sufficient to say that Neji had never really observed Seiichi for any reason other than to compare the man's abitlities to his own; but in this instance, it was hard to ignore the fact that Seiichi resembled the main elder. Although Neji considered the old man to be at an entirely different level than Seiichi, the way they held themselves was similar. Noting this, another thought came to mind. Neji wondered if he resembled Hiashi at all? After all, despite having their differences, they were tied together by blood.

_Blood_. That word stood out even more than the cursed seal did. Neji had become comfortable with regarding Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi to be a part of his family, but did Seiichi think of Kazuko in the same way? Hiashi had described the two as cups of _water; _almost as if he was trying to underline the true essence of the relationship Seiichi had with his mother_. _Neji had not caught on before because he had never bothered to look closely at what was right in front of him. But Hinata had, that's why she felt it was important for her to unravel the layers of Seiichi's past. Something about him must have struck her heart. Neji had been sorely mistaken to think that Hinata might have been harboring feelings of love for this man; when in actuality, she genuinely felt sorry for him.

Then again, in feeling sorry for Neji, she had come to love him. So, if what Seiichi had said was true, that the two of them were similar, then maybe, if Seiichi had become Hinata's protector instead of Neji, she might not have fallen in love with him after all. This thought made him want to puke. If he carried on like this, he might just start to question his own feelings for Hinata and then what would become of them? This god-awful effect, Seiichi was having on him, was more dangerous than Neji had ever expected it to be.

"You know, I've never liked you Neji Hyuga, but I can respect your ambitious spirit." Seiichi admitted honestly, taking a few steps forward.

Neji stayed perfectly still, refusing to move away. "You don't think I can protect her?"

"I think you can try; but in the end, whereas death is inevitable, life is a choice."

By this time, Seiichi had reached his side. Neji was grateful that he no longer had to see the man's face, or the cursed seal staring back at him, but in this position, it was hard to defend himself from any sudden movements.

"Is that a threat?"

Seiichi did not try to underhandedly attack him, nor did he attempt to catch Neji off guard; all he did was stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Neji assumed that the man was trying to prove his point. They were indeed opposites but nonetheless, two sides of the same coin. They were both Hyuga's, carrying the bloodline of the Byakugan, in eyes that were reflections of one another; but more importantly, on their foreheads, they both bore the mark of the clan's suppressed evil.

"Not at all; but I can see how my words could be capable of being misinterpreted."

"You're searching for it, aren't you?" Neji asked, his voice only barely above a whisper, so close were they now that it was not necessary to speak any louder.

"Searching for what?" Seiichi asked, cocking his head, sideways, to listen to what it was Neji had to say to him.

"The light."

Neji shifted his weight from his left foot to his right to release the tension in his body, and leaned over. A lengthy silence passed between them but Neji knew his question would be answered, so he waited patiently. When he felt Seiichi begin to relax as well, he turned his head in order to come face to face with him, one last time.

"We are all searching for the light Neji," Seiichi said, finally, drawing his eyes away from Neji's gaze to settle on looking over his shoulder, in the direction of the compound. "The question is; who will be the first to find it?"

* * *

><p>The last time she had been restless in her sleep had been because of Neji. She had dreamed that the two of them had shared a kiss so passionate, that Hinata had almost believed it had been real. Sadly enough, she had awoken to realize that Neji's lips were no closer to her than she honestly had felt to him, at that time. Now, she was dreaming again. Although she was usually not aware of it, this time, she knew with total certainty that what was happening was due to her wild and imaginative subconscious. <em>How did she know? <em>Well because in most dreams, she was on the outside looking in, but in this, rare, case, she was trapped on the inside, desperately hoping to find a way out.

_It had all started with a subtle rattling sound and an unearthly shifting of time and space. Hinata had been standing in the midst of the Hyuga compound, all alone. The entire place appeared vacant and desolate. There was nothing to be seen in the immediate area, nothing to be heard except what was present in her heart. She felt lonely or more accurately she sensed that she had been singled out. All around her the world was shrouded in a heavy darkness and yet she stood in the middle of a blaring spotlight. In the very back of her mind, she could see visions of people screaming in pain. A mirage of disfigured faces filled her head, but Hinata failed to recognize who they belonged to. Their eyes were all the same, bleak and lifeless. She understood that although she wanted to save them from their suffering, it was far too late for her do so. _

_And then, the space around her shifted once more and suddenly she was staring into the eyes of a young boy. It was strange, eerie even, because the child looked right at her and caused an unsettling fear to sink into her skin. At first she was not sure what to make of him; but as he continued to gaze at her, and she at him, Hinata realized that the boy had seen the same vision as her and yet was unaffected by the afflicted victims. In her gut, Hinata sensed that the boy was somehow responsible for the birth of that unbearable agony. She wanted to stop him and end the torment, but she could not, because suddenly, her hands were bound behind her back and the rattling noise grew louder and louder. _

_It was then that the darkness began to fade and fall to the ground like a bunch of ashes. Hinata struggled to break free from her restraints but a gray smoke began to rise from the ashes and infiltrate her nostrils. Her eyes became cloud. Falling to the ground, Hinata wanted to curse and scream but the air in her lungs was leaving her all too quickly. Then, she felt a burning sensation on her neck, as if a cord had been wrapped around it. The cord seemed to have a life of its own as it slithered round and round, sealing off her passage for air completely. But then, when she thought she just might pass out, the cord loosened and her hands were released. The pain lingered and her heart was racing out of control. _

_The mysterious boy was gone and in his place was a single kunai, lying flat upon a rectangular, stone table, that had appeared from inside the layer of fog. Without hesitating, Hinata reached for it. Not knowing what to do, but at the very least feeling more secure with a weapon in hand, Hinata tried to compose herself by drawing in long breaths of, much needed, air. _

_As the last of the smoke dispersed, a white wall was revealed to be surrounding her petite form and the table. Hinata gripped the kunai in her hand for assurance. She was frightened, but all she could do was wish that someone would come for her. Where was everyone? Where was her father? Her sister? Where was Neji?_

_The white wall began to fill with colors: Blue, green, brown, yellow, orange, and finally red. The red spread to all four corners of the wall and then across the ground to where Hinata sat, motionless and still. When it reached her, she felt the ground shifting again. Like a flash, she was in her room once more, the place she had been all along. The kunai was still in her hand and now the rattling sound was echoing inside both her ears. _

_In front of her was a tall mirror, one which she recognized to be her own. Hinata gazed into it and what she saw, turned her free flowing blood to ice. Her reflection should have been a replicated image of her current state, but it was not. Inside the glass she saw Neji. He was crouching over something; a body perhaps? It was hard to tell; but that was not what had caught her immediate attention. Like her, Neji was also holding a single kunai and the look on his face was one of anguish. Dropping her weapon Hinata reached over the stone table and stretched her arms out towards the mirror, wanting nothing more than to enter inside Neji's world and wrap her arms around him. She could see his shoulders shaking and his eyes watering, but she did not understand why. Then, without any warning, Neji brought the Kunai to his throat and Hinata's heart lurched. What was Neji thinking? What was he trying to do!?_

_And before she realized it, the blood began to fall; only Neji hadn't done it. He had second guessed himself for a single moment, a moment just long enough for her to come up behind him and draw the silver tipped blade across his throat. Hinata screamed, shouted, but not a single word came out. The only noise was the sound of a rattle permeating the grave silence._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright everyone this chapter marks the official last installment of the first half of the story! From here on out we will move onto the second half and all the way to the end! ^^ Please Review and let me know how you enjoyed this one. _  
><em>


	27. Playing For Keeps

**Midsumer Afterglow: **Hey guys I am back with the next update for the story! I have two things to mention in regards to this chapter. First off, it serves to introduce the last new character I'll be adding: Tokuma Hyuga. He is very briefly mentioned in the Naruto manga/anime. I have taken it upon myself to write him in my own style since his role in cannon is a small one. I hope you all enjoy his debut in this story! Second, in the first scene of this chapter Shin's group mentions a toxic gas called Tear Gas. As I have altered its effects for the sake of the story, please do not take my use of it very seriously. Although I refer to the gas as a type of Tear Gas, it is essentially my own made up creation.

Thanks to all the new readers who have discovered this story and added it to their favorites! I keep every one of my readers in mind as I write; so I hope you all enjoy this update!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playing For Keeps<strong>

Shin crouched on the floor, tying a shuriken around the back of his ankle with a strip of white cloth. Besides for the two knives he kept tucked by his hip, he had yet to done his katana, the blade of which he had sharpened for use the night before. It had been a while since he'd geared up so heavily like this. Beside him was Mayu, staring down at him, watching his every movement without blinking. Her long hair fell forward, into his line of view, and formed a blue curtain to hide his face from the others.

He had gathered them all into one of the empty rooms on the bottom floor of the building. After Haruto had delivered his report, Shin had gone immediately to work and had urged the group not to waste what time they had to get ready. The Hyuga's elite were heading right for their hideout and were no little matter to deal with. Depending on how many there were, it would be best to finish them off all at once if possible, and forgo taking them down one at a time.

When he began to rise from his bent position, he angled his body away from Mayu's. Like it or not, he couldn't stand to be too close to her when Ryuu was around, guarding her like the overprotective brother he was.

Genji was standing in the middle of the room, clear of Ryuu's reach and close enough to Shin in order to feel secure. When Shin looked in his direction, he noticed that the boy's eyes were focused on him. It was becoming more and more difficult to reassure the kid, but hell, he just couldn't let him in on this exorcise.

"Hang tight Snake, you'll be sitting this one out," Shin said reaching out a gloved hand to pat Genji's mop of sandy hair. The boy didn't even flinch as Shin ruffled his bangs; he was obviously upset about being left out.

Turning away from Genji, Shin looked over at Ryuu. The tall man had his arms crossed, as per usual, and a deep scowl on his face. It was hard to tell for sure what sort of expression he wore when his mask covered his mouth, but after working with him here and there, Shin had begun to recognize the subtle shift in the man's upper regions of his face that meant he was displeased. Shin didn't blame him. Ryuu was all work and no play and he hadn't signed up for a tag-a-long mission. He wanted in on the action just as much as Genji did; unfortunately, Shin couldn't let him loose just yet. He had informed them that he would be taking care of Hiroshi and his men. The team would get their chance to go wild a little later on. For now they need only serve as back up; not that he actually required any, but this time around it was better to take at least some precautions.

"Ryuu, set up a perimeter around the clearing; Mayu, watch the kid," Shin ordered turning his back on the two siblings to retrieve his katana from Genji, who was cradling it in his hands as if it were the golden scepter of a king.

"Since when did I become a babysitter?" Mayu asked sarcastically, flipping the length of her hair over her shoulders. Her slim curves were hugged tight inside the fabric of her corset, while the tail of her whip dangled beside her hip.

She had dressed and prepped faster than Shin and Ryuu had and kept sighing impatiently as if the prospect of a man taking long to suit up was aggravating. He had to admit that it was strange to be beat by a woman in such trivial terms but she had trumped them in just about every way and in Shin's opinion, her outfit looked harder to get into than his did. Was it truly humiliating? No; but he was having a hard time accepting that her punctuality had resulted in _her_ waiting on _him_.

The last couple of days he and the rest of the gang had spent quite a lot of time outdoors. Shin wanted them to have a pretty good idea of the surrounding area and the layout of the trees, boulders, and random clusters of outgrowth that surrounded them. He knew that the most useful space was the clearing south of the building. When he had first laid eyes on it, it reminded him of an old and out of use training arena. The ground had been covered in decaying leaves, which made it appear as if it had been prepared for the setting up of a few headstones. Roadside cemeteries were fairly common to come across in the ninja world. So many died in the line of duty that it became something of a nuisance for teams to drag bodies around while still out on a mission. It was unsurprising to find a leveled out area in a forest that seemed to go on for miles. Reality was that most ninja found it far easier to dispose of their dead weight somewhere nearby, rather than lug it back to a village for a proper burial. The ceremonies conducted, later on, inside the villages were put on usually for show.

At this point, Haruto stepped forward from his spot in the corner of the room. "What are you going to do about their eyes? They will sense you even before you sense them."

Shin paused and held his sword steady and upright in one hand. With his other hand, he dug inside his pants pocket and pulled out three spherical objects the size of healthy grapes. They were charcoal black in color.

"You see these little guys?" Shin inquired, smiling as Ryuu's stoic expression changed to one of genuine interest in what he had to say.

"What the hell are those?" Haruto said as he stepped closer to examine the miniature sized devices in Shin's hands.

Holding his hand out flat, Shin moved the three marbles around in the center of his palm. They clicked together when they came into contact with each other and gave off a slick sheen beneath the streams of light filtering through the cracks in the roof. To the untrained eye, they resembled three smoke bombs, packaged and ready for use, but in actuality they were much more valuable.

"A little gift from our employer. Essentially these round capsules contain a specially altered form of tear gas."

"Tear gas?" Haruto exclaimed incredulously. Only Ryuu's eyebrows rose slightly in response to Shin's explanation.

Shin smirked and closed his fist around the merchandise. "It's a pretty cheap trick to employ but it should buy me enough time to subdue them."

"Without their precious eyes, the Hyuga are nothing but a bunch of crippled men searching blindly for their enemy," Mayu commented amusedly, her violet eyes lighting up. She was well acquainted with chemicals, being a master of poisons, and Shin knew just how much this sort of talk excited her to the core. "If those truly are pure agents of toxic gas, then they should be rather hard to get a hold of. Do you have anymore?"

"None that I can spare unfortunately." Shin stuffed the capsules back inside his pocket and began to unwrap the red scarf from around his neck. After messing with it for a moment, he readjusted the red colored cloth to cover his face up to his eyes. He then strapped his katana to his back and tapped his head in Genji's direction. The boy nodded and obediently went to stand beside Mayu.

"Wouldn't a mask be more effective?" Haruto asked, as he studied Shin's formal getup, curiously.

"_It has certainly been a while since Haruto has done some real field work." _Shin thought briefly, moving to exit the building. He glanced furtively around the room for Ryuu and was glad to affirm that the man had already silently slipped away. Sometimes the introverted guy reminded him of a phantom; one minute he was there and the next…Well, to say he was gone was foolish. If a phantom could disappear so easily, then he could also reappear whenever he wished. Ninja remained hidden because they had to; but phantoms did so because it was in their nature.

"I've no need for one. I'll limit my exposure to the gas by sticking to the trees." From behind his covering, his voice sounded muffled and deeper than before.

"What happens when the irritation wears off?"

"That's what Ryuu's barrier will be in place for. By the time the gag is up, whoever is left standing will be caught inside his cage."

Satisfied, Haruto backed away and gave up his nervous interrogation. Shin was confident that his plan was flawless, granted he could actually pull it off. He had been up against groups of ninja before, but those times had never included the use of toxic chemicals. He did most of his work during the night when he could use the cover of the shadows to his advantage, but this was not necessarily supposed to be an assassination mission. His job was to send a serious warning message to the Hyuga; meaning that he was intending to make sure one of Hiroshi's subordinates made it out of the fray alive.

* * *

><p>They'd been walking for several hours when the group finally reached their first official rest point. Hinata had expected to do a generous amount of walking the first day and was grateful that she had previously worked on increasing her endurance with Neji's help. She had forgone dreaming that she could ever hope to catch up to him, but she was glad to have been prepared for this much at least. Although, the one thing she had not been prepared for at all, was the distance she had to keep between Neji and herself. It was difficult to ignore the fact that every time she looked at him, she felt drawn to his lingering nearness.<p>

At the moment, Seiichi and she were walking together up front, while her sister was managing to trail right beside Neji, in the back of their little band. Hanabi was currently the focus of the man's attention, though of course Hinata knew quite well that, from being the expert ninja he was, Neji was very much alert of all else going on around them. Hinata had been paying little attention to the overgrown forest and the way the minimal sunlight was straining to break through the tops of the trees, but even less so to whatever it was Seiichi was presently discussing with her. It was as if, without knowing exactly what Neji was thinking about their current situation, she could hardly keep her mind in check.

It was foolhardy to remain overly relaxed while on the go, as they were, but as long as Neji was nearby Hinata felt that it was alright for to appear at ease rather than pent up with worry. And so, ever since an hour ago, she had been calmly walking down the path with Seiichi as her companion. At first, it had been nice to listen to him speak about some of the missions he had been on for the clan, but after a while his simple chattering had begun to wear off and Seiichi had started to voice his opinions on issues that were better left alone.

"And so, in retrospect, an overgrown forest like this one could pose a serious threat to a small group of ordinary travelers," Seiichi said, his voice filtering through Hinata's train of thought.

"Good thing we aren't ordinary then," She commented quickly, unsure whether Seiichi had noticed her absent mindedness or not.

"Well even as ninja, we are still human Hinata. I'd say that characteristic categorizes us as being pretty ordinary; in a general sense of course."

Seiichi's cool voice drifted in and out of ear shot. Hinata, in her attempt to give the man some of her fleeting attention, was failing to grasp how such a topic had come up in the first place.

"But our skills as ninja do set us apart from others," Hinata mentioned lightly, doing her best to keep the strange conversation going. She eagerly hoped that he would not keep up this type of discussion for much longer.

Up ahead of them was a small rest house just perfect for meeting the needs of four or more people. It was a one story building with a low, curved roof, supported by thin wooden pillars. The paint had begun to chip off the roof tiles, giving the house a vintage appearance. Hinata assumed that the place had been stationed in the forest for ages and from the looks of it, had been used to shelter people rather recently.

The front door had been left partly open on one side and the steps leading up to it were covered by scattered tree leaves. Upon seeing the rest house, Hinata had instantly recognized that her legs were aching and in need of a break from so much exorcise. As she had not kept a strict training schedule back home, her body was simply not used to being pushed past its usual limits.

"You make a valid point," Seiichi returned, the corner of his lips rising only slightly. "But is it not true that even ninja are prone to danger?"

Hinata thought for a moment before answering his question. "Yes that is true; but with proper training we are not as vulnerable as the civilians are."

"That would depend on how well tuned your skills as a ninja happen to be," Seiichi said, dragging out the argument. "Take our situation for example; you and your sister were both brought up as ninja and yet, despite this fact, you are still required to have a body guard on hand at all times, even during clan events when more than one able bodied ninja is present."

As he said this, Seiichi cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. Hinata was certain that he was teasing her but in some way, she felt obligated to debate Seiichi's unfair assessment of female ninja.

"My situation cannot really be compared in this instance considering that more than my life is a stake just by leaving the village." Hinata said, feeling her confidence rising. How dare Seiichi try to suggest something so absurd!

"Well then, if we classify people according to their ranks in society then you would be even more susceptible to harm than an ordinary civilian," He replied, while folding his hands across his chest.

It was obvious now that Seiichi did not plan to back down and leave the subject alone. He was prepared to combat any argument she might come up with and truth be told, Hinata sensed that regardless of what she said to defend her position, she would be unable to get through to him. She was starting to realize that here beside her was a man equally if not more stubborn than both her father and Neji, put together.

"I take it that you believe that I am unable to take care of myself without the help of someone like you or another elite from the clan?" Hinata asked, eying Seiichi with moderate disdain.

Seiichi and she were on friendly enough terms but he was still answerable to her while outside the walls of Konoha. Getting under her skin so early into the mission would only further disrupt the balance in their relationship.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Hinata-Sama. Like you said, more than your life is at stake here," Seiichi confirmed, driving home his statement with the sudden emergence of a sly grin on his usually stoical face.

"Then it all comes down to that in the end, huh?"

"What you are responsible for protecting is worth more than all our lives, at least it is as far as politics is concerned."

He paused for a brief moment to swat away a gnat, that had flown close to his face, before continuing, "Try not to misunderstand my choice of words. I did not mean to use them to insult or belittle your capability as a ninja."

"No, I never suspected that you had," Hinata said, excusing the momentum of his apology momentarily to inform Seiichi of the effect this conversation was having on her. "Nonetheless, I am entitled to feel a bit offended don't you agree?"

Neji and Hanabi came up from behind them and immediately Hinata realized that the time for small talk was over. The group had been on the move since the early morning and now the sun was beginning to set. They would need ample time to get settled in for the night. In considering the fact that the girls would not be sleeping separate from the boys, Hinata had been doing well to suppress her feelings of awkwardness around them, now especially since she had carried on so with Seiichi; but she knew that it really could not be helped.

"Let's try to rest up tonight, tomorrow, we may not be lucky enough to stop in as nice a place as this," Neji informed them all seriously, his deep voice soothingly familiar to Hinata's ears. "We still have a ways to go before reaching the midway point."

Without being told to do so, Seiichi made his way up the steps and over to the house, sliding the door open for Hinata to enter inside. She nodded respectfully as she passed him, but did not dare to appear at all grateful for his feigned act of kindness, and waited for Neji and her sister to follow suit. Once they were all cooped up inside the room, Hinata chose an empty spot to drop down in and stretch her legs. As she hoped he would, Seiichi moved to the other side of their little shelter and kept his distance from her for the time being.

Before the time of their departure from the clan, Hiashi had been rather mindful of the fact that Neji would not necessarily be the only one in charge. As the heiress, Hinata had been given some authority over the execution of the mission, and was made aware that she would be, along with her cousin, responsible for the overall outcome of the teams work. For the first time, Hinata felt more in control of the whole situation than she had while it was only talked about among her father and the elders. Even with Neji acting as her center support, she had been unable to release her apprehensions until now. Since the two of them had agreed to share the load of managing the group, Hinata had not doubted her ability to take charge.

Hanabi was the youngest of the four of them and as her older sister, Hinata felt personally responsible for her welfare. Whatever difficulties might or might not befall them, she was determined to keep the girl out of harm's way. The guys were entirely capable of fending for themselves, but then again, they were built differently than woman were. Their response to tense situations were to act with calm and poise. The needs of men were overall less complex. Nonetheless, it was hard to put aside her affinity for cleanliness. All the walking they had done for today had made her sweaty and uncomfortable in her clothes. Without a secure place to wash and dry herself, Hinata was beginning to lose her excitement and love for adventurous activities.

Unlike Hinata, Neji had been out on his fair share of missions and she had already assumed that several had incorporated him staying the night in places far less comfortable than this secluded space. After having spent much of her life sheltered by her father, sleeping in a place so different from the main compound was certainly going to be difficult. Not only that, but due to the fact that they were traveling light, they had not bothered to bring much to sleep on other than four flat mats and thin blankets to cover themselves with.

Brushing away the rest of the things off her recently created list of complaints, Hinata began to unpack her bag. Beside her, Hanabi did the same without ever acknowledging her sister's presence. It was easy to pick up on the fact, at least from her point of view, that her sister and her had been taking their home luxuries for granted. From the agitated look on Hanabi's face, Hinata could tell that she was feeling just as uncomfortable about sharing a room with more than one person.

Hinata could also tell that her sister was ignoring her, but at the moment, she didn't really care to mention her disappointment aloud while Neji and Seiichi were close. Matters between the two of them would just have to be put off until another time that was more suitable for having a heart to heart.

Right as Hinata had finished laying out her makeshift futon, Seiichi suddenly stood up and walked towards the sliding door. Neji, noting this episode at the same time as she did, looked over to Seiichi and a glare descended over his features.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji demanded a bit too sharply.

Seiichi, an annoyed look plastered on his face, turned on his heel to face her cousin.

"I need to get some air before the last of the light fades," Seiichi told them all casually.

"You didn't get enough on the way here?" Neji asked, the edge in his voice not having ebbed in the slightest.

Pursing his lips, Seiichi released his grip on the wooden door handle and pressed a hand to his forehead. He lifted his head to look back in Neji's direction.

"I need to take care of a bit of business if that's alright with you," Seiichi stated calmly enough, albeit sarcastically. The mood between the two guys had not improved at all. Hinata wondered briefly why that was, but then remembered that feelings of hostility were common among people who regarded each other as rivals. As it was, she had not missed the look of irritation that had passed over her cousins face when he had seen Seiichi paying a great deal of attention to her earlier.

Neji, having understood Seiichi's message, simply nodded and turned his gaze back on his bags. Hinata then heard the sound of the door opening and Seiichi's light footsteps hitting the wooden floorboards. Next thing she knew, she too felt the need to get some air. Seiichi had been right about the sunlight dying. Outside, it was almost dark. If she was going to excuse herself, now was the best time to do so.

"Um, I think I should get some air as well," Hinata said, loud enough for Neji and her sister to hear her, though not intending for her words to be acknowledged by anyone in particular.

To be honest, the room felt smaller than it actually was once she was left alone with Neji and Hanabi. Perhaps her nerves were getting to her again or maybe it was her anger towards the fact that she could not trust herself not to let slip her feelings for Neji, at any moment. Either way, it was very claustrophobic inside the house and she desperately wanted to escape the confined space.

Standing up, regardless of receiving Neji's permission, Hinata strode over to the entrance and fortunately, made her way outside before anyone could stop her. The evening breeze was cool and comforting. Beneath her clothes, her skin was drinking in the fresh air. Hinata lingered outside the door for a moment, before stepping off the raised wooden floor beams and heading out in a random direction. The mission was already so full of uncertainties but one thing remained very clear: before reaching the Hidden Cloud, if the four of them refused to try and learn to get along, there would be several unbearable days and nights to look forward to.

* * *

><p>The plan was simple really; while Seiichi was busy distracting and disposing of Hinata, a group of hunter nins would ambush the rest of the group and take them out quietly. Well, that was only half of it. Even without regaining the title, head of the clan, they could not afford for Hinata to ever reach the hidden cloud. This, above all else, was the most important part of the plan to uphold. If Seiichi waited too long to carry out his end; well he wasn't too worried about failing to do as he'd been instructed. After all, keeping the Byakugan out of enemy hands wouldn't be all that difficult once Seiichi made sure to separate Hinata and himself from the group. It would however be difficult to throw Neji's guard off track.<p>

After his last encounter with Neji Hyuga, Seiichi had confirmed that the man was two reasons short of releasing his pent up rage on him. One, as a Hyuga he was a member of the clan, and two, Hinata had befriended him and Neji was the type of guy who would put up with anything as long as it pleased her. Keeping this in mind, he had known from the start that he was going to avoid confronting him ever again and fortunately, as luck was on his side, Kazuko had informed him that Neji would be taken care of without his help. Along with her destructive personality came a very wicked mind. Without being noticed, his mother had slipped away from Konoha, on several occasions, in order to make a deal with the devil himself. A group of hunter ninja were presently heading in their direction and despite his previous misgivings, Seiichi had been assured by Kazuko that this particular group could be counted on.

He did not want to be involved with Kazuko anymore than he needed to be and this fact caused him to hold his tongue and refrain from asking more questions than was necessary to fulfill his role in her little scheme.

Kazuko suspected, hell, even Seiichi realized that the feudal lord was planning another attempt to rid the heiress of her Byakugan. He had failed at this once before, which was why the Hyuga remained enemies of the hidden cloud to this day. No matter how civil they appeared to be on the outside, it was all just an act; for inside every Hyuga man burned a hatred for ninja of the hidden cloud. It was ridiculous for that damn old geezer to be sending Hinata to that cursed village without properly thinking things through. Seiichi was no master strategist but he did pride himself on being less of an imbecile than most people.

The main elder could have gone and gift wrapped Hiashi's little girl; since it was clear as day that she was being presented to the feudal lord as bait. Seiichi had guessed it all long before he was allowed to join the escort. Sending Hinata, along with Hanabi, was about as foolish a move as he could have made and yet, because of the main Elder's decision, every piece of Kazuko's plan was falling right into place. How beautifully ironic!

Thinking of it like this, made Seiichi cringe with delicious excitement. His own mother, the woman he despised more than life itself, had concocted a plot far more devious and cunning than even he was capable of devising.

Indeed, if Kazuko had planned to kill Hinata from the start, Seiichi now understood why his mother had been so careful about allowing him to be privy to all her secrets. Traveling to the Hidden Cloud with such a small party was insane; but it sure as hell made it easier for him to control what would happen along the way. Sweet Hinata, lovely Hinata, heiress Hinata; the farther away from home she got, the closer she was to walking straight into his deathtrap.

But before anything could go down, he first wanted to move things in a slightly different direction. It was his greatest hope to become better acquainted with another woman, one far more naive than the Hyuga clan's heiress. Besides, going straight for Hinata would be far too reckless a move. As it was, the girl was becoming overly suspicious of him. When they had conversed earlier, it felt, to him, as if Hinata was guarding her thoughts and choosing her words carefully. It was a good thing that they were already on their way, otherwise, Seiichi might have had to call the whole plan off. He could not afford for Hinata or anyone for that matter to get in the way of his main objective. He was on two missions of sorts, the first required exceptional planning ahead while the second would all come together as he went. His mother had given him the name of the man he was looking for: Shin. There was little he knew about this person but from what he had been able to glean from clan documents, he was certainly the man responsible for infiltrating the clan compounds ten years ago. The matter had been kept quiet after it had happened; but something this striking did not occur every day and now the time had finally come to bring it out from the darkness and into the light once more.

But first, Seiichi needed to get Kazuko's predicament out of the way. Once he finished subtracting Hinata from the group, he intended to head off to the Hidden Cloud alone. No one in the clan would suspect anything for at least a couple of days. In fact, it might even be better for him to bring Hinata's body along once he was through with her. If he had mapped out everything correctly, then he had little time to waste and going out of his way to find somewhere to dump her would only limit the time he had to be back inside the walls of Konoha. This was his only chance to visit the Hidden Cloud, his only opportunity to discover what had become of his father's murderer. As for the other matter, well, Kazuko had warned him to keep from wandering off; which is why the second half of the plan was equally important as the first. No matter what, his mother had ordered him to return to the clan with Hanabi in tow. They were to be the only survivors in this game of life and death. Together they would come through it all without a single scratch and return as the eternal remnant of an age old tragedy.

He had a feeling what she might be up to right about now. After finishing his business he had spied Hinata exiting the rest house. Where she was off to, he had no idea, but it did occur to him that it had been rather negligent of Neji to let her go out alone. But, as he was nearby, he was more than willing to keep an eye on the girl for his dear rival. Anyway, because of this, Hanabi would left alone with her sister's guard dog and that only moved things along, which was of course in his best interest. For the meantime, he would leave the pitiful girl to her own devices and allow Neji to deal with her.

He had been very surprised to discover that Hinata's younger sister was not quite what he had expected. Having come across her very rarely, Seiichi had never given the younger girl much thought. Fortunately, after meeting her again, he had decided that she would be worth his time. As he sat here thinking, he knew just what the sweet girl would be attempting to do. Neji had been oblivious to her constant staring, perhaps on purpose; but nonetheless, it was clear who she was pinning for. Who would have thought that Hanabi would have eyes for a man she could never be with? _Certainly an intriguing discovery. _

Seiichi smirked to himself, prepared to take on this new and exciting challenge. Hanabi might not be able to get her hands on Neji; at least not yet; but that tidbit would work in his favor. Hanabi was still maturing as a woman, and there was nothing she was more susceptible to than temptations of the flesh. As long as the girl was free for the taking, Seiichi was entirely willing to give her a taste of something, he was positive, she would be unable to resist. All she needed was a bit of convincing and a pull in the _wrong_ direction.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi had halted the group by the narrow stream that ran along the south side of the forest. They had been scouting the forest for over a day already and had yet to run into any questionable obstacles.<p>

Tokuma had passed through this forest on two other occasions. Once was during a mission and the other during a training exorcise. It lay just outside the borders of Konoha and was used as a passage, to and from the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Leaf, regularly by ninja and the like. From what Tokuma remembered of the layout of the land, up ahead, where the stream met with the river, was a large clearing. He had taken specific notice of it during his training, noting that it was the perfect place for staging a trap. He knew that passing through there would make the journey to the Hidden Cloud faster, and that the Heiress intended to travel by the same road; but he could not shake the uneasiness he felt about entering that clearing. It provided a nice shortcut through the sparse terrain that was more difficult to navigate through, but it left travelers too exposed.

Tokuma sincerely hoped that Hiashi's daughters were okay. Especially Hanabi since she was the younger of the two. He had heard that she was considerably capable in handling herself against her trainers, and he had seen so himself on one particular occasion when she had managed to knock Neji flat on his back; but Tokuma feared then as he did now that the man had simply been going easy on her. Tokuma had yet to see Hanabi against a real foe and therefore could not help but worry for her safety. The heiress would be well protected by Neji and Seiichi for sure. They were the best of the best so to speak; and even Tokuma was forced to confess that he was lacking in certain skills that the two of them possessed. How he had managed to secure a spot on this task force early on was still a wonder to him; but since then Hiroshi had set aside time to oversee his training and he knew without a doubt that over the last year he had made plenty of progress. If there was one thing Tokuma felt most confident in, it was his ability to track down the unforeseen variable in any situation. Rather than enhance his fighting style like the other men on Hiroshi's team did, he had spent long hours learning how to scout; training his mind and body to be sensitive to all kinds of surroundings. He was not a hunter ninja by any means, but he could recognize and identify their work.

The air felt crisp against his exposed neck. Looking up Tokuma noticed that the tree leaves were unexpectedly still despite the breeze. Something was not right. The area was too quiet; not a single bird had flown by overhead nor had a small critter scurried past them at all in the last several hours. This particular forest was not bustling with wildlife but it was home to a few hardy creatures that had grown used to ignoring the fact that humans invaded their territory on a daily basis. It was normal to spot these animals every now and then and for a tracker, coming across the occasional print or sign of their presence was reassuring. When there was a lack of these signs, it simply meant that something or someone had taken up residence in the vicinity and the animals had felt threatened enough to keep away.

Tokuma stole a glance in his leaders direction. Hiroshi was surveying the length of the forest path with his byakugan. From a distance the man appeared rather menacing. The whites of his eyes had widened, as the veins alongside his face protruded, making the wrinkles under his eyes stand out even more. He looked like an ancient celestial being, gazing off into space as he was, caught in a trance. Two of Tokuma's team mates were flanked beside Hiroshi, waiting silently for his orders. The rest of the men were kneeling by the stream and surveying the sodden dirt floor, checking to see if anyone had been in the area before them.

"It looks clear up ahead; I suggest we keep moving," Hiroshi said aloud, startling Tokuma from his concentration.

Upon hearing their leaders voice, his team mates immediately stood up from the ground, all at once, forming a straight horizontal line along the edge of the stream. Tokuma looked past them to see that the surface of the water had not changed. It was clean of fallen foliage and clear as the face of a mirror. The reflections of the men, standing before it, were perfect copies of their backsides; every detail of their persona had been entirely absorbed by the pristine liquid.

He was about to forget about the queerness of the scene, and follow suit, when suddenly, Tokuma spotted something else farther out in the water, that had not been there before.

"I'll catch up in a moment," He said quickly, alerting the team, as he stepped away from them.

Hiroshi replied instantly, "Did you sense something?"

"I'm not sure. Go on ahead, I'll check it out."

Behind him, Tokuma began to hear the sound of retreating footsteps. Hiroshi was leading the group away. He stepped closer to the water's edge, intending to lean over to get a better look at what it was his eyes had seen. If he wanted to, he could have just walked out onto the surface with ease, but he dared not distort the image in the glass just yet. Upon closer examination, he could see the object clearly; it was a single white feather, lying on top of the water and floating in place. Immediately Tokuma knew better than to react rashly. He would only call the group back if he was certain there was danger present.

He hadn't heard the sound of a bird in flight, nor had anything else in the forest seemed out of place. Even after using his byakugan, their leader had not been able to pick up anything unusual in the surrounding area. Then again, Hiroshi was not a tracker. Something this seemingly insignificant was likely to go unnoticed by him. Brushing the thought aside, Tokuma began to inspect the site. He raised his head to look up, hoping to find which point in the sky the feather might have descended from, but it was too difficult to tell. There was something odd about the way the feather was positioned. From the looks of things, it's placement suggested that the feather had not fallen by chance; in fact, it seemed more likely that it had been left behind in a rush.

Trusting his instincts, Tokuma activated his byakugan. The sounds of his, departing, team mates faded into the distance. He stepped out onto the water and made his way to where the feather had been left stranded. His vision adjusted to see what lay beneath the surface. At first, all he saw were random dirt particles and misplaced stones; but when he bent over and took the feather between his fingers, in order to examine the very bottom of the stream, his heart lurched inside his chest. Underneath the stillness of the water was an entire flock of white feathered birds; their beady eyes glaring up at his face. It was exactly as he had feared. They were all dead and their bodies had recently sunk in between the rocks. Tokuma guessed that they had been dead for more than a day now and that perhaps there had been several more bodies which had floated downstream. He was certain that if he had the time to look around, he might even discover other animals that had been plunged into this watery graveyard. Having seen enough, Tokuma deactivated his byakugan.

Now that he had confirmed his suspicions, he was prepared to alert the team. Unfortunately, regardless of his confidence, he still had very little information to work with. It was true that animals died all the time, though not normally all at once like this, but without knowing more it was too early to decipher what had killed these creatures. More importantly though, why had these animals been targeted and who was responsible for depositing them here?

* * *

><p>None of this was what she had wanted. Not a single part of it had gone her way. Here she was, entirely alone with Neji and yet, she was too afraid to speak to him. Something had changed in her cousin, Hanabi sensed it. In fact, she would not have been surprised if Neji was mocking her purposely by refusing to talk to her. Wasn't it only polite to make conversation after not having done so for what seemed like more than a fortnight?<p>

If Neji was trying to play the whole thing off as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them, then she would simply have to remind him that something had. Hanabi hated to be stuck watching his back. She failed to understand why he would not let her see his face, even now when they were all alone. Neji was not known for being a coward, but perhaps when it came to Hinata, he was willing to sacrifice a bit of his pride. How disgustingly awful this situation was. How the hell had her sister turned Neji into a lesser man than he used to be?

She would not stand for this enmity another second! If Neji wanted to ignore her for good, he could try; but that did not mean he would be able to.

Hanabi stood up and strode over to her cousin side. Neji's shoulders tensed as she neared him.

"I thought I told you I was done playing games Hanabi." Neji relayed, disdain emitting from every word he'd spoken.

His back remained turned to her. From this view of him, Hanabi noticed that Neji's hair had grown in length since last she had seen him. Then again, maybe it had always been this long and she was just imagining things.

"Games, Neji?" Hanabi asked as innocently as she could. She would not allow Neji to corner her with that statement. "Whatever can you mean?"

Stepping forward, Hanabi reached out to grab her cousin's free arm. She wanted to get close to him; to touch him.

"You know exactly what I mean," Neji said quickly as he spun around to face her, hastily halting her progression toward him.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head cousin?" Hanabi joked, hoping to lighten the mood between them.

"If you have eyes at all Hanabi, then start using them!" Neji said angrily, raising his voice as he directed his frustrations at her. "I have never tried to make you care any more for me than…"

"More than what Neji?" Hanabi said, cutting her cousin's string of words off completely. "More than you care for my sister?"

Neji's voice dropped to a low and mindful whisper, "Hinata is in my care because I am her protector."

"Stop making excuses! I'm so sick of hearing them!" Hanabi shouted, dropping to the floor as she clutched her chest with one hand. The anguished look on her face lingered, and her eyes began to water.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice the two of you stealing glances at one another or the fact that you visit my sister's room in the middle of the night Neji?" "Did the two of you really believe you could keep me in the dark while you tiptoed around the main house?"

Hanabi allowed her hands to fall into her lap; the last of her patience discarded. "If so, then you have no right to judge me."

What had attracted her to Neji in the first place was the fact that he looked like the type of man willing to do anything to get what he wanted. In a sense, when she first laid eyes on him, she thought he might be the one person in the world who would understand her best. Her sister was always so dull and timid, the complete opposite of Neji. The Neji Hanabi had seen the night of the ceremony was one who was passionate and full of vigor. She had been in such awe of her cousin that her heart had begun to race inexplicably.

Hanabi had decided that night that she would claim even just the tiniest bit of Neji that she could. Somehow though, being on friendly terms had not satisfied her. The more she watched him, the more she craved to stand beside him. As proud as she was, Hanabi felt inferior to Neji on so many levels. He was a man who only deserved the best and so she had vowed to be the best in everything.

During her training sessions with her father she worked diligently to perfect her techniques. Whenever she washed and dressed she made sure to look both sensible and approachable. It was because of Neji that Hanabi had begun to finally feel a sense of independence. Deciding to love Neji had been the first choice she had made without being bothered to be told to love him. For once Hanabi had gone against the natural order of things and she had not been sorry for doing so.

Ever since she was little she was always the one favored by her father. Without telling her why, he subjected her to all sorts of disciplinary tasks. Number one of course being that she improve as a ninja. Hiashi had known she was young but there were no excuses for failure on his watch. And so Hanabi's way of life had become routine and then eventually habit. There was no telling what path her father was preparing her for but at that time, none of her worries had stopped her from fulfilling each of her duties to him.

Finally, when the time had come for the clan to choose the next head, she had always assumed that her father would announce to the clan that she was his chosen heir and then…

Then, the elders had approved of her sister succeeding their father's position and all her dreams came to an abrupt and unexpected end. All her hard work over the years had amounted to nothing simply because she was not old enough to qualify as the heiress! Hinata though, she was given everything in the blink of an eye. Her sister had not worked hard even in the slightest, nor had she any ambition to fuel her.

_So then why; why did she also get to have Neji, on top of everything else? _

Perhaps the only way to win back her pride and honor as a woman was to take a different approach. It was obvious that Neji harbored feelings for her sister; feelings which excluded those of a servant to his master. Neji saw something in Hinata that made him feel obligated to stay by her side. The most plausible reason was because her sister was so powerless. Hinata was the very vision of a damsel in distress. The girl was so dependent on the people around her that Neji must have noticed it and somehow been attracted to her. Hinata was in need of someone who could help her stand of her own two feet and Neji needed someone to appreciate him for who he was. The two of them were a sensible match but not a romantic one.

As these thoughts ran through her head, Hanabi stared at the close proximity between Neji and her. There seemed to be an invisible line, drawn across the floor, waiting to be crossed.

Then a new idea struck her! Neji was simply giving her dear sister a push in the right direction. Unfortunately, this made things only more troubling for Hanabi. She was nothing like her sister. She knew she never would be; but perhaps, she could pretend to be…

If Neji was annoyed with her now, it was because she had come on too strong. She would need to back off and let him take the bait of his own free will. She had to quite shoving it down his throat every time they spoke. Hanabi was anxious over what Neji might think of her sudden change in attitude towards him. If he noticed something was odd, he would call her out on it straight away and then she might never get a chance to explain herself before losing him for good.

There was just one way she ought to go about this. Hanabi needed to be truthful for once. Place a bit of her heart out in the open. Enough so that Neji would understand that her intentions, in regards to him, were not meant to hurt anyone.

This next move was an all or nothing gamble for Hanabi. If she slipped up, she would fail to repair her relationship with her cousin; but if she played her cards right, there was hope that something special might blossom from her honesty.

"Why was it that someone so less deserving could have stolen the one thing I had strove for?"

"What?" Neji asked, as if stunned by the subtle change in her voice.

Hanabi tore her gaze from the floor and looked up at Neji. His eyes were on her, and Hanabi mused over the way his expression appeared confused and maybe even a bit worried. He stood only a couple feet away from her, but he altered this by stepping closer.

Hanabi felt a precious excitement building inside her. Finally she had caught the man's attention. Now it was paramount to keep Neji focused on what she was about confess. If she let this opportunity slip from her grasp, she would regret it forever.

"Do you know why my father worked me hard as a child Neji?"

The man remained silent, keeping his attention on her face. This fact, urged Hanabi to go on, "In his heart he wanted me to succeed him. My father used to look at me as if I were his only daughter. I exceeded my sister in every way and because of that, he favored me over her. Over time I got used to his attentiveness despite the fact that my sister had been left out."

"I was the most surprised when Hinata was chosen as my father's heir but what shocked me even more, was the fact that my father began to lose his interest in me. It seems that training me had only been a temporary occupation of his. Once his official successor had been announced, fawning over me became a waste of his time"

At this point, Hanabi paused. An interval of silence passed between them and still neither one of them broke their concentrated gazes. Neji's mouth was drawn in a grim line across his face; besides for the fact that he had now managed to take a seat on the floor with her, Hanabi could not tell whether Neji really cared about what she was saying or if he had just sat down to rest his legs. They had been walking all day after all; she supposed it wouldn't actually bother her if Neji was only trying to make himself more comfortable. In fact, it would be best for her if he did. That way his interest might better be absorbed in her words.

She continued, "He has hardly been home at all recently and Hinata too, has been so busy fulfilling her duties to herself and to the elders, that we haven't had much time to spend together."

"And then there's you Neji. Like my father and my sister, you've been wrapped up in your work as well." Hanabi emphasized her concern by biting her bottom lip furtively.

"When it all comes down to me, I realized that there has not been anything for me to do except keep on honing the skills my father taught me. I'm no longer a child in need of his guidance, but I'm still nowhere near his or even your equal, Neji. All I have to look forward to in life is my training and now even my joy in that has waned greatly. I guess what I'm getting at is that I want you to forgive the way I've been acting lately. Don't mistake this as me asking for you to excuse my actions, rather view this as my way of thoroughly apologizing for behaving the way I have been. I never intended to reveal such a terrible side of myself to you Neji."

When she had finished speaking, Hanabi lowered her eyes. Neji's expression had not changed at all. She thought for a moment that she had failed to effect him; but when she looked up at him again, the vision which greeted her eyes almost caused her to gasp outright.

_Could it really be possible that this was not just a dream she was seeing?_ Neji, he was smiling. This was far from the reaction she had expected to receive from him. After all, he had just been so cross with her moments ago. Without realizing it, a scarlet blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"Neji?" Hanabi questioned anxiously, feeling as though she were suddenly dangling at the edge of high cliff.

She hadn't a moment to gather her thoughts before Neji rose slightly and worked his way across the invisible line. Next thing she knew he had taken her inside his strong arms.

Hanabi tried her best not to squirm from this welcoming discomfort or let loose her need to squeal. Neji's embrace was everything she always imagined it would be: warm, tight, safe, and full of unreserved passion.

"Thank you Hanabi," He said softly against her ear lob. "Thank you for telling me the truth; and for loving me the way you do."

Her body began to shake and tears involuntarily spilt from her open eyes. Neji's voice was so deep and his breath tickled the whole side of her face. She didn't want this moment to end; but then, almost as if he were coaxing her from a restless slumber, Neji pulled away slowly and lifted his hand over her head.

Hanabi waited, simply on edge from the pressure Neji was exerting as he held her close. When he began to ruffle her hair, an embarrassed smile graced her semi parted lips.

And then, a noise from behind them startled Hanabi from the trance. The door to the cabin was opening! Her eyes widened and a tangled knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

Hanabi felt her heart thumping rapidly against her chest. She was frozen in shock and could not bring herself to move or even speak. She stole a glance at Neji, and like her, his eyes had widened twice their normal size.

"Well now, it looks as if I've interrupted something," said an all too familiar voice.

* * *

><p>Unexpected shouts and the smell of something foreign brought Tokuma back to reality. <em>Had a trap already been sprung?<em>

He released the feather from his fingers and activated his byakugan. Without waiting to watch it sink down onto the water's surface, he turned and raced towards the erupting commotion. It was coming from just up ahead of him, in the midst of the wide clearing. Passing swiftly through the brambles, Tokuma ran with all his might. He felt a sudden brisk of anger rising in his chest, for Hiroshi's recklessness. If the man had not been so adamant to keep pushing forward, Tokuma might have had a chance to notice the signs of danger earlier! As he neared the entrance to the clearing he skidded to an abrupt halt. From where he stood, he could see Hiroshi and the men gathered inside the circle. Four of his teammates were down on their hands and knees, crawling across a blanket of dead leaves, like blind men. Meanwhile, Hiroshi and the group's second in command, were slouching against one another for support.

Tokuma gulped reflexively. Whatever it was he was seeing, it sure as hell couldn't be his team, and yet it looked very much like them. Inside the clearing expanding clouds of foggy, white gas were rising into the air at a lethal speed. The bodies of his teammates were quickly disappearing behind the engulfing smoke and Tokuma, shocked and a bit dazed, had yet to move an inch. He was starstruck by the image before him. He could not decide whether to jump into the heap of gas or figure out another way to get his team out of there. Choosing to set aside the former option, Tokuma craned his head upward. The gas bombs could only have exploded in that manner if they had been thrown from above. This meant that even before Hiroshi and the team had reached the stream they had been followed; and from what Tokuma had discovered beneath the water, it was safe to assume that the same type of smoke bombs had been released into the area sometime earlier. Because of this, trails of the toxic gas had mixed with the clean air, making it difficult for the byakugan to function normally. It didn't take a genius to deduce that at the moment, what Hiroshi had failed to recognize earlier during his surveillance of the vicinity, was that they were all being watched. If he could only figure out from where, Tokuma might have a shot at getting the guys out safely. Wherever it was that their enemy was hiding, had to be a decent enough distance away from the polluted air.

The trunks of the trees began to fade away inside the smoke as Tokuma searched the higher branches for some form of movement; any type of living presence. The clearing was large but the gas was spreading through the air faster than he would have liked. If he did not sense something soon, he would be caught up inside the fog whether he wanted to be or not. Suddenly his eyes caught onto something, far off in the distance, heading straight towards him. Tokuma swerved away from the incoming object, breaking his backward fall by keeping a steady balance on his right foot. The second he was out of the way, a sharpened blade flew right past his face. Tokuma dared not move again until he heard the shuriken lodge itself into a nearby wooden target. His byakugan was obviously failing to react the way it should. _Had the gas already done its work on him?_

Before he could think of what to do next, a second shuriken came spinning through the air, but this time from another direction. Tokuma jumped forward as a third, and then a fourth blade were thrown at him. He whirled out of the way of each one, all the while listening for more, but the only noise was the sound of tiny branches breaking beneath his heels. By the time he manged to successfully move out of the line of fire, he had landed as close as he dared get to the gas filled clearing. His exposure had been shorter compared to that of his team but the fumes were beginning to take their toll on him and Tokuma blinked back the oncoming tears from his irritated eyes. He began to back away, feeling as if his eyes were burning, but suddenly, a shadow, the size of a grown man, zipped right past him and Tokuma froze in place. He waited patiently, prepared to strike at whatever it was.

"Tokuma!"

The shout came from somewhere in front of him. His byakugan searched for the owner of the voice, as he waved aside as much of the intoxicating mess as he could. Tokuma could just barely make out the shape of Hiroshi standing not but five paces away from him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tokuma chocked out. The smoke had not cleared in the least when the team leader appeared by his side. Tokuma felt instant relief to see that the old man was, for the most part, alright.

He was about to lead them to the path back to fresher air when, without any warning, Hiroshi grabbed Tokuma by his collar and began to drag him, with one hand, deeper inside the clearing. At first Tokuma struggled against the man's will, but the farther they were sucked in, the less fight he was able to put up.

"There's an opening on the far left," Hiroshi started seriously, gripping firmly onto Tokuma, his knuckles going completely pale. "Get the hell out of here as fast as you can and take the path leading back to the Leaf."

"Not a chance; we both need to get out of here before we suffocate dammit!" Tokuma said angrily, failing to understand what the leader was up to. _What kind of crazy orders had he just been given?_

He glanced over at Hiroshi, waiting to receive some sort of reply to his statement. They had both stopped moving. Inside his chest, Tokuma's lungs felt as if they wanted to collapse in on him and his eyelids were protesting against his will to keep them wide open. Beside him, Hiroshi heaved a ragged breath of toxic air. The way his leader's breathing sounded made Tokuma realize that it would not be long until the man's body would simply give out from lack of oxygen; of course, that was if his did not succumb to it first.

"Lean on me Hiroshi, I'll get you out of here," Tokuma offered as the leader's hand loosened its hold on his collar. Hiroshi's lack of strength would cause his legs to give way beneath him soon enough. They needed to keep moving.

"You have to warn them," Hiroshi managed, coughing out each word with great effort. The strain in his deep voice was hard to miss.

"Just shut up will you? The more you talk, the faster you're inhaling in the gas!" Tokuma shouted frantically, upset to have been taking in more of it himself. They started to move forward once more, to Tokuma's relief, albeit slowly.

"Tokuma, the heiress needs to be…" A loud and strangled cry of pain echoed throughout the clearing just then, forcing Hiroshi to quit his arguing.

For a moment the both of them remained silent, neither one taking a step towards their destination. Tokuma knew that Hiroshi's hands were shaking despite the fact that he could hardly see them. He had trained to be an expert tracker, but only now, for the first time, did he understand what it felt like to be hunted down. The prospect of being captured like an animal or pierced to death by a myriad of flying shuriken was beginning to seem more and more possible.

"The shuriken are just decoys," Hiroshi mumbled gruffly, sensing his subordinates concern. "It's the damned blade you need to watch out for."

"What blade?" Tokuma asked incredulously. And then, he saw the large gash running across the leader's abdomen and instantly covered his mouth and nose. The stench of fresh blood reached his nostrils and Tokuma felt a bit of bile rising in his throat. He had not seen the injury before because of the ocean of smoke. Now, he could see the stark slice of both cloth and skin, with the use of his byakugan. Hiroshi's chakra flow appeared to have slowed to an alarmingly dull pace.

"Shit," Tokuma cursed, recovering from his episode of mild nausea. Hiroshi's eyelids were closing and his full weight sagged against Tokuma's sturdy arm. _How the fuck had this guy been walking upright all this time?! _He was either incredibly resilient or incredibly stupid! Personally, Tokuma was starting to believe that Hiroshi was both.

Tokuma did his best to keep his eyes focused on what might be aimed at them. He secured his arm around the leader's torso, preparing to make a high jump into the safety of the trees. Whatever opening Hiroshi had mentioned earlier, would most likely no longer be available to them. The area was fully consumed in a layer of white smoke. The only way out now, would be to reach higher ground. He strained his eyes to see through the fog, hoping to locate where the nearest tree was standing. The x-rayed shapes he was viewing were distorted. He could not judge the distance between the trunks of the trees. All he saw was a mesh of tall pillars, closing in together. Some were even multiplying or merging with each other to create even larger masses.

His heart was beating faster by the second. Tokuma thought he could attempt the jump by himself, but since he had the team leader with him, it would be risky to leap into a group of seemingly mobile trees. What if he missed the landing and lost his grip on Hiroshi at the same time? The man was already bleeding out heavily and although Tokuma was no medical ninja, he knew that it was a bad idea to be moving him in the first place. He also realized that this was an emergency and he did not have much of a choice but with his own vision deteriorating, he couldn't even guarantee his own safety.

Tokuma was panting heavily now. The gas was filling his lungs, and making his head feel dizzy. His body began to sway side to side. He looked over at Hiroshi, and saw briefly that the leader was passed out. His head had drooped forward. A cold sweat broke out all over Tokuma's face as he realized he was really alone now. Perhaps he could make the jump if he moved a bit closer to the outer ring of the circular clearing. Grunting, Tokuma started moving again, determined to haul Hiroshi all the way back to the leaf if he had to. As he made it farther away from the central ring, he began to pick up some much needed speed. Hiroshi's feet were dragging across the ground; his body was as unresponsive he was. Luckily they were close now; just a bit more.

When Tokuma reached the exterior of the clearing, he breathed a sigh of relief. The gas was beginning to thin and disperse. The fiery sensation plaguing his eyes persisted; but his byakugan was working normally again. It seemed that he had walked them out of the immediate danger zone. All that was left was make their escape. With his last burst of energy, Tokuma hoisted the leader onto his back and held him there with one arm. He lifted his eyes to gaze at the tree tops. The jump was high, but he was positive now that he could make it from where he was stationed.

He bent his knees and was about to go for it, when something dark and daunting stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Don't even think about kid. You'll never make it with that dead weight on your back. And, if you haven't already noticed, your sense of direction is a bit off."

When Tokuma looked up again, it was to see that nothing but empty space filled his peripheral vision. _Had he been about to make a jump into a tree that wasn't even there?_ Wide eyed and shocked, he stared blankly into the void before him. It took another moment before he realized that there was a long, sleek weapon tucked beneath his chin.

"I wouldn't act rashly if I were you," Said the disgruntled voice of the stranger standing before him. "I was going to let you wander around a bit more; but, since I've dealt with your buddies, there's no reason to prolong your agony."

The flat side of the long blade touched his skin, and Tokuma felt a shiver pass through him. _Had it always been this chilly outside?_ The surface of the metal was as cold as ice. "Who are you?" He asked weakly.

The man's face was hidden behind a red colored covering. All that Tokuma could see clearly were a pair of dark eyes glaring at him.

"I wonder why it is that you're the only one left standing?" The man wondered aloud, holding onto the hilt of his katana as if it had been molded to fit inside his closed hand.

"What do you mean?" Tokuma asked, ignoring the fact that the sharp blade was now digging into his neck. It stung terribly when the man pressed it against his skin to draw the first bit of his blood. The cool, slow moving liquid, trailed down onto his worn vest.

"You were unsure whether to step into the ring when you saw the exploding gas; whereas this guy," he nudged Hiroshi's limp head with the back of his elbow. "Never even hesitated to drag you in and out to safety."

Tokuma didn't blink once as his free arm shot out on instinct, sending a wave of condensed chakra spiraling toward his open palm. He felt the force of exerted pressure release itself from his hand; but the hit was not a direct one. He had simply gone and slapped air! When it was clear to them both that Tokuma had sorely missed , the stranger removed the katana from under his chin and turned it at an angle. In one swift motion, he pulled a knife from his belt and thrust it right through the middle of Tokuma's waiting hand.

Tokuma's arm jerked and a cry of anguish escaped from between his chattering teeth. The man had been all together faster than him, and faster than his chakra flow! It hadn't helped that the high levels of toxicity in the air were still affecting his vision. In the state he was in, disoriented and out of breath, trying to overcome his enemy was futile and foolish.

"Ah, now that was unexpected," The man said amusedly, not phased by Tokuma's outburst in the least.

Tokuma's byakugan deactivated by itself and he seethed in pain from the open wound as the edges of the blade sunk deeper into his skin. The the tip of the black katana had been stuck into the ground next to his enemy. Tokuma couldn't move his hand. If he tried, he would only rip his exposed flesh even more. His precarious hold on Hiroshi was weakening. The leader began to slowly slip from his back; but Tokuma squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and lifted his arm to support the man's body.

"You've got guts; but you should give up the act already."

Tokuma glared at the stranger and was about to protest his words when suddenly the man took hold of the knife and withdrew it from his injured palm. Having been caught off guard, Tokuma involuntarily bit down on his own lip; then he immediately dropped to his knees, and released Hiroshi's body from his grasp. His eyes widened when he saw that his hand now sported the cleanest stab wound he'd ever seen. When Tokuma lowered his head, he noticed that a generous amount of his blood had stained the ground.

The strange man bent down then and removed the covering from his face. Without saying anything first, he grabbed Tokuma's wrist and began to wrap the red cloth around his injured hand. When he finished, he took the ends of the cloth and, with two hands, tied them both together over Tokuma's palm.

"Why?" Tokuma felt entirely speechless. He could only gaze into the stranger's expressionless face. Up close, the man somehow looked oddly familiar.

"You can see better now can't you?"

The man was right. His whole body was aching but the source of Tokuma's pain now centered on his newly acquired knife wound. He had not realized it before but the gas in the air had all but dissipated now and the clearing was coming back into view. The irritation in his eyes had subsided as well and his lungs no longer felt constricted by the lack of fresh oxygen.

"The only way to quell the effects of the toxic gas is to release the poison from your body." The man cocked his head in order to meet Tokuma's surprised gaze. "I might have overdone it there but at least you won't try anything stupid like that again."

"What do you want with me?" Tokuma questioned, searching the man's face for answers. He was certainly not a conventional ninja. In fact, Tokuma did not see a forehead protector anywhere on the man's getup.

_Who the heck was this guy and why the hell did Tokuma feel as if he knew him?_

"I'm going to let you go free," He said slowly, his lips forming a feral smile. "But first, I have a proposal for you to consider."

The next thing he knew, Tokuma heard movement behind him. He turned to see what it was when he felt a blunt object strike the back of his head. He fell unceremoniously foreword and his face crashed into a pile of dead leaves. He opened his mouth but it was so dry he was unable to form any words. As the world went black, the last thing he recalled seeing was Hiroshi's lifeless face next to his and the red cloth covering his injured hand; it was soaked through with his blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The title of this chapter was inspired by the song, _Playing for Keeps_, by Elle King.

Please review if you can! I hope you leave this page looking forward to the next update! See you again soon guys! - Midsummer Afterglow


	28. Intimate Encounters

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hello everyone! This update is as unexpected as it is overdue. I really hope you all have missed this story - even a little bit. I've attained some new readers while I was on hiatus and I'm very pleased about that. I must apologize for being so late with this update. Please do enjoy it!

I eagerly look forward to hearing from some of you~ xoxo

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><strong>Intimate Encounters<strong>

After what seemed like an incredibly long and overall restless night, Neji was glad to be on the move again. The rest house had kept them well secured over night but there were still many miles to go and less time to be wasted on making stops. Although, Neji was beginning to sense that - excluding Seiichi and himself - the girls were running low on both energy and stamina. Having a very limited knowledge of the locations between Konoha and the Hidden Cloud, Neji was doing his best to recall from memory which road would lead them to their destination as soon as possible. Already, the group had been forced to spend two nights out doors and not only was that taxing on the girls but also on Seiichi who had to take turns keeping watch, with him. Neji still felt as if he had been robbed of any and all sleep he might have gotten had their circumstances been different.

He was relieved when Seiichi informed him that they were nearing Yugakure. Hearing such news, even from the mouth of his rival, lifted Neji's spirits. Yugakure was the midway point. It was a moderate sized village that lay between the Hidden Cloud and the Land of Hot Water. Once there, they would all be able to get some much needed rest and relaxation. Due to his last run in with Hanabi, Neji was stuck feeling as if a pile of unwanted stress had just fallen onto his shoulders. He had never meant for things to take such a sore turn the other day but they had both been caught in a questionable position and only god knew what Seiichi thought of him now.

In Neji's head he had literally imagined Seiichi taunting Hinata with the most ridiculous story he could come up with. But in all fairness to the man, it did not appear as if Seiichi had mentioned anything to her as of yet. And the way Hanabi glanced in his direction every now and then, caused Neji to surmise that she was just as nervous about it as he was. Though the look in her eyes had hinted at something more than a case of nerves. Clearly, whatever it was that she had on her mind, kept bothering her.

After that particular night at the rest house they had been traveling for the most part in silence. The occasional cough or sigh was heard along the way but besides for the natural sounds of the outdoors, there was not much conversation to be heard happening within their little party. Normally, he preferred the quiet over pointless chatter but lately, Neji wished that one of them would break the cold shield of ice hovering over them. Of course, he was not about to volunteer for the job but at a time like this, someone, like the insufferable idiot behind him - who was well practiced in the art of smooth talking - could be of some use. If any of them could start off without making a complete fool of themselves, it was Seiichi.

"Neji, let's stop for a second. Hanabi needs to take a break."

She came up beside him without making the slightest bit of noise. Her soft voice made a small crack in the silent barrier surrounding them. Neji, halted the group on demand and watched passively as Hinata walked away from him and over to her sister. The two of them made their way into a more secluded spot behind an array of rocks and trees. They were only halfway out of earshot but he instinctively felt nervous without having so much as a glimpse of them. Nonetheless, Neji remained as calm as usual. He didn't want to appear overly concerned when there was no need to be. If the girls had business to take care of, they could do so without being shadowed by Seiichi or himself. Still, it was difficult to shake the cold feeling he acquired any time Hinata or Hanabi went off on their own.

"Can't admit to feeling anxious?"

The voice caused him to start. Neji turned to see that Seiichi was gazing off into the same direction, pretending to ignore him in a casual manner. But even without making it a point to acknowledge him, Neji knew that Seiichi's eyes were watching him. From afar he could see the unnaturally large protrusion of veins marring the sides of Seiichi's face. Clenching his fist was all he could do to keep himself from fuming, outright.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Seiichi?"

"Keeping a look out," came the abrasive reply.

Neji was rather surprised that the guy had been so cooperative ever since they left Konoha. He answered every question directed at him and had been pleasant enough to keep his responses short and to the point. Unfortunately, his answer had not satisfied Neji one bit.

"That's not necessary," Neji ordered bluntly, as he approached the man. Seiichi never moved, nor had he bothered to take Neji seriously. His byakugan remained intently focused on the same area.

"Would you like to watch over them instead? I had hoped to save you the trouble by sharing the burden of keeping an eye out for suspicious characters."

The only suspicious character in Neji's line of sight was Seiichi himself but he didn't dare voice his opinion. Instead, Neji glared in response to the mocking challenge and took hold of Seiichi by the arm in a forceful manner. His movements had been quick and precise. Whether Seiichi had seen him moving toward him or not never made a difference. From one moment to the next Neji's hand had hooked onto him like a pair of cuffs.

"I said, that won't be necessary," Neji repeated, in a less tolerable tone. His patience was wearing thin.

Seiichi did switch his attention to him then and Neji carefully released his arm only after noticing that he was going to comply with his instruction. A dark scowl appeared on Seiichi's face as he obediently deactivated his byakugan but Neji paid no attention to it.

Realizing that he had made a mistake, Seiichi composed his features, then said, "You hate to attach yourself to anything and yet you were quick to seduce both of Hiashi's daughters in less than a fortnight. Tell me Neji, how ever did you manage to win their affection's without even breaking a sweat?"

His grueling tone was unnerving. Neji was unsure where this conversation was heading but he figured that he would not be able to just disregard Seiichi's complaints as if it they had never been brought to his attention. Seiichi was looking at him expectantly. He wanted an answer. However, there was no way to tell what sort of explanation he was hoping to receive. So, Neji stayed quiet, while contemplating what to say and how to say it. When he finally spoke, he did so with his head held high in a manner of strict indignation.

"It was never my intention to…"

"To what?" Seiichi interrupted, peering into Neji as if he were something vial to look at. "Cross the line with the future head of the clan? No, it would be absurd to even consider that you would be low enough to attempt something of that sort. According to the elders and Hiashi, you can do no wrong."

Neji winced. Ever since their last encounter, he suspected that Seiichi was simply waiting to pass judgment but he had not expected to actually feel that perhaps he deserved it. The other's harsh words were difficult to listen to.

"How far have you gone with her?"

His questions were voiced one by one, but this caught Neji off guard and his eyes widened astonishingly. His relationship with Hinata was shrouded in mystery to both Hanabi and Seiichi. They were liable to wonder about what went on between the two of them but this was too much to speculate about so soon. He couldn't deny that the opportunity had actually presented itself on more than one occasion, although they had not acted on their needs. _Not yet_, Neji reminded himself. That might change though, depending on how well his self control could hold him back from taking that final step.

"That's really none of your concern."

Seiichi's pensive look softened his features. Had his own ideas kept him occupied all this time, or was there a related matter which had him all riled up?

"It shouldn't concern me really but I've begun to think that, as I was assigned to watch over Hinata as well, suddenly it does."

The warning hinted at in his words was made imminent by the fact that Seiichi had not even tried to fight back physically. Kazuko's son was not the type of man to approve of someone else gaining the upper hand. He was holding back on purpose and Neji meant to find out why that was.

"It isn't Hinata you're concerned about."

Neji had guessed it even before it was confirmed by Seiichi's lifted expression. Though, how Seiichi and Hanabi had anything to do with each other was yet another puzzle in need of being solved. As far as Neji was aware, the two of them had hardly spoken more than a word to each other - if they had spoken at all.

Seiichi sniffed and lowered his gaze to the ground. When he drew his head up again, Neji noticed that the cursed seal on his forehead appeared different somehow. It was barely noticeable but enough so that Neji blinked just to make sure that he was not seeing things.

"If I had not interfered, you might have continued to give her false hope," Seiichi said in his defense. His shoulders dropped, leaving him in a more relaxed pose.

"Hanabi would never confuse my feelings for her to be anything but…" Neji cut his statement off by sealing the remainder of his words inside his mouth as he shut it. He did not understand why, but he was unwilling to say anything more than what he already had. Seiichi was pressing the issue because he was a nosy person by nature and Neji felt that it might be harmful to give in and feed the man's unhealthy appetite for information.

Having noted the queer appearance of Seiichi's seal, he was suddenly feeling defensive about the subject. Seiichi was capable of justifying his own actions quite readily but Neji found that he could not do the same for his. At that regrettable moment which Seiichi had referred to, Neji did recall scrambling away from Hanabi like a man whose hands had suddenly caught fire. Only now did he feel the need to shake his head at his own stupidity. If anything, his reaction had given Seiichi nothing else except another reason to presume that the worst had been about to unfold.

The truth was that Neji had not known how to act in that instant. That was the first time he had seen Hanabi look genuinely sincere. From the start, she had done her best to manipulate him in ways he disliked. Yet, when they had ended up alone in the rest house, face to face, he had sensed that she was going out of her way to make an effort to change her tune. It could have been a burst of maturity driving her but Neji could tell that there was more to it. Her apology had been delivered so humbly. Even the way her eyes had gazed into his, pleading and innocently, had made his heart race. He had felt that it was odd but with Hanabi so close it had been difficult to comprehend why his entire being was bent on reaching out to her in such a dangerously familiar way.

Perhaps she had put him under a spell of some sort. Frankly, that was all he wanted to believe right now. Ever since then, Hanabi was all that Neji could focus on. Whenever he started to draw Hinata to mind in any way, shape, or form, he remembered how it felt to have Hanabi in his arms. Her face was all he could currently see in front of him and the sound of her weary voice kept playing over and over in his head.

"Is something wrong, Neji?" A gentle and far sweeter voice asked, stirring the contemplative shinobi from his thoughts.

As the wide expanse of countryside came back into his line of view, Neji saw that Hinata was standing in front of him with a perturbed look on her face. Beside her was Hanabi. She was also taking in his worn out appearance and seemed to be withholding her obvious concern.

Although he had been so nervous to see them go, it was disconcerting for Neji to have suddenly realized that he had failed to have seen them returning. Seiichi stood by him still, but nowhere near as close as he had been before. When had the man moved? Since when had Neji lost track of his presence? He was in the middle of saying something, but now he could not remember what part of the conversation had left him mentally exhausted.

"It's nothing."

Neji straightened up and accounted for each of his team mates. They were all waiting on him to direct them into action. Forgetting the entire incident, Neji pushed his bothersome ideas to the back of his mind. There would be time enough to brood over such things once they were settled down for the evening. Until then, he needed to keep a clear head.

"Let's keep moving."

Another hour or so passed before they reached Yugakure. The village was stationed close to the edge of the rocky mountainside and was clear of forestry. The change in the landscape caused each of them to feel a bit at odds with their surroundings. After asking for directions, Neji lead the group to the Hot Springs Inn, where an enchanting scene played out before their dazzled eyes. A grand three story building stood out among the other smaller ones. It was highly decorated in an ornamental fashion. Small paper lanterns, lining the walkway up to the entrance combined with the soft afterglow illuminating the sky, gave the place a surreal ambiance. Neji had to admit that along with the other three, he found himself being easily drawn in by the inn's seductive aura.

They had been told by the villagers that this Hot Springs Inn was the largest and most popular in Yugakure. It was usually booked solid on a daily basis and the hours after sunset brought in the most business. Neji had a feeling that they might not be admitted inside but after a long chat with the owner of the place, negotiations had been made to set up three rooms for their exclusive use. Hinata and Hanabi had consented to sharing a suite while Seiichi and himself had preferred to having their own private accommodations.

The girls bid them farewell for the night and headed to their room, leaving Seiichi and Neji left in the midst of a semi crowded hallway. Some guests were pilling out for an evening soak in the springs while others were off to get settled in for the night. Right before parting, Seiichi approached him once again. Neji was set on giving the guy the cold shoulder but changed his mind when he saw that this time Seiichi was not going to hassle him.

"We got off on the wrong foot Neji. For the sake of the mission, it might do us some good to get along, for now."

Neji was surprised by the advice but more than willing to take it to heart. Despite the fact that Seiichi had not formally apologized, Neji sensed that this was his way of doing so without inducing another heated discussion. There was still quite a lot that he did not know about Seiichi. If he set aside some time to talk with him, Neji might just be able to figure him out.

"You should join me for a drink sometime," He offered kindly, all the while knowing that his suggestion might be turned down.

Seiichi's brows lifted and a warmer expression gave light to his grim features. "Just say when."

Neji half nodded and acknowledged Seiichi's courteous tone as being less forced than usual. The change was subtle but enough to help Neji accept what was happening. Here he was, far from Konoha, and seemingly farther from Hinata and suddenly he was bonding with a man he was known to loath. The mission was having one hell of an affect on all of them. His own thoughts were still mixed up and jumbled but some much needed rest would hopefully be able to remedy that. As he walked away from Seiichi, heading to take a look around the inn to incur the measure of the building's security, Neji wondered if other strange events - such as the one that had just transpired - would occur more often in the coming days.

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by since the start of their journey and the rest house was far behind them now. Hanabi could not be more grateful for this. When Neji and she had been disturbed, holding onto the scream in the back of her throat and grasping onto his arms was all she could do to stop herself from bursting into tears. She could still recall the rapid beating of her heart and the sound of the wooden door sliding open to reveal them. As she replayed this sequence over in her head, she felt her cheeks grow hot with shame and a nervous shiver rack her body. Of all the people to walk in on them, she had not expected to find herself face to face with Seiichi Hyuga. As ridiculous as it might seem, she would have preferred to have been caught red handed by her sister! After all, Hinata was only too forgiving for her own good and would more than likely have let the whole thing slide. But, Seiichi was nothing like her dear sister. He not only went out of his way to humiliate her in front of Neji by assuming that something inappropriate was going on between them, he had even made sure to lock eyes with her and smile approvingly as if to let her know that he was more than aware of her secret feelings for the man.<p>

She was truly furious inside and had been suppressing her anger for quite some time. Currently, Neji had driven them all the way outside the borders of Konoha in less time than he might have had he not felt pressured after their encounter with Seiichi. In order to retain his dignity, he had been making sure to stay as far away from her as possible. It was an understatement to say that Hanabi was not pleased with how things had turned out. She had tried to patch things up with her cousin and due to Seiichi's untimely interference, she had only managed to push Neji even further away. Anytime that they happened to meet, Neji would avert his eyes as if he were disappointed in her. And all the while, her sister remained clueless about it all.

Now here she was, sitting on the edge of the hot springs pool, towel wrapped loosely around her body and feet dangling over the warm water. It had been evening when they managed to reach Yugakure and upon mutual agreement, they decided to stop in at the local bathhouse - made inn - for the night. Hanabi was relieved that she would have a chance to refresh herself and cleanse her body from all the sweat and grime it had accumulated over the last several days. The moment she had sunk into the heated pool, her muscles relaxed themselves and the stress that had been ailing her, melted away like a block of frozen ice that had been plunged into a pot of boiling water.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Hinata asked from where she sat across from Hanabi. Her hair was pinned back in a messy bun and the tops of her shoulders were peeking out above the bath water. Unlike Hanabi, Hinata was taking full advantage of the fact that they could both enjoy the luxury an open air bath provided.

"No," Hanabi replied curtly. Then, seeing the disappointed look on Hinata's face, elaborated, "I'll get dizzy if I stay in too long."

She knew it sounded like a ridiculous excuse but there was no way she was going to discuss her personal matters with her sister. Hanabi was not holding a grudge against her, she just felt that if at some point her jealousy got the better of her, she might say something to Hinata that she would later regret. More importantly though, she would not be responsible for causing the mission to go awry. Everyone back home was relying on them to pull this off and among those people was her dear father. Above all else, she could not let her personal feelings distract her from their purpose.

Oh hell, who she was trying to convince of this other than herself? They already had distracted her and because of the overwhelming pressure of harboring such feelings, she had unintentionally dragged Neji down with her. If her cousin had been anyone else, he might not have bounced back as quickly as he had. Hanabi was, if nothing else, impressed by Neji's ability to set all intimate matters aside in order to continue working as he must. For someone like him to fall prey to the charms of any women was as laughable an idea now as it always had been, under the circumstances. Yet, somehow, the man had been cleverly seduced by her meek and humble sister. People reacted so unpredictably sometimes that Hanabi wondered if it were really possible to singularly dominate a person's heart. After all, love was such a fickle feeling. It tended to come and go as it pleased and Hanabi had only just started to learn of the absurd delusions it fixed in people's minds.

Hanabi sighed and leaned over the edge of the pool. The water did indeed look inviting. A visible steam rose from the bath and as close as she was, Hanabi could feel it's gossamer touch brushing against her bare skin. The towel began to feel constricting the more she thought about how tempting another soak in the enticing warmth would be. Unfortunately, she could not enter it without submitting to a drawn out heart to heart with her sister. Spilling her guts in such a fashion was less agreeable than spilling them in battle during a confrontation with an enemy ninja. Trying to ignore this fact, Hanabi raised her eyes to gaze solemnly in her sister's direction.

Contrary to what some of the clan members liked to gossip about - specifically, Hinata's lacking sense of taste - Hanabi thought her sister to be quite beautiful in her own unique way. Hinata was not, by any means, indefinitely handsome as other model women but there was something about her that drew the eyes. Hanabi had always believed that it was the girl's indigo colored hair which gave her cause to stand out. The way she usually let it lay loose against her back gave most people the impression that she could not be bothered to style it. In actuality, Hinata did not resort to doing anything of the sort because there was no need. She was most attractive in her simplicity and beside the rest of the Hyuga women, she was a prominent example of, what the gods would deem, natural beauty.

Catching her own reflection in the water, Hanabi noticed her cheeks reddening of their own accord. The dazed look on her face was not only unpleasant to behold but it made her feel uneasy in the presence of her sister. On the other side of the large pool, Hinata was using a brush to scrub her arms and her ministrations resulted in a lovely fragrance permeating the night air. She was contentedly oblivious to Hanabi's plight. Unable to stand it any longer, Hanabi made to stand up, keeping a tight grip on her only means of covering her naked body. It was normal for maturing girls to feel self conscious every now and then. Hanabi was not at all ashamed of that. However, she was sincerely baffled that her self confidence had been threatened by her own sibling, just now. Nothing could have perplexed her more.

Hinata noticed her actions then and paused her cleansing to ask, "Hanabi, where are you going?" Her sister had a mildly confused expression on her face.

"I'm tired. I think I'll head back to the room now," Hanabi informed calmly. She wanted nothing more than to flee from her sister's sight but she was scared that Hinata might not let her go. If Hinata did insist that she stay, then Hanabi would just have to come up with whatever excuse she could to make her desired escape.

There was no reply at first, but then Hinata smiled and consented. "Well then, try to get some rest. I won't be much longer."

Hanabi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. Then, before anything more could be said on the matter, she turned and walked away, leaving her sister to bathe alone and soak in the heat filled water to her heart's content.

Now that Hanabi had managed to excuse herself, she slowly made her way back inside the inn. The baths were located at the end of a long hallway which lead, in the other direction, to the guest quarters. Unlike that first night when her sister and she had been forced to sleep in the same room as the guys, this time they had been able to find some serenity in a simply furnished room that had been prepared for them beforehand. It was not until their arrival, that they had discovered that arrangements had been made especially for them by the main elder. Hanabi had been struck with shock upon learning this welcome news but soon got over it when she came to realize how much these preparations suited her needs.

As long as she was permitted to keep an eye on her sister, Hinata would be unable to find the time to meet with Neji, alone. This assurance gave Hanabi some peace of mind. Back home the two had bonded - over what Hanabi could not say - naturally because they had been allotted so much time in each other's company. Fortunately for her, this journey would not allow for such nonsense to occur. Hinata needed to focus on what lay ahead of her - a meeting with the feudal lord. He was expecting to meet her at her very best and if Hinata's head was still up in the clouds, she would ruin everything. For the most part, Neji and Seiichi had their head's in the game and Hanabi did as well, except that she preferred not to display this.

She had not been assigned this mission on the pretense of actually being of any help. She was simply here to observe and be observed. She was told to keep to herself and follow Hinata's orders at all times. Short as her briefing may have been, these instructions had been made quite evident to her. Walk always behind Hinata, stare at her back, and be her silent support. The very idea of trailing behind her sister's skirts made Hanabi want to gag. They were not children anymore, even if they continued to be treated as such.

Clearing the hallway, Hanabi reached the opening to the third floor. She ascended a moderately tall set of stairs and hurried to her room. She concealed the rest of her unsavory thoughts just in time to realize that someone was standing by the entrance to her suite. When the person took notice of her arrival, his head lifted and the most peculiar stone-like gaze settled on her sparsely covered form. Instantly the blood rushed into her cheeks and Hanabi just about lost her grasp on her towel. She had been attempting to make a rush back to her room where a clean and dry robe was waiting for her but now her path was blocked and for the second time since they had left the Leaf, she was forcing herself to withhold a frustrated scream which had almost erupted from her throat.

Recovering her calm, Hanabi strut forward, circled around the man without a word, and passed beside the sliding door. She left it open, allowing for Seiichi to enter if he so wished. He had obviously been waiting for a reason. All that Hanabi could conclude was that he had been anticipating her arrival. As far as she knew, he had no formal business with Hinata and unless he had personal matters to attend to with her sister, the only other person he had been patiently watching for had to be her. She tried to hide her disappointment but it was easier said than done. Had Neji been the one standing outside her room, Hanabi might have felt surprised, flattered even. But, as the wrong man had been the only one to show up, she accepted that whatever fantasies she loved to play out inside her head, her cousin would never conform to them and neither would anyone else.

Seiichi proceeded into the room quietly and slid the door closed behind him. He stood immobile where he was while Hanabi went in search for a more decent set of attire. When she managed to quickly slip into a comfy robe and a set of matching slippers, she made her way back to the front of the room and gestured for her guest to make himself comfortable. She had already decided not to turn him away, for somewhere in her head she heard a wiser part of her advising that she set aside her distress long enough to offer Seiichi a chance to speak his mind openly. Why this was so, she could not say. Although Hanabi was not at all averse to making small talk with a fellow clan member, she did not believe that Seiichi had gone out of his way to seek her out for something so trivial and more easily done while on the road. They were enclosed in a private room now. Whatever he needed to say surely had to be of some significance.

"There's something different about you Hanabi," Seiichi commented, looking her up and down as if she were an animal that had been set before him for inspection.

"Different?" She replied nervously.

The perverse twinkle in Seiichi's eyes made her shudder. Contrary to how he usually took care to maintain a specific image in front of people, Seiichi reminded Hanabi of a person who had just realized that they had nothing to lose and nothing left to keep them from holding back. The idea caused her to feel ill in his presence.

"Yes, _some thing_ has changed you," He said, making sure to emphasize the space he had left between the two complimentary words. "No matter how hard I try, I can no longer look at you as a little girl."

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore," She replied confidently, locking her gaze on Seiichi as he began to step in a circle around her. He nodded his head in agreement absently while Hanabi made sure to follow his movements.

She was beginning to feel that her privacy was being violated by the guy. As his eyes wandered from her chest to her waist and then down past her hips, Hanabi tried to conceal her discomfort behind a shy smile. Her feet, stuck to the ground as they were, kept her from walking away but it was her pride that held her in place.

Seiichi could scrutinize every one of her features if it pleased him to do so but she would not allow him to intimidate her. For a stretched moment his expression became unreadable and a weighty silence hovered over them. When he came full circle and was once again in front of her, a satisfied grin spread across his face.

Hanabi thought he was preparing to douse her with a bucket of critical judgments. What he ended up saying surprised her.

"Have you ever heard the legend of Lady White and Lady Yellow, Hanabi?"

The question completely startled her. She had not been expecting something so straightforward from him. She tilted her head and thought for a second. _Lady White and Lady Yellow? _It had been a long time since she had heard those two conflicting titles. In fact, the legend, as she recalled it, had been told to her as a story by her sister when they were younger - cuddled up next to each other in one futon. Back then Hanabi had suffered terribly from nightmares. She used to fear even shutting her eyes lest she fall into a deep all consuming sleep. The only way she could be assured that she would not dream at all was when she would drift into a comforting slumber at the sound of Hinata's sweet, lulling voice. That was of course long after they had lost their mother.

From the very beginning of her childhood Hanabi had been forced to rely on her elder sister for everything, from washing to training. At the time, her father had buried himself in his work - day in and day out. He never had time for them and whenever he passed her little form, he would purposely avoid looking her way. Yes, Hanabi remembered all too severely what it was like to grow up motherless. She had not even been fortunate to have known the woman, who gave birth to her, except for a few brief and fleeting moments.

"Who hasn't?" She finally responded with a condescending shrug.

Inside, her stomach was twisted in a new set of knots. It was as if the rejuvenating effects of the bath had all worn off the moment Seiichi had brought up this horrible subject. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Hanabi tucked her loose hair behind her ears and looked away from Seiichi. The last she saw was that he had his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Then, you're familiar with the moral of the story." Seiichi said, phrasing his words as a statement in place of a question.

The volume of his voice had dropped to a low murmur. Hanabi was not about to give him her undivided attention. Already she could sense that the civil mood between them had dissipated. If she could have ignored his existence for good, she would have.

"Good things come to those who wait." The words tumbled forth from her lips before she could think to keep them shut. Her detached expression gave Seiichi the signal he needed to keep stringing her along.

"And you have been waiting _very_ patiently."

When he was close enough that she could see the outline of his teeth and feel the warmth of his breath against her face, Hanabi backed up. Her two feet had moved on their own but were more than likely inspired to do so according to how she was really feeling.

Being near this man was setting the strangest thoughts loose in her head. His pale, glowing eyes peeking out from beneath his dark bangs caused Hanabi's heart to thump apprehensively. Where as at first she might have thought him dangerously attractive, now she was seeing his true distorted features. Whatever had taken possession over Seiichi was of a league far out of his control. As close as he was, he hardly took notice of the tense warnings she was throwing at him.

"Stay away from me Seiichi," Hanabi ordered seriously. He wasn't listening and kept inching toward her. She quickly stole a glance behind her and realized that the she was trapped between Seiichi and the wall behind her.

"That's far enough," She stated sharply. The whole room felt as if were closing in on her, with Seiichi along with it.

He deliberately stopped his advance for a single breath. Hanabi now stood still again, waiting to see what Seiichi would do next. Her back was practically against the wall. Two more steps back and she would be pinned for good.

"Are you afraid of me, Hanabi?" Seiichi asked curiously. The gleeful smile playing on his lips was nothing short of a ploy to provoke her into action.

Hanabi weighed her options. She could either continue to refuse to play games with this twisted man or she could bend her own rules and give him a chance to explain himself. Although the former option was the safest, Hanabi wondered if she might be better off taking a risk by following the latter.

"What reason do I have to be afraid of my kinsman?" She replied impulsively.

As she was expecting, Seiichi resumed his lead. "Then you wouldn't mind if the two of us became better acquainted with one another."

Again, he was replacing a question with a statement as if he had already predicted how she would answer. Hanabi glared defiantly in response.

No, she would not mind getting to know Seiichi better. He was well respected among the clan elders and the branch family frequently boasted of his skillful performance in the ninja arts. However, Hanabi had a feeling that Seiichi meant to suggest more than a casual randevu.

"I'm flattered that you've taken an interest in me Seiichi, but I'm afraid that guessing games are not my forte. If you have a proposal to issue then I'll be willing to hear you out. Otherwise, you should probably leave before my sister returns from her bath." Hanabi regarded him levelly. She wanted to be sure of Seiichi's true intentions before agreeing to anything.

"All business and no play. You and Hinata are alike in some ways, after all." Seiichi looked as if he were about to say more but then purposefully changed the subject. "Alright then, this is my proposal."

While he spoke, his eyes bore a more serious look as he gazed at her. "According to Neji, we'll reach the border of the Hidden Cloud in a few days time granted we keep up a decent pace on foot. Although I'm sure we're all eager to get there as soon as possible, I believe setting aside some time for ample rest and relaxation would benefit our little party. We have only a vague idea of what to expect further down the road and we won't be able to count ourselves safe until we've crossed into Hidden Cloud territory."

Hanabi listened silently, as promised, but chose this moment to voice her thoughts. "So you're suggesting that we stay on in Yugakura for another day or so even though the Feudal Lord is expecting us to arrive soon?"

Seiichi gave her a slight nod.

"As practical as that sounds, it would be rude to keep him waiting. If safety is your main concern then the sooner we get there, the better it will be for all of us." She concluded, tactfully.

"You have dark circles under your eyes Hanabi. You've not been sleeping very well. At the rate that Neji is pushing us, we'll be exhausted by the time we reach the Hidden Cloud. One more night spent here would do us all some good."

What he was saying was true, Hanabi thought rationally. Yet, the manner of his prior interrogation was screwing with her ability to foresee any ulterior motives hidden in Seiichi's proposal.

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who worries about the wellbeing of his comrades, Seiichi. This seems like a selfish sort of request."

"I am primarily concerned for the welfare of the Hyuga but it is true that delaying our departure would benefit me as well."

Hanabi had a keen eye for detail. She was learning quickly that when it came to this particular Hyuga man, being meticulous was nothing short of useful.

"Tell me how this would benefit you and I might consider taking this suggestion to my sister."

"As you know, Neji and I have not been on the best of terms since this venture began. I wish to reaffirm our mutual respect for one another by spending some time alone with him. Our job is to protect you and the heiress. Unfortunately, Neji and I lack a sense of camaraderie and unless we can agree to cooperate with each other long enough to see this mission through to the end, we may not be able to carry out our duties efficiently. When we return, Neji will have to answer to your father for his shortcomings. On the other hand, I will have to answer to the main elder. You can see how my position is more precarious than his. All I'm asking for is a chance to make my peace with him."

Hanabi could have sworn that Seiichi had purposely dropped his guard in order to appear more convincing, for suddenly, the regretful look in his eyes seemed to be entirely genuine. It would have been difficult for someone of his character to disguise his dislike for a rival. Thus, Hanabi assessed that the man was speaking the truth.

Taking a deep breath, she echoed the question that had been preying on her mind ever since she'd stepped inside the room with him behind her. "And while you're busy setting up the terms for your association with Neji, how exactly do you plan to help me?"

"Well now, it's very simple Hanabi. If I can persuade Neji to treat me as his equal then he'll have no choice but to keep his distance from Hinata in order to bypass revealing their secret relationship. In the mean time, you can make use of the opportunity in whatever way you see fit." Seiichi grinned and took the liberty to intrude into her personal bubble. When the remaining gap between their two forms disappeared, he continued, "The only question you need to be asking yourself is what you wish to be to him Hanabi. Imagine for a moment that Neji's feelings are tied to an arrow. Once we aim that arrow in the right direction, those feelings will fly straight toward their intended target."

No price was too great to pay for a lifetime with Neji. All this time, she had been trying to devise a way to spend some alone time with Neji and had yet to come up with a decent solution. What Seiichi was offering her was more than she knew what to do with. A chance at happiness, a chance to stand by the only man she'd ever loved. Only a foolish woman would pass up such a convenient opportunity.

"Of course, you will be expecting something in return." Hanabi couldn't help but state the obvious. Seiichi had previously alluded to his gaining something from this unlikely partnership. He had yet to disclose what he hoped to attain for himself. Mending his relationship with Neji was surely a ruse meant to cover up his true intentions.

"Only your complete cooperation Hanabi. I believe it's about time your sacrifices were rewarded."

Just like that he had silenced her doubts. Her suffering had begun years ago, even before Neji entered into the picture. Because of him she had been able to disregard her pain. It was a bit dramatic to say that her cousin had breathed new life into her dying spirit, but that was the only way to best explain what had happened.

"If I agree to consider your request, what will happen to my sister and the mission…?"

"Let me have a shot at speaking with Hinata as well," Seiichi interrupted keenly. "I promise you that if we strive to work together, she will be subtracted from Neji's sphere completely. As for the mission, it will take care of itself."

Hanabi thought long and hard. It did not seem as if he were asking a lot. He obviously had feelings for her sister - however unhealthy they were - but could she really go through with such a silly scheme? She had never asked Hinata for anything remotely important but now it seemed she was about to get her chance. There was always a first time for everything.

"Or, you can always sit back and watch as Neji's affections are monopolized by another woman. The choice is yours, Hanabi. I have been honest about what I wish to achieve from all this. Perhaps you should do the same." Seiichi had come up next to her and he gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hanabi welcomed his strength. His method for approaching her had been shrewd but his logic made a hell of a lot of sense.

She had already planned to achieve her goal on her own but perhaps with Seiichi's help she could accomplish things faster. If he could distract her sister long enough by convincing Neji to stay away to avoid discovery, she might be able to work on changing her cousin's perspective of her without having to contend with any distractions.

"Alright," she said, leaving no more room for further negotiation. Her mind was more than made up. She was prepared to do whatever she needed to in order to keep Neji all to herself. She had not expected to ever include Seiichi in her plan to win Neji's affections. Nonetheless, he might just be the key to unlocking the door to Neji's heart.

* * *

><p>Hinata considered heading straight for her shared room with Hanabi, but then thought better of it. Hanabi had not seemed to have been in a very talkative mood and Hinata could only guess as to why that was. Quite a lot had changed for her recently but she had never stopped to even wonder might be changing in her sister's life. Hanabi was still very young. Hinata remembered the way things were when she had turned thirteen and how her responsibilities at home had begun to increase at a rapid pace.<p>

She could clearly recall the morning her father had sent for her to let her know that she had better start taking her studies at the ninja academy more seriously. He had given her the most stoic look she had ever seen. His mouth had been stretched thin in a grim line and his eyebrows were furrowed with what could only be interpreted as disappointment. After their meeting, Hinata had run to her room and sat alone for a whole hour. His words had done more than simply sink in, they had scared her half to death. It was a complete understatement to say that at the time she had been truly frightened of her father. Hanabi had been too young to notice these things but now that she was older she must have fallen prey to a similar kind of pressure. The main house was full of people watching and observing their every move.

Hinata had been fortunate enough to escape the public eye most of the time but Hanabi had not been as lucky. Their father always loved to gloat about his daughter's progress to certain high ranking individuals who made frequent visits to the clan. Hinata was well aware of the fact that Hanabi used to bask in Hiashi's praise but the time for that had come to an end, all too soon. The shift had not happened abruptly but over time. Everyday Hanabi was left to her own devices while their father and the elders began to take a new interest in Hinata. For that, Hinata had been truly grateful but it had slipped her mind to think of how this type of change in routine would affect her sister's mental and emotional state.

Hanabi was very fragile on the inside, despite the fact that she had a tendency to appear strong. Hinata knew her sister better than anyone. Even Hiashi could not take full credit for raising Hanabi, since the two of them had been like strangers to each other until after her sister had reached the required age to begin preparing for an education in the ninja arts. Once she was eligible to begin attending the academy, Hinata began to see less and less of her younger sister. Hanabi was taken under Hiashi's wing from that point forward and Hinata learned to cope with what she had come to recognize as the inevitable. It had been difficult since she had doted on her younger sister since the time that their mother had passed away. Hanabi was the only soul on the planet who she found comfort in being with. Hanabi was like a precious flower bud that had not yet bloomed. She was pure, innocent, and wholly open minded to the world. She had always been a fast learner, absorbing information like a sponge. She was everything Hinata was not and to this day, her potential for greatness remained unmitigated.

Why Hiashi had done it was still somewhat of a mystery to her. Hinata had tried to rationalize her father's decision, over and over again, in her head but many of the deeds he committed after the death of their mother, became the pieces of a complex puzzle which never quite fit together to present a clearer picture.

Hanabi had been looking for the guidance only a parent could give but Hinata could never have provided that for her. The passing of their mother, shortly after giving birth, resulted in Hiashi abandoning his role as a father in order that he could grieve properly for his wife. Unfortunately, this act of disregard for his youngest child meant that Hanabi had not grown up in the same warm and love filled environment Hinata had. Instead she had become the living legacy of a mother's ultimate love and sacrifice. Perhaps, Hiashi looked on Hanabi as the last remaining bit of their mother he had left.

This idea was plausible, certainly, but not likely to be worth any consideration. Her father was too proud a man to resort to something so absurd. The unbearable truth was that he had seen something in Hanabi, something that caused him to ignore the existence of his first born. Whatever it was, Hinata wished she could someday see it for herself and understand her father's feelings. Understand, why he had forced Hanabi to grow up faster than she should have. Why, he had led the girl to believe that she would one day succeed him. Yet, when the time finally came for her to take his place, he had handed his position to another.

Sighing, partly from the effect her thoughts were having on her and partly because she wanted to release a bit of her pent up frustration, Hinata turned around and headed off in a new direction. She was fully rejuvenated thanks to the warm bath but after spending several long days away from the Leaf, she was beginning to feel a tad homesick. At first, she had not wanted to admit to herself that this was indeed true but the closer they got the the Hidden Cloud, the more Hinata realized that she had a bundle of repressed regrets lingering on the tip of her tongue. She knew better than to complain but dearly wished that the mission would play out faster than it was. They had not yet reached their destination and already she was imagining the trip home. Creating, in her head, a scene of walking through the ever familiar gates of the village, all the while knowing that the clan elders and her father would be waiting expectantly for her. Perhaps her father would even go as far as to welcome her home with a look of appraisal. Then again, maybe that was too much to wish for so soon.

Without knowing where she was off to, Hinata rounded a curved corner, descended a flight of wide, creaking stairs, and noticed that her feet had taken her to the second floor of the inn. She paused midway down the staircase and recounted her steps. She was positive that Neji and Seiichi had been, unwillingly, ushered to rooms on the second floor upon their arrival. How she had ended up wandering to this particular level was not surprising. In her heart, Hinata had been resisting - with all her might - her urge to slip away and meet Neji. She had been, shamefully, using Hanabi and Seiichi's presence as an excuse to pretend as if she wasn't simply wallowing in sorrow. Just like the presence of her sister, Neji was to her, a bit of home that could never be replaced. He had come along with her and she truly desired his company more than ever, now that she was feeling so in need of some security.

It was not like her at all to be this daring but Hinata was longing to see him. She was well aware of how irresponsible it would be for her to show up suddenly at Neji's door, unannounced and in nothing but a light robe, but she didn't even care. At this point, she was simply counting herself lucky that Seiichi and him had decided on staying in separate rooms. Though more than likely this was less due to fate than it was to the fact that the two men had not been on the best of terms to begin with.

As she passed through the long corridor, Hinata moved quickly. Many of the overnight guests were preparing for sleep and were already filing down the hallway at brisk speeds. Going against the crowd as she was, kept Hinata mindful of her surroundings. She was more than prepared to deal with pushing her way through the flock of bodies to get to the far end of the narrow hall but trying to evade the stares of the nosy bystanders, who enjoyed hanging outside their respected rooms, was not a simple task. Her eyes met with one too many sleazy faces and even a few overly curious stares. It was a challenge to separate the decent folk from the indecent. Had it not been for the promise of seeing Neji again, Hinata would have likely turned back by now and gone to seek the sanctuary of her own private room just to escape the taxing chaos all around her.

If she had thought the central quarters noisy and unruly, her destination surprised her as being in a league far worse than she could ever have imagined. once she managed to reach the floor where Neji and Seiichi were staying, Hinata had to squeeze past a hoard of diverse male obstacles. To say that she had to avert her gaze more than once was a sore understatement! Most of the men she walked by were either ignorant of her presence or did not seem to mind it. What particularly disturbed her was the way in which some of the more lecherous men seemed to even welcome her presence by dropping a not so subtle and overly friendly compliment as she neared them.

She was beginning to think that she had made a big mistake by doing this, when suddenly someone nearby grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from the social mess. Shocked and yet relieved, Hinata looked up to see that her savior was none other than the man she'd been seeking. All she saw presently was the length of his brown hair and the width of his shoulders. She felt so tiny and small, traveling behind him but his hand felt warm and protective. The clusters of guests thinned the farther they went from the inner sanctums of the second floor. At this point, she could only assume that Neji was taking her to his room and she was more than grateful for his unexpected arrival.

When they finally reached his suite, Neji pulled her inside with him and closed the door securely behind them. It was dark for a few moments until Neji turned on the overhead lamp. Instantly, a warm luminous glow filled the room. Once they were facing each other at a comfortable distance, Neji's grip on her hand loosened.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked him, as they made to take a seat around the low table that was situated in the middle of the floor. Hinata half expected Neji to say that he had happened to spot her by chance.

"I just knew."

Hinata pursed her lips. How many times had a statement like that been used to fool a girl?

Neji smiled sheepishly then reiterated, "To be honest, I was actually on my way to look for you."

Now that sounded like the truth. Hinata nodded briefly then asked, "You can't stand it either, huh?"

He shook his head in response. "No, and neither can they."

"Who?" she inquired, confused by what he meant. The smile retreated from his face and suddenly Hinata's misgivings materialized in the form of a discomforting silence.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now but I was never sure how to approach the subject."

Hinata listened intently while wondering what Neji was getting at and also sensing that this discussion was unraveling between them far too quickly. They had just reunited and had only just sat down. What could be more important than utilizing this time to relax in each other's company?

For a split second Neji seemed nervous - a fact that was startling in itself - and afraid to speak. Whatever it was that he appeared to be concealing behind those offhand responses seemed to be causing him great distress.

"Hanabi, she knows about us and Seiichi does as well."

Hinata stared at her cousin blankly, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement. When no explanation followed, she asked tentatively, "What exactly do they know?" She had an idea of what Neji was hinting at. Yet, she wanted him to speak up before jumping to conclusions.

Neji sighed and spread his hands out before him in a surrendering manner. "They know that I am not just in this to save face."

_In this?_ Was he referring to the mission or their relationship? Hinata rested her hands casually on her hips. Neji had some real nerve bringing this topic up. She was working hard to concentrate on everything but the restrictions that they had set up for themselves. At the moment, every step they took towards the Hidden Cloud caused her to reveal how fragile she was, even without the addition of stressing the stability of their involvement with each other. Hinata realized that a decision regarding this issue would eventually need to be made but now was not the appropriate time to be discussing what they ought to do. She had come here to vent a little about home and hopefully make up for lost time but she had definitely not planned to face the fears which had plagued her all along.

In a few days she would be crossing the border into the Hidden Cloud village. What Hinata wished for more than anything was to represent the Hyuga like her father or the main elder would. To do that she needed to be sure that her team mates were backing her up a hundred percent. Lately though, their support seemed to be nonexistent. They all knew how vital this mission was for the future of the clan and yet Seiichi, Hanabi, and shockingly, Neji were all following separate agendas. Was it like this now because they were outside of Konoha? Did the promise of being free from surveillance outweigh their sense of responsibility?

"What do you want me to say?" Hinata asked apprehensively. The weight of Neji's words were slowly pressing down on her heart.

"I want to figure this out, figure us out."

"So do I but this isn't a good time Neji."

"Then why did you come to see me?"

"I…" Hinata was at a loss for words. Why had she decided to look for Neji? Was it really because she was lonely and missed home or was she using that as an excuse to close the remaining distance, which they had been keeping between them?

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," She regretfully admitted, sorry beyond a doubt for snooping around in places where she had no business wandering about.

Neji dropped his arms by his sides and said nothing. Then, before another grave silence enveloped them, his lips parted. "You're uncomfortable here. Despite your sister's company, despite even my being here. You want to turn back, don't you?"

He was right and Hinata did not dispute his comments. Neji had learned to read her well and he was no longer surprised to discover her weaknesses. As the mystery behind her recent actions were silently revealed to him, her cousin leaned in closer - conveying to her that she had his full attention.

Since Neji had implied that she was invited to vent, there would be no stopping her from doing so.

"How can I not be?" Hinata questioned rhetorically. They were in unknown territory and everything around them, from the people to the landscape, was foreign to their senses. "Besides, right now my relationship with my sister is rocky at best. I cannot risk hurting her anymore before she chooses to talk to me. And, lately I've begun questioning every decision I make. I exhaust myself mulling over the past and when I do so, all I envision is a bleak future wherein the choices I make now will come back to haunt me. Sometimes, Neji, I find myself wishing that my father had chosen Hanabi to be his successor instead of me."

"What if she won't talk to you? Are you still going to use her as an excuse to put off discussing what's between us?"

Neji returned her considerate gaze with one of his own. His clear eyes were tinted a warm orange under the lighting, which enveloped the room. It made him look as if small flames had taken the place of his, usually, clear pupils. The image was both serene and eerie.

"I'm not using her as an excuse to avoid you Neji." Hinata informed, raising her voice more than was necessary. She was keeping her frustration in check, so far. She could not afford to allow it to control her. The last thing she wanted to do was encourage her cousin to order her to bite her tongue.

"You could've fooled me."

Hinata scoffed and responded belligerently, "Actually, I have given our situation some thought and unfortunately, I cannot ever picture my father, let alone the elders, consenting to us being together. And if that isn't enough, now you're telling me that Seiichi and Hanabi have been made aware of our relationship? I have no idea where to begin rectifying this matter."

"Well, if you quit tiptoeing around all of us, you might try considering your own feelings for once," Neji retorted haughtily.

"These are my feelings Neji. I know you might consider them to be fickle but at least trust that I'm being honest with you."

Hinata searched her cousin's eyes desperately for some form of recognition. She was afraid that if Neji refused to listen to her, she might not ever be able to convince him of how difficult it was for her to have multiple concerns weighing on her shoulders. "Over time, I have learned to come to terms with the reality that everyone is expecting a lot from me, especially right now. Yet, I've always taken comfort in the fact that you were not one of them."

"Then you mean to go ahead and pretend as if nothing has changed between us? I can't live like that, Hinata."

"Right now, that's how we must live."

"Why, because you want that or because you're afraid of not being accepted by the clan? You need to make up your mind. We cannot keep this charade up for much longer."

As he spoke, Hinata swore she saw the cursed seal mark on Neji's forehead burn a shade brighter. It was quite a distinct marking, even from afar. Up close it looked like an ordinary tattoo, unless you knew what the dark symbol stood for. That mark alone was enough to set Neji and her apart. They were from the same clan but their roles could never equate. In all honesty, Hinata was tired and she did not want to think about this now. In fact, she dreaded thinking about it even in a general sense. How was she supposed to decide between the duty she had to the clan and the duty she had to her heart? Every choice seemed bland and unsatisfactory. On the one hand, by giving up Neji, she would make her father and the elders proud but on the other hand, if she gave up being the Hyuga heiress, Hinata would find that being with Neji would not be enough for her. Not, because he was not enough, but because if she betrayed the clan - like he was suggesting she might have to - then she would be betraying herself and Neji. Neji claimed to love her. Now she was wondering for what reasons this was so. Did he just feel indebted to her and drawn to her unexpectedly or was he really in love with her because of who she was? If that last option applied to him then Neji would have to accept that her duty to the clan was part of who she was as a person, now. It was no longer a dream she was chasing. Being the clan heiress had become, like many other things, integrated into her way of life.

"Yes, I'm afraid of that" Hinata conceded, as she stood up from the ground - she was unable to sit still any longer. "But, I'm also terrified of what my father might do to you, if and when he finds out."

Neji had met with Hiashi alone on more than one occasion, therefore, he was knowledgeable of the man's character. Why he would ever want to tempt her father's anger was beyond her.

"He's going to find out sooner or later," was all Neji said to her in return.

"Why are you so confident that he will? You know of what little faith my father has in me, Neji. This is my chance to prove myself to him, the clan, and to you, as well. Please, do not misunderstand me when I ask you to be patient. I have been waiting years for this opportunity. At some point, our news will come out but by then we'll have..."

"We'll have what, Hinata? Changed the way we feel and become strangers to each other? How long do you plan to keep this a secret when already people have begun learning the truth?"

This was not the first time she had been witness to Neji's temper and she knew it would not be the last. For some strange reason her cousin had inherited the one trait of her father's which, in her opinion, was was one of his worsts. She was not certain why but many of the men in the Hyuga clan were prone to fits of anger all too easily. They required little to provoke their temper mental natures into action. In contrast, the Hyuga women were some of the most docile creatures to walk the earth. Her mother had been one such woman and Hinata could recall with striking clarity, just how gentle of a person her deceased parent had been. But the Hyuga, like other clans, had a unique way of functioning.

The men were relied on to take charge whenever necessary and the women only frequently aided their counterparts in return. In fact, it was a big deal when the dynamics of the Hyuga clan changed. For the first time, the role of the clan women began to evolve and although equality among the two genders had never quite been defined, subsequently, it happened that the women born into the main family were allotted a certain amount of authority. As time passed, the elders had even accepted a women representative on the council. Now, here she was, the future head of the clan and sadly Hinata felt that her position was suddenly compromised. She had not given it that much thought but recently, with all the events occurring around her - one after the other - she realized that her plans were not at all aligned with Neji's. she knew very well that keeping their relationship a secret had less to do with the fact that she was afraid of being discovered as it had to do with Hinata not wanting to make any commitments that might deter her from doing her duty to the clan. It might seem selfish and perhaps a bit foolish as well but in her head it all made perfect sense. What Neji and she shared had blossomed so fast that neither one of them had a chance to really decide how to approach the situation. All they saw was each other and at the time that was enough. Now though, Hinata was beginning to recognize the kinks in their relationship. If it were not for the mission, right now Neji and she would be past the point of contemplation and already making the necessary arrangements to tell their parents of their intentions. As much as she hated to admit that Seiichi was right, the man's uncanny words still rang in her head like a warning bell, over and over, loud and clear. _"What you are responsible for protecting is worth more than all our lives." _

In her heart she was certain that they were rushing into things. She was of an age to be married off but that wasn't what she wanted, at least not right now. They were all treating such a simple mission with such caution, as if a formal visit to the Hidden Cloud were a matter of life and death - which in some ways it just might be - but this did not mean that after their return to the Leaf there would be an end to these kinds of journeys. Hinata was already expecting that the second this bit of her duty was completed, either the elders or her father would set her to a new task and eventually the cycle, once at an end, would repeat itself until all the activities she used to have time for would all but disappear. Just like Neji, she was scared of drifting a part from one another, terrified of losing what they had. So right now, if this was all she could ever give of herself to him then it was not much of a sacrifice at all. They might never have another chance to be like this and Hinata wanted to soak in the sweetness of their mutual love before the foundation holding it up vanished from beneath it.

"I will discuss this with Hanabi when we return. As for Seiichi, I'm sure he will approach me when he's ready to talk."

"It's not that simple, Hinata. Seiichi is not the kind of guy who keeps silent unless there's something in it for him."

"And how do you know what kind of man he is? So far, I'll admit, he has been somewhat difficult to speak with but Seiichi has always had an air of disconcert about him. You cannot deny that he's been manipulated by the Hyuga far more than the rest of us."

Neji's lips formed a half-smile and his voice dripped with foreboding as he replied, "Exactly, that's why you cannot afford to wait for him to come to you. I'm not sure what the future holds, Hinata but I am certain that we have to make a decision about this, and soon. If you believe that your father will wait around for you to choose a partner then you're wrong. The elders will start pressuring him. Hell, I'm sure they already have attempted to convince him to marry you off as soon as possible."

This time, Hinata did keep her mouth shut. It was obvious that they were quickly reverting to their old selves. After how far they had come, with every word they were moving back instead of forward. Hinata figured that right now words were only breaking down the foundation of their relationship. Words were messing with their heads and making them question what was in their hearts. She needed to do something to keep Neji from speaking about this, something to deter them both from taking this conversation further south. But what?

She had considered becoming intimate with Neji, though not originally under these circumstances. Every night her dreams would carry her off to that familiar place where she and Neji could meet, undisturbed. It was always in a different location but the moment they arrived, Hinata could sense that she had been there before. How, she was unsure but an aura lingered inside each of her sleep induced fantasies and by morning that same air would circulate around her until she purposely shook it off.

While she worked on devising a plan to persuade Neji to quit bickering with her, Hinata failed to notice that her cousin had unconsciously lessened the distance between them by stepping closer to her. Presently, she wondered whether or not her eyes were deceiving her. Yet, when she looked down at her feet, Hinata realized that she had also left her place to stand nearer to her cousin. It must have happened - that they had moved further inward - while they had been arguing.

"My father won't be able to choose anyone without my consent. Now that I've been named his successor, I am alloted a certain degree of respect, Neji."

"Respect, sure, but never freedom."

Neji was even closer to her now. She could feel a generous amount of warmth emanating from his being, so close was their proximity. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her cousins lips but when nothing but a wistful brush of air met her tingling skin, she sighed and slowly lifted her eyelids. Neji was as he had been, except that, whereas a moment ago his intent to kiss her had seemed entirely urgent, now it appeared as if he was debating whether or not he had been right to assume that was what she wanted. When he took two giant steps back, Hinata paled.

"Is something wrong?"

Neji shook his head and averted his gaze. "Nothing…except, that we said we would hold off until after the mission is completed."

In her mind, Hinata was repeating her silent please like a mantra, wishing beyond logic that Neji would forget that they had been arguing and touch her. The way her whole body ached for this closeness was practically unbearable. Far from thoughts of romance, all that her mind could process was an incessant craving for Neji. His lips moving against hers and his hands holding her in place like two inescapable cuffs. She did not relish the idea of viewing this moment later as nothing but a mild distraction but despite the tension between them, Hinata genuinely believed that both of their hearts were in the right place - even if their minds were not.

Eventually, Hinata moved without thinking. Leaving behind her timid nature, she swept passed the low table and right up to Neji. His surprise was evident on his face but before he could get a single word out, Hinata took hold of the folds in his shirt and stood on tiptoe to connect her lips with his. For a second she pulled away, thinking that she might have made a big mistake but in the next moment Hinata knew the risk had been worth it. The last of their words faded into a comforting silence as Neji pulled her into his arms and leveled his face with hers. Hinata held on tight to the gasp willfully wanting to escape from her lips. The aura surrounding her cousin had morphed into a lustful vengeance. He was only more than happy to accept the gift she was offering him. Like her, he must feel completely deprived of physical contact. Hinata didn't mind however as she herself was drained from their quarreling from earlier. When Neji's lips finally descended upon hers, she sighed into the kiss, fully content with the new direction the night was heading in. At first, their mouths molded to fit each other perfectly. Neji taking small samples of whatever he could get and Hinata, in return, giving him all she had; but eventually things began to heat up. What started as a slow and cautious dance, turned into a mix of rhythmic movements, lashing out back and forth to a tune only the two of them knew by heart. They hadn't practiced for it at all. It was as if, just by coming together they suddenly understood exactly what to do to arouse the dormant desires hiding within them.

Neji's deft hands began to slide down her arms, causing Hinata to shiver. The robe she wore was quickly slipping off her shoulders due to the force with which he had grabbed her. As the slackened covering fell clean off her upper body, goosebumps rose up on her arms as the cool air lapped at her skin. She was losing herself to the pleasant gist of the moment and all the while Hinata could tell that Neji was falling into the same trap along with her. When he lifted her off the ground, she instantly wrapped both arms and legs around his waist. Her lower lip stung for the brief second it took for Neji to bite down on it as he roughly attempted to pry her mouth open. Hinata complied without a fuss, prepared to allow his wet muscle to infiltrate the entrance of her parted cavern.

Her long hair tumbled down her back when Neji placed his hands on the underside of her thighs and hoisted her fully into his arms. With one arm Neji supported her by keeping her body tucked close to his and with his other hand, he reached up to message the base of her neck as his tongue explored the furthest corners of her needy mouth. Oh yes, Hinata was entirely needy. Every touch, every kiss sent her reeling with pleasure. Just as Neji was expressing his tumult of feelings for her, she too was pouring every bit of her repressed ache for him out into the open. Through their actions, they had mutually agreed to leave no stone unturned, to hold nothing back from one another. And now, each taste she had of him only caused Hinata to want for more. As their lips met and parted hungrily, Neji almost stumbled backward, completely unaware of his surroundings as he was distracted by the prize in front of him. Without wasting time, he quickly regained his footing and carefully walked with her still in his arms to the corner of the room and towards the vacant bed.

Hinata clung to Neji like a nervous child. Although the mood was steaming with teasers of the act that was about to unfold between them, she felt bashful all the same. The folds of her white garment had drawn together further inward, exposing the bare skin of her chest and small of her back. Neji took the initiative to leave her lips and traverse his kisses down her chin to the middle of her neck. Every now and then his tongue would peek out to touch base with her skin as he sucked generously on the soft spot right above her collar bone. Hinata released breathy moans whenever she felt Neji's teeth graze her bruising flesh. When he managed to reach the empty bed, Neji propped her onto it, leaving her sitting at the edge with her feet dangling over the side. He seemed so much taller than her now that they were no longer face to face. Hinata lifted her head to look up at her cousin. His bangs had fallen into his eyes, shadowing his starved gaze from her notice. Despite this, Hinata could tell by the way his lips were pulled into a smirk that Neji was anticipating their next up close encounter.

The bed was small, fit for one, and it's joints creaked as Hinata used her hands to push herself back into the soft cushion. Once settled, she watched as Neji unfastened his shirt and let it fall away from his form and slide down his arms. His expression remained relaxed while he completed the task of removing his outer garments. Hinata was not at all shocked to see that Neji sported a muscular build. With all the training he was prone to doing, she had expected nothing less than the magnificently carved torso her eyes currently wandered over. If she had thought Neji handsome before, now Hinata believed him to be the embodiment of what every woman wished for in a man. He was broad shouldered and boasted a pair of perfectly sculpted biceps - which managed to draw her attention more than once as she now could muse over how lucky she was to have been held between the arms of such a robust figure. If anything, Hinata was almost completely satisfied by just ogling a shirtless Neji but nonetheless, she couldn't help from contemplating the difference in the appearances of the man she used to dream about and the one monopolizing her peripheral view. Her dreams were always so embellished with visions of Neji having had godlike features but this reality could not even be compared to that, as it was being so bluntly delivered. Had she not been already intimately familiar with him, Hinata might have just fainted from the sight of her cousin with nothing left to cover him. As it was, her cheeks were flushed to the brim with color. Had the situation not been so serious, she might have pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't caught inside one of her nighttime fantasies.

She was so busy staring up at Neji that when he began to approach her small form, her breath caught in her throat. She was still partly covered but the shifting of the mattress was quickly causing her robe to come undone, even more. It was useless to worry it about though, for the moment Neji reached her, his mouth had claimed hers again and her thoughts became muddled from the intense warmth building inside her. Hinata traced the line of Neji's bottom lip with her tongue, finding that she enjoyed the way his fingers were sliding across her skin so smoothly. There was not a single hint of disturbance in her cousin's eyes. He was purposely allowing her time to get comfortable beneath him and Hinata was glad for this since she wasn't entirely certain how far she intended to take her experimenting. All the sensations awakening inside her body were new to her. They made her feel so vulnerable but at the same time, completely blissful. She was happy to bask in the temporary simplicity of her cousin's actions. They didn't have much time but Neji was doing his best to make this as wonderful for her as it was for him.

In the middle of another one of his all consuming kisses, Neji gripped her hips with such force that Hinata gasped into his mouth. Her response sent a shiver through his body and Hinata felt Neji's arms curl tighter around her. At his insistence, she allowed Neji to help her out of her restricting garment. As the thin bit of cloth disappeared from her midriff, revealing the rest of her body, Hinata used her feet to push it further down the bed. With Neji hovering over her, it was impossible to see anything beyond her midsection. She only knew that the robe had slipped over the side of the bed due to fact that she had lost her grip on it halfway through pushing it away and tangling her fingers around silky strands of Neji's dark hair. Distracted by the passionate atmosphere, Hinata hardly realized that she'd begun to voice her needs aloud. Neji on the other hand, was aware of every little change of pace. Without saying much at all, he adeptly catered to each of her demands.

The orange glow of lamp lights filtered through her fluttering eyelids as Hinata craned her head back against the mattress. The air in the room was growing thicker, leaving only minimum space for their two ragged breaths to mingle in between their pressed bodies. The cool sheets soothed her heated back and she welcomed the difference in temperature. Beads of sweat gathered along her temples causing her loose hair to stick messily against the sides of her face. Neji didn't seem to notice her disheveled appearance, for every time he raised his eyes to meet hers, they searched her thoroughly as if he wished to affirm that the erotic expressions she wore were a result of his expert handling of her body. Hinata couldn't blame him for this. After all, she was rather pleased by the fact that Neji was taking his sweet time to coax a stream of slurred moans from her parted lips.

All Hinata wanted right now was for time to slow and come to a stop. Then, each bit of their lovemaking could linger just a bit longer while allowing her to submerge herself further into warm pools of pleasure. She wanted to savor this feeling of weakness in her arms and legs as she struggled to hold onto the man whose hands continued to tease and caress her most sensitive spots. The intimacy of tonight had only just begun and already Hinata realized that her mind was free of coherent thoughts. She could no longer distinguish her current reality from that heightened sense of otherworldly awareness that made her feel that she had somehow moved beyond it. The deep throated noises eliciting from Neji, on top of her, blended together to create a catalyst which accelerated the formation of her own submissive responses. Without words, the two of them sounded like a pair of wild animals, speaking to each other in a language only their kind could understand. It was an altogether perfect resonance of complimentary voices. An amplified audio, which if on repeat, would be nothing short of satisfying to her ears.

* * *

><p>Hinata had not returned as she had said she would and Hanabi could only speculate as to why this was. She was positive that her chat with Seiichi had not lasted very long. If her sister had been only finishing up, then what was the hold up? Now that Seiichi had left her to her own devices, Hanabi felt more at peace. It was trying to have to put on such a daring act in his presence. Although, what they had discussed had been true enough in its own right. Hanabi was very much aware of the changes she was going through. Not only were her feelings spiraling out of control but her body had begun to act up as well. She was entirely susceptible to foreign sensations that she had never encountered before. And unlike at home where she might have had the option to deal with her issues privately, the journey was forcing her to keep her concerns under wraps.<p>

Due to what she was currently experiencing, Hanabi felt frighteningly vulnerable. Yet, despite her misgivings, she had deigned that it was her duty to be here. She did want to support the Hyuga in any way she could, even if that meant suffering through aches and pains. When it first hit her that the changes equated to signs that she was flowering, Hanabi had been filled with excitement. She was afraid of being a late bloomer but she did not need to worry about that any longer. Unfortunately, the timing could not have been worse but it was worth it in the long run if it meant that she could prove she had entered into the first stages of womanhood. The most significant aspect of the entire situation was that Hanabi was now ripe to be wed and who else would be worthy to stand by her side except for the clan's prize ninja? Neji had been her first choice from the moment she'd seen him at the ceremony, in December.

She had been preparing to discuss the matter with her father when suddenly she'd had no other choice but to put it off until the mission was completed. Waiting was so tedious and Hanabi had begun to think that it might be a good idea to voice her intentions to her sister. After all, once her feelings were out in the open, Hinata would have to be more considerate of her. If only Hanabi could garner the courage to confess what was in her heart to her sister, she would have an even better chance of securing her place as Neji's future bride. The last time they had met she was certain that Neji had been moved by her performance. Since she planned to go ahead with what Seiichi wanted, she needed to be sure that if things got out of hand there would be no evidence linking her to any part of what the man was intending to do. In the end, it would be her word against Seiichi's and the elders were more likely to trust her over him. Considering that Seiichi hoped to procure some form of stolen property from her sister, then there would be no harm done in regards to their temporary association with one another. In her opinion, the two of them made a pretty decent match. Seiichi was the son of one of the elders and now that he had gained the main elder's trust, the clan would only grow to respect him more and more.

Although Hanabi could not see someone like Seiichi becoming the head of the Hyuga, if he and Hinata were to be married then that would just be one sacrifice she would have to comply with. As Seiichi surely would have remarked at a time like this, _"No price was too great to pay for her happy ending"_. Preparing for a stable future had always been the ultimate goal she sought to work toward. The only ingredient missing from her recipe for happiness was someone to share that future with. Hanabi had to thank destiny for providing her with the perfect candidate. No one else but Neji would do. And in this case, she was starting to believe that one day soon the clan would restore balance between the branch and main families. With both Neji and Seiichi representing the inferior faction, change was bound to come upon the Hyuga, without a doubt.

She reached the corridor leading to Neji's room, in record time. Hanabi was finding that she could navigate the inn quite well on her own and this pleased her. Neji might be surprised to see her, but then again, he might not be. In case of the latter, Hanabi was determined to keep to the task at hand. She was in need of her sister's advice right now. Neji could hardly suspect that she was up to something. Gingerly approaching the door, Hanabi held her breath. She was nervous. The slight shaking of her outstretched hand told her so.

Before her knuckles could make contact with the door's surface, she heard it - a mixture of voices. Upon closer inspection she was alerted to the fact that one presence on the other side of the wall was distinctly female. Startled as she was, Hanabi blinked and held back from making any noise. Neji must not have sensed her, he could not have, otherwise he would have already appeared to rightly scold her for seeking out his company in the middle of the night. One step closer would allow her to hear a whole lot clearer but she chose not to risk giving herself away. From where she stood, she could assume only one thing - Neji was entertaining a guest.

Hanabi could not make out any words but the muffled voices were just soft enough to indicate that whatever was going on inside the room was indeed something of the pleasant sort. Who would Neji speak with privately at this hour? Did he know someone at this inn? Surely that could not be the case. Neji had never traveled far from Konoha before - at least nowhere passed the border. They were in unfamiliar territory. Unless he was acquainted with someone unknown to the rest of them, the only other female Neji would allow so close to him was none other than…

Her thoughts trailed off as the voices behind the door grew increasingly louder. Hanabi had been standing so still that she'd almost forgotten to breath and her lips had gone dry as she'd pressed them tightly together in order to keep silent. Just when she thought she was prepared to confirm her suspicions, she turned and backed away from the suite. She could not bring herself to discover the truth behind what she supposed lay beyond the door to Neji's room. Even now when she was so close to instinctively throwing her pride away to uncover the secret her sister believed was still hidden from her, Hanabi purposely kept her distance.

Instead of forcing her way into Neji's room, she made a slow but deliberate retreat. It was not the right time to bring everything into the light. Seiichi had made her aware of what they would be risking if either of them chose to act on impulse. She would thank him later for reminding her to keep her priorities straight and in check. But for now, she only wished to take herself far away from this place. She needed to flee before she lost control of the barrier she was keeping over her chakra. And so, Hanabi spun around on her heel and made to leave.

Eventually, her feet had carried her farther from the deafening sounds and away from the familiar voices. It was not until she started to reach her own suite that the girl realized that she was blind to everything around her. Figures and shapes flew by her in a messy blur as the water falling from her eyes slid down her cheeks, without stopping.

Suddenly, Hanabi stopped dead in her tracks. Having approached the entrance to her room, she instantly sensed that she was not alone. There he was, standing alone in the shadows, a concerned expression on his face and all Hanabi knew was that she wanted him to console her, even if just for a moment. She wanted to fly straight into his arms and spill her remaining tears. If only that was something he was willing to do but of course it was not. The concerned look had all been imagined. In contrast he wore an all-knowing smile that made her stomach churn with uneasiness. She was already feeling as if her spirit had been torn in two. The last thing she needed was to be mocked by this heartless man, this person who could never empathize with her or share her pain. He knew nothing of the tenderness of love, nothing of the fragility of the heart. All he saw when he looked at her was a pitiful creature that was in desperate need of proper guidance. Hanabi knew his intentions well now and was not surprised to have found him lying in wait for her, once again. He wanted a more definite answer to his proposal, an answer that she was not yet ready to give.

* * *

><p>He knew she would come, just like he knew that he needed to be patient and wait for her arrival. Oh yes, Seiichi had never been more sure of anything than this. Hanabi was uncannily similar to him. Together they shared the same fate. They were the outcasts - the ones left behind after all was said and done. The forgotten ones who had yet to belong to anyone and were afraid of becoming attached to anything. But alas, their human nature had caused them to obsess over belonging. And now, they had been drawn together to alter their destinies.<p>

As a child Seiichi had been thrown away, though not for long. Although his former caretaker had done well to nurture him, it had not been until that fateful day when they had been eternally separated that he had finally been liberated. All along, some divine being had been preparing to preserve him and given him a second chance. For Hanabi, it was the same. Her chance was coming and Seiichi would be the person to guide her to it.

When he saw her, the tears had already made progress in marring her once porcelain face. Seiichi made no move to comfort her. That could wait. First, he needed to be sure of her motive. Sighing audibly, he lifted his brows in recognition of her plight.

"Something has disturbed your night."

Always vague and cryptic. He could tell from the immediate scowl that Hanabi was not overly fond of this aspect of his personality.

She drew an uneven breath, twisting thin strands of her hair between her fingers. It was made to clear to him then, that Hanabi was running on empty. Her behavior had changed since their last meeting. She was waiting for him to take the lead.

"Stop worrying about the details and try to focus on the bigger picture," he urged bluntly. There was no order to be had when the girl was in such a state of mishap. Her misfortune was not nearly half as bad as his own and yet she stood before him doing her very best not to weep from exhaustion. Her feigned interest in her hair never faltered.

Determined to keep Hanabi in check, Seiichi strode over to where she had made her stop. Her shoulders had dropped, as had her gaze. Hanabi kept her eyes directed at her dark tresses and it was only when Seiichi slipped his hand beneath her chin and forced her to look up that she came out of the trance she had been stuck in.

"There now, look at me properly," Seiichi demanded in greeting, tipping her face back to inspect the drying tears which were plastered over her cheekbones. "Are you giving in so soon? Try not to. It will all be taken care of. You know this."

There was no need to pry. From the weary expression on her face, he had already guessed what the problem was. Though he did stay quiet long enough to give her a chance to explain.

"They were together. The two of them. Neji a-and my sister." His silence was all the signal she needed to continue. "I did not see them. I couldn't. Only, I did hear them - voices I mean. Neji's and a woman's."

He held back from asking whether or not she was sure the woman had been Hinata. After all, that wasn't of any importance. As long as Hanabi believed that Neji and the heiress were together then she was all the more likely to give in to him. Her spirit was weakening but her resolve to end her suffering was growing immensely. Once offered, she would be unable to resist his aid.

Seiichi pursed his lips, waiting to see if she had anymore to say. When he was certain that she was finished, he repeated his earlier statement, "It will all be taken care of, Hanabi."

His promise was made purposely to reassure the girl but Seiichi had another issue that he wanted to clear up while he still had her full attention.

"I trust that you're ready to confirm your cooperation. You understand that once we begin, there is no going back. Whatever transpires over the next twenty four hours must be kept between us. This is vital and I will need you to give me your word that you will do as I say. It will take our combined efforts to separate them for good."

A simple nod of the head was all she was willing to respond with but her understanding was more than enough for him. They really didn't have much time to work with. Seiichi had to win the girl over tonight. He judged that this was as good a time as any to step in and charm her.

Tracing her jawline with his index finger, Seiichi tempted her tears to spill forth from her eyes. The subtle brush of skin against skin did the trick. In the next moment, Hanabi blinked once, then twice, and the unshed stream of salty drops trailed down to the spot where his hand was tucked under her chin.

Seiichi took the weeping girl in his arms and held her close. She was falling apart all by herself. The least he could do was offer her some bit of consolation. Truth be told, he despised tending to teary eyed females but there was an exception to be made here. He needed Hanabi as much as she needed him. There was little to be said about what would happen later but for now, this was enough. It had to be. Without some bit of reassurance, the fragile child might never be able to look her foolish cousin in the eyes again. Of course, she might only have one more chance to do so, anyhow and Seiichi was determined to make sure that she made the best of it.

Hanabi's tears soaked through the thin material of his shirt as he held on to her shaking form. She was completely vulnerable and Seiichi could almost feel her pain engulfing a small part of his consciousness, as if she were attempting to lighten her burden by sharing it with him. He did not resent her for this. In fact, he welcomed her sadness. This was after all the very thing he thrived on. No one understood the frailty of the girl in his arms in the way he did. Seiichi secured his hold by pulling Hanabi against him in a tight embrace. In return, she settled inside his arms, slipping his form around her like a robe to shield her from the cold.

"_Shed your tears now Hanabi. Rid yourself of the feelings that afflict your heart and rattle your soul"_, Seiichi thought silently. Neji was beyond a doubt a fool. Though, not because he had refused to reciprocate Hanabi's love. Rather, he was foolish for having invited it in the first place. He had been aware of her growing attraction the entire time and did nothing to steer clear of her advances while Hinata remained the ignorant female on the side, unaware of what was transgressing between the two people closest to her. What a twisted web these three players had weaved, as they had acted individually on their feelings, eager to fulfill their hearts desires.

Hanabi shifted inside his arms as she slowly, but deliberately, pulled back to look him in the eye. Seiichi made no sudden movements. He did not wish to scare her away.

"Is this your idea of comforting me?" She asked, directing her tear-jerking expression at him.

Seiichi raised his brows in intrigue. "You wish that Neji were the man embracing you right now instead of me."

Hanabi's lips lifted as another tear rolled steadily down her pale cheek. "You don't sound surprised," she muttered softly, her tone of voice remaining bleak as she spoke.

Indeed, he was not in the least surprised. Why should he be? No matter how much hurt she'd been dealt by her cousin, her heart was set on loving him alone. Hanabi's glistening eyes were seeing only one image before them and Seiichi was certain it was not his. How wonderfully this could work in his favor. She was blinded by her feelings and the regret lacing her every word was so pathetic, it was enough to make him pity her.

"What do you fantasize about when you're alone, Hanabi? Do you ever imagine what it would be like to have those silly feelings of yours reciprocated? Do you ever try to picture him looking at you the way he looks at your sister, when he believes no one is watching?"

Hanabi was silent. She gave no indication that she had been offended by his words. For the moment, she was in control of her emotions. The jealousy that was most likely wanting to burst forth from her inner heart, would not dare slip passed the barrier she had created to restrain it.

"I do not imagine being his first choice," She informed Seiichi, glad to correct the error in his assessment. A short pause followed before she went on. "Instead, I conjure up a world wherein my sister's existence has no influence over Neji, whatsoever. A world wherein I am his only choice, his only desire."

Her statements were bold and Seiichi had expected nothing less. Hanabi was not concerned with concealing the truth from him. In fact, it appeared as if she were all too willing to admit it to him. She wanted prove that she was worthy of his attention. Seiichi was all too happy to see that the girl was going to make this easy for him.

"So that is what brings you consolation, Hanabi, dreaming up a manipulated version of your situation? How interesting." He mused over this discovery, talking merely for his own sake. Seiichi was positive that the cynical note in his voice had not gone unnoticed by her.

"Of course. It's the only way I have any control over what happens between Neji and myself. It's the only way I can determine the outcome of our encounters."

He smiled as she said this. There wasn't anything more amusing than the logic of a girl consumed by jealousy. A little more probing and he might be able to get her to project all of her anguish onto him. As broken as she might appear, Hanabi was smarter than her sister and she was secretly keeping a part of her heart locked away just in case. For good reason too, since Neji had turned out to be such a disappointment in the end.

"You're rather ambitious Seiichi," Hanabi remarked offhandedly. "How certain are you that our goals can be achieved in a day's time?" All at once, she had succeeded in drawing his attention back to their previous conversation - their one true purpose for coming together.

"You'd be surprised by what two people can set in motion in only twenty four hours, Hanabi." Having said this, he lead her away from the light and into a darker corner of the room. "Now tell me what I can do to ease your grieving heart. There's no reason to conceal your hurt from me. I can see right through you."

"You are only allowed to see what I chose to show you," she said, in a thread of a voice. It took a great deal of effort for her to speak of the ache she was experiencing. He knew that for a girl like Hanabi, to be made vulnerable by her own incapacity to remain composed was unsettling for her.

"Your lips are trembling," Seiichi told her quietly, pulling her slight form closer to him. It seemed to have grown darker despite the warm glow of lamplight illuminating the suite.

"It's cold in here," She said dismissively, avoiding his sultry gaze. Though she did not attempt to move away, her voice had unwillingly betrayed her. Her demure expression faltered for a moment and she was forced to add, "Your warmth is welcome but nothing more than that".

For the second time tonight she had brought a smile to his face. Oh, how Seiichi longed to divulge the secrets hidden away inside Hanabi's heart. He was surprised to find that the girl was not entirely subdued by his alluring charisma. Perhaps he had misjudged her a little. Hanabi was proving to have a tenacious will to exert her independence. Being compared to her sister all her life must have awakened this quality in her.

"Come now," He ordered lightly, brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek.

Backing away, Seiichi set his eyes on the bed on the other side of the room. It's spacious vacancy looked inviting enough. He sidled over towards it and when he reached the edge, he took a seat upon the mattress. All he needed now was for Hanabi to interpret his actions and play along. He had a feeling that she might do so given he was patient with her.

Across from him, Hanabi simply stared fixedly at the wall. She appeared to be deep in thought as if she were weighing her options - not that she had many to choose from. He waited silently. At the same time, his hand moved to pat the empty spot beside him. A little encouragement went a long way. For, the next thing he knew, the girl was moving in his direction. When she came to stand before him, Seiichi reached out and grabbed a fold of her soft robe. He drew her to sit on his lap and she bit her lip in trepidation, the way a child might after they'd realized that escape from punishment would not be allowed.

After a while of sitting together in mutual quiet, Hanabi spoke, "Tell me something, Seiichi. What do you want from my sister?"

It seemed as if she had begun to understand that this twisted game was made up of more than what had been previously revealed to her.

"Hinata took something that belongs to me. I want it back," He told her, calmly. His answer had barely scathed the surface of his true intent. If there was one thing he disliked, it was meddlesome individuals.

"What did she take?"

Beneath the amber colored lighting, Hanabi's expression was difficult to make out, but Seiichi had heard the fear in her voice. As he held her close, he knew that the wheels in her mind were turning. She was trying to work out a complex puzzle and, without much help from him, was failing to make any progress despite her assertive efforts. It was time to turn the discussion back to Neji - her one and only distraction.

"Your sister is very good at stealing from others," Seiichi said, slowly. The girl in his arms sucked in her breath in response. Hanabi must not have been expecting him to speak so openly with her. She made no attempt to deny his accusation. "You don't defend her because you know it's true. There's no need to despair though, because Neji does have feelings for you."

"How can you know this?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you the other day. That was not the look of a man in lust, Hanabi."

"But I heard them earlier. Their voices were coming from his room…"

"What you heard was of no consequence. We all have a role to play on this mission and Neji is too proud to jeopardize his position in the clan for a single night in your sister's bed. No, he will choose between the two of you when the time's right." Even as he said this, a sly smirk played on Seiichi's lips. He knew how ridiculous he sounded but to a girl stricken by heart ache his words fostered hope for the future.

Hanabi turned sanguine eyes on him and Seiichi could no longer suppress the amused chuckle which erupted from the back of throat. The girl was really quite naive. "I've told you twice now, but I'll say this once more. It will all be taken care of."

Securing his arm around her waist, Seiichi held tightly onto to her small form. He could not risk losing her to the anguish that was threatening to devour her confidence. Hanabi nodded her head to indicate that she had taken his promise to heart and slowly but surely, she curled her hands into the fabric of his shirt. A comfortable silence enveloped them as there was nothing left to be said on the matter. Seiichi was pleased with himself and he was almost tempted to gloat over his ability to tell falsehoods. He had won Hanabi's trust and with it he was one step closer to reaching the heiress.

* * *

><p>He stayed with Hanabi for most of the night. After a few hours had passed, while they were tangled up in each other's arms, the girl had suggested that they lie down. Seiichi did not dispute her offer. Hanabi had helped him remove his outer garments - with the exception of his trousers - then they had both made their way to the middle of the bed wherein she had nestled into his arms once more. Later, when she had fallen asleep he rose and searched for his clothes quietly. As he dressed, he felt the strangest of things. In his gut, Seiichi sensed that someone was close by, watching him. The more he pondered the idea, the more it became apparent that he was not the only target of this invisible onlooker. Hanabi was one as well. Whoever it was that was lurking in the shadows had been vigilantly keeping an eye on them - for how long, Seiichi could not say - and the discomfort he experienced in response to this discovery made his mood sink considerably.<p>

He exited Hanabi's room quickly, wishing to draw the attention, of the unseen presence, away from the girl. Stepping outside into the curtain of darkness and shadow, Seiichi tread carefully. A carpet of decayed leaves softened the impact of his footsteps. He considered activating his byakugan for obvious reasons but in the end judged that it would not be a good idea to release his chakra, for to do so would alert Neji and any other ninja in the vicinity. For all he knew, whoever was out there could just be a senile pervert, eager to peek in on the private affairs of guests at the inn. He moved across the clearing by way of the open porch leading back to the quarters located on the east side of the building. By the time he reached his own suite the unsettled feeling had lessened. Without being too obvious, he raised his head a tad bit higher and glanced over his shoulder. There was nothing behind him other than the pitch black expanse of the mountainside. The silent phantom had disappeared without a trace.


	29. Interlude

**Midsummer Afterglow: **Hey guys! I'm back with the next update~ This is an intermediate chapter but still contains some spoilers and acts as a set up for the next two chapters. I really hope you all enjoy! I had a fun time writing this one. It was a bit of a challenge to halt and steer the story away from what happened in the last chapter but it's time to get things moving along again. :)

A special thanks to those who shared their thoughts with me last chapter. I really appreciate all your reviews - they encourage me to keep writing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (speaking of which...the manga has come to and end T_T I guess it's our duty to keep these lovely characters alive by writing and reading about them, huh?)

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

It was quiet in the clearing - eerily dark and quiet. The last of the afternoon light was fading away with the setting of an orange sun sinking below the horizon. A cool breeze stirred the leaves from their sleep. The golden yellow and cardinal colored plants shivered against one another, creating a chorus of rustling foliage.

Mayu and her brother were standing inside the ring, examining the remains of their leader's encounter with the Hyuga's scout team. Mayu didn't bother getting too close to the lifeless corpses that littered the ground. She had seen death before, been the cause of countless deaths, and yet it disturbed her all the same.

She took pride in extracting information from hostages and using them as live bait. However, what she saw before her was the result of a meaningless slaughter. She was aware of how Shin operated and she admired him for always being able to get the job done. Nonetheless, Mayu had an inkling that this vendetta he was on would send him over the edge - if it hadn't already.

"There's one missing."

The unexpected comment caused Mayu to turn her head. She studied her brother who stood but a few paces away from the blood curdling scene. His eyes were turned towards the ground and he was closely examining the remains of a matching pair of tracks that had been left behind in the aftermath. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the man was correct. There was little that escaped Ryuu's notice.

"Shin must have stopped to collect his trophy before departing," Mayu hypothesized, sparing a furtive glance in the direction the tracks appeared to be heading in.

Likewise, Ryuu lifted his eyes and gazed into the remote expanse of the forest. "It looks like he may have run into a bit of trouble with his final victim," he said, squinting as if he were attempting to bring a blurred object into focus.

"What makes you say that?"

"Notice the blood around this indentation." Here, Ryuu absently pointed out a small cleft that had been left in the soil. Sure enough, there were spots of freshly dried blood mixed in with the dirt.

Mayu hesitated before replying.

"Do you think he's been injured?" It was typical for her to assume that the worst had occurred. Luckily - more than fifty percent of the time - her assumptions were wrong.

Ryuu shook his head as he reached out to touch the surface of the contaminated earth. An idea was rapidly forming in his mind but he refrained from sharing it with his sister on account of her lack of comprehending the significance of the tracks.

"This blood doesn't belong to Shin," he told her, eying the unusual pattern.

Mayu crouched down beside her brother and waited for him to continue. He was an expert hunter and his knowledge of tracking never failed to astound her. In one swift motion, Ryuu extracted the crimson soil from the ground and cradled it in the palm of his right hand. Dipping his head, he leaned forward and sniffed the sample.

"Well?" she urged, eager for him to voice his assessment.

Ryuu's brows lifted in response. His fascination mirrored her own. "It reeks of the Hyuga."

His answer was so anti climatic that Mayu half lost her balance. Recovering from the shock she remarked, "That's not very surprising."

"No, it isn't," Ryuu agreed, closing his fingers over the evidence.

Lifting his head, her brother narrowed his gaze and looked out across the clearing a second time. When he had spotted what he was searching for, the man rose and left her crouching in utter confusion. She had no idea what he was up to or what had invoked his curiosity.

"It's his." Ryuu used the back of his heel to shove the corpse onto its backside. Mayu sucked in her breath when the lifeless face came into view - an ancient looking man with long hair and leathery skin.

"I guess you've located our missing victim," she concluded snidely.

Again, Ryuu crouched down. He inspected the corpse intently but what information he gleaned from staring at a dead man was a mystery to Mayu. From what she could see, the Hyuga shinobi had suffered a lethal gash across his abdomen. Other than minimal bruising of the skin, Mayu could detect no other major injuries. She deduced that the man had bled to death and simultaneously been subjected to the fate of the curse seal that marred his forehead.

What mainly drew her attention was the horrid expression on the man's aged face. While it held a mixture of fear and anguish, Mayu's focus was on the external appearance of the man's eyes. They were distinguished by signs of irritation to both corneas. This result could have only been achieved by an agent of toxic gas - a noteworthy bit of information to document.

"It appears that little trick rendered the Hyuga's byakugan useless for a time," Mayu remarked thoughtfully.

Along with poisons, chemicals were her forte. She had recognized the quality of the toxic gas, a barely perceptible hint of its presence lingering in the aftermath of Shin's encounter with the Hyuga reconnaissance team.

Although the advantage of these tools evaded her brother's acknowledgment, Mayu was prepared to vouch for their effectiveness on altering the outcome of any scrimmage. More importantly, they were the key to setting up traps. Shin had probably consulted with someone fairly knowledgeable in the art of poisons. Someone who made a living off creating and selling these kinds of gimmicks to ninja in their profession.

"It's a bit sloppy but it worked."

Mayu rolled her eyes. Ryuu would never learn to accept any tools he himself was unfamiliar with. Glancing over her brother's shoulder, she spotted the staff that was strapped tightly to his backside.

"Criticize these methods all you like, Ryuu. When you do end up face to face with a Hyuga, you'll be wishing you had some of my toxins on hand," Mayu sneered, averting her gaze from the corpse.

She hoped to elicit a smart retort from Ryuu. It was common for them to bicker over trivial subjects like this. Expressing their mutual disapproval for each other was their way of exerting their independence. Growing up as twins had made them bitter to the idea of getting along and yet, somehow they always managed to do just that.

Sensing Mayu's irritation, Ryuu sidestepped an ensuing argument by purposely eliminating traces of anger from his being. Mayu only ever felt comfortable enough to reveal her true self in front of him. More often than not, she portrayed a firm and mature disposition. It was refreshing for Ryuu to see her letting her guard down for a change.

As such, he beckoned her over and said, "I'll deal with the Hyuga in my own way. Now come here and take a look at these tracks again."

Mayu could still recall when the hunter ninja were few in number. Having originated in Kirigakure, they were originally part of an underground network of individuals who were tasked with hunting ninja who had defected from their villages or gone rogue for various reasons. Now, their kind had risen to new heights and become influential advisers in the ninja world.

Many of the hidden villages had formed their own groups of either hunter or tracker ninja. Both were areas of expertise which a select few could specialize in. The jobs undertaken by members of either faction were considered to be highly dangerous. Though this was not because their lives were on the line. Rather, the work hunter and tracker nins took part in was commonly connected to politics.

Having evolved from the anbu, hunter ninja were particularly valuable assets to high ranking officials. Whereas the anbu worked directly under the Kages, hunter ninja were more flexible pawns. They could be used in a variety of situations as their main purpose was not solely to execute assassinations.

Instead of forming an organized unit, they operated as free lancers - meaning that they were inclined to create their own terms for their employers to abide by. Additionally, their methods were more diverse. Hunter nins could not be identified by a standard uniform, nor were their whereabouts made available to the public.

In order to make contact with a hunter ninja, a person required certain connections. The payment rendered for a hunter nin's services was negotiable on a case to case basis. The higher up the ladder an employer was, the more they had to lose. In other words, a hunter ninja stood to gain more from a client whose position in government hung in the balance.

Thus, the main problem with this particular fighting force stemmed from the fact that they could not be controlled. Hunter ninja were known to be unpredictable and unorthodox. It was simply in their nature. Yet, it was this factor that set them a part from the anbu. Because their kind did not follow a strict set of guidelines, they could be compared to mercenary ninja. However, they were a more evolved form of the common hireling. The unique differences between the missions carried out by hunter ninja and shinobi specializing in other fields was so pronounced that their evolution had superseded all the rest.

The growth of the hunter ninja was the perfect example of evolution at its finest. Whereas some shinobi professions had gone extinct, over time the hunter ninja had been selected by nature to survive and expand, with each new generation proving to be stronger and more capable than the one before it.

Resultantly, Mayu took pride in being part of this thriving group. Like her parents had before her, she intended to make her mark on the ninja world and pass on all she had learned to the future generation. Being included in the evolutionary cycle of their kind was a privilege bestowed upon those who were worthy of carrying on the legacy of their predecessors.

Like her, Ryuu was an expert in their field and could be relied upon to conjure up a likely explanation as to why they were one corpse short.

After reminiscing over how privileged she was to be part of an elite group of shinobi, Mayu was drawn back into the present by the sound of Ryuu's deep voice.

"The soil here has been tampered with," he said, pointing out the section he'd singled out.

As he was referring to the ground surrounding the cleft, Mayu inched closer to analyze the area. The only meddling she could identify was the bit of earth that had been scooped away by her brother. Regardless, she did not dispute his assessment. Ryuu was a far more experienced hunter than she. Having trained for extended periods of time, he had learned to interpret the signs pointing to foul activity. It would have been foolish to dismiss him as if her aptitude for tracking far exceeded his.

Like her brother had previously, Mayu touched the face of her palm to the blood stained earth. The subtle difference in the soil's coloring tipped her off right away. She noticed that the spot where Ryuu had lifted away a small portion of dirt revealed a tough layer of undisturbed soil. It struck her then that the ground had not been stained by natural means.

Upon keen inspection, Mayu recognized that the blood stained dirt had been smoothed over the original surface in order to create a visage. This lead her to conclude that the meddler had extracted a softer patch of soil from beneath the surface and then proceeded to drip his victim's blood onto the area. Acting like a sponge, the soil had soaked up the bodily fluid and consequently gave off the impression that a struggle had occurred there.

"It's a brilliant idea but not very well thought out. Shin must have known that you would snuff out his trick eventually. Why do you think he would go to all this trouble?"

"Isn't it obvious? He was hoping to buy himself some time…"

Her brother's statement caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand upright and her skin prickled from head to toe. "Time to do what?"

"Most likely, to have a little chat with our missing victim." Behind his mask, Ryuu's lips spread into a sardonic grin but outwardly his expression remained stoic, giving no indication of the change that had occurred.

"So, one of the Hyuga managed to escape." Even as she said it, Mayu hardly believed her own words to be the truth. She had been eagerly tempted to swallow them but her need to be reassured prompted her to voice her misgiving.

Their leader was a straight shooter. It was absurd to consider that Shin might deviate from the strategy they'd agreed upon.

"He knew better than anyone not to let a single Hyuga escape!" She shouted, her voice rising.

Mayu could hear the rage permeating her words. It assaulted her ears with such zeal that she was forced to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything more on the matter.

"Careful not to jump to conclusions. This clearing was filled with gas that would have gone passed its outer rim. If the victim had been anywhere nearby, he would have been exposed to its toxins. The only explanation for this mishap is that Shin took one of the Hyuga shinobi as a hostage."

Mayu's eyes widened considerably. "No, that can't be right," she argued, shaking her head in disbelief.

Inside, Mayu wrestled with herself. What her brother was saying didn't make any sense and yet the evidence they'd come across was clearly supporting Ryuu's theory.

Biting her lip, Mayu regarded her brother carefully. A silent plea dangled on the tip of her sore tongue. She dearly wished for him to take back what he'd said but his reaction to her consternation was anything but empathetic. Ryuu's eyes were blank. The mask covering his face never moved. His features were unreadable. He was blind to her struggle.

A tense silence drew out between them. Mayu's attention was pulled back to where the other corpses lay strewn about within the clearing. Dark though it was, she could clearly make out the detailed leaf adorning their forehead protectors - some of which had been smeared with blood.

When Ryuu finally spoke, breaking the silence, it was to inform her that they had a job to attend to. "We've been here for twenty minutes already and have yet to dispose of a single corpse. Shin probably set us up on purpose."

Dismissing his blunt remarks, Mayu turned to face away from him. She was disgusted that he could appear so calm despite having knowledge of Shin's lapse of judgment. "Well, we've got some unpleasant work to do. I suggest we get started."

On her command, Ryuu proceeded to retrieve the body of the man he was standing over. Without much effort, he hoisted the corpse up from the ground and over his shoulder.

While he worked, Mayu made her way towards two strewn bodies. Rather than handle one at a time, she went about pulling one close to the other so that the corpses were laying side by side.

Bending over, Mayu withdrew the whip she carried on her and bound its coils around the ankles of the two men. After securing the whip with a tight knot, she straightened up and tugged with all her might. The bodies began to drag across the ground, leaving behind a trail of blood as she transported them to the middle of the clearing.

Her brother had already lined up three bodies when she reached the center.

"Bring the last two here," She ordered sternly, staring passed him to avoid upsetting herself further.

Ryuu gave her a brief look before carrying out the order. Although he'd been a reliable partner up till now, he wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Mayu chose to ignore the brooding aura emanating from him as she readied herself. Taking deep breaths, she calmly willed her chakra flow to speed up.

By the time all the corpses were in place, Mayu had untied her whip from around the two she had retrieved and fastened the weapon to her hip.

Burning was the most common method for disposing of a body. Contrary to her fellow hunter nin, Mayu had established a more efficient way of dealing with remains. One, that trumped summoning carrion crows to feed on the dead flesh and was more subtle than setting each one aflame.

Allowing her internal clock to take over, Mayu waited patiently for some time until she felt her body tingling in response to the build up of her chakra. The prologue to her ability usually went on for a duration of two to three minutes but occasionally, Mayu was able to speed up the process of gathering and distributing enough chakra into her hands to perform the jutsu.

Stretching her arms out before her, she shut her eyes and began to murmur a string of ancient verse, slowly drawing out dense spheres of chakra from her palms.

From Ryuu's point of view, his sister appeared to be in a self-induced trance. She repeated a single stanza, over and over, pronouncing each word with care. The combination of gestures were familiar to him but all the same, he felt as if he were witnessing this spectacle for the very first time.

His sister summoned six shadowy, human-like figures, each one cloaked in a purple mist. The figures stood motionless before the corpses, awaiting their maker's command. Suddenly, the figures began to expand in both length and width and soon their forms became shapeless so that they appeared as six blobs, hovering ominously over the dead bodies. Each in turn, they descended upon them.

When the masses of shadow covered the corpses like a large blanket and the mist began to spread out in all directions, Mayu withdrew from the center of the ring and moved behind her malleable puppets, clasping her fingers to form a sequence of hand signs.

At her behest, the blanket of mist settled above the Hyuga shinobi and hid their bodies and those of the phantom figures from view. Eventually, the size of the lumps began to shrink as they were reduced more and more until the foggy covering flattened out.

At this point, Mayu drew a steady breath and purposefully released the jutsu. Immediately, the mist dissipated and Mayu's arms fell to her sides. What remained was nothing but empty space. The corpses had been completely eradicated.

"That's always so fascinating to watch. How do you get them to perform such a feat so diligently?"

"It took me seven months to learn how to control the actions of the mist and another five to successfully carry out the shadow figures have acidic properties and I use them to coat the corpses accordingly. Then, when the layer of mist covers them, the bodies begin to break down. Skin, muscle, and bone are all eaten away until nothing is left. It's a quick process but the jutsu takes so damn long to master."

Ryuu nodded in understanding before saying, "That chant you recited is very old."

"It's not part of the jutsu, brother. I only use it to help me concentrate," Mayu informed him, offering a weary smile. She felt drained.

As the ritual had ended, Ryuu stepped over to his sister's side. Ever so subtle was the change in her chakra flow but he could sense her fleeting energy without much effort.

All the while, Mayu was working to slow her breathing and calm the erratic beating of her heart. She may have been able to fool him from a distance but up close anyone would have noticed the toll the technique had taken on her body.

Disposing of the dead was a task laden with various risks. On average, the amount of chakra required to conjure such a massive mist, followed by a group of chakra-induced phantoms, was almost three fourths more than what she was used to exerting at one time.

Although the ability was exceptionally useful, Ryuu had cautioned his sibling to use it sparingly. Had this mission been ranked any lower, he would not have allowed her to go to such lengths even for the likes of their leader, Shin.

Eying the ground, Mayu sighed in relief. Though there had been six bodies and a generous amount of blood, all signs of a slaughter had disappeared from the clearing. As the depleted chakra left her feeling fatigued, Mayu leaned on her brother's arm for support. Her legs were barely managing to hold her upright.

"Sometimes I fear that a small gust of wind will force me to my knees," she muttered aloud.

"We should head back to reconvene with Shin but first, we'll have to pick up the boy. I recall that he was left in your care until Shin returns."

Mayu's eyes widened. What her brother said was true. Genji was her responsibility until they could deliver the boy to their leader. In her head, she imagined the child's frail looking form and his emerald eyes sparkling from within hollow image caused her vision to blur and suddenly she lapsed into a dizzy spell.

As if on cue, Ryuu slipped an arm around her waist to steady her. Mayu clung to her brother, blinking away the dark spots that filled her vision.

"That damn child. He gives me the creeps. I can never tell if he's on our side or not," she admitted, mentally chiding herself for not being strong enough to walk on her own. She disliked having to use Ryuu as a crutch.

"That makes no difference. We need to retrieve him before he gets it into his head to go off on his own."

An overly suspicious look descended upon Ryuu's face. His brows creased and behind the mask, his mouth had drawn into a thin line.

"I wonder if the boy could lead us to Shin?"

Expression grim, Mayu tugged her brother onward. She was in desperate need of a place to sit down and rest her legs. "Well, he always does seem to know how to find him."

Behind them, the clearing receded from view as they emerged into an enclosed section of the forest. The light was all but gone, leaving them both to rely on their senses to scout their way back to their base.

"Perhaps Genji can tell us what Shin has been hiding from us." Ryuu deliberately left out the question in his statement. Like Mayu, he was aware of Genji's tendency to stick close to their leader.

Mayu cleared her throat and engaged the topic apprehensively. "I know that his past is tangled with the Hyuga but I'm sure…."

Silencing Mayu with a tight squeeze to her waist, Ryuu halted their progression and turned a challenging look on his sibling. "Care to explain before I make my own conclusions?"

Mayu gulped. She'd forgotten to share her knowledge with her brother. In the course of all that had happened thus far, she'd lost the chance to take him aside and fill him in on what she had learned about their leader.

"A few nights ago, I caught him consulting with the new client. It was while you had left the base to survey the area - on Shin's orders, of course." She shook her head to dismiss the disconcerting idea that Shin had been taking matters into his own hands. She refused to believe that he was acting out against them.

"Anyway, the two of them seemed to be acquainted. I believe that the Hyuga woman had ties to the clans main family but I'm not sure what they were discussing or what Shin might be plotting. He hasn't told us anything besides to stick to the original plan. The only difference is that we're now supposed to drop the heiress off somewhere near the border of Yugakure and leave her there. It's all very odd but I didn't think there was anything to worry about because we're getting paid."

Mayu sighed and then added, "If you're certain he's taken a hostage, then we ought to watch our backs and keep an eye on him."

"Shin's private affairs with the Hyuga are of no concern unless they pose a problem for us. After that smug bastard backed out of the deal, we've been following Shin's orders blindly. If you have reason to believe that he may be intending to inform the Hyuga of our presence, then he'll be compromising _our_ plans and will need to be dealt with appropriately."

Ryuu's hostile warning hung in the air, placing a strain on Mayu's ability to think. Her brother's grip on her felt restricting, as if he were trying to keep her from abandoning him for another.

"It did appear as if he were somehow intimately involved with the Hyuga woman," Mayu said, eager to remind the man that she was on his side. "But, he could be using her to give us an advantage. Just because we aren't receiving our orders from the feudal lord anymore doesn't mean-"

"Quite calling him that!" her brother snapped, baring his teeth the way a wild beast might to display its ferocity. "A wealthy man masquerading as a politician is nothing more than a damned fool."

Mayu felt her throat go dry and the words she had been about to say consequently died on her lips.

Regretting his outburst, Ryuu lessened the pressure of his grasp. His eyes traveled to his sister's waist where his hand was firmly planted. He wasn't ready to release her just yet.

"You're smart to refrain from judging Shin's actions straight away. However, our main goal takes precedence over our alliance with Shin. Keep in mind Mayu that the heiress is our secondary target. Dead or alive, she will demand a hefty price."

Breaking off, her brother resumed walking and Mayu fell into step with him. Once they had reached a more familiar patch of scenery, he continued. "It's unfortunate that she's been spoken for. On the other hand, the younger girl - Hiashi's second child - is just as valuable, if not more so. If we can secure at least one of the two, we will be able to get our hands on the byakugan and replenish our savings by selling their eyes on the black market."

"Killing two birds with one stone. That is ideal." Mayu straightened up.

Combing her hand through the long strands of her silver-blue hair, the huntress attempted to make herself appear more presentable. Ryuu would argue that she was still low on energy, but if he saw that she was attending to frivolous matters, then he might just be convinced that she was feeling better.

"Haruto has yet to report in. Wasn't he heading towards Yugakure?"

"Haruto…" Ryuu mimicked the man's name then scowled simultaneously, as if it had left an awful taste in his mouth. "I don't trust him, Mayu."

"You never have," She said, sighing from disappointment.

By the time they reached the base, Mayu knew she had over exerted herself. Her chakra flow had begun to resume it's normal course but for a time she would continue to be in a run down state that would render her useless in an encounter with the enemy. Despite her eagerness to free herself from Ryuu, she was grateful for his help and told him as much after they'd separated. Without him, she would never have made it this far.

The two siblings took little time to make themselves comfortable. Stripping themselves of their heavy-duty armor and array of weapons, they settled in for a long night. When morning came, there would be a new set of tasks to polish off. Number one on the list being to retrieve Genji from where she'd left him.

"He's late"

Her brother's voice reached her from across the way. He had wandered over towards the back entrance of the building and out of sight before reemerging at the door to their shared room. It was his habit to check in on her quite often.

"Change of plan. For now, until we know what Shin is up to, we'll refrain from taking the boy into our custody. I'm confident that you have something to tie him down for the next twenty four hours?"

Right as he had finished his routine survey of the base, she stole his attention by stating the obvious. "I have plenty of sedatives to keep him out for much longer than that."

"He'll only need to be out for a day - two at most - but in the meantime it will give us a chance to do some snooping of our own. Shin will be too busy, dealing with the hostage and the kid, to chase after us."

Mayu's lips twitched with excitement. "You mean to follow Haruto's lead and go to Yugakure before we're expected?"

"In order to decide our next move, I'll need further intel on our targets. We don't have time to waste waiting for Haruto to make an appearance."

"What do you think is holding him up?"

"Worst case scenario, he's already dead."

"Wouldn't that be convenient for you," Mayu drolled, rolling her eyes.

Ryuu ignored her and took a seat at the edge of her bed, pushing aside her belongings to make more room for himself. "Best case scenario, he's gotten himself into a pinch and can't risk moving from his current location. If so, it's only natural that we should go to him."

Mayu gathered as many of her glass vials into her hands as she could before depositing them into her leather pack. Ryuu had no sense of humor and his lack of respect for her belongings was staggering - even to her.

"The Hyuga are a nasty bunch. They would unexpectedly chose to hole up in Yugakure. We can't afford to make a scene or draw attention to ourselves," she replied, her interest in the conversation waning.

"I suppose they may already suspect something but perhaps I'm being presumptuous. You were right to be concerned about Shin. My gut tells me that this mess is his doing. Our previous employer abandoned this job for a good reason - the payment isn't worth the risk."

"Well there's four in the group. Who are we going after first?"

"Counting Shin's hostage, that would make it five. I bet he's concealed himself close by."

"So, there are five Hyuga within our radar. I say we leave the hostage to Shin and pursue the secondary target. The one we're after will be with her."

Ryuu gave a slight nod. "I agree. Let's work on moving things along for ourselves. The quicker we get this job done, the faster we'll be able to get the hell out of Kirigakure."

"Home's not such a bad place Ryuu. It's where Haruto and Shin are, after all."

"All the more reason to flee. After we complete this mission, I want nothing more to do with the Hyuga, Shin, or Haruto. They're all bad news, Mayu. Especially Shin. If he's intimately connected to the Hyuga then he may just end up turning against us."

Mayu frowned. Her brother's thoughts mirrored her own. If Shin had allied himself with the Hyuga, it would spell disaster for everyone involved. The Hyuga might jump to conclusions and attempt to stir civil unrest between two nations and her brother and she would perish along with Haruto. Worst of all, the boy, Genji, would be caught up in the midst of the disaster. Surely, Shin would keep him out of harm's way?

Mayu's ideas were beginning to mentally cripple her. If she kept assuming the worst, she would be unable to fulfill her role as a huntress and when she next came face to face with Shin, he would reprimand her for being so naive.

Bringing her hand to her hip, Mayu lightly brushed her fingers over her whip. She couldn't shake the habit of keeping it close. Feeling the smooth texture of the leather weapon instantly helped to reassure her and quell her fears.

Ryuu had requested that she sedate Genji for twenty four hours. That could only mean that he intended to finish the first half of the job promptly. Gripping the top most coil on her whip, Mayu steadied her breathing.

Next to her, Ryuu had busied himself with his own gear. The long staff he kept attached to his back had been laid out across his lap for inspection. The top had sustained some slight rusting over the blackened metal. The bottom portion consisted of a curved blade, reminiscent of a crescent moon.

Mayu acknowledged its insidious aura with a slight grimace.

A subtle fear arose from the depths of her imagination, where it had been slowly festering for years. She truly did not wish to concern herself with her brother's psychosis but as she watched him admire the weapon with a wild look in his eyes, Mayu felt ill at ease.

There was something not quite right about his unhealthy attachment to the expertly crafted killing device. Most hunters were fond of the weapons they carried into battle but Ryuu had taken his fondness to a whole new level. They way he polished the wooden bark of his staff with immense care and the fact that he could sit so still, sliding a blunt stone over the edges of its blade, was unsettling.

Focused on Ryuu's deft hand movements, Mayu lost track of what she was supposed to be doing. Moving on autopilot, her legs propelled her forward and she crawled closer to her brother, hovering over his right shoulder. The old bed creaked under her weight.

Noticing her, Ryuu ceased his ministrations and glanced up at his sister. "What's wrong, Mayu?" He inquired cautiously, giving her an odd look. It was the first time that she had seemed interested in something he was doing.

Mayu shook her head and said nothing in response to his question. She was unperturbed by the tinge of worry lacing Ryuu's voice.

Somehow, she understood that his primary concern was not for her. Something else was driving him to complete this job. Something so awful that he desperately felt the need to skip out on going home.

Ryuu had hidden his fears from her and behind his mask, he could safely conceal his emotions from the world. Whatever had him strung tight was something Mayu was unwilling to give a name to but she recognized it from having seen it once before - though how it had come to possess him, she could not say. It was sinister in its true form and was undoubtedly lurking just beneath the surface of her brother's being.

* * *

><p>Kazuko left the council meeting feeling weighed down by exhaustion from several sleepless nights. They had convened for the third time since the departure of the heiress and still had not come to a decision regarding how they ought to proceed if they encountered an emergency. The elders were very difficult people to satisfy but none more so than her brother.<p>

Hiashi had been sitting across from Kazuko, well aware that he was being scrutinized by everyone present. As head of the clan Hiashi had more on his plate than the rest of them. Kazuko understood this but she could never bring herself to feel any sympathy for the man. He was altogether too high and mighty for her taste. If he deserved anything from her, it was certainly not her respect. Respect was earned and Hiashi had a long way to go before he could attain it.

Strolling passed the main compound, Kazuko made her way towards the training grounds. Reaching her destination, she passed by one of the old sturdy oak trees and came to a deliberate stop.

Looking around, she acknowledged a group of adolescents diligently working to improve their skills. Some she was able to recognize by face, others she abruptly dismissed as strangers. They were quite young still - not yet of chunin rank but nonetheless, they were something to behold.

Kazuko felt comfortable in her spot by the ancient oak. She was used to being a spectator. All her life she had been forced to watch from a distance as her son took his first steps as a toddler, eagerly anticipating their first meeting when he had grown into a a young man. Now, as she observed the blossoming youths attend to their training, she pondered how fleeting life was.

Every day they spent away from home - training to become worthy of the clan - the less their parents would see of them. Once they were prepared to join the Hyuga's elite, they would be forced to detach themselves from their families and leave behind all those who cared for them.

Kazuko sighed and dragged her fingers across the face of the trunk, convinced that the texture of the tough bark would haunt her memories forever. If she made herself still, she could conjure up an image of Seiichi's childlike self and see him practicing his ninjustu against a pair of dummy targets. And if she focused her whole mind, she could transport her consciousness back in time and relive a small portion of her past.

The season was beginning to change again. Above her, the Oak's leaves trembled as the wind brushed against their brittle bodies. Seduced by the autumn ambiance, Kazuko closed her eyes and waited for the breeze to kiss her cheeks. Caught in a hypnotized state, she failed to recognize the light sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

Hiashi approached Kazuko in a cautious manner, civil words at the ready in case she threatened to reject his offer to talk. He had seen her at the council meeting earlier and noticed that she seemed withdrawn. Not that he missed the all too familiar outbursts of disapproval, but he couldn't help but wonder why she had remained unusually quiet throughout the entire session.

When the council had adjourned, Kazuko had been the first one out the door as if she were eager to escape from the elders presence. She hadn't bothered to see them off or wait behind to accompany her brother back to the main house. The behavior was abnormal for someone like her - a woman whose ego forced her to keep up appearances.

Referencing one of the topics discussed by the council, Hiashi greeted her with a question. "At her current level, what are Hinata's chances of succeeding?"

Snapping her head in the direction of the disruption, Kazuko regarded Hiashi with surprise, a mix of shock and confusion reflected in her pale eyes - the unreserved expression resemblant of a girlish reaction.

"Well," she began thoughtfully, sorting out her thoughts. "If she can make it to the border of Yugakure, about fifty percent. However, if this turns out to be another kidnapping attempt, then the re-con team will alert Neji and Seiichi and they will have no choice but to turn back."

"There's always the possibility that the re-con team may run into difficulties. In that case, Neji, Seiichi, and the girls will be on their own."

"If Neji is as good as you've claimed, then they won't have any trouble making it to Kirigakure, let alone, back to the Leaf"

"He's better," Hiashi assured her with indisputable confidence.

Kazuko's brows rose but she made no attempt to challenge his statement. The look of pride on Hiashi's face was more than enough to still her tongue. Kazuko could relate to the man. As Hizashi's older brother, he had every right to trust in his nephew's capability.

"For your daughters sakes, I hope that's true, Hiashi." Kazuko looked away from her companion and over at the training grounds, where a new set of boys had replaced the ones she had been observing earlier. Their unfamiliar faces were filled with stark determination and although their efforts were admirable, they had a long way to go before they would impress their seniors.

Clutching a fold of her kimino, Kazuko backed away from where she stood, abandoning the shelter of the proud oak. She could no longer bear to watch them train. The steady movements of their hands, lashing out to meet their invisible opponents, made her think of her son and the pain he had caused her. She stepped backward slowly, preparing to turn, when she failed to notice a small dip in the earth where a tree root was emerging from.

It happened in a flash - her poor attempt to break her fall and Hiashi's hand encircling her arm to pull her out of harms way. Before Kazuko could think of how she ought to react, she found herself being anchored to the ground by a strong grip and in return, she clutched her support like a lifeline.

For a brief interval all was silent. The sounds coming from the training grounds faded into the background and all Kazuko could hear was the thumping of her heart. Then all at once, a flood of heat rushed into her cheeks, signaling the severity of shame and embarrassment that overcame her as she released her saviors' arm.

The unexpected sounds of Hiashi's deep voice, broke the illusion. His intense eyes studied her with interest as they both separated. In contrast to how collected Hiashi appeared to be, Kazuko felt as if she were standing unclothed before him - trapped, vulnerable, and weak.

"If something were to go wrong, we have informed the Hokage of all that has transpired since we received word from Kirigakure," Hiashi stated, as he came up beside her, oblivious to her plight. His gaze shifted away from her figure and down toward the base of the giant tree trunk, where a cluster of wildflowers had sprouted from the ground.

She eventually forced herself to reply, but her inquiry came out sounding far from authoritative. "Did my brother authorize that?"

"He has conceded to dispatch a message to the Hokage this evening. I suspect that he intends to keep this matter quiet for as long as possible."

"Perhaps we've all been getting worked up over nothing. Hiroshi is supposed to report to my brother sometime today. If luck is on our side, Hinata will already have arrived safely at the halfway point. Involving the Hokage is a last resort."

The icy tone in Kazuko's voice alerted Hiashi to the fact that the familiarity between them had dissipated. There had only ever been a slim chance for the two of them to be anything more than civil towards each other - and only if the situation called for it.

"I suppose that's true," he conceded, eying the woman beside him as he recalled the way she had recoiled from his touch, her grim expression transfixed in his memory.

"But, if my daughter becomes a target, we will need approval to enter Kirigakure. Without consent, we could inadvertently stir up unnecessary conflict between two nations."

Kazuko had regained a semblance of composure. Her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner, she said, "Stirring up a petty conflict is out of the question. An ideal ending would constitute the feudal lord being taken into custody while Hinata is returned to us. Unfortunately, whether she is returned in a body bag or in one piece depends on how well her team performs in the field."

Hiashi shot Kazuko a feral glare. The weight of her words were meant to crush him like a ton of bricks.

"Don't you think your brother is a bit reckless to be using them to play a game that has nothing to do with them?" He couldn't decide if he was pleased or upset that the woman appeared to be her old self again.

The evening breeze shook the canopy of the oak with enough force to send more than a few leaves tumbling to the ground. At the same time, a loud thunk echoed from across the training grounds, drawing the attention of both bystanders. A tall boy with a thin frame balanced a shuriken between two fingers, preparing to fling it in the direction of a wooden target.

"You know as well as I that it has everything to do with the next generation," Kazuko chided, breaking the silence just before Hiashi had a chance to see the rookie release his practice weapon.

Turning to the shorter woman, he sighed. From a distance, a second thunk reached his ears.

"My brother wishes to see how they'll endure the threat of being targeted while knowing that the future of the clan is at stake. Neji, Seiichi, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tokuma. They are young but capable. However they choose to pass this test, is entirely up to them."

"What if it turns out that the feudal lord has betrayed our trust? What then, Kazuko? Your brother cannot expect to control the man from this distance. We're clearly at a disadvantage."

"Should he use this opportunity to enact a covert operation, we will be able to react swiftly and put a stop to it."

"Even if this simulation fails to go as planned, this is the world we live in and the world our children were born into. If they fail to realize this, they will never be ready to take over when we step down. Hinata is the future head of the Hyuga. She must learn that diplomacy walks hand in hand with military prowess. In order for one to be achieved, the other must first be displayed through whatever means necessary."

Having established where she stood on all matters concerning politics, Kazuko led the way around the trunk towards a less shadier spot where there was a break in the overhead canopy, of foliage, that provided a fraction of the sun's natural heat. If at all possible, she hoped to avoid freezing through the thin fabric of her kimino. Trailing behind her, Hiashi followed suit. Reaching a decently open area, several feet away from the training grounds, they resumed their private conversation.

"That is the kind of leader the clan needs. Someone with a strong backbone, who isn't afraid to speak out against the broken system. Numerous possibilities have presented themselves over the years and yet not one Hyuga has seized the opportunity to make a genuine difference."

"Take care to curb your tongue, Kazuko. You speak of treason," Hiashi warned, none too kindly, refusing to take part in criticizing the country's leaders. The system had its flaws but it was not up to them to decide what changes ought to be made to it.

"I only speak the truth, Hiashi. Why else have the Hyuga worked so hard to abide by the rules if not to eventually see one of our own assume the position of Hokage? Unlike the Uchiha, we've spread our beliefs and customs through peaceful means. I guarantee you that one day our efforts will be rewarded."

She had harbored these unspoken judgments from the moment she'd been certain of her pregnancy, cradling them for over a decade, even as her infant was roughly pried from her arms. Yet, this was the first time she had dared to voice them aloud. Not to mention, the first time she had shared them with another.

"You make it sound as if something is already in motion."

Kazuko shrugged nonchalantly, saying, "My child was supposed to inherit your position Hiashi. Your daughter is less than adequate but she'll have to do, for now, otherwise…."

She was about to add more but when she realized that her jeers had failed to elicit any sort of reaction from Hiashi, Kazuko looked over at the man to check if anything was wrong. Hiashi's expression remained impassive but Kazuko instantly knew that something wasn't quite right. Dropping her arms by her side, she took a step back, feeling that she better put some distance between them. And then, like a bolt of lightning, Hiashi's booming voice struck her speechless.

"You shamed the clan the moment you decided to sleep with the enemy!" Hiashi shouted, loud enough for all in the vicinity to hear. His white eyes blazed like that of a demons as large veins protruded along his temples. Close as she was, Kazuko could sense the erratic spike in his chakra flow.

The hairs on the back of Kazuko's neck stood erect and her body stiffened. Fear and anger gripped her and as a result, she was unprepared to retaliate. Staring wide-eyed at Hiashi, a wave of numbness washed over her, paralyzing her body from head to toe.

Taking up the conversation, Hiashi continued where he'd left off. "You would understand this better than anyone, Kazuko," He hissed vehemently, his aura comparable to her brother's, as he struggled to control his temper. "It was your mistake that brought that child into the world and your silence that kept him from rising above his station! Stop blaming others for your serious lack of judgment as a woman and as a mother!"

His words were cold but honest. By nature, he was not a forgiving man. Yet, Hiashi did possess the means to disregard the past - especially, when it was one filled with overwhelming tragedy. It was unfortunate that Kazuko was unable to do the same. The grudges she held against him and the council, must run far deeper than anyone had surmised.

"Indeed. I sacrificed my entire future in order to prove my loyalty to the clan."

Sunlight broke through his field of vision, blocking Kazuko from sight. Then, as the bright glare ebbed, Hiashi noticed that she had turned away from him. Her back was straight, her stance rigid. The outer rim of her ears - though covered partly by cropped strands of hair - were colored a deep scarlet. He had done wrong by bringing up this subject. He knew that now but could no longer take back what he'd said.

Respecting her space, Hiashi refrained from approaching Kazuko. Instead, his brows drew together as he wondered whether or not she would answer his next question.

"Was it worth it? Giving up everything to protect the one who left you to such a cruel fate?"

Kazuko remained silent as her hands curled into tight fists, her fingernails pressing so firmly against her palm that crescent shapes were unconsciously embedded into her skin. Her past came rushing back to her with a vengeance. She was afraid to speak, as if she might lose everything if she came clean and confessed what she'd kept hidden for seventeen years.

With a shaky voice she replied, "We shall soon see, won't we, Hiashi?"

Kazuko did not wait for the man to respond. Rather, she smothered her anguish as best she could and hurriedly took her leave. Sunset heralded the coming of another night she would spend alone, another night she would have to endure an onslaught of memories that threatened to break her spirit. As she fled from Hiashi, her sandals scrapping against the dirt path, Kazuko reaffirmed her hate for the perceptive beast. Even though she had refrained from befriending him for so long, he consistently prevailed at getting under her skin.

A fork in the path brought her to the main house, where lamplight illuminated the porch. After ascending the steps, Kazuko made her way to her sanctuary. She slid the screen door open, but before going in, she spared one final glance at the path behind her. There, just beyond the fork in the road, she spotted Hiashi making his way over. He was looking at nothing in particular and yet, for brief second, she could have sworn that he glanced her way. Assuming she had been caught staring, Kazuko quickly averted her gaze, hoping that her dark hair would shield her face from view. Distractedly, she fiddled with the screen door, forcing it open more than was necessary and proceeded to step inside. Not for the first time, she was sorry to have spoken to him at all.

* * *

><p>When Tokuma woke it was to a feel a dull ache in his right hand. Briefly he recalled to memory his encounter with Shin, the leader of the hunter ninja his team had been tracking. The air was permeated by the scent of blood – a discovery which caused him to sit up in alarm.<p>

What had become of Hiroshi and the others worried him as he eased himself out of his groggy state. He had no idea where he had been carried him off to or why he had been saved, but he surmised that there was a connection between his being alive and whatever it was his abductor was after.

Long ago, the Hidden Cloud had entered into a conflict with the Hyuga over their possession of the byakugan. Fortunately, after a heated battle between elite members of both groups, the Hyuga managed to secure the future of their bloodline – although it was at the cost of their relationship with the feudal lord of that region. Nonetheless, the clan had remained wary of the Hidden Cloud over the years and now that Tokuma had become wrapped up in this, what he judged to be a second attempt to kidnap a member of the Hyuga's main family, he was certain that more than the byakugan was at stake.

Using his good hand, Tokuma pushed himself up into a sitting position in order to lean back against the wooden frame that served as the headboard for the bed that he occupied. As far as he could tell, the room he was in appeared to have been used sparingly – if it had been used at all.

A glance towards the room's sole window helped him to ascertain just how long he'd been out for. The dim rays of light filtering through confirmed that night had been overtaken by the first signs of dawn.

The order of events that had proceeded his arrival remained a mystery to him. He had been minimally alert after his fainting spell and for a time was aware of being jostled about frequently and of the brief spasms of pain radiating from the injury he had sustained. Besides for the flashes of unfamiliar scenery entering his field of vision, the only other thing Tokuma could recall was the voice of his abductor as it had called out to him in the darkness. Shin, was the name he'd heard repeated several times upon slipping in and out of consciousness.

Now that he'd risen from sleep, he seemed to be alone. Yet, Tokuma sensed the presence of another who was close by. No doubt, he was being kept under surveillance as a precautionary measure.

Shin - the name he'd associated with his abductor - was not the kind of man who required his victims to be guarded. Tokuma had been able to scrutinize the surface of Shin's abilities from only a short fight with him. The man's raw power and intelligence was enough to hinder an entire group of the Hyuga. That fact alone was as startling as it was impressive.

If he had to squander a bet, he would wager that he was being observed for personal reasons. Before he'd succumbed to the darkness, Tokuma had caught a glimpse of Shin through his slanted eyes. What he'd captured was a confident expression belonging to a man who was anything but orthodox.

Tokuma lifted his arm and examined the state of his injury. The makeshift bandage clung to his torn skin – a sign that the bleeding had stopped and subsequently, the dried blood had acted as an adhesive that was currently keeping the red scarf from revealing the damaged part of his hand.

In his line of profession, Tokuma had become familiar with stab wounds. Although he was not a medical ninja, he did have some training in the field and could administer basic first aid if he were called upon to do so. He needed to properly clean and tend to his flesh wound as soon as possible if he wanted to avoid infection. However, his present circumstances left him medically inept to handle with such a pressing concern.

Strangely enough, while the afflicted area emit vibrations of pain along the length of his arm, Tokuma could not seem to sense any chakra circulating through this section of his system. Impatient to figure out what the hell was going on, he activated his byakugan and scanned his limbs for any traces of chakra flow. He was shocked to find that his tenketsu were more or less blocked. It was no wonder that his entire body felt depleted of energy.

With a frustrated sigh, Tokuma raised his head and took a quick survey of the room.

The southeastern corner of the room was cut off at an angle. To the right of the entrance was a second door that opened up to a narrow washroom and to his left, against the adjacent wall, Tokuma spotted a table with an array of items awaiting his attention. To his surprise, it appeared that his captor had provided him with the necessary tools to remedy his injured hand.

Tokuma rose from the bed and made his way over to where the items had been left for his use. After taking a seat at the table, he began to carefully unravel the scarf from around his hand.

The process was not as painful as he thought it might be. He was able to successfully peel off the scarf without much effort or further infliction to his open wound. Upon closer inspection, he confirmed that Shin's blade had pierced his skin in such a way that the layers of scarred tissue would not only heal quickly but would leave no lasting impairment to the course of chakra through his right arm. Once recovered, he should be able to employ the gentle fist technique as naturally as before.

Tokuma was pleased to assess that his physical state was none the worse for wear. Unfortunately, his mental state was another matter entirely. He wasn't certain if he'd be willing to put up another fight against Shin if it came to that. On the surface he was prepared to fulfill his duty to the clan but an unexpected fear continued to assault his mind.

Tokuma was busy searching for something that might aid in alleviating his pain, when the sound of the door creaking open alerted him to his captors' arrival. His attention was drawn away from his hand as he turned to greet his unwelcome visitor.

Shin approached the table calmly. Tokuma was surprised by the change in his captor. The man was clad in casual attire and much taller than he remembered. There was a disconcerting air about him that set Tokuma on edge.

A slight tingling around the wounded area of his hand caused him to grit his teeth. It was as if he could feel the lingering pain accompanied by having Shin's blade embedded inside his flesh.

Noticing his captive's struggle, the man ceased his approach. "Looks like you've managed to get started without my help."

Tokuma opted to refrain from responding to the carefree individual. He wasn't interested in becoming familiar with Shin, or for that matter, feeding the man's insatiable craving for amusement.

His silence proved to be all that the other required to continue speaking his mind.

"Your aptitude for tracking far exceeds your inherited abilities. If it weren't for the color of your eyes and the techniques you employ in battle, I would never have taken you for a member of the Hyuga clan. I was impressed by the way you evaded my trap by reading into the subtle evidence that remained from our previous experiments with the toxic gas. Even your leader failed to weed out traces of our presence until it was too late."

"Speaking of which, how's that hand doing?" Shin asked, eying the mess on the table. No commentary was necessary to explain the haphazard littering of bandages, wraps, and ointments. Working with one hand would be an inconvenience for anyone.

Tokuma shrugged. "You're skilled with a blade. Even with all my training, I'd never be able to administer a wound like this." He cocked his head, gesturing to his hand. The fresh bandage - made of a thick, fibrous material - providing just enough support for him to manage flexing his fingers to a small degree.

"The crippling effects of the toxin should have dissipated by now but because your body has been exposed to it for a lengthy period of time, it will begin to develop an antibody for it."

"Is that assessment meant to be reassuring?" Tokuma retorted, sarcasm dripping from his accusatory tone. Across from him, Shin offered a nod in response before leaning forward to inspect Tokuma's face.

Instantly, the younger male paled. He was desperate to move away but his body was unresponsive, his legs locked in place.

A soft humming registered in Tokuma's ears. Shin hovered over him, staring down into his eyes; and he stared back, holding the man's piercing gaze for as long as he could, without blinking.

"Your eyes still show mild signs of irritation," the taller man said, offering his hostage a white strip of cloth. "You'll want to rinse them out, just to be safe."

Tokuma had had failed to see the other move. He was so focused on maintaining eye contact, he'd never even noticed that Shin had reached over to the table to retrieve the makeshift towel for him. Averting his gaze, he closed his hand over the cloth, relishing how soft it was to the touch.

Rising from the chair, Tokuma began to walk away from Shin, headed in the direction of the corner alcove where he could attend to rinsing out his eyes at the small wash station. Then, after stepping farther out of the room and realizing where he was, he stopped abruptly.

"This place," he started, taking in the details all around him - a faded carving of a leaf stationed above the door frame, distinct scuff marks along the wooden floorboards - and acknowledged them as clues that should have given his location away.

"It's a shinobi safe-house built by the Leaf. As long as we remain here, my comrades won't be able to track us. They wouldn't expect me to hide out in the open." Shin appeared distracted for a moment, and then added, "Anyway, I've made sure to delay them."

"The graveyard of birds was not your doing, then? I was under the impression that you were working alone." The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

A Cheshire smirk spread across Shin's lips as he considered Tokuma's assumption. "The Hyuga are not the type to be easily pressured by a single outsider itching for their attention. It takes a highly skilled group of individuals to subdue a formidable clan, such as yours."

"Then my teammates…they are…"

The unspoken question lingered in the space between them. Tokuma wasn't prepared to voice his misgivings aloud, especially not in the company of the person responsible for his team's misfortune.

"As lifeless as the decayed foliage surrounding their corpses. You are the only survivor." Shin's voice shattered the concentrated silence, lifting a heavy weight off Tokuma's shoulders.

He had guessed as much but it never hurt to confirm the truth – even if it was difficult to hear. The gash Hiroshi had sustained must have caused him to bleed out. There was no way he could have survived without receiving immediate medical attention. As for the others, it was just as likely that they had been left to die in a similar fashion. The thought made him shudder.

"You must not intend to kill me just yet. Otherwise, you already would have."

"A smart observation," Shin conceded, crossing his arms over his chest. "As I said before, I plan to let you go free. However, before I take my leave, I wish to propose an exchange of information from one shinobi to the other."

His civil manner may have been misleading but Tokuma felt inclined to trust the man for one reason. When he'd woken from his unconscious state, he had been free of restraints. It made sense for Shin to be keeping an eye on him. Strangely enough, he had not felt it necessary to bind his hands and feet. Whatever information Shin was seeking was valuable enough that he was treating Tokuma with more respect than he might have if he did not require his intelligence.

"I had half expected you to use me as a bargaining chip to get your hands on the byakugan. If that is not your purpose for keeping me alive then what is?" He demanded harshly, turning fully to face his captor.

"You don't really think I'd be so foolish. Anyone in their right mind knows that every shinobi belonging to the Hyuga clan is willing to die for a member of the main family. Even if I could trade you for intel concerning the byakugan, it wouldn't be worth it. Most of what you or anyone would be willing to tell me is already common knowledge. What I want has nothing at all to do with the secrets of the Hyuga."

Tokuma was shocked to hear Shin's explanation and was positive that his present confusion was reflected in his eyes. He could feel himself blinking and gaping at the same time, the cloth, growing steadily wrinkled in his tight grasp.

"Then, you aren't after the clan?"

"I am not but there are those who are. You are safe for the time being."

Shin took a moment to organize the items that were strewn about the tabletop, using both hands to put things back in their original places.

Although it looked as if he were simply cleaning up after his captive, Shin was purposely searching for something among the scattered equipment. Coming across a bloodied length of material, he snatched the object from where it had been thrown to the side and brought it to his nose, giving it a light sniff.

Tokuma looked askance at the man, questioning his actions. He was tempted to inquire about the scarf but kept his mouth shut on account of having seen it smeared with his own blood.

"You can no more guarantee my safety than I can guarantee that I can provide you with the information you're interested in," Tokuma relayed practically.

His injured hand had gone slightly numb as he'd been keeping it in a single position since Shin had made an appearance. He was presently doing his best to ignore the lack of sensation that diffused his freshly bandaged wound.

"Tell me what you wish to know and who you're working for. From there, we can settle on an equal exchange."

Shin shifted his attention over to Tokuma, contemplating the increase in his level of confidence."You aren't in any position to be making demands, kid. Have you forgotten the feel of my blade already? Perhaps your memory is in need of being refreshed."

As he said this, Shin made to move forward. Tokuma couldn't help but notice that one of the man's arms had sneakily dropped to his side where he kept the small knife, from earlier, tucked inside his belt.

In response to his abductors' sudden movements, he rephrased his appeal. "At the very least, give me a sound reason to cooperate. If the future of my clan is at stake then you should be able to tell me who is responsible for selling us out."

His quick thinking and logical negotiations were enough to stop Shin from making use of his knife a second time. However, his hand remained hovering over the metallic hilt. In the other, he held the scarlet sash.

"Fair enough," he said, stopping inches away from Tokuma before balling his free hand into a closed fist. That action alone caused Tokuma to breathe a sigh of relief.

He was caught off guard by how quickly the other had backed down. Though, he sensed this had less to do with having good luck and more to do with Shin's eagerness to make himself scarce.

"There's a traitor in your clan who's been feeding intel on the Hyuga to the employees of a highly influential man from the Hidden Cloud. I cannot reveal the identity of this person but I can disclose a bit of what that information has bought for them."

Tokuma waited in silent anticipation for Shin to elaborate.

His mission had been to scout the path the heiress and her group were traveling on as they made their way to Kirigakure. From what Shin had revealed thus far, Tokuma wondered who exactly the man had been referring to when he'd mentioned there being a traitor among their clansmen.

"Safe passage for two of the individuals making their way to the feudal lord's domain."

"Four shinobi were dispatched to the Hidden Cloud. If only two are ensured safe passage then that would mean that the other two are certain targets."

Shin confirmed the younger boy's suspicions, on the spot. "As we speak, their party is being trailed by three others who work alongside me." The smile returned to his face, his chapped lips cracking slightly, but Tokuma noticed that his eyes were deeply troubled.

Instantly, images of the heiress and her younger sister surfaced in Tokuma's head. They were members of the main family and at risk for becoming the victims of one man's greed. Would he be forced to witness their deaths as well?

Tokuma lifted his arm and gingerly set it down by his side in a more comfortable position. With his arm held at angle, he could clearly see the damaged area where Shin's blade had pierced through his skin. He had been lucky enough to escape from death's reach because his abductor had shown him mercy. He could not bring himself to ask whether or not the heiress and her companions would be afforded the same courtesy.

A brooding quiet took over and neither male dared to speak. Tokuma's worried expression was not lost on Shin. As such, the dark haired man returned to the corner he'd emerged from and dragged a wooden chair up from the other side of the door. Sitting just outside the entrance to the cramped room, Shin had been his constant watcher the entire time.

"What information do you hope you to get out of me? You must realize that unless the situation changes, I have no obligation to submit to your will."

"Look, I'm not going to lie and try to convince you that I have any control over what's happening or that I can stop my comrades from carrying out their orders. But, if you give me what I want, I'll let you go and you will be able to return, with your life, to your clan."

When he had finished speaking, Shin dropped into the chair across from him, leaving Tokuma to stand awkwardly in between the doors to the main chamber and the washroom. Instinct told him that the time to use the wash station had passed. As a result, he stuffed the dry cloth inside one of his pockets, discarding it from view.

Shin's large form appeared less menacing now that he was seated. Waiting patiently, he allowed his captive to assess the gravity of the situation and the benefits accompanying the bargain that he was proposing.

"Do you really think I can trust you to let me go, if I cooperate?"

Shin considered the boy's question, his brows knitted together. "I have no interest in murdering a kid who only just learned how to walk. That would be a waste."

Tokuma was aware that time was of the essence. Originally he was hoping to buy himself some more time but what little he had left was fleeting. He needed to come to a decision and then act quickly. Gathering what was left of his deflated courage, Tokuma swallowed a haughty retort and nodded in understanding.

It was at this moment that Shin noticed the younger boy grip the hem of his vest with his injured hand, pulling at an old tear in the fabric. His methods of conducting business were shrewed, but that didn't explain why the kid was so bent on closing the prominent distance between them. Even if his life hadn't been hanging in the balance, Shin discerned that his captive would have complied with his demands in order to accommodate a private agenda.

Tokuma realized that if he was going to trust this man, it was necessary to display the extent of his willingness to cooperate. Biting back the cry of frustration that had threatened to give him away, he chewed his bottom lip until his teeth drew blood.

Using the wall as a support, he slowly dropped to the floor where he sat down, cross-legged. Facing parallel to Shin, he willed his nerves to settle as he cradled his lame hand inside his lap, ignoring the surge of pain that shot through his arm.

"Tell me what you wish to know," he said sternly, his countenance changing to suit his behavior.

Shin regarded his captive with a vehement glare. Realizing his mistake, Tokuma leaned back in his spot instinctively, as if he were trying to avoid being closer to Shin than was required.

"Don't get cocky with me kid," Shin warned, a growl erupting from the back of his throat. His authoritative tone alerted Tokuma to the fact that he'd been foolish to drop his guard before a man who was presently his enemy. He would have to tread carefully if he hoped to regain his freedom.

As Shin made to speak again, there was a familiar look about him. His aggressive attitude had struck Tokuma with a sense of deja vu. Shaking the strange thought from his head, the younger male promptly dismissed the notion that the hunter had any relation to someone known to him.

"There's a member of your clan who I'm interested in." Shin grinned enthusiastically. Again, he assumed a familiar air.

"Is there?" Tokuma asked, baffled by his captor's admission.

"A boy from the branch family. He would be about your age, now."

Lifting a hand, Shin pointed to the device covering his captive's forehead. Instantly, Tokuma's recognition set in and the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Someone from the branch family who's my age…" He trailed off softly, calculating a number of candidates in his head. There were several boys his age back home. Shin was interested in just one. "A few people come to mind."

"I don't know his name but from what I understand, he would have received the seal recently."

Catching sight of Shin's intense gaze, Tokuma rushed to divulge the information he assumed his captor was after. "There were five who received their seals earlier this year."

Shin shook his head. "No, it would be more recent than that."

Tokuma was attempting to steer Shin away from the truth but it seemed likely that his efforts would be in vain. The man knew more than he was willing to admit, which made the task even more grueling. At the rate the conversation was transgressing, his chances of success were slim to none.

Judging that it would benefit him to be honest, Tokuma revealed in an unsteady voice,"N-no formal ceremony was conducted but two members of the clan did undergo the process right before departing from the Leaf."

The dull ache that had penetrated his hand returned with a vengeance and Tokuma noticed that his injured limb was shaking. Shin was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish speaking. Swallowing his fear, he continued.

"Neji Hyuga and Seiichi Hyuga. They were both assigned to be escorts for the heiress on her journey to Kirigakure."

For a split second, a hint of pride flickered within Shin's dark eyes. Thinking that perhaps he was imagining it, Tokuma blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time. Unfortunately, the illusion had happed so fast that he'd missed the opportunity to confirm what he'd seen.

"One of those boys intends to betray the Hyuga heiress," Shin said plainly, as if he were discussing something as mundane as the weather.

Immediately, Tokuma refuted his statement. "That's not possible!," He exclaimed, sitting up straight. "You told me that you wouldn't reveal to me who the traitor is."

"He's not a traitor…at least not yet. The person who sold out the Hyuga to their enemies is a member of the main family. I will say no more on that score. As for the two escorts…Two days ago I sent someone to keep an eye on them."

Tokuma considered this and then asked, "Why would you do that?"

"You have no allegiance to the Hyuga or the heiress. Unless….."

Shin sighed irritably. "You misunderstand, kid. I don't give a damn about your clan or your heiress. It's the boy I wish to spare from being involved with your lot."

"What for?"

"Personal reasons."

Tokuma clasped his kneecap with his good hand to keep himself from trying anything stupid. He could feel his chakra pulsing in a frantic manner, much like his heart. "Neji and Seiichi both have muddled pasts. They both have sound reasons for wanting to betray the clan but not the heiress. They have sworn to protect her!"

His reasoning was failing him. His brain was still attempting to process all this information.

"Tell me more about Neji and Seiichi," Shin interrupted, tearing the younger male from his thoughts.

Tokuma gave the man a sidelong glance, trying to decide whether it was right for him to be exposing his clansman like this. Even though he was under pressure, Shin had assured him that he was in no danger - at least not from him. Still, Tokuma attributed the deaths of his team to Shin and did not wholly feel at ease in his presence.

Tokuma began by describing Seiichi and then moved on to Neji, explaining how long the two had been members of the branch family, how they were related to the heiress, and then, went on to reveal that their pasts were something of a mystery.

Tokuma didn't exactly know either of the boys personally, but he did know of them. Like anyone else, he had his reservations concerning the level of their involvement with the heiress but he was forced to admit to Shin that they were gifted in the ninja arts.

Before long, his monologue was nearing its end. Shin confessed - halfway through - to being satisfied with the background information Tokuma had already provided. Yet, as a man who took pride in his abilities as a tracker, he had felt it necessary to present a physical and psychological profile of his two clansman, paying meticulously close attention to separate fact from fiction.

Shin remained patient throughout Tokuma's drawn out explanation. He kept his thoughts reserved and his comments limited to an occasional, "I see", whenever he was allowed to get a word in.

Finally, when there was nothing more for Tokuma to elaborate on and the exchange had been accomplished, the younger male relaxed. Leaning forward, Tokuma's back curved in a less than elegant manner, leaving him looking somewhat hunched over. He kept his injured hand close to his body, fearing that moving it would result in another wave of pain. Oddly enough, across from him, Shin vacated his seat and kicked the chair to the side before joining his companion on the dusty floor.

Closer to him now, Shin was able to perceive the state of Tokuma's wrappings without needing to squint his eyes as he'd been doing all along, studying it from afar. He was pleased to note that the younger male had adeptly fastened the bandage, making certain to leave some room for the wound to breathe.

"Listen," Shin said, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I realize that our acquaintance is only temporary, but there's something else you should know, kid."

Upon noticing the lack of animosity in Shin's tone of voice, Tokuma's interest piqued exponentially. He could sense that the atmosphere had somewhat changed between them. In spite of being held captive, Tokuma no longer felt trapped. Giving the man his full attention, he waited, entirely unprepared for what came next.

* * *

><p>He had forced them all to change rooms. From one moment to the next the weather had worsened and heavy rains were causing ruckus all throughout Yugakure. Cautioned to remain indoors, Seiichi and the girls had calmly relayed their desire to stay another night at the inn before moving on. As per usual, Neji was against altering their plans but some persuading from Hinata changed his mind.<p>

It was ridiculous how quickly he gave in whenever she spoke. The sound of her voice was tantalizing to his ears. All his efforts to blot out the memory of her lips on his went to waste, for whenever they met - whether by accident or on purpose - Neji could feel his mind reeling. He could no longer look her in the eye without recalling how they'd woken tangled up in each others arms.

As for Hinata, she gave no indication that his presence was affecting her ability to do her duties. Nonetheless, anytime they found themselves alone she would skirt passed him with her gaze lowered and a slight roseate color tinting her cheeks.

He had wanted to call her out on it but decided that to do so would be too cruel. After all, she had been generous enough to share his bed even though that had meant breaking the rule they had sworn to follow. It was this fact that drove Neji to keep himself in check.

Slipping out of his room, Neji made his way downstairs. Following the path he reserved to memory, he made his way down the long corridor, the weight of his footsteps cushioned by the carpeted flooring - a rectangular border made of fine wood outlining the russet middle. Lanterns overhead, illuminating the buildings faded signs of aging, sharpened his peripheral vision. Even without the use of the byakugan, Neji's sight was exceptionally acute.

The bar was calling to him the way a favorite past time beckons to one in desperate need of a distraction. Neji was not about to object to drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He was guilty for having a taste for it - the fermented liquid leaving behind that distinguishable burn as it cascaded down his throat. He was craving it just as much as he was craving her.

Halfway to his destination, Neji paused. The echo of soft padded footsteps sounded from behind him, alerting him to the female presence stalking his backside. He was tempted to glance over his shoulder to see who it was.

There wasn't anything threatening about the singular presence. In fact, Neji would go as far as to say that the person's unguarded aura alluded to some form of an invitation. The urge to discover who his companion was compelled him to turn around.

Coming face to face with a young girl with pearl-coated eyes, hair falling in a silky curtain down her back, Neji blinked.

"Not who you were expecting?" Hanabi teased, her head tilted at an angle. An overconfident smile danced across her lips, only to vanish as soon as she relaxed her stance.

Neji studied her from a far. She was different somehow. Or, more accurately, she was not the same. There was a mysterious air about her that left much to be desired.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," he responded, dragging his eyes over the girl's slight form. Hanabi was scantily dressed for the weather. A lavender kimino draped about her shoulders covered her from top to bottom and yet, the material was so sheer that Neji could almost hallucinate seeing the exact places where her body curved inward.

"I wouldn't judge you even if you were," Hanabi said, her voice softening.

The suggestive remark went unnoticed by Neji. His mind was occupied sorting through more disconcerting ideas than he would ever have time to consider.

Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze and asked, "Did you need something, Hanabi?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Do you?"

Her quick witted response made him suck in his breath. Neji had a vague suspicion of what the girl was hinting at but he chose to feign ignorance.

"I could use a drink," he answered, raising his brows in question when Hanabi lifted a finger to her lips. He was extremely confused by her actions.

It was not until Hanabi stepped closer and touched a hand to his wrist that Neji sensed a familiar aura bearing down on them.

All of a sudden he moved without thinking. Grabbing hold of the girl's free hand, Neji spun Hanabi around until their faces were within an inch of each other. Next thing he knew, he was pulling her out of the hallway and over to a gap between the two nearest rooms.

Hidden snugly within the cramped opening in the wall, the two of them stared at each other in silence.

Out in the hall there was movement to and fro. A group of four men sauntered by without a care in the world. Their baritone voices lingered even as they faded into the distance.

Beside him, Hanabi shifted slightly, moving her arm out of his way. He surprised himself when he leaned forward, pinning her, hands anchored against the adjacent wall, locking her in place.

Neji was about to remove himself but as fate would have it, Hanabi beat him to the punch. Stilling his movement with a pleading look, she turned her head and gazed out across from their hiding place. Neji followed suit.

To his surprise (and annoyance), Seiichi approached the niche unconsciously, looking mildly amused, his hands twisted together unnaturally as if he were doing his best to control himself from touching something forbidden from him. Stopping a couple of paces away from where they were stationed, the man uncurled his fingers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lovely little thing, isn't she?" Seiichi commented, sliding his tongue over his lips.

A sickening image of an animal observing its prey came to mind. Thinking that he was referring to Hanabi, Neji struggled to coerce himself from wiping the devilish smile off the guy's contorted face. It was obvious that from where he stood, Seiichi could see them clearly.

A sweet voice tore Neji from his thoughts, heralding the arrival of the woman he had been hoping to run into.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Seiichi," Hinata greeted, emerging from the other side, her back facing the pair sandwiched in between the two constricting partitions.

As she stepped inside the frame, long hair tied back at her nape, Seiichi's lips broke into a surly grin. "You sound so sure of that," he challenged, purposely inching towards her.

Hands glued to her hips, Hinata took a deliberate step back before saying, "Keep it up and I'll be forced to maintain this distance".

Her warning was meant to be serious but the light tone of her voice betrayed her.

Seiichi's grin widened. All the while, his eyes held Hanabi and Neji captive. Neither one of them wanted to risk succumbing to the shame of being caught for fear that they would give away their location. Thus, they were powerless to do anything about it.

"We wouldn't want that," he remarked, playing along.

Hinata pursed her lips. "No, I don't suppose you would."

Avoiding Seiichi's gaze, Neji chanced a glance at the girl in front of him. Hanabi was staring at the floor, looking forlorn. Neji felt vibes of discomfort emitting from her. Likewise, he was wrestling with his inner self. A part of him wanted to storm out of hiding, grab Hinata around the waist, and flee; but at the same time he could not bear the thought of abandoning Hanabi to the likes of Seiichi. There was no knowing what the guy might try to do to her.

Across the hall, the conversation between Hinata and Seiichi continued.

"You know I've stumbled upon something curious," Seiichi admitted, changing the subject. Then, noticing that they were about to be joined by two other guests, he signaled their approach by moving aside to make room for Hinata to stand next to him.

The heiress caught on right away. She was partly obstructing the walkway. Hinata forced herself to step closer to Seiichi to allow the duo to cross.

An older, heavyset man with a white beard, accompanied by a short, red haired woman, passed by them. They chatted in hushed tones as they sauntered over to their room, lingering by the doorway to finish their discussion. If they had noticed anything funny about the couple squished in between the limited space just outside their suite, they did not give any indication. In their wake, a musky perfume permeated the air.

"What's that?" Hinata asked, addressing Seiichi in a whisper to accommodate the change in their surroundings. Neji had to strain his ears to hear her.

"I was wondering if you might let me borrow some of your time tomorrow evening. There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Why not just ask me now?"

"I suppose I could but it's a delicate matter and this doesn't seem like the place to do it," Seiichi said, gesturing to the long corridor, alluding to the company they had recently acquired.

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Alright, we can speak about it tomorrow. I was actually just on my way to see my sister. Since we all changed rooms, I haven't had a chance to check on her."

Hinata's concern for Hanabi made Neji's heart swell. When she should have been worried about herself, instead she was thinking of her sister. That was so like Hinata. She was as selfless as they came.

Checking on the girl aforementioned, Neji felt his body go very still. Hanabi was staring at her sister, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes glistening. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears and yet in total control, determined not to let them spill.

There was an urge in him to offer the younger girl some form of comfort but Neji knew not where to begin. Eventually, he tore his gaze from Hanabi and resumed watching the odd scene between Hinata and Seiichi unfold.

"I'll keep you company," Seiichi said, inviting himself to tag along. Hinata did not appear to mind at all and graciously accepted the man's offer.

"I'd like that," she replied, a warm, approving smile gracing her lips.

Seiichi moved from his position to face in the opposite direction, held out his arm, and waited for his companion to take hold of it. He must have believed that any effort he made to be charming would increase his chances of being favored by the heiress. Whatever the case, his hard work seemed to be paying off.

Neji cringed at the sight of Hinata placing her hand inside Seiichi's. She wasn't his property but seeing another man touch her - even in a respectful manner - was enough to ignite his anger.

It was obvious that their comrades were attempting to maintain a low profile by pretending to be another local couple staying at the inn but to Neji (and surely to Hanabi) they stood out like a sore thumb.

As the two took their leave, he breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been forced to watch them any longer he might have ended their brief exchange by stepping in and putting a stop to the whole charade. It was Hanabi's presence that persuaded him to fight off the temptation.

Still caged inside his arms, the girl had yet to say a word. He noticed that the unshed tears clinging to her eyes had receded from view.

Hanabi was confident that her sister's worry had been genuine but not so much that she willing to give up on Neji. Seiichi had promised her that he would distract Hinata for as long as she needed. With that in mind, Hanabi took a deep breathe and released it slowly.

Locking eyes with Neji, she broke into a peel of laughter. Her cousin looked perturbed, anxious even and Hanabi was certain she knew why. Yet, her lifted mood must have been contagious for all the distress melted away the moment he smiled at her, the taut muscles in his face relaxing.

Hanabi could see herself through the white mirrors of Neji's eyes, her reflection captivated by the same mirth she was experiencing.

"I don't think I've ever really heard you laugh before," Neji admitted, his arms falling to his sides, freeing Hanabi from the makeshift confine. As they parted, he was able to take in more of Hanabi than he had previously. A radiant glow was giving light to her whole being, accentuating her womanly features.

Hanabi's laughter died down and she leaned back against the wall, unwilling to be the first to vacate their hiding spot. "Says the guy who never laughs."

Neji's smile faded and suddenly he looked up at the ceiling, studying the cracks lining the surface, appearing to be deep in thought.

"I've probably forgotten how to."

Feeling a familiar warmth spread gradually in her chest, Hanabi extended an arm in Neji's direction. As she had predicted, her cousin was a second too late to stop the hand that reached for a fold of his loose shirt.

Hanabi clutched him like a lifeline and Neji could hardly breathe. The girl was much too close and he couldn't help but question why they were still concealing themselves when the threat of being discovered was no longer imminent.

"It's impossible to forget how to do something that comes so naturally," Hanabi whispered, invading the remains of his personal space. Her heated breath tickled his skin and sent shivers up and down his spine.

Neji was positive that he was going to regret this moment for the rest of his life but his body wasn't putting up a fight. It was as if his mind was housing two separate entities - one that was eager to explore the obscure feelings he was recently made aware of and another that was pleading with him to resist this with all his might.

One word could put a stop to everything but did he really have the strength or the courage to turn the girl away? She was so willing and utterly vulnerable in front of him.

Mere inches apart, Neji halted Hanabi's advance with more force than he intended. When he covered her hand with his own and pressed it down flat against his chest, a small gasp escaped her lips.

A distended silence enveloped them, leaving little room for either to voice their thoughts aloud.

Neji wanted the girl to feel the restless beating of his heart. He understood that this reaction wasn't the same as being in love, but she was beautiful and said things in a way that excited him. Cheeks dusted a lovely shade of pink and eyes glittering like diamonds, Hanabi was all that Neji could focus on. The image of Hinata and Seiichi distanced itself from his mind as if it were part of another lifetime.

He gulped, squeezing Hanabi's hand to reassure himself that this was real, that she wasn't some sort of illusion, because he had already decided that this was all he could freely give to her. Beyond this gift, he could not commit to her like she wanted him to.

"Don't be afraid to let go, it's okay," she tells him, sounding disheartened, stricken by the pain of his oncoming rejection.

It's not okay and Neji wished he could convey this to Hanabi but he had spent enough time in her company to know that she wouldn't listen even if he tried. What he did end up saying to her was, "I can't let go…"

The answer was always a simple one. All this time, Neji had assumed that what existed between Hanabi and him was something perverse but he was beginning to recognize that it was more akin to love than he had once believed it to be.

A mock smile stole across her face but it was gone before Neji could even blink.

His blunt admission was enough to throw Hanabi's emotions into disarray and all rational to the curb.

"You can't let go but you won't give in either," she returned harshly, her small hand trembling within his.

Hanabi could sense that she had really lost this time. Neji could never belong to her - not while his love for her sister was still so great. As much as he cared for her, there wasn't enough room in his heart for another.

The ends of her fingertips brushed his palm as she pulled away in defeat, her conviction dissolving into tears. She twisted her body to face in the only direction Neji was blind to and allowed the salty droplets to slide down her cheeks.

She was no stranger to misery. It followed her wherever she went. No matter what Seiichi had promised, Hanabi could not see the silver lining in this situation. Hope had failed her and so would he.

She felt heavy, as if a ton of bricks were weighing her down. "I give up," Hanabi mumbled, her emotions tightly compressed. The only signs of grief dripped onto her kimono and all but disappeared as they soaked through the thin material.

The girl refused to look at him and Neji did not ask her to. Common sense said to accept the withdrawal of her feelings for him and yet, he could not find the words. All he could do was stand by and watch as Hanabi straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and left him behind to stare solemnly at her departing figure as she moved farther, and still farther, out of reach.

As he waited for her form to disappear, the thumping of his heart slowed till it was no longer an issue that need concern him. Nonetheless, Neji's craving for a drink (anything strong enough to burn him from the inside out) escalated to a whole new level.

Hinata and Hanabi were as different as night and day but at the same time - whenever he thought of them - they were so much alike. He wanted to scorn them both for ever coming into his life, for ever existing on the same plateau, but that alone would never be enough to erase the feelings that they had imprinted on him.

It was not their fault. It was his own carelessness that allowed them to breach the boundaries he'd set up. Furthermore, there was something far more malevolent responsible for the rage (or was it passion?) stewing inside him.

Raising his hand so that it hovered in front of his forehead, Neji lowered his gaze and leaned into his palm. No matter how much he wished to liberate himself from this curse, as long as the seal marked him, he was bound to the two of them and the inescapable fate that was engraved upon his flesh.

* * *

><p>"This entire mission of yours is a test," Shin informed him, raising his eyes to meet the other's sheer-colored orbs. "All of you are being observed like a pack of wild animals."<p>

The earth must have quit rotating on its axis, for Tokuma was certain that everything in the room and outside in the hallway was suddenly tilted at an irregular angle. He was looking straight at Shin and yet was not quite seeing him. He was listening intently but anymore of what Shin had to say was drowned out by the noise of his heavy breathing and the loud drumming of his heart. Something clicked and for a time Tokuma had no idea where he was. It wasn't until Shin's deep voice filtered through again that he registered what was going on.

"Is this your way of making a joke out of murdering my team or have you really turned against the feudal lord?" He asked, astonished by how jaded he sounded. His insides were twisting restlessly, causing him to feel queasy.

Shin scoffed and let out a scornful chuckle for good measure."There is no feudal lord, kid. All you need to be concerned about are those who are your enemies and those who are not. Allegiances can change without warning. You should be wary of who you trust."

The sound of his teammates anguished cries began to echo inside his head, grating on his nerves. The younger male's fingers twitched. His chakra gathered in his good hand, kindling a hatred-induced heat.

"It's all a game to them, the elders. They came up with this scheme to deceive each one of you."

Shin went on speaking, unaware of the psychological struggle going on inside Tokuma's mind, oblivious to the darkness that threatened to consume him. The boy couldn't bear to listen to the harsh battle being waged all around them.

"You're lying!" Tokuma shouted, his anger overpowering him.

Before either person knew what was happening, the younger male thrust his body forward and his hand shot out to grab a fistful of Shin's gray shirt. Seizing him, Tokuma tugged his captor close enough so that their breaths mingled in the minuscule space between them.

Still, the hunter had been quick to react to the sudden attack. In one swift motion, he'd reached for the knife tucked inside his belt and retrieved it just as the other managed to arrest him. Choosing to ignore the fact that Tokuma was recuperating from a previous affliction, Shin wedged his blade below the boy's chin, making direct contact with the exposed flesh.

With impressive speed, Tokuma analyzed the situation and moved to counteract his opponent. Unfortunately, he'd miscalculated which of his hands was the stronger of the two and upon striking Shin's abdomen, nothing happened, his chakra flow having been stunted due to the inflicted stab wound.

Shin grunted from the force of the impact. Recovering himself, he tilt his hand and pushed the blunt side of his knife against Tokuma's neck. "My blades are laced with a unique anesthetic that inhibits chakra flow for up to 72 hours. You might want to back down before I take this a step further."

Gaping at his error, Tokuma felt beads of sweat breaking out all over his body. The cool steel was pressing into his skin. One wrong move and Shin would make good on his promise.

Automatically releasing Shin from his tight grasp, the boy stepped back. Both hands trembling, he seemed hesitant to try again. With his chakra flow disrupted, he could hardly expect to put up a fight.

When the taller of the two made to approach and apprehend him, Tokuma winced unconsciously. Shin's overwhelming presence caused him to think twice about pushing his luck. Thus, he lowered his gaze to the floor and admitted defeat. But, an instant later, the younger male heard that same god awful sound of metal slicing through thin air and a high pitched shriek followed.

Persuaded to look up at his captor, Tokuma kept one eye on the man's face and another on the gloved hand holding the sharp knife. Terrified of being subjected to torture, or worse, he started to ramble. "T-the elders spoke as if the threat was real! They wouldn't have done so unless…"

"Unless, the threat is real?" Shin replied, cutting him off while observing Tokuma just as vigilantly, knife at the ready should the boy attempt to rush at him again. "Of course it is. If there wasn't an enemy for you to contend with, your skills would not be able to be tested properly."

When Shin did not receive a reply, he carried on. "My comrades and I were hired by an old adversary of the Hyuga to play a part in some silly clan scheme of theirs. I took the job because the payoff was going to be worth it for my group but this charade has gone on long enough. I intend to go after what I originally came for."

"What you came for?" Tokuma mimicked. A dark scowl appeared, distorting his face. "Slaughtering my entire team wasn't enough?!"

The shout rendered Shin speechless and once again, Tokuma regret succumbing to his anger. He was certain that this time his tactlessness would not be excused. However, when his abductor spoke, his curt response shocked Tokuma to the core.

"Better them than you," Shin remarked, offhandedly. His tone was bleak and emotionless. The true colors of the hunter in him were now plain for Tokuma to see.

"I was told that some causalities would be necessary to make the whole operation seem more realistic. You can't guilt a man for doing his job, kid. If you do want someone to blame, the elders should be your first choice."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tokuma dropped his defensive stance. His hand was beginning to throb inside the partly scorched bandage. The residual chakra from his first encounter with Shin had sent a spark through the middle of his palm, igniting the swollen area around his wound. It would require another cleanse and fresh wrappings to restore it to its previous form.

Across from him, Shin followed Tokuma's movements with a confused look on his face. Then, as if he'd concluded that the boy was no longer a threat, he lowered his arm and sheathed his knife.

"You've been told about the threat Kirigakure posed to the Hyuga long ago," Shin presumed aloud, ready to resume their conversation. He paused to allow Tokuma to retake his seat on the floor and then proceeded to do the same. In light of what had just transpired, he sat a good five or six paces away from the boy.

"Back then, the Hyuga put their trust in the wrong people and the clan's secrets were exposed to the enemy. As a result, the original head of the clan was sacked and the position was handed over to another member of the main family"

"Hiashi Hyuga…"

"That's right. The man you know to be the head of the clan became a substitute for someone who failed to meet the council's standards."

"How do you know all this? Who are you?" Tokuma questioned, and all at once, that feeling of being trapped descended upon him.

Shin gave no indication that he'd noticed the change in his captives mental state but the canny glint in his eyes lent itself as evidence to support Tokuma's suspicions that the man was still withholding something important from him.

"I'm a freelance hunter from the Hidden Cloud, formally called Kirigakure. To you, I am your enemy. To your clan, I am a shadow from the past. To the elders, I am a mercenary for hire."

As he listed his affiliations, Shin spread his hands in a surrendering manner as if to communicate that he was defenseless, and casually rested them atop his thighs. "What I know of the Hyuga comes from having been tangled up with them, once before."

Shin went on to reveal to Tokuma the full truth behind his connection to the Hyuga and eventually convinced the boy to calm down. Through the entirety of his speech, Tokuma sat very still and uttered not a word. Despite keeping his hand in place, a burning sensation traveled up and down his arm in tune with his subtle movements.

No matter what position it was in, Tokuma could not ignore the discomfort generated by his now, open wound. His little outburst had cost him dearly. Not only was his injury in graver shape, but his companion was keeping his distance. And here he'd hoped to breach the gap between their kind - the hunter and tracker ninja. After all, they were two sides of the same coin.

Sighing in defeat, Tokuma forced himself to count his blessings. Things should have gone a lot worse but perhaps the universe was bidding its time. It was likely that fate would have a hand in creating disaster later on because that was the way predetermination seemed to work. This situation would not resolve itself without demanding some form of sacrifice from both ends of the spectrum.

As for the way things stood currently, Shin had chosen to spare his life a second time around and had kept his word. Tokuma was free at last. Considering his stupidity, that was far more than he deserved.

By the time Shin finished voicing his confession, the light of day had succeeded in illuminating most of the building. The warmth of the sun infiltrated the small room and gave it a more homely feel.

It felt liberating to become privy to the secrets of the council. For once in his life, Tokuma understood that knowledge was power. Even though his team had perished and his right hand had been rendered useless for a time, he was confident that a grim future was no longer set in stone. His only duty now was to decide what he ought to do with the information he'd been given.


End file.
